Consumed by the Urge
by Darkness' bidding
Summary: Was Minato really an Orphan? What would happen if he really came from a clan with a very dangerous Kekkei Genkai? This story is about a Darker(Grey) Naruto who will get more consumed by the dark after every kill until he was pulled out by a person who truely cares for him. Naruto will have many relationships with different women but only one will be his true love. Secret Pairing.
1. Prologue: Skeletons in the Closet

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: This is my first time please be gentle. Ok, my body is ready. This fanfic will be about a darker/gray Naruto due to a kekkei genkai and he will need someone to save him from the dark. Please leave advice or criticism if you see something that I missed.**

**This will probably become rated MA mainly because i might want to sneak in a lemon or two later on in the story.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_"Sup br0 no Jutsu"-a_**** jutsu**

**Prologue: Skeletons in the Closet**

**15 years before Kyuubi's Attack on Konoha**

**Minato Namikaze age:7**

A deep voice with the sound of authority broke the silence. "Minato come here boy."

A blonde, blue eyed child answered "You wanted me Tou-San?"

"Minato my boy, you have been the only person so far who has not been consumed by our kekkei genkai. We would like to send you to Konohagakure no Sato, our clan is going to die and you are our only hope." said the deep authoritative voice.

"Tou-San what do you mean? whats going on in the clan? And what do you mean kekkei genkai?"said the scared boy.

"Minato our clan has a kekkei genkai that allows us to be able to steal our enemies kekkei genkai after understanding how it works. The easiest way for us to steal the enemies kekkei genkai is to kill our opponents and studying thier carcass. That would be no problem but along with that ability we are given a strong urge to kill anyone increase our knowlege. You my son have been the only one who has the kekkei genkai but has been strong enough to fight the urge. Normally by the age of 3 or 4 a Namikaze has attempted to kill but you are now 7 and show no signs of major bloodlust."

"Tou-San our kekkei genkai is the voice in my mind telling me to spill the blood of every person i come close to?"Whimpered the small boy.

"Yes Son our kekkei genkai gives us the urge to kill everyone but our fellow clansmen and potential mates. The murders in the nearby farming village is due to our clan. Nobody else knows about this, but i heard rumors that the village found out and are sending a large army of ninja to eliminate us. We are sending you because you are the only one who has the most control of our kekkei genkai, This may be caused by your mother not being a Namikaze. I guess many years of inbreeding has weakened us, we will seal your kekkei genkai to prevent any massacres from happening in Konoha. I believe your lineage will be able to control the kekkei genkai better than any of us."

_**BOOM**_

"FUCK! THEY'RE HERE! Minato grab this backpack there is a scroll in there that contains all the scrolls of our clan. To open the seal you need to apply blood to the seal and it will open. Minato in the backpack it also has your Konohagakure citizenship papers, a key to the condo that a spy of ours used to live in before he passed away from old age, and 10 million ryo. Oh, and before i forget you will be able to tell which is your condo by pushing your chakra on the doorknob. If it is the right one then a Namikaze symbol should appear on the door. I love you, make me proud."

_**"Kekkei Genkai Seal no**_** Jutsu"**

A very intense pain was felt by the small child all around his body.

"Tou-san it hurts so much!"Screamed the child.

"Everyone give me a little of your chakra to me so i can send Minato to Konohagakure no Sato with the Hiraishin."

A loud croud yelled "Hai Namikaze-Sama!"

That was the last day Minato ever saw his Clan. And the day the child known as Minato Namikaze was no more. He was no longer a child, but a man. A quite small man because of his age but he was every bit a man as the next guy.

**Seconds later**

The boy landed right outside the door of the condo of the Namikaze clan.

With a fully stacked tear the boy wept at the door of his condo for a few minutes.

"Hey! Boy whats the problem?" Asked the man wearing a white robe with red trims.

The Sandaime Hokage was doing his daily strolling around the village because he needed some time away from that damned paperwork so he created a bunshin to pretend to do paperwork while he walked around.

'I've finally found the use of that useless jutsu they teach in the Academy now a days.' thought the cheerful old man.

After noticing the man's clothes and reading the Kanji on the hat the boy found out who the man was the boy thought 'I guess my mission has started. I need to conceal my emotions for a little bit so I can enroll into the academy. I'll grieve later when i get inside my apartment.' thought Minato.

Minato control your emotions, act well for however long this might take. We have a lot of time later to grieve.' thought Minato to himself.

"Sorry Hokage-Sama i was an orphan and i remembered the day my parents were killed, and the pain I felt that day came rushing back." the boy lied.

"Ah sorry kid, Anything I can do to make you feel better?" said the truely concerned Sandaime.

Hoping the Sandaime didnt catch his lie he quickly said, "Hokage-Sama i would like to join the ninja academy! It was my parents' dying wishes that I become a Shinobi so I can protect those who become precious to me."

"No problem my boy come with me to the Hokage Tower and i will help you fill up the lengthy application that repulses 80% of our potential academy students."

"Hokage-Sama is it really that long?" Blinked the wide eyed Blondie.

Jiraya was sitting on top of the third Hokage's head on the Hokage Mountain when his pervert senses were tingling and the wind whispered the Blonde boy's message into Jiraya's ear.

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!" Came a voice from the top of Hokage Mountain and a man was quickly running to the spot where the blonde and Sandaime were at.

Upon hearing the voice the hokage face planted recognizing the voice as his student Jiraiya.

After finally finding the blonde boy and the Sandaime the odd looking man with white hair asked his sensei.

"Sensei who is this young boy?"

"Hokage-Sama who is this very odd looking individual with the exceptional hearing?" questioned the youngster.

After recovering from the face plant the Sandaime said, "Jiraya, this boy wanted to join the academy and i was taking him to the Tower to have him fill out THE APPLICATION."

"Oh Shit! THE APPLICATION? Damn i remembered I was in your office for like 3 hours filling that piece of shit out." Shivered the Sannin.

"Walk with us Jiraiya."

"Hey kid do you still not know who i am after hearing my name?" asked the Sannin hoping the kid would recognize him.

"Umm nope never heard of a Jiraiya". With this being said the white haired male face planted.

Recovering at a speed unknown to man Jiraiya bounced up and jumped into his trademark pose.

"I am the Gallant Jiraiya!"

"Umm still don't know who you are mister" questioned the kid.

Jiraiya heard those words and face planted so hard he was taken away to be healed by Tsunade.

The face palming Sandaime quickly explained who Jiraiya was.

"NANI! Are you telling me that odd-looking individual is one of the legendary sannin?!" the shocked blondie exclaimed.

"Yep. Oh we are here at the tower, follow me to my office."

While they walked to the office Minato was shocked at how much the people respected the Hokage.

**3 Hours Later**

"Finally i finished that packet, Here Hokage-Sama." The blonde quickly said as he was giving the Sandaime THE APPLICATION.

The Sandaime didn't even look at the gigantic application and dropped it into one of the bins labled "Accepted into Academy".

Minato saw this and looked around for a bin labled "Denied from Academy" but was unable to find one. He assumed there was no way to not get accepted to the Academy which was partially true.

"NANI! You didn't even look at the application! Why did i have to fill it out?!" Questioned the blondie in frustration.

"Oh, well 99.99% of students that fill out the application will get accepted into our academy."

"Oh, so it's basically impossible to not enter the academy?" questioned the child.

"Well depends on the answer to this next question."

"What is your reason to join the Academy of Konohagakure?"

The blonde thought hard hoping that he wouldn't fuck up.

"Hokage-Sama i want to join the academy so i can become strong to protect the people I care about so the same thing that happened to my parents will never happen again!. It is also a dream of mine to become the Hokage!"

Surprised by the reason the boy wanted to join the academy and his dream to become Hokage the Sandaime stood there for a second shocked.

"Well my boy i respect your reason to join the academy and your longing to become Hokage. What is your name my boy?"

"Hokage-Sama my name is Minato Namikaze."

That was the First time that Legendary Name was heard in Konoha.

**Meanwhile in Uzushiogakure**

A red headed girl was being informed they were going to send her off to Konohagakure and have her learn in Konoha's Academy to become a ninja. The girl hesitated at first because she did not know many people in Konohagakure other than her fellow clansman Mito Uzumaki who married into the Senju clan.

"Kushina did you get your stuff packed?" a woman yelled.

"Im almost done Kaa-San." the 7 year old red head replied.

Little did she know that her going to Konohagakure would bring about one of the greatest ninja legends of all time.

**A/N: Holy Fuck that took forever to write. I will try to write more since it is my summer break and i'm bored.**

**Also how did u guys like the story so far? i wanted the prologue to be focused on Naruto's Parents and how they ended up in Konoha. **

**More so on Minato because everyone already knows how Kushina ended up in Konoha.**

**Also don't forget to favorite/review/follow if you really like the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fighting our Demons

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: This is my second chapter in my first Fanfic. Im not really sure which character i want Naruto to end up with in the end. You guys could leave some suggestions in the reviews to help me decide. None of the non well known girls please(aka non canon).**

**Also I read the reviews and made me realize a few things. If you want to you can reread the prologue since i added some more stuff and made it make more sense.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_"Sup br0 no Jutsu"-a_**** jutsu**

**Chapter 1: Fighting our Demons**

**Night of the Kyuubi's Attack**

**Namikaze Minato**

**Age: 22**

**_BOOM_**

"Oh Kami! Where does that monster get its power from?" Yelled a shinobi wearing a bandana.

"Holy Shit man. Why does that fox have to be so troublesome. This fox makes my life at home seem like heaven." The jounin commander joked.

"Fuck you Shikaku! Your ass isn't going to get any for a while. I hope you are ready to sleep on the couch for a while!" yelled the wife of the jounin commander.

"Sorry honey please don't do this to me, you haven't let me touch you in 9 months."

Under his breath the jounin commander said, "Fuck, my son was born a month ago and she still won't let me get any."

"Oi, listen up lets fucking kill this troublesome fox." During his argument with his wife he thought of a plan to try to kill the fox.

"Doton Users try to trap the kyuubi in a wall and reinforce it with multiple walls!"

Suddenly there was a cry of over 200 shinobi **_"__Doton: Doryūheki!"_** All of the shinobi who could perform earth style slammed thier hands on the ground and giant walls 100m tall and 100m wide with a 30m thickness came out of the ground and at the time surrounding the Kyuubi and holding him in the confined pen.

"Suiton users hit him with your hardest hitting jutsu!"

**_"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"_**"Ok Raiton users shock us with your jutsu!"

**_"Raiton: Raidama"_**(Lightning Ball) The lightning jutsu with the water jutsu temporarily paralyzed the kyuubi leaving him defenseless.

"This Bijuu is a fire elemental so there is no point in using Katon. Use your offensive Doton ninjutsu!" yelled Shikaku.

_**"Doton: Doryūdan"** _Dragons made of earth came out of the ground and flew towards the slightly paralyzed Kyuubi but a masked individual appeared on top of the Kyuubi and absorbed the Dragons with his eye.

"This is so troublesome, hey masked man who the hell are you and why are you helping the kyuubi." Yelled Shikaku.

"Hai guise its meeeeee Tobi! I saw you guys trying to commit animal cruelty so i stopped it because Tobi is a good boy!" Yelled the Masked man.

Every konoha shinobi who heard that gained a really big anime style sweat and was wondering what was going on.

Then the earth started to shake as the kyuubi got up and roared knocking back many shinobi.

"The Yondaime is here! Lets support him!" Yelled one of the random ninja.

_**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_Out of nowhere a toad the size of kyuubi appeared.

**"Yo! Minato what do you need." **Gamabunta then turned around to see a very pissed off kyuubi.

**"What kind of shit did you guys get yourself into?"**

"Gamabunta i need you to be serious and to hold off the kyuubi while i fight the masked man!" Yelled Minato.

**"Jeez lighten up kid, sometimes i wish you would lighten up like Jiraiya. You owe me a drink after this boy!"**

"I'll make you a deal Gamabunta. If i survive this we will have our drink."

**"Ok. Lets get this show on the road!"**

The Giant toad pulled out his Tantō and began his assault on the Kyuubi.

The speed the Giant toad was able to move was remarkable, some would even say the frog was on crack.

Sadly the Kyuubi still had some fight in him. The Kyuubi went on assault mode as he used all 9 tails to try to get a good hit onto the Ninja toad.

Using his remarkable speed the frog used a brilliant combo move. _**"**__**Suiton: Teppōdama"**_he then used his signature Toad Sword Beheading Technique to jump behind the Kyuubi to get a swipe at the head. Sadly the blade was blocked by the tails but Gamabunta planned for this and kicked the Kyuubi into his Suiton Jutsu.

"Oi, cyclops you and me alone!" yelled Minato.

"Me?" questioned the confused Kakashi who was allowed to stay because he was Jonin.

"Me?" said the masked man.

Yelled the two people who thought he was talking to them.

"Not you Kakashi, why would i be fighting you?" Minato explained.

Minato scattered his hiraishin kunai all over the place and taunted the masked man to fight him. But the masked man wouldn't budge and kept acting like a child. Minato decided to start the first move and teleported on top of the childish masked man. He tried to cut him with a kunai but the kunai simply went through.

After noticing that the masked man's robe had been cut near the bottom he realized the weakness of the masked man's jutsu.

Minato wasn't completely sure if that was the case so he tested it a few more times. After blinking around the battlefield like a mad man he realized that the masked man could only pass through objects for 1 second.

Minato who decided to end it, threw one of his special hiraishin kunai at the man's face. The Masked man simply passed through the kunai but he didn't expect the yondaime to use his Hiraishin to teleport behind him and nail him with a rasengan and a swift kick on his behind.

"Ha! I kicked your ass.", taunted Minato.

The masked man never stood a chance against Minato. It was almost like watching a fight between a Sensei and a student who never finished training.

'He is injured, i'll kill him with this next hiraishin!', thought minato.

This move injured the masked man greatly and caused him to lose control of the kyuubi. Noticing that the blow injured him greatly the man used his only visible eye to warp to another area.

"Damn, I was about to kill him too."

Minato called upon his favorite student, Kakashi to run an errand and to fetch Kushina and his baby boy.

The Yondaime was strong but not stupid. He knew it was impossible to kill a chakra beast and the closest thing to killing it would be to imprison it inside of a person. Sadly there were no longer anymore full blooded Uzumaki to seal the kyuubi in.

While he and all the Shinobi of Konoha tried to weaken the kyuubi to be able to seal it he was wondering which seals he knew that could contain the Kyuubi.

Meanwhile the Kyuubi and Gamabunta are still at it going full force.

Gamabunta is getting really tired while the Kyuubi with its unlimited chakra is going strong.

With a slight loss in speed due to exhaustion the Kyuubi was able to take down Gamabunta sending him back to Mt. Myōboku.

"Minato-Sensei! I brought them!" Yelled the young Kakashi.

"Thanks. Kushina i need your help! Help us hold down the Kyuubi."

After the Kyuubi came back from the masked man's control he saw the red hair of Kushina.

**"Kushina! I will kill you for what you did to me!** **You kept me on a floating rock and chained down every inch of my body!"**

**"I will never forgive you until you die!" Yelled the beast**.

"Kyuubi, you evil monster EAT THIS!" **"Uzumaki Clan: Chakra Chains no Jutsu!" **As she yelled at the top of her lungs giant chains came out of her stomach area wrapping it self around Kyuubi and holding him down.

"Everyone try to paralyze him using a mixture of suiton and raiton jutsu! Minato have you found a seal you can use against the kyuubi?"

"Kushina there is only one seal I can use and if I use it I have to give up my soul!"

"Fuck! why didn't i learn more of my clan's seals when i lived in Uzushiogakure." yelled Kushina.

"Hokage-Sama! We don't have time you need to do something!"

"Fuck it guys!" _**"Fūinjutsu: Shi****ki Fūjin"**_

"NO! MINATO ANYTHING BUT THAT!", his wife screamed.

Only few shinobi knew what Minato was going to do. Kushina did not want to lose her husband, he was the only thing that mattered to her other than her new born son.

"Kakashi bring Naruto to me!"

"Hai Minato-Sensei!"

_**"Which Human dares to call forth the**_**_ Shingami_!"**

"Sorry sir, But i would like to give you my soul to seal this Kyuubi into this child here."

_**"Please don't seal me again! You piece of shit leaf shinobi have kept me sealed up ever since i was controlled by that dirty**_** Madara Uchiha!"**

"Sorry Kyuubi, Perform the sealing Shingami! This is what i must sacrifice for Konoha."

_**"Begining the sealing"**_

_**"I won't sit here and let you guys fuck with me and seal me up all over again."**_As he said that a huge wave of Killing Intent came out of the Kyuubi and immobilized all the shinobi except Kushina and Minato.

The Kyuubi felt an opening that he could use to break the chakra chains. Little did Kushina know that the Killing Intent that Kyuubi showed weakened her will slightly which weakened the chakra chains. Kushina's chakra was also running low due to just giving birth before she entered the battle.

As soon as he felt Kushina's chains weaken for a half second he used that small window to break the chains and with all the shinobi paralyzed from the killing intent Kyuubi swung his claw at the small baby.

Kushina and Minato both jumped in front of the giant claw in order to stop it from reaching the precious child.

Right before the Kyuubi was about to overpower the two and impale the child the Shingami sealed kyuubi and The remaining of Kushina's and Minato's chakra into the small boy.

Hiruzen Sarutobi who woke up after feeling the massive killer intent ran as fast as he could to the battlefield but he was too late.

Both the Yondaime and his wife were no longer of this world. He looked at the small baby and tried to hush the baby from crying.

"Minato, I will not let this village turn the boy into a weapon like other jinchuriki."

**Inside Naruto**

**Area: Where Kyuubi is Sealed**

"Hey Kushina did i ever tell you about my Kekkei Genkai?", Stated Minato.

Kushina who was still fuming about Minato commiting suicide to the Shingami and sealing the cursed fox into thier newborn son.

She thought 'At least we can watch him grow up from here and i can still be with Minato until our chakra runs out.' She was still very angry but she would rather look at the bright side since there was no way to undo what Minato just did. She decided to punish Minato with a small amount of silent treatment.

_**"**_**Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep here. And thats what you get Kushina for sealing me like that. I wasn't able to move my legs for like 20 years."**

"Anyways Kushina I never told you about my Kekkei Genkai. Nobody else knows about this except me and maybe in the future Naruto if he isn't a complete dumbass. The Namikaze clan has the ability to steal Kekkei Genkai away from other people by examining their carcass and finding the reason people have the certain Kekkei Genkai and we are able to copy it into our bodies. Sadly this also causes the Namikaze to have this urge to kill anyone or anything they come closer to."

After hearing this confession Kushina was really worried that her son would become a mass murderer.

"Wait if the Namikaze can do that then why haven't you shown a large amount of blood lust?" Questioned Kushina.

"Ah, well as a kid I was one of the ones who had better control over my Kekkei Genkai but my clan didn't want to risk me turning into a mass murderer so they sealed my Kekkei Genkai.", replied Minato.

"I left instructions on how to help repress the Kekkei Genkai and scrolls and other goodies from my clan into the Condo Naruto will be able to live in when he no longer lives in the orphanage. I believe in our son to be able to be the one who finally can fully control my clans secret Kekkei Genkai."

"Why is our son going to live in an orphanage? He is basically royalty in Konoha!", exclaimed the angry Uzumaki.

**"Jesus Christ this is going to be worse than being sealed into Kushina."**

"Who's that Kyuubi?" Questioned the confused Namikaze.

**"Just shut up and let me sleep."**

"Kushina I know it is unfair for our son but i predicted that if we both die and he successfuly becomes a jinchuriki then he would have no choice other than living in an orphanage. The Council will not allow him to be adopted by a clan because of his status as a jinchuriki. I just hope our boy will be strong like you were and hopefully he will be treated as a hero by Konoha."

**A/N: I wanted to throw in the battle against the Kyuubi because i wanted to show that it wasn't just the Yondaime who took down the Kyuubi.**

**In the anime and in the manga it made it seem like the Yondaime did all the work.**

**Next chapter I will go over Naruto's childhood and the effect of the Namikaze's Kekkei Genkai on his childhood.**

**Review please and if you like the story go ahead and favorite it or follow.**

**Also if you have some suggestions just leave em in the review. I read all my reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Young Innocence

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back with another chapter. Don't forget to review if you have any suggestions. I'm still not sure which girl i want to pair naruto with. **

**I am a supporter of naru/hina in the canon but I know people are tired of naru/hina fanfics(I know I am.). Im open to most pairings but the one i'm leaning towards right now is naru/ino.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_"Sup br0 no Jutsu"-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

**Chapter 2: Young Innocence**

**5 Years after Kyuubi's Attack (3 months before the date of the actual Kyuubi Attack)**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 4(will be 5 in 3 months)**

**Orphanage (Bed room)**

_**'Kill them all! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Show me MORE BLOOD!'**_

_**'FEED ME MORE SOULS'**_

_**'Don't you just want to walk over to that little girl and end her pitiful life?'**_

_**'Just do it, I promise it will be fun.'**_

_**'Ill give you a prize for everyone I see dead on the ground in the next 5**_** minutes'**

"Hey you guys heard that right? I get a prize for every dead person in the next 5 minutes" the only blonde child in the orphanage said.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" asked the woman tending the children.

'Good thing i've been stealing steak knives from the dining table' thought the blondie with a sinister smirk.

Suddenly the blond boy jumped at a tiny girl no older than 3 and jammed his steak knife into her temple ending her instantly.

The boy who killed her dashed through the other orphans mercilessly hacking them into pieces.

After barricading the door to prevent any exits he proceeded to take everyone one by one.

"Why are you guys so scared? You guys wanted to play like ninja right? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lets play more!"

After 5 minutes everyone in the room was dead except the lady who tucked in the children to bed.

"Hey lady you made it past the 5 minutes. What am i going to do with you?"

"P-p-p-l-lease d-don't h-h-hurt m-m-e. I-I'll d-do a-a-anything p-p-plea-a-se!"

"Hmm to kill or not to kill? That is the question." The young blonde was thinking whether the girl deserved to live or not. She was not particularly nice to him but was not too mean to him. Who was he kidding? She's a dead woman.

The blonde slowly walked up to her and used his one of his hands to touch her cheek while smiling at her.

Suddenly he stabbed her in the neck with the steak knife in his other hand.

"AHHHH!" screamed the young blond boy.

He quickly looked around the room around him. Hoping that it wasn't real, that he didn't kill everyone. Ever since he was 3 years old there was a voice in the back of his head asking him to cut someone.

At one point he entered a trance and found himself later hiding steak knives into his mattress while the other kids were playing outside.

"What is happening to me?" "Is that why people look at me with those eyes?" "Everyone here in the orphanage looks at me weird except the other children and that one lady."

"Alright kids time for breakfast!" Yelled one of the volunteer workers.

Naruto looked at the woman remembering how she was the only one of the adults who was nice to him and didn't look at him like he was a monster. She was the only adult that cared about him.

**_'Kill her...Spill that precious blood...I can smell her blood from here...I MUST HAVE IT!'_**

After hearing that voice again Naruto flinched. 'Get out of my head you MONSTER!'

Naruto had been ignoring the voice for as long as he could but now the voice kept pestering him.

**2 Hours later (Orphanage Playground)**

"Finally its play time! We can play on the field. Lets play Ninja!", yelled one of the orphans.

"Naruto why are you sitting down? Don't you want to play?", asked one of the bigger orphans.

"Sorry guys I don't really want to play Ninja right now."

'That dream is still affecting me.' _**'**__**Go play ninja and show them what ninja go through.'**_

_**'Show them the blood that gets shed and the death that comes from ninjas fighting'**_

'Why is this voice always saying stuff like that!'

'These people are my friends! Why would i want to hurt them?'

**_'You think they are your friends, but they would let you die to save themselves.'_**

**_'Don't you notice the looks the adults give you?'_**

**_'They look at you with disgust and a little_ fear'**

"Oi Naruto! I've never seen you like this why aren't you playing ninja?", asked The only lady who was nice to him.

"Ah Hello Yasashii nee-chan. Sorry I didn't feel like playing ninja."

"Hmm is there something wrong Naruto? Are you thinking about something?" asked the genuinely concerned woman.

"Nee-chan i was just thinking about my nightmare earlier. I was so scared." whimpered the boy.

"It was just a dream Naruto. I'll give you a hug and it will be all better." said the woman with her arms reaching out to him.

Naruto loved these small acts of kindness from this woman. She was always there for him when he felt down and wasn't like the other adults.

_**'Now is your chance! Gut**_** HER!**_**'** _

Naruto ignored that voice he couldn't hurt the only person that cared about him.

"Naruto i'm not going to be here for a month. I'm going to visit some family I found that is living in Kusagakure. She was my cousin and best friend in my childhood. I'll miss you."

"Ok Nee-chan I will miss you too. Be careful and comeback safely."

After her comforting words and the hug she gave him he was in high spirits.

"Hey guys can i play in the next round of Ninja?" asked Naruto.

"Of course! How can we deny the undefeated Naruto?" said one of the smaller boys.

**1 month later**

Naruto heard someone open the gates and ran out hoping his nee-chan was home.

"Nee-chan is that you?" asked the blonde before he looked around the corner.

"Hey kid who are you looking for?" asked the large man who came every week to drop off groceries.

"Ah sorry Bunmin-san my Nee-chan should be here any time soon. She said she would be back within 1 month."

"Hn" was all that was said before the large man left the Orphanage.

**1 month after last scene**

Naruto was worried since his Nee-chan still hasn't come back and it has been 2 months. After asking the adults they all said they didn't know anything about when she is coming back and told him to leave them alone.

Everyday Naruto would sit on the steps facing the gate waiting for his Nee-chan to come back to the orphanage to visit him.

"Hey kid! Why do you sit out here everyday instead of playing with the other orphans?" asked one of the male volunteer workers.

"I'm waiting for my Nee-chan to come back and visit me. She said she went to visit family and would be back in 1 month and it has been 2 months."

"Nee-chan? You have a sister?"

"She isn't my real sister but she is basically my sister. Her first name is Yasashii, do you know her?" asked the blonde hoping the person knew her.

"Ah you mean that pretty young lady who was here almost everyday? And no i don't know her. Stop waiting and just go play with the other kids, if she is comming back then she will be back and come looking for you."

"Nee-chan wouldn't leave me here alone if she was ok."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that kid."

**Later that Night**

Naruto heard those words in his head over and over. 'I wouldn't be so sure about that kid.'

'She wouldn't just not visit me anymore right? She was the only adult who was nice to me and didn't look at me weird'

Naruto got tired of thinking about that and wanted to get a glass of water from the kitchen. The orphanage had a few people waiting in the hallways incase one of the orphans needed something.

Since the orphans slept in the night pretty well and never really needed anything most of the people in the hallways would gossip.

"Hey did you hear about Yasashii?"

"Yasashii was that girl who was always nice to THAT kid right?"

"Yah doesn't she know about him?"

Naruto thought, 'Is there something wrong with me? Why are they reffering to me as "THAT kid"?'

"Did you guys hear she was brutally murdered near Kusagakure?"

"Holy shit! She was such a nice girl."

"Where did you hear this?"

"They found her body last week behind a bush."

"NO WAY NEE-CHAN WOULDN'T DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh Kami, hey kid sorry for your loss. Here's a picture, try to not puke."

The lady hands Naruto of a picture of the dead body of Yasashii.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**1 month and 3 days before (Kusagakure)**

"I guess i'll go back to Konoha. Bye itoko! I'll visit again next year."

The young woman was walking on the road to go back to Konohagakure.

Normally if everything went well she would be back in Konoha in 2 days.

"I think I will rest here, I've been walking for about 5 hours. Hmm i'll boil some water so i can have some ramen."

**3 minutes later**

"Finally it's ready! Itadakimasu!"

"Hmm this brand is pretty good ill make sure I buy some more when i get back."

Unfortunately Missing-nin from Amegakure were passing through Kusagakure territory to get to Takigakure.

"Hey Kenzo do you see smoke coming from there?" said one of the missing nin with a raspy voice.

"Yah we should check it out." said his partner.

"Hmm we needed more supplies right? That girl has plenty of supplies and she doesn't look half bad either." said the one named Kenzo.

"It would be quite unfortunate if people stumbled upon her and took her supplies and had a little fun with her wouldn't it."

"Quite unfortunate indeed." Kenzo gave a sinister smile that would only be beaten by Orochimaru when he is pedoing.

"Hey miss how would you like to have fun with us?" said Kenzo.

When Yasashii heard this a shiver went down her spine and turned around. She saw the Amegakure headbands with a slash across it.

'Missing-nin i hope i can persuade them into taking my stuff and leaving me alone'

"Hi, just take my supplies and go please." she said with fear in her voice.

"Well we were hoping to spend a little time with you. You are quite the looker up close."

"We will be gentle, we will have a little fun then take your supplies and just get going to Takigakure."

Yasashii was panicking she didn't want to get raped by those ugly men. She came up with an idea she would ask them to eat first and drug them with a sleeping pill since she didn't have any poison on her. After making them sleep she would kill them with the kunai she kept on her body.

She was glad she went to the ninja academy as a child. Now only if this plan would succeed.

"Would you like to eat before we have fun? I know you men would like to have a hot meal before we hit the sack."

"Well aren't you a generous young lady. I just want to take you to the nearest church and marry you." said Kenzo.

"Here you go those are my last two cups of ramen. I hope you like it." said Yasashii.

She only had 6 sleeping pills so she put 3 of them in each bowl hoping they wouldn't notice.

Kenzo inhaled the ramen while his friend was a bit hesitant.

"I need to use the restroom real fast Kenzo." said Kenzo's friend.

"Since he left why don't we have a little fun."

"Do you have a condom?" asked Tasashii hoping the pills would kick in soon.

"Nope but it doesn't matter right?"

"Well i guess i can let you do it without a condom since i want you so bad."

Hoping her sleeping pill would kick in soon she walked very slowly and very seductively into her tent.

The Missing Amegakure nin couldn't take it anymore and ran into the tent.

As soon as he poked his head in there the sleeping pills kicked in and he was out.

Upon Seeing the unconscious nin Tasashii smiled and quickly slit his throat carefully not getting any blood on her clothes and sprayed perfume all over the dead body to hopefully buy time for her to kill his friend.

Kenzo's friend finally walked back to the camp wondering where his friend went.

"Oh your back. Kenzo and I had a little fun but i didn't know that his stamina is on the low side. He's sleeping in my tent right now."

Something felt wrong to the former ame nin. His friend wouldn't have sex and fall asleep in a camp that wasn't thiers.

He decided to play along to get to the bottom of it.

He wasn't sure if she was a shinobi. Although him and Kenzo were missing nins they actually were only Gennin so they did not know how to sense if thier opponent had a large amount of chakra.

"You must be hungry since you haven't eated yet." she tried to hide her feeling of annoyance.

All she had to do was get him to eat the ramen.

'Something must be wrong with the food for her to say that sentence.' thought the missing nin.

He was pretty sure his friend was already dead. He needed to find a favorable position for him to kill her before she kills him.

"Ah miss do you have some water? I've been feeling dehydrated and i'm getting a little dizzy."

He thought he was a genius. She had 2 options now and both would end in her death.

Her first option was to get him water and expose her back to him. Her second option would be to jump on him and try to kill him while he is "dehydrated".

She had no idea what to do, she didn't want to expose her back to him but she wasn't confident in killing a ninja even if he was dehydrated.

"Ah the water is in that bag over there go help your self. My legs are slightly sore since i've traveled 5 hours on foot before resting here."

'Shit now what do i do?' thought the missing nin.

"Miss can you help me up?" asked the missing nin.

He planned to stab her with his kunai as she bent over to help him up.

"Ok."

She walked over to him and gave him a hand up. She was cautious because he might stab her after she pulled him up.

She didn't expect him to stab her as she gave him her hand.

As soon as he hand was given the man put his hand on it and pulled really hard and pulled her into his kunai.

The kunai plunged into her heart and the man smirked. 'I win.'

The man relieved he was able to stab her in the heart opened her tent to check if his partner was truly dead.

After confirming his partners death he stole the supplies and left for Takigakure.

**A/N: I decided to make naruto's childhood 2 chapters long instead of my original plan for 1 chapter.**

**I also decided to give naruto friends and a person that cares for him during his days at the orphanage to give him the feeling of love before it is taken away from him. I thought that if a person experienced love then got it ripped away from them it would be easier to bring out the dark side of that person. Kind of like what happened to Gaara, he was loved by his uncle then got it ripped away when his uncle tried to kill him.**

**Thanks for reading guys, review if you would like to leave any suggestions or comments. Favorite or follow if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Fighting Darkness

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also used some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back. Sorry for the long delay went to Alaska with some family members. Don't forget to review if you have any suggestions. I have decided on who will be paired with Naruto BUT i will not reveal it.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_"Sup br0 no Jutsu"-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai _**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 3: Fighting Darkness**

**2 Month after Naruto found out about Yasashii's Death**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 5**

**Orphanage Employee's Only Meeting Room **

"We need to do something about that demon brat. At first he acted like a normal kid but now he is anti social and has even been fighting some of the other kids for no reason. What do we do with him?"

The employees and volunteer workers at the Konoha Orphanage had a meeting about the 9 tailed jinchuriki boy. Prior to the death of Yasashii most of the employees just ignored the boy and never really payed much attention to him. After her death there was nobody who was really on Naruto's side.

"I propose we kick out the demon from our Orphanage. Who here even likes that kid? We should avenge our yondaime by leaving him in the streets." Screeched one of the women.

This caused a lot of the workers in the meeting to agree.

"Lets have a vote on whether we should keep the kyuubi kid here."

"The results are 37 votes to kick out the kyuubi and 3 votes to keep him."

"The three votes actually say "I don't give a fuck." I guess those votes mean to keep him?"

"Oh well it doesn't matter since the majority voted to kick him out."

"After lunch we should send some people to go pick him up and explain what we decided."

**Orphanage playground(Lunch time)**

"Hey, Naruto! What have you been up to?" asked an average looking girl who had a very odd taste in her clothes.

The girl had a roundish face, unevenly cut purple hair, and brown eyes. Her favorite outfit was quite odd looking and made her look like she was from the circus. She liked to wear a purple shirt under a orange and pink stripled vest.

"Hey, Ami. Haven't been doing much."

"Naruto-Kun! We haven't talked in a while, have you been ignoring me?" questioned Ami.

"I haven't been avoiding you. It's just...Well...I don't know. I've been thinking." responded Naruto.

"Don't do that you'll hurt your brain you baka!" Ami joked.

"Fuck you." Naruto responded to her joke.

It is quite common for the orphans to be cursing at a young age especially with the environment they are raised in.

Most of the Orphanage workers don't care too much about the children so they don't try to watch their language.

**_'Hmm don't you find her annoying? Silence her by ripping her throat out!'_**

Naruto has shown that he had pretty good control over his kekkei genkai. He learned ignoring the voice was the best thing for him to do. It always tried to give him ridiculous ideas that were plain stupid or didn't make sense. But one time he almost succumbed to the urges when he got into a fight with a cocky green haired kid who kept bothering him and talked shit about his Nee-chan.

**Flashback (4 weeks ago)**

"Hey kid! Blondie!" yelled the slightly larger than average green haired boy.

"What the fuck do you want?"spat out the pissed off blonde.

The blonde was still grieving over the death of the girl he thought of as his older sister. The last thing he wanted was to talk to the arrogant green haired prick that was standing in front of him.

"What do i want? I want to kick your ass. You think you are all cool and shit since you sit over here and not hang out with anyone."

At this point Naruto was really angry.

"You are the dumbest piece of shit that I have ever met. I never said I was cool or anything. Will you just leave me alone? I'm really not in the mood to talk to stupid fucks like you."

**_'Kill that fucking kid. Nobody talks shit about us and gets away with it'_**

'Hmm maybe. Just maybe. Lets see how far this goes.'

"You mad bro? Wannabe cool kid. Lets fight right now, i'll kick your ass in front of everyone here." said the cocky green haired boy.

"Why won't you leave me alone? I don't want to hurt you. Just let me grieve for a person i care about OK?"

"Are you talking about that Whore who used to volunteer here a lot? I think her name was like yasuckii or something." taunted the green haired boy.

**_'Oh shit. Oh no he didn't. He just talked shit about your Nee-chan.'_**

_**"Ok, I'll fight you."**_

"What the fuck was that?"said the green haired boy as he was backing away.

_**"Lets go**_** bitch!"**

Naruto dashed up to the green haired boy and punched him in the face.

The green haired boy didn't even see the blonde move towards him.

He stumbled back trying to get his footing back. Naruto wouldn't give him the time he needed to get his shit back together.

Naruto appeared right in front of the boy and did a standard 2 jab 1 hook combo and almost dropped the boy.

"Whats the matter green? Can't handle it?, taunted the blondie.

Upon hearing those words and looking around at the other children laughing at him the green haired boy knew he needed to do something or he would be humiliated. He still felt he could beat Naruto because he knew he was bigger than him. He had about 5 inches on Naruto and about 15 pounds on him. The green haired boy threw a basic 1, 2 jab combo but was parried by the blonde. Immediately after parrying the jab combo Naruto instinctually put his arms around the green haired boy's neck and pulled him down for a skull shattering knee. It was all over, as soon as the knee made contact with the green boy's head his body crumpled as it fell to the ground. It showed no sign of getting up for a while.

**'Good. Now finish the job.'**

'For once you give good advice.'

_**'How do you want to end it? Snap his neck? Pull out that knife you always carry with you?'**_

_**'I honestly don't care which method you use.'**_

Naruto walked up the unconscious child with a real intent to kill. The other kids were impressed with the fighting ability Naruto just showed them. When the killing intent flared from Naruto they got scared. These kids were never exposed to killing intent especially since most of the orphans here would become civilians.

'The unseen blade is the deadliest'

Naruto decided that he would kill the pitiful kid by snapping his neck, he thought if he revealed his hidden blade then he would lose the element of surprise if one of the adults attacked him.

Naruto pulled the kid up put his right hand on the unconscious boy's chin and his left hand on top of the boy's head. The other kids wondered what Naruto was doing. They have not been exposed to killing so they couldn't tell what Naruto was planning. Naruto took in a deep breath, He was going to enjoy this. The most sadistic smirk that the kids have ever seen. Right before Naruto was about to commit the heinous act he felt something call out to him.

_Don't do it. This is not you._

'What is this? I've never heard this voice before'

'Who are you? How do you know me'

_Who I am does not matter. I know about that voice in your head that asks you to kill. I know you desire to become a ninja Naruto. Don't listen to the voice if it tells you to harm your friends and comrades, enemies are the only ones who should inflict your wrath upon. I believe you can do it._

'But isn't this boy my enemy? He called my nee-chan a whore.'

_Look inside your heart to find out of he is a true enemy. _

As Naruto heard this he let the boy go and walked away. The shock of hitting the ground woke up the unconscious boy.

"Where am i? Why are all of you guys looking at me?" questioned the dazed green haired boy.

The boy had no idea how close he was to dieing.

"HAHAHAHAHA you got knocked the fuck out!" yelled a voice in the crowd.

"What? By who? I don't even remember fighting." the boy's memory was blurry and he couldn't remember anything that happened after he ate lunch.

"You were talking shit about Naruto and tried to fight him. Then he kicked your ass." This shocked the green haired boy.

He was taller than the blonde boy by 5 inches weighed 15 more pounds than him and was 1 year older.

'How the hell did he beat me?'

The green haired boy had a massive headache from the brutal beating he went through. Although he didn't remember why him and Naruto started fighting he walked over where the boy was sitting.

"Hey man."

"Do you want another beating?" spat out Naruto.

"I came here to apologize. I don't remember what I said or did but I would like to say sorry."

"Thanks...I guess."

Surprisingly after 2 weeks the two boys were able to become friends. That was after the two boys found out they had many things in common and Naruto found out Kenji was actually not that bad of a person.

Naruto was still grieving for his sister but he wasn't as brooding as much as he was 4 weeks ago. He still felt strong feelings of grief but he began to accept his nee-chan's death.

**End Flashback**

Naruto was glad to have his friends. Naruto didn't have too many friends, he was acquainted with many people but he only felt like he had 2 real friends.

'I remember that day when i met Ami.'

**Flashback**

**1 Year ago. **

Naruto took a seat on the bench because he wanted to get a drink before playing Ninja again.

'Even the best ninjas have to take breaks once in a while.' he thought.

Then a female voice caught his attention while he was daydreaming about being a ninja.

"Hi! What's your name?" asked this girl who had puffy red eyes and a bruised cheek.

The girl was smiling but it looked like it was forced. She looked like someone hit her recently and she had been crying before she walked up to him. Naruto hated seeing people cry so he decided to talk to her to find out what was wrong.

"My names Naruto! Yours?"

"My name is Ami. I'm new to this place!"

Right as she finished her last sentence a large rubber ball hit her in the face.

"Oh shit are you alright?" asked the concerned Naruto.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-k-kun." stated the small girl as she was massaging her face.

"Hey look the ugly bitch caught the ball with her face." said one of the more popular girls at the orphanage.

The girl wasn't even much of a looker. She had brown hair tied into a ponytail and had green eyes. She always acted like she was hot shit though which did not go well with Naruto.

"You aren't very nice to look at either." scoffed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun that wasn't very nice." said the bitch who threw the ball.

Surprisingly at the orphanage a lot of the girls were very interested in Naruto. This was mainly because they had no idea that he held the Kyuubi no Yoko and nobody ever told them to not hang out with him. Girls at the orphanage were mesmerized by his sun colored blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that looked straight into your soul.

"Hey Kei, I only said that because you are being a bitch."

"Naruto-Kun why do you even talk to her? I'm prettier than her and you never want to hang out with me."

"Because she approached me and she seems in need of a friend. Now fuck off you guys just ruined our conversation."

Naruto escorted Ami away to another area for them to talk.

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun. People here aren't very nice."

The girl started to cry remembering getting bullied by several different groups of orphans before she met Naruto. Naruto didn't really know how to comfort people until he remembered his nee-chan's hugs always made him feel better. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Some how she tripped on a rock when she was being pulled into the hug and luckily they fell on a bench. The girl cried into his chest until she felt better. They were in a pretty awkward position but since Naruto is oblivious as he is he never noticed she was sitting on his lap crying into his chest while his arms embraced her. After a few minutes the girl noticed the position she was in and blushed but didn't want to leave because she felt safe in his arms. He was her protector.

The two became really close and made a lot of the girls in the orphanage angry at how close Ami was to Naruto.

**End Flashback**

To Naruto she was his first real friend and his best friend. He could share any of his problems with her. She eventually opened up to him about why she was sent to the orphanage. Apparently her parents were both killed on a C-Rank mission that went wrong. He comforted her again after hearing her sad tale of how she went from having a happy family into becoming an orphan in one week. They both enjoyed having each others company especially when they remember sad memories from their past. When Naruto first found out his nee-chan died instead of her crying in his arms he was crying in hers. Naruto scoffed at their relationship because he wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have friends like Ami or Kenji.

"Naruto-Kun, are you there? Hello? Well shit, what the fuck is he thinking about?"

"Oh...nothing."Naruto answered not wanting to reveal his thoughts.

"C'mon Naruto you know you can tell me anything."

"Yah. Well I was thinking of some friends of mine."

"Were you thinking about me Naruto?" teased Ami.

"I don't know. I don't think we are that close yet." teased Naruto back.

"I'm hurt that you don't think of me as a friend." said Ami with a pout.

"Oi! Naruto! Ami-Chan! Whats up?" said Kenji.

"Oh nothing we are just fucking around." answered Naruto.

"Psh Kenji can you kick Naruto's ass for me? He is being a dick." asked Ami.

"I dare you." said Naruto with a confident smirk.

"Eh. Maybe we should talk this out. What'd up with you guys?" said Kenji.

"I was just messing with you Kenji. I remember when you got your ass kicked like 4 weeks ago." said Ami with an attempt at a troll face.

"Fuck you! That was bullshit! He punched me before I was ready." defended Kenji.

"Wanna fight again? I haven't gotten in a fight in a while."

"Uh...Well...Um...Not really?"

"Pussy! I thought he beat you because you weren't ready. HEY GUYS KENJI IS A PUSSY AND WON'T FIGHT NARUTO! EVEN THOUGH HE SAYS NARUTO BEAT HIM BY CHEATING!" Yelled Ami.

Kenji quickly put his hand around Ami's mouth to prevent her from shouting more. He was already really embarrassed when he was reminded of the time Naruto kicked his ass.

"This is why I love you guys. You guys are fucking hilarious." commented Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" asked one of the adults.

"That is my name. What do you need?"

"Please come with us. We need to take you to the office of the Manager of the Orphanage."

"Um...Ok? I'll see you guys later alright?" said Naruto to his friends.

They had no idea that would be the last time they ever saw Naruto at the Orphanage.

"Naruto Uzumaki I am very sorry to inform you that you have over stayed your welcome here at Konoha's Orphanage. We are sad to see you go but it is the best for the Orphanage due to your recent fights." said the manager.

"Wait what? I'm not allowed here anymore? B-b-but i've lived here my whole life, where will i go?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but there was a vote and they voted for you to leave our compound."

"You have 30 minutes to grab your stuff and leave. These men will escort you to your room and will take you directly to the gates after."

Naruto as he was walking to his room looked around for Kenji or Ami to tell them what happened but he couldn't find them. He just packed up a few sentimental objects and clothes that he owned. He asked for privacy from the guards and in that time he disposed of most of the knives he had stashed away. He didn't want anyone finding them and wondering why he had them. He split them into two groups, higher quality knives which were the ones he sharpened that could actually be used as a weapon and the knives which he hadn't treated yet. He put the knives he sharpened in his box and put the others in a seperate box which he dropped in the trashcan. During his walk towards the gates one of the men escorting him off the property felt bad for the child since he was just 5 years old and he had to live on his own.

"Hey kid. You should go tell the Hokage that you got kicked out of the Orphanage. I'm sure he will try to help you find a place to stay."

"Thanks mister."

After Naruto passed the gates they were closed behind him. He made his way to the Hokage tower. During his walk to the Hokage tower he was met with many stares. Most of the older generation looked at him with anger and disgust. Some of the younger generation kids who haven't heard of him looked at him with confusion and some with pity. They didn't know why a 5 year old kid was released from the orphanage.

**Hokage Tower (approx. 30 mins after Naruto leaves Orphanage)**

The Sandaime Hokage is sitting on his chair smoking out of his pipe and reading the latest Icha Icha book which was supplied to him by his favorite student. In the middle of one of the hottest sex scenes he has ever read he felt someone shunshin into his office

"Hokage-sama. Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you."

"Send him in Itachi."

"Hai!"

**5 Minutes Later**

"Hello?" said Naruto after not seeing anyone in the room.

"Over here Naruto." said Sarutobi who was hanging off the ceiling.

"Holy shit how did you do that?"

"I'm a shinobi. Shinobi can do cool stuff like this." said Sarutobi hoping to get the boy interested in being a shinobi.

"Cool! I've always wanted to become a Hokage. And i guess I need to be a shinobi before I become a Hokage."

'He truely is your son Minato. Hopefully he is as good as a shinobi as you.'

"Naruto why are you here?"

"Ah you see...Um...I got kicked out of the Orphanage."

"Oh why did they kick you out?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Well they blamed it on a fight i got into 4 weeks ago. But he is like one of my best friends now, I don't know why it is a big deal."

"Well that is quite unfortunate. Fortunately I have this perfect Condo for you. It's already paid off and I'll send a gennin team every week to bring you groceries. Also I'll give you and allowance so you can buy some recreational items."

"Seriously? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Hokage-sama you are the best. I hope to be a nice Hokage like you someday."

"No problem Naruto, you are basically my grandson. You can call me jiji if you want."

"You are basically my grandpa?" asked Naruto.

'Fuck I got carried away. What kind of BS can I pull that's believable.'

"Well you see I'm the Hokage and the Hokage is basically the father of the village. But since I'm over 60 it would be more appropriate to call me grandpa."

Sarutobi hands him a key to his condo, some cash, and a map that shows where his condo is.

"Thanks jiji! Cya later."

**A/N: I've decided that I need a few more chapters before I transition out of his childhood and into his teenage years. I have already decided on the end pairing but Ill keep it a secret for now. Also if you guys are wondering who Ami is she is that girl that picked on Sakura when she was a child. Kenji is a random dude I made. If you would like to leave any suggestions or have any complaints about the story please leave a review. Sometimes i miss some stuff, but If there is a big mistake I would go back and fix it. Also if you like the story go ahead and favorite or follow it. Thanks guys.**


	5. Chapter 4: A New World

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Another chapter out. Going to try to get as many out this next 3 weeks as possible because i will be going on vacation for 2 weeks.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_"Sup br0 no Jutsu"-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 4: A New World **

"Man Jiji is so nice! I got kicked out of the orphanage and he gives me a fully paid condo, an allowance, and free groceries!"

Naruto was really excited after hearing that he gets to live in his own condo that is already fully paid and he basically doesn't have to spend money on any necessities since the Hokage is delivering groceries to his house and is even giving him an allowance to buy random stuff. His plan for the day is to go to the condo and check it out and go back to the Orphanage to visit his friends and tell him how lucky he got.

**Hokage Tower**

'Minato I remember the first day I met you. I had no idea that small boy I helped join the academy would become one of the greatest shinobi ever. It's a shame you had to sacrifice yourself to protect our village. Why couldn't i have died instead of you. Well your son will be taking a very similar road you did. Same condo, joining the academy, and he shares your dream too. I will do anything to help your boy succeed.'

"Hokage-sama I have a surprise for you." said Sarutobi's secretary.

"A surprise? Do I get a day off or is there no paperwork today?" questioned Sarutobi.

You could hear the happiness coming from his voice when he said day off and no paperwork.

"Nope! Here it is." the secretary said this right as she slammed approx. 100lbs of paperwork on the table.

"CURSE YOU PAPERWORK!" was heard all around the elemental nations. As soon as the rest of the 5 Kage heard this they nodded in agreement.

**Back to Naruto**

"Hmm...It should be here somewhere. 1337 Sun Rd. #1337A Civilian District 9. There it is!"

"Ok...so i stick the key in here. OUCH! What the Fuck the key stabbed me."

After Naruto got over the small prick on his finger he opened the door to the condo. Naruto was able to open the door of his new living area. He noticed that it was fully furnished but if he wanted to live there he needed to take off the plastic wrap on everything. The condo was actually very clean the various seals around the house kept it dust free and cleaned the house when nobody was there. Naruto walked into his new kitchen and he was impressed with all the free stuff that came with the condo. When he walked into the dining room he saw there was a letter sitting on the table.

"Dear Naruto, If you are reading this letter then either two things happened. The first thing is that I am now dead and somehow you are still alive which means that I succeeded in sealing the kyuubi or the second thing which is I didn't die but I forgot to burn or throw away this letter and you found it somewhere. I really hope its the first one because if it was the second one I would look like a dumbass. Well actually i'd rather be alive so I hope it's the second one. Anyways if it was the first one then Sarutobi must have given you the key to this condo after he felt you were ready to live on your own or you had no other choice but to move into this condo. Although Sarutobi had the key to this condo he couldn't enter because I put a blood seal on the key so only a Namikaze can enter this condo. So if you ended up not being my child for what ever reason then you wouldn't be reading this letter. Wait if that were to happen you wouldn't be reading this so why am I still writing about this? Oh well, ANYWAYS i wanted to tell you to go into the basement and cut your finger and wipe it on the blood seal in the middle of the room. After wiping your blood a door should open and there is a huge library of jutsu I created or learned. I recommend looking at the black letter inside the bowl in the middle of the room. It explains our clan's Kekkei Genkai and some stuff I found about it after doing some research. I believe you are the chosen one of the Namikaze clan who will revive the clan after its downfall. I'll always love you. Your father, Minato Namikaze."

"Minato Namikaze? Where have I heard that name before. Oh well i'm sure ill find out eventually."

Naruto opened up the black letter and learned about everything his father knew about his Kekkei Genkai. Although his grandpa sealed off his fathers Kekkei Genkai Minato read all of the clan's scrolls regarding the Kekkei Genkai and summarized it into a short letter to help his son. It mainly talked about how the Kekkai Genkai works, how to transport the bodies using fuinjutsu, and how to gain the Kekkei Genkai from a dead person. After reading the instructions needed to extract a Kekkei Genkai from a person it made him queasy, after all it was a pretty gruesome task.

"Interesting, so that voice in my head wasn't me going crazy. That's nice to know."

After looking at the time Naruto realized that there was no way in hell he could make it back to the orphanage before it closed for visitors.

So he decided to explore the condo and learn where things where so he didn't have to walk around aimlessly and waste time finding things. Naruto was surprised when he found out he had 4 bedrooms in the condo.

Little did he know that his Seal Master of a father loved making improvements to his first konoha home. Even after he lived with his wife Kushina in the Namikaze Manor he always spent a little time in The Condo and loved improving it anyway he could.

Naruto found a training area which could be considered a fifth room. The training area had multiple training dummies with a seal that regenerates the dummy in case it is destroyed. A few mobile training dummies which pretend to be enemy ninja. The mobile training dummies had different difficulty levels Genin, Chunin, and Jonin. The seal was the way to distinguish which dummy was which, the paper taped to the back of the dummy also said which difficulty it was. There were also a lot of different training equipment such as a cabinet full of chakra weights and a self refilling box of shuriken and kunai knives. The box was constantly refilling due to the seal which transferred kunai to the box from another room in the house which probably contained weapons. Naruto loved the room and the amenities it provided.

Naruto decided to take a break from exploration and went to eat. He grabbed his key and a few kunai knives from his training room to use in case something bad happens. After making sure he had money and kunai to protect himself with he headed to a restaurant that his late Nee-Chan recommended to him if he ever left the orphanage.

"Ichiraku Ramen huh? Seems legit."

Naruto walked into the Ramen stand and saw a man with brown hair in a pony tail wearing a Konoha flak jacket inhaling the ramen.

"Thanks Teuchi-San, Ayame-san cya next time!"

Iruka turns around to see Naruto entering the ramen stand. He sees the whisker like marks on his cheeks and realizes the boy he sees is the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Iruka's parents died during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha so he had a little anger towards the boy but he would never act on it and harm him in any way so he just walked past the boy and went home.

Naruto wondered why the man looked at him for a short while before just walking away. The man had a small amount of hatred in the look he gave to Naruto. Naruto wondered why everyone looked at him in that way. As he was thinking his stomach grumbled so he took a seat at the ramen stand.

Teuchi was washing the dishes until he heard someone sit down and open the menu. He quickly rinsed his hands and went to go see his next customer. He saw the child and noticed the whisker marks, Teuchi knew all about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki but believed that the boy just housed the demon. He still did not know if the demon influenced the boy so he wanted to see what the boy was like.

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?" asked Teuchi.

"Hi um did you know a woman named Yasashii."

'Yasashii? That was that one girl that was here quite frequently. How does this kid know her? I heard she died when she was visiting family in Kusagakure.'

"How do you know Yasashii?"

"Oh well she is my Nee-Chan." Naruto said with a fake grin.

"I don't remember her telling me she had any siblings."

"Well... I'm not her real brother." Naruto said before telling him her story on why he called her that.

Teuchi started tearing up after hearing his story on how all the adults except her didn't care for him.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your sister kid. You can have a bowl on me, which flavor do you want?"

Teuchi felt bad for the boy for losing someone so important in his young life.

"Yasashii Nee-Chan told me that her favorite ramen was the Miso Ramen with pork cutlets. I would like to try that."

"Ayame! One Miso Ramen!" yelled teuchi!

"Hai!" yelled a voice from the back.

Naruto eventually got his ramen and enjoyed it a lot so he ordered 4 more bowls. Naruto decided that he would be coming to this place more often not only because of their good food but because of how well Teuchi and Ayame treated him.

Naruto then walked back home ignoring the stares of the villagers because he was happy someone was nice to him.

Naruto entered his new home and went directly to bed and slept.

**Next Morning (Naruto is prepping to leave for the orphanage)**

"Oh wait there must be weapons here. I think it would be best if I had a weapon other than a kunai to be safe.

Naruto walked into the bathroom because he decided he would brush his teeth and take a shower before looking for his father's hidden stash of weapons.

When he opened the top drawer looking for spare toothbrushes and tooth paste he found an opened letter next to unopened toothpastes and toothbrishes. On the front of the letter it said, "To: Current Resident of The Namikaze Condo."

"Hmm I don't know what resident means but i'll read it anyways."(Naruto is only like 5 years old remember.)

"Hello, It does not matter who I am but since you are living in the Namikaze condo it means you are one of us. In this letter I will go over the things this house has to offer. First of all we have a secret room filled with weapons and other equipment. To find the room walk into the Master bedroom look for a dark rectangle on the wall approx 7"x4". After finding the rectangle place your right hand on it and add a little blood in the middle of the rectangle, you only will have to apply blood for the first time you enter the room, every other time you enter you just need to put your hand on the rectangle. If you have channeled chakra into your hand the rectangle should increase in size until it becomes the size of a door and it opens..."

"Since i'm in a hurry i'll brush my teeth quickly and grab a weapon before going to the orphanage.

When Naruto went into the room and saw a large array of weapons. Since he was still a child and he couldn't carry much weight he chose a retractable blade that is strapped to his forearm. Naruto made sure he left his house with weapons because the Orphanage is located in the most dangerous area of Konoha. The place isn't too bad but its better to be safe than sorry.

"Off to the Orphanage!"

As he walked to the Orphanage Naruto noticed people were looking at him weird again(a look with a mixture of hate, disgust, and fear.).

'Why the hell do they look at me like that?'

**'Maybe if you kill one or two of them they'll stop.'**

'Whatever just ignore the looks and get to the Orphanage.'

**30 Minutes Later**

Naruto finally made it to the front gate of the Orphanage. He was excited to visit his friends because he wanted to tell them how lucky he got.

"Hey mister! Can you open the gate? I want to visit some of my friends." asked Naruto.

"Sorry kid we don't take visitors under the age of 18 or are non shinobi."

"B-but I lived there till just yesterday. Can't you make a small exception? I just need to tell them something really quick."

"Sorry kid rules are rules."

Naruto was so angry. All he wanted to do was visit 2 people. It would only take like 10-20 minutes, It wasn't like he was going to stay there.

"Ugh i'll try to talk to Jiji about this."

Naruto walked all the way to the Hokage tower to complain. Naruto was fed up with the stares that the villagers kept giving him.

"Hey what the fuck are you looking at!." yelled Naruto to one of the older children.

"I'm looking at you. You have a problem with that?" said a rather large child.

The child was roundish and was about 6 inches taller than Naruto and probably weighed 50 pounds than him. The child was most likely a civilian because the area which he lived in was comprised of 99% civilians.

Naruto started the fight by throwing a quick left jab into right hook combo. The civilian child was not expecting the quick combo and aggression that Naruto was putting out.

"You little shit! How dare you hit me!" yelled the round boy.

When the adults saw this they were excited. It was a full on fight between some fat kid and the kyuubi brat. Obviously the people wanted the fat kid to win because they all hated the kyuubi brat, but they wouldn't be surprised if the kyuubi brat kicked the fat kids ass. The majority of the civilian adults of Konoha hated Naruto with a passion, unlike the ninja families they believed that the boy it self was the demon incarnate. They always glared at the boy when they see him but they were too scared to act on it. Then again, if you know a person is a demon why would you try to provoke them?

After shaking off the blow the two boys went at it again. The fat kid was obviously not a fighter, he didn't know how to make a fist and he punched like a pussy. The fat kid just kept throwing wild punches not even aiming them. Naruto just kept dodging and blocking what ever he could till he found an opening. As the fat kid threw a right hook Naruto ducked under it and threw a right straight into a left straight which caused the fat boy to stumble back wards. Naruto took this opportunity to end the fight Naruto ran up the the child and kneed him in the solar plexus. The fat child couldn't breath for like 2 seconds which was enough for Naruto to end the fight. While the child was holding his stomach area Naruto grabbed the boy's head and repeatedly kneed it until the boy fell backwards. Naruto then mounted the boy and repeatedly punched the boy in the face. To prevent any major injury or death the 3 adults stepped in and pulled the Blonde off the fat kid. Luckily the people pulled Naruto off because his Kekkei Genkai was acting up due to Naruto's anger.

"Look at me again Bitch!" Naruto yelled as he was getting pulled off.

After being pulled off the blonde pushed his way through the crowd and ran to his home. While running Naruto heard people call him the "Kyuubi brat" and "Demon". After thinking for a while he remembered that in the letter his father left him it said that he sealed the Kyuubi before he died. Naruto was 5 years old but he was not stupid. Although he did not know what a Kyuubi was but he was sure it was some type of demon and he knew something was inside of him. It made perfect sense that people looked at him because something was inside of him and since he read the letter his father wrote him he knew that his father most likely died sealing that Kyuubi thing into him. He decided that he would look into things more when he had time.

**1 Month Later**

He started to go to school because to join the ninja academy a student must at least have 3 years of civilian school or be home schooled.

Every day after school he would go visit the library and look for books on the name Minato Namikaze and the Kyuubi or what ever it was. Books on Minato Namikaze were very numerous so he found out who his father was very quickly which was not surprising since he was one of the greatest heroes of the leaf. The books about something called the kyuubi were very difficult to find. He looked all over the library and was unable to find anything. He decided he would visit the Hokage later to talk about some stuff.

**Hokage's Office**

"Hey jiji!" yelled a Naruto who came in through the window.

"Holy shit where did you come from! Have you been talking to a person named Jiraya?" questioned Hiruzen.

"Um who's Jiraya?"

**Bathhouse near Iwagakure **

"Damn, iwa girls are pretty hot!"

"Achoo! Some hot babe must be talking about me."

"Who sneezed?" asked one of the girls.

"None of us."

"Hey it was that pervert!"

Jiraya got pummeled by the Kunoichi and barraged by their earth style jutsu.

**Back at Hokage's Office**

"Oh, He is my student and he likes to enter the office through the window too."

"Jiji, I want to ask you for a favor and for some information. I got a little curious about some stuff."

"Sure Naruto what do you need?"

"Can you give me a Ninjutsu/Taijutsu tutor? I have a lot of free time and I would like to get a head start on becoming a shinobi."

"From what I hear when strolling around town that you are already proficient at Taijutsu. I heard you beat up some kid whos 2 years older than you."

"Oh...Well...You see...Um... He didn't really know how to fight. I got lucky and he provoked me."

'Ah Kushina, he is just like you but looks more like Minato.' thought the old man.

"It's OK Naruto I was just messing with you. I used to get into plenty of fights myself. And I have the perfect person to teach you. He will pick you up from school at 2pm tomorrow. What was the information you wanted to know?"

"What is the Kyuubi?"

Upon hearing this the Sandaime spit out his tea that he liked to drink to relieve stress.

"Who told you about the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi yelled.

"Um I found out about it. I heard some people calling me Kyuubi brat behind my back."

'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK HE's ONLY 5 YEARS OLD.'

"It's not very important what it is. I'll tell you when you get older."

"Jiji please i would like to know what is sealed inside of me."

"WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS SEALED INSIDE OF YOU!"

"I found out after people telling me I'm the Kyuubi brat."

Naruto didn't want to tell Sarutobi about the letter and stuff inside his home. Ninjas need to have secrets right? Luckily Sarutobi didn't ask Naruto anymore questions and finally decided to tell him the truth.

"Naruto this is a S-class secret. You can tell people but I highly recommend that you don't tell anyone. The Kyuubi sealed inside of you was done by our late Yondaime Hokage. The demon sealed inside of you is called the Kyuubi no Yoko(Means Nine-tailed Demon fox)."

"Do you have books about it? I would like to know about the Kyuubi."

"I have a few books but i'll give them to you when you become a Genin. Is that cool?"

Sarutobi wanted to assure that Naruto became a ninja before telling him.

"Sure Jiji, thanks for everything."

**Next day 2pm at Naruto's Civilian School**

"Naruto Uzumaki? Please come with me." said an ANBU man wearing a Weasel mask.

"Hai! Weasel-Sensei."

**Secret Training Area within Training Area 13**

"Ok since we are no longer seen by people I can take my mask off now."

The ANBU male took off his Weasel mask and revealed a very handsome face. He had onyx black eyes, two lines under his eyes running down to his cheeks, black hair and a his face was slightly feminine but not the the point where he looks like a woman.

"Hello my name is Itachi Uchiha I am 11 years old and I will be your Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Teacher."

'What the fuck at 11 he is in Anbu? What kind of shit did they feed him?' Naruto thought.

"Itachi-Sensei can i ask a question?"

"You already have."

"You know what i mean." said Naruto with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Um fine. What would you like to ask?"

"How are you in the ANBU at 11 years old?"

"Becoming ANBU has nothing to do with rank. You can become ANBU if you have special abilities that would be good for infiltration or other missions that ANBU tend to take. And if you are asking how I became ANBU it was because they saw my abilities and i was recruited."

"Will you teach me how to become strong like you?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Itachi-Sensei can I request that we have some sort of student/teacher confidentiality? Like where you can't tell ANYONE of my abilities or what i've learned."

"Um why?"

"Well you see I have a few scrolls that I have access to and I would not like it if someone would copy them and teach other people you know?"

"I understand. You know about the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. Unlike most Uchiha i actually dislike stealing Jutsu from fellow Konoha nin, I prefer to learn it and master it instead of copying it and use it in a mediocre fashion."

"Itachi-Sensei I think we are going to get along very well."

**A/N: Wai Hello There. Another chapter finished. Next chapter I will have a 2 year time skip because i don't want to have so many chapters for pre-academy Naruto. And yes Naruto will steal a Kekkei Genkai before he becomes a Genin. I already chose which Kekkei Genkai it is and I decided to pick a weaker Kekkei Genkai so Naruto won't be ridiculously OP. It will give him no advantages in a brawl but it will be very useful in certain situations.**

**Remember if you like it you can follow and favorite it. If you have any suggestions or see an error that should be fixed leave a review and i will go back and fix it. You can also PM me if you have some questions.**


	6. Chapter 5: First Blood

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Another chapter out. Btw Naruto will start to get dark and get darker as he "feeds" his Kekkei Genkai.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_"Sup br0 no Jutsu"-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 5: First Blood**

**2 Years later (A sunday morning)**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze aka Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 7 **

It has been 2 years since Naruto started training with Itachi Uchiha. Naruto had not forgotten about his friends in the Orphanage but he was not allowed to go since he was not 18 or a shinobi at the time. He had brought this up to the Sandaime Hokage but the Hokage was unable to do anything because the rules were the rules. For 2 years Naruto has studied many different things. Itachi was a very good teacher and helped Naruto learn many different Jutsu whether Taijutsu or Ninjutsu. He was taught how to utilize his chakra and shown which Element Affinity he had. To Itachi's surprise Naruto had 3 Elemental Affinities which was very rare. He had an unnatural affinity to wind which made finding out he had multiple affinities hard. When he first pumped chakra into the paper the paper got shredded into nothing. Normally Itachi would have passed it off as a Unnatural affinity to wind but since he happened to have his Sharingan turned on. Normally Itachi would have his Sharingan off but he asked Naruto if he could have it on because he was trying to increase the duration he could hold the Sharingan, Naruto allowed him to keep it open since they were not practicing any of Naruto's jutsu that he learned from the scrolls. But when Itachi was watching Naruto pump chakra into the chakra paper he noticed that when the chakra cut the paper into pieces he noticed that there were still tiny pieces of paper remaining but they dissapeared and he felt a little heat comming from them. He made Naruto repeatedly do it and poured his chakra into his eyes to slow things down even further. He realized as the paper was being cut into pieces and something was making them disintegrate. He had no answer to what just happened so he asked Naruto to practice his Taijutsu Katas while he went to ask a more experienced teacher.

Itachi had been running around the village looking for an experienced Jonin or one of his ANBU sempai. Then it hit him, why didn't he ask his ANBU captain? He knew where he hung out when he was off duty. Itachi shunshined to the Memorial Stone of the Leaf's Heroes and there he was.

**Memorial Stone**

"Inu-sempai."

"Don't call me that. I'm off duty Itachi." said the gray haired man who wore his headband over his right eye and wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Long time no see sempai."

"Yah i've missed my favorite ANBU Otōto. Where have you been? We should hang out or something."

"Ah Kakashi-sempai you know where I've been. I've seen you watching us."

"Sharp as ever Itachi. Anyways what do you need?"

"Well I wanted to find out the Elemental Affinity of my student but something very interesting happened and I have no idea what i meant. He poured his chakra into chakra paper and at first it seemed like he had a insane affinity to wind because the paper was shredded into nothing but when I poured chakra into my sharingan to watch and slow it down the paper was cut into very tiny pieces but there were still pieces of paper then they disintegrated. Are there any other ways to find out a person's Elemental Affinity?"

"Oh that's odd. There is another way but you need to bring him into the ANBU office. I'll meet you there, make sure you are wearing your ANBU gear."

Kakashi shunshined away and Itachi shunshined back to the Secret training area in training area 13. It was secret because it was a former ANBU training area before they made the ANBU building bigger and started training indoors. Itachi was one of the last generations of ANBU trained there.

**Secret Training Area within Training Ground 13**

Naruto got bored of practicing his Taijutsu katas after 10 minutes of Itachi's departure. He instead started practicing using a new weapon his father created but was never used in battle. His father called the weapon the Sairentoburēdo, It was a very large blade that is attached to a person's forearm. It was approximately 3 ft long blade that was strapped on the forearm with multiple straps to insure it won't slip or fall off and it extremely sharp from the tip of the blade till about a foot before the weapon ends, The weapon could be used as a makeshift sword/shield hybrid. The weapon itself is extremely special because of the properties of the metal. The sharper parts of the weapon are made with 100% chakra metal and as it gets closer to the middle of the blade the % of steel rises. So at the blades edge it is 100% chakra metal while at the core it is 100% steel. This is because if the edge has chakra metal it will increase its offensive capabilities and keeps the weapon lighter while the steel at the core makes the weapon sturdier when it is used as a shield to block. Naruto's father was writing a book on katas for the weapon but it was incomplete so Naruto had to learn to create his own new moves. Naruto also doesn't have to carry the weapon around because his father created a seal that is like a mini summoning jutsu where it can summon weapons or inanimate objects to where the seal is. In Naruto's case he pours chakra on the seal and it will summon the Sairentoburēdo. While Naruto was practicing his Katas Itachi shunshined in. Itachi had not seen that weapon before because Naruto was mainly practicing with the weapon indoors.

"Naruto what the hell is that?" asked Itachi wearing his ANBU gear.

"Oh Itachi-Sensei i was meaning to show you this weapon I'm practicing but i wanted to get more experience with it. Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Naruto.

"Yah put away your blade and come here and hold my hand we need to go to the ANBU building."

Naruto sealed away his weapon which surprised Itachi and grabbed his hand and they shunshined inside the ANBU building. The ANBU building looked nothing like a real building it was actually under the Hokage tower(Not where ROOT is), also there are no doors to enter the building the only ways to enter are using the shunshin, hiraishin, or a reverse summoning technique. In side the building there were a bunch of ANBU walking around and doing tasks or training.

"Yo Weasel, over here! Yelled the man with gravity defying grey hair and was wearing a Dog mask.

Inu escorted weasel and Naruto to one of the rooms in the large hall. Inside was a mechanism that had 5 tubes of a liquid on the top 4 of the 5 tubes had full liquid while one was only half filled. under the tubes there is a pad where a person is supposed to put their hand.

"Inu-san why does your mask and weasel-sensei's mask seem really familiar to me?" questioned Naruto.

"Well you see weasel and I were assigned to watch you until weasel became your tutor."

"Oh... I remember now, I saw you guys looking at me from the trees when I was still in the orphanage. I thought i was seeing things but i guess i wasn't."

"Ok Naruto put your hand flat on this pad and when I tell you to just channel chakra into your hand." said the man wearing the Dog mask.

Naruto placed his hand on the pad and when instructed to, he channeled chakra into his hand which was absorbed by the mechanism. The result shocked both Inu and Weasel. As Naruto channeled chakra into his hand 3 of the 5 tubes started acting up. The first tube labeled "Fu" had a twister inside of it for a split second before exploding. The second tube labeled "Tsuchi" filled 3/4 of the tube in a brown substance possibly earth or rocks. The third tube labled "Ka" started boiling the water until it evaporated then a fire was inside the tube. Inu and Weasel had never seen something like this before so they grabbed the mechanism and 3 extra tubes and the boy and shunshined to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office**

Right as the three shunshined in they were greated with an image that should not be seen by anyone under the age of 18. In the room there were 4 stripper poles and 4 very well endowed women dancing on the poles. While the women were dancing on the poles there were two elderly gentlemen giggling like perverts watching women in the spa. Jiraya and Hiruzen were having the time of their lives, Jiraya often wondered why his sensei never abused his power and never had strippers in his room all the time. Jiraya just went on a lucky streak and won 50 thousand ryo(approx 5000 dollars.) and blew it on hiring strippers in his sensei's room for the whole day. Inu was having the time of his life and sat next to the Hokage and Jiraya completely forgetting Weasel and Naruto was there.

"Ehrm! HOKAGE-SAMA!" Weasel yelled while there was a slight drip of blood falling on the ground steadily.

Naruto was quickly taking notes on how these women affected the men and how the women looked. He was thinking that he could create a jutsu that would decimate the straight male population.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Weasel yelled a second time.

After hearing those words the girls stopped dancing and desummoned the poles and walked into the side room for a second while Jiraya followed them. The Hokage finally was knocked out of the trance and was able to notice Naruto and Weasel.

"Why did you stop?" asked Inu and Jiraya at the same time with blood trickling like a faucet off their face.

"Oh hi Weasel, Inu, Naruto how can I help you?" asked the Sandaime.

"Um Hokage-sama I kinda forgot." said Kakashi while scratching his scalp.

"Hokage-sama something unusual happened when we tested Naruto for his Elemental Affinity!"

"Um...How? Its very straight forward you give him chakra paper and then you know what it is. How can something unusual happen?" said the Hokage with disbelief.

"Watch this."

Kakashi reaches into one of the pockets of his vest and gives Naruto a Chakra paper. He hands it to Naruto and instructs him to put a little chakra into the paper. As Naruto channels his Chakra into the paper it gets shredded and there is nothing left.

"So he has an insane affinity with the wind element? The Shodaime had something similiar with the water element. Well that's pretty cool I guess since we don't have too many wind users here in Konoha." stated the Sandaime.

"Hokage-Sama if you have the sharingan and pump your chakra into your eyes you can see the papers get shredded but the pieces of paper are still there before they completely disintegrate." said both Inu and Weasel.

"Interesting now show me what happens when we use the Affinity Machine. I assume you brought that here for a reason."

They set up the machine exactly like they did last time in the ANBU office. Naruto placed his palm on the pad and channeled chakra into it when told. Same result happened, The wind tube had a twister and exploded, the earth tube filled 2/3rds of the bottle in dirt and rocks, and the third tube evaporated the liquid and a fire was inside the tube. The Hokage's jaw hit the ground and rebounded up and he swallowed deeply.

"What the FUCK!"

"I know right Hokage-sama." both of the ANBU said.

It took 5 minutes before the Sandaime got his shit together.

"Well that is a very rare occurance. I have not seen a Ninja ever have three Elemental Affinities. The last Ninja i've seen with two Elemental Affinities was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime."

"Jiji does that mean I will be stronger than the Yondaime? I hope so he is my Idol!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto did not tell anyone that he knew that the Yondaime was his dad. In the books he read he found out his Father was a fucking beast and basically was in every single bingo book ever as a SS rank ninja. Since his dad was such as dangerous ninja he assumed that if other countries found out that the Yondaime had a son people would be afraid of the blood coursing through his veins and try to kill him.

"Well son you have the potential. As you know you are the legacy of the Yondaime, he would love it if you ever surpassed him." said the Sandaime.

Inu and Weasel's had an Anime sweat drop on thier heads.

"You told him? After you said if anyone tells anyone they would be killed?" both of them asked.

"He already found out by himself so I just told him the information he was missing." said the Sandaime.

"Well Naruto apparently you have a Insane affinity to wind, a Strong Affinity to Fire, and a slightly strong affinity to earth. When you graduate as a genin I will have a lot of scrolls I will give you to help you with your affinities. Is there anything else?" said the Sandaime.

'Damn, Minato what kind of ninja did you bring into this world? 3 Elemental Affinities, I believe your son will become the greatest ninja this world has ever seen. He might be the chosen one that Jiraya keeps rambling about.'

"No Hokage-Sama it was just that we have never seen someone with 3 Elemental Affinities before."

"We will be taking our leave Hokage-Sama."

"Cya later Jiji."

"I'm Hungry." Naruto said while his stomach gumbled."

"Naruto how about I treat you to where ever you want to go? You too Weasel, we haven't talked in a while." said Inu.

"Thank you Inu-sempai, will we change before we go eat?" asked Weasel.

"My outfit is just a Henge. Im too lazy to change unless im going on a real mission." Kakashi said as he dispelled his henge.

"Ah lazy as always sempai. Good thing i used a Henge too." Itachi said as he also dispelled his henge.

"Lets go to Ichiraku Ramen!" yelled an excited Naruto.

'Sensei he is just like you and Kushina were. I wish i could be there for him but I have my ANBU duties. Good thing Itachi is watching over him now.' thought Kakashi.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-Chan I'm here for ramen!" yelled Naruto as he entered the stand.

Kakashi and Itachi quickly followed in and sat down. But they noticed Iruka was there eatting ramen again and was looking at Naruto.

"Yo Iruka!" Kakashi said.

"Ah Kakashi-san I never knew you liked ramen." replied Iruka.

"Well I don't like ramen that much but Naruto over here loves it apparently." Kakashi replied.

"Iruka why do you look at Naruto like that? It's not a look of hatred or fear but more of a dislike."Kakashi whispered.

"Sorry Kakashi-san, I don't blame him for my parents death but it's hard for me to look at him with happyness. Maybe if I ever get to know him I will be able to look at him without thinking of my dead parents." his tone was normal till the end where it was laced with anger.

Iruka then left the stand quickly after paying. It was very difficult for Iruka to look at Naruto and not think of his parents even though he believed in his heart that the boy did nothing wrong.

"Oh Kami! Is Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake eating at our Ramen Joint?" Ayame screamed.

"Itachi and Kakashi is so handsome..." Ayame said with fangirl sparkles in her eyes.

"Psh how about me?" said Naruto trying to look as handsome as possible.

"You are a bit young for me, sorry Naruto." said Ayame.

"Well you are too old for me anyways and you probably have cooties!" yelled Naruto.

"I DO NOT HAVE COOTIES!" Ayame yelled while hitting Naruto in the head with a frying pan.

"Anyways what would you guys want to order?" asked Ayame.

"Um we will have what Naruto is having i guess. We don't come here often." Kakashi said.

"I would like to have 5 miso ramens." Naruto ordered.

"DAD! 7 Miso Ramens!" yelled Ayame to Teuchi.

While waiting for the ramen they casually talked about how Naruto's training was going and how he would easily make it to gennin. And how Itachi was training his sharingan so he could have it up for longer. After dinner Itachi and Kakashi offered to take Naruto back to his condo but Naruto politely declined because he wanted to walk around Konoha before going back home. Itachi was sure Naruto could hold off an attack from anyone that isn't chunin or above so he figured Naruto would be fine walking around on his own.

Naruto was walking around looking up at the stars, ignoring the looks of the civilians because he knew that if he payed attention to them it would only bring him down. He passed by the park watching the little children playing with their parents and felt a little jealous that they had people with them, cared for them, and loved them. He passed the academy building and tried to remember how to get there because he was going to have his first year in the academy in approx 3 months. After passing by the academy he heard something.

"You bitch, I bet you thought that was funny huh? You fucking scared me into thinking I was going to die. Where did your wannabe bad ass self go? First you stand up for that ugly bitch and now you are all cowering in fear, what a fucking joke." Naruto heard a slightly familiar female voice say this.

"Please don't hurt me. You guys were just bullying her, so I tried to get you guys to stop. Please don't hurt me." said a very afraid female voice.

"Well it's your fault, you had to try to stand up for that girl." another female voice said.

"If you just let us pick on her, none of this would have happened." said a different female voice.

Naruto was disgusted by this. He remembered the time when those girls at the orphanage were picking on his friend Ami and how he had to protect her from them. He wouldn't let this stand, He ran up in front of the girl who was on the ground. She was bruised up slightly from probably getting punched and kicked a few times. The girl was actually quite pretty and had pretty nice clothes on, she was most likely from one of the bigger clans. The girl had light blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, relatively short hair with her bangs being held up by a hair pin. Naruto turned around to the assailants of the girl and gave them a dirty look while he helped the roughed up girl on her feet.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" said one of the three assailants.

"Yah you piece of shit you can't just take her away." said the second of the three assailants.

Naruto turned at them and glared at them.

"N-n-naruto? Is t-that you?" said the leader of the three girls.

"Who the fuck are you and why do you know my name?" Naruto said while pulling out a kunai knife showing he was down to brawl if they wanted to hurt him and the girl.

"N-n-naruto It's me! You don't remember me? It's me Ami!" screamed the leader of the pack.

"What a load of bull shit Ami would never do this, NOW WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled.

The girl walked into the light and the sight of her shocked the blonde. It was a female girl around the same age as him with purple hair in an awkward style with brown eyes wearing a pink and orange vertically striped vest on top of a blue shirt.

"N-no way, what the fuck happened to you. How did you slip so far and end up like this?" Naruto spat out.

"What you see now is your fault! When you left me and Kenji behind back in the orphanage we were alone. You never even came back to visit, I bet you got all caught up with your new family that you forgot about us! All the girls kept picking on me and Kenji left soon after you did because he got adopted. The only way for me was to fight them back and I did! Now nobody would dare pick on me." said Ami.

"That doesn't give you the right to pick on other people. I know they picked on you...I was there when it happened...I thought I saved you. If this is how you ended up I'm not sure I made the right decision back then. I honestly regret meeting you back then if this is how you are now. And for your information I was kicked out of the orphanage and I tried to visit but they wouldn't let me in. I don't even want to talk to you right now, as of right now we are no longer friends, you can change that but I refuse to acknowledge a bully like you as my friend."

Naruto put away his kunai knife and began to help the blonde girl walk to her home. As he was walking away Ami started screaming.

"NARUTO! Please...You were everything to me...Please don't leave me again." Ami said while crying.

"I'll talk to you next time if I ever see you again. You probably know which school I'll be attending in a few months."

Naruto asked the girl where she lived because he felt bad if he just let her walk back to her home after being roughed up.

"What's your name? I've never seen you before." asked the blonde girl.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Na-Um Naruto Uzumaki."

'Shit I almost revealed that i was the Yondaime's son. If Jiji found out I knew who my parents were he would ask me how I knew and he would know all about the secrets of the Namikaze.'

"Thanks for saving me. Did you know Ami?"

"You're Welcome. I did know her in the past."

"Are you going to be attending the Ninja Academy in a few months from now?"

"Yep. My dream is to become the Hokage and surpass my idol the Yondaime."

"Now that you mention it you guys have the same hair color and eye color. You are kinda cute, we should be friends. My name is Ino Yamanaka and I am the heir of the Yamanaka clan."

Naruto blushed when she called him cute. He remembered the old Ami and how she would always call him that.

"I would love to be your friend Yamanaka-Hime. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the heir of nothing."

Ino turned a slightly red when he called her princess and chuckled with his second introduction. Now that she thought about it her introduction sounded kind of snobby.

"Is this your house? This looks like a flower shop." Naruto asked.

"Hahahaha I like you. You're funny, my house is over there next to the flower shop."

Naruto noticed the sign of the flower shop.

"Yamanaka flower shop, do you guys own it?"

"Yep!"

"Now I know where to buy flowers whenever I need them."

"Please, you know that you'll just come over to see me." Ino said with a wink.

"Alright Yamanaka-Hime we are here. Have a good night, see you whenever I see you."

Naruto knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. A taller than average blonde man opened the door and was shocked to see his little girl slightly bruised.

Inoichi was very protective of his daughter but recently she asked permission from him to stay outside a little bit longer to hang out with her friends. He decided to let her have a little more freedom as long as she was home by 7. He got a little worried when it was already 7:30 but then someone knocked on the door. He opened it and found a young blonde boy with whisker marks assisting his bruised up daughter. He knew who the boy was nobody in the village didn't know who the boy was(As a Jinchuriki). Inoichi was one of the few who knew about his heritage, in fact he along with many clan heads offered to adopt the boy because of their relationship with his father. Minato was very close with the current clan heads even before he became Hokage. They would often hang out in the jonin lounge before The Third Great Shinobi War, they liked him because he was a funny outgoing guy. The only ones who knew about Naruto's heritage were those who were close to the Yondaime Hokage. But after he died the Sandaime Hokage told them to keep it a secret since it was the will of the Yondaime. But after seeing his daughter hurt he threw out all logic and searched for something to blame.

"Ino! What happened darling? Who did this to you! Was it this young man?" asked Inoichi.

"No daddy he saved me. Remember Sakura Haruno?" Ino said.

"The pink haired girl? Did she do this to you?"

"No but I saved her from bullies. She was picking flowers and a gang of 3 girls started picking on her again and pushed her down. I felt bad for her so i threw a flower in the leader of the gang's mouth and told her it was poisonous. I saved her and she became my friend." She said with a smile.

"B-but who did this to you?"

"It was the gang of bullies that were picking on Sakura. They were mad because they thought they were going to die from the flower."

"They punched me in the face and pushed me down where i twisted my ankle and they kicked me like twice before my hero saved me."

"Thank you for saving my daughter. The Yamanaka clan owes you one. But who did this to you Ino? Tell me and I will personally handle this."

Right before Naruto could say Ami was the one who beat Ino, Ino blurted out.

"I don't know their names or anything. But it's Ok Naruto over here punished them." she said with a wink towards Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san would you like to have dinner here in our home especially because I'm sure Ino has not eaten?" asked Inoichi.

Naruto did not even notice that Inoichi called him by his last name when he had not told him what his last name was. He tried to politely reject the offer but his stomach grumbled. It was awkward for a few seconds until Inoichi spoke up.

"Well I guess your stomach accepted the offer before you did." he said while chuckling.

During dinner Inoichi seemed very interested in Naruto and how he has been so far. Inoichi's wife was also very interested in his life. Ino was very happy that her friend was having dinner with her family. She asked him if he would like to play the next day since she heard he did not have many friends. Naruto told her that he had free time from 5:30 to 7:00 pm tomorrow because he had special lessons from his private tutor. Inoichi and his wife were surprised that he was already training to become a shinobi before he was in the academy. He explained that he had nothing else to do because nobody wanted to become his friend near his home so he requested a private tutor/instructor to teach/help him with some stuff. He never told them his abilities other than he was already learning to become a shinobi nor did he tell them who he was learning from. Inoichi decided that he would visit the Hokage the next day about why Naruto had no friends and why he was being trained at such a young age. Ino then realized why when he came to protect her he whipped out a Kunai. After dinner Inoichi wanted to escort Naruto back to his home but Naruto declined stating he was fine by himself and it was quite far from their home since he lived in the civilian district.

The civilian district was an area of Konoha where 99% of the population there were civilians and the other 1% were retired ninja. Ninja did not like living in that area because it was so far from the training areas and so far from the Hokage tower. The Namikaze purposely bought a condo there because nobody expect something from a person living in the civilian district. The civilian district was divided into 9 sectors, Naruto lived in the 9th sector which was near the outskirts of Konoha. Everday it would take Naruto an hour of running on the roofs to get to the training area 13 where he trained with Itachi. Naruto knew it was troublesome but it was worth it since there was a ton of amenities in the condo he lived in.

He said his good byes and left Ino's house. He was looking forward to playing with her friends since he hasn't had a friend in around 2 years.

Naruto started his trek back across Konoha to get back to his house when a slightly drunk man approached Naruto. The drunk man was approximately 35 years old he had greyish black hair that went down to his shoulders same colored eyes and a french mustache. Although the man looked quite ridiculous Naruto knew the man was a ninja because of the Forehead protector that he wore around his neck and he also wore a flak jacket with a Sagi clan symbol on his right shoulder..

"Hey kid. Do you want to become a ninja?" asked the drunk man.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know the secret on how to become a strong ninja?"

**_'I Smell a Kekkei Genkai'_**

'Shut up god. I wonder what this guy's secret to becoming a strong ninja is.'

_'This guy doesn't look like he is up to something good'_

'I seriously think I'm going crazy.'

"Um...Can you tell me the secret?"

"We have to go to a more isolated area, the only reason i'm telling you this secret is because you remind me of somebody that i used to know."

"Ok...Where is a more isolated area?"

"Follow me!"

The man lead Naruto around until he found a good area. It was in the not so good part of town. Naruto was scared thinking the man would try to kill him or something, he was ready to unseal his Sairentoburēdo and he had his other hand near the kunai in his pocket. The man looked relieved that they were now alone.

"Did you know that each human has a hidden seal that the village puts on each child to suppress their chakra?" the man said.

"I don't remember seeing any seals on my body." Naruto lied.

"This seal normally will never be seen by the person but when you display certain emotions the seal will show itself. If you would want to become a great shinobi the first step is to get rid of this seal."

"Where is the seal located?" Naruto asked with disbelief.

"This may seem awkward but trust me it is to remove the seal."

The man was awkwardly caressing Naruto's upper body.

"What are you doing?" Naruto did not like him touching him like that.

"I'm trying to find the suppressing seal."

_**'KILL HIM. Don't let him touch you like that!' **_

_For once I believe you should do something to stop that man. I have never heard of a seal being placed on children. _

Naruto kept his eye on the man. If he were to do anything funny he wouldn't hesitate to unseal his Sairentoburēdo.

"Hmm this is odd but it is not on your upper body maybe they put the seal on your lower body."

The man started at Naruto's feet and slowly went up. Naruto felt really uncomfortable then he felt a little smack on his but while the man's other hand was moving towards his private area. Naruto realized there was no seal and the man tricked him into letting him touch him.

_**'KILL HIM!'**_

Right as the man's hand was only a few inches away from Naruto's private zone Naruto unsealed his Sairentoburēdo and chopped off the mans offending hand while his other hand grabbed the kunai knife and kicked the man and shoving the Kunai where he thought the man's heart was. Sadly Naruto missed the man's heart but was able to puncture a lung. Naruto in shock forgot to retrieve the Kunai and left where he stabbed the man in the lung.

"(Cough)(Cough) You little fucker...(Cough) I was going to help you become a great ninja."

"Don't give me that bull shit I know what you were trying to grab.!"

"Die you little shit!"

The man lunged at him with a Kunai in his remaining hand. The man was losing blood and quickly, half of his left arm was cut off and where he was stabbed in the lung was bleeding like crazy. Naruto blocked the Kunai with another Kunai he pulled from his pocket. Naruto had the advantage since he had two weapons and two hands still. Naruto made a swipe for his mid section while the man jumped back and only suffered a small cut. The man knew he had to kill the boy quickly and find a hospital so he was going to try to do a Jutsu but his other hand had been cut off. He realized he couldn't use Jutsu so he would try to overpower the boy. Naruto had a hard time blocking the man's Kunai Swipes because he had so much power behind it, instead of blocking he felt dodging would be a better solution. The man was trying really hard to kill Naruto because he knew time was against him.

The man decided to change tactics as he grabbed 5 shuriken from his pouch and threw it at the young boy. Naruto thought he blocked all the shuriken until he felt something sharp and looked at his torso which had 2 shuriken jammed into it. That was not possible he threw 3 shuriken and he blocked them all. He saw another barrage of 3 shuriken comming towards him and he blocked them again but he felt the pain again and there was another 2 shuriken embedded in his torso. Then it hit him. The guy threw 5 shuriken at him but he was only able to see 3, he must have used those 3 to cover the 2 hidden shuriken. He smirked when he realized his mistake but when he was preparing to block more shuriken the man was no longer where he was standing earlier. He felt something behind him so he turned around but it was too late. As he turned around a Kunai plunged into his right shoulder.

The man saw his chance, the boy was thinking of something so right as he threw his last barrage of shuriken he shunshined behind the boy. But something was wrong he saw 3 boys instead of 1 boy, he assumed the bloodloss was getting to him. He refused to be killed by some child without taking the child with him, He decided to take a risk and to stab the middle boy. The boy was turning around but it was too late the Kunai already plunged inside the boy. To his surprise the boy was stabbed in the shoulder instead of the heart. All he could see before blacking out was the giant blade strapped on the boy's arm swinging at his torso before blood was splattered all over the streets.

_**'Don't forget to seal away the body so we can find its secrets.'**_

Naruto obeyed the voice for the second time in his entire life. He always carried transportation scrolls and put the mans carcass inside of it. It was a mess around him, his last swing almost cut the man in half so there was blood all over where he body landed. After the adrenaline faded he could feel the pain of the shuriken embedded in his torso along with the Kunai that was stabbed really deep in his shoulder. He felt like he was going to fall unconscious at any moment. He saw someone that looked like one of the ANBU members he had seen earlier at the ANBU building and ran towards him but didn't make it half way before falling unconscious.

"Hey kid! What happened? Are you ok?" was all Naruto heard before he fell into the darkness.

**A/N: Next chapter will be about what Kekkei Genkai Naruto will be able to get. It isn't combat oriented thats why the man was unable to use it in battle.** **I will go over who managed to find him and what will happen the next day since he is pretty injured. then i will have another time skip where he goes into the academy. ALSO Naruto will not be on Team 7, I have something else planned for him. I already chose who i want to be his sensei.****  
**

**Thanks for reading. If you like this story you can favorite or follow it. If you would like to leave a suggestion you could leave a review. I read all the reviews. Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 6: Remorse

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Another chapter out. Btw Naruto will not be placed on teams 7-10 and his sensei/senseis will not be anybody you expect if you did predict it give yourself a cookie when it is revealed. Also Naruto won't start becoming dark until his second "feeding".**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_"Sup br0 no Jutsu"-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 6: Remorse **

Naruto awoke with a massive headache and was surprised to see 4 people staring at him. His vision was a little bit blurry but as soon as he was able to hear the voices calling out to him he knew who two of the four were.

"Naruto! Are you Ok?" the man in the weasel mask asked.

"Naruto how many fingers am I holding up?" while showing him his whole hand.

"Five." Naruto said but the bandages on his mouth made it difficult for the others to hear him.

"FIVE!" Naruto yelled so they could hear him.

"Oh man he needs to be checked out, I'm only holding up four fingers and an opposable thumb." this comment got Inu smacked by the female Anbu wearing a cat mask.

"Don't mess with him Inu-sempai. He is all confused now thanks to you."

Naruto took a look at his body and found himself almost mummified. He had bandages from his waist to his mouth. Naruto was wondering why he had bandages on his mouth since he was sure he did not sustain injuries there. Since Naruto did not want to have to yell to get them to understand him he grabbed the pen and paper next to him and flipped over the paper and began to write on it. All of the ANBU were waiting for him to finish writing and as soon as he did they began to read it.

"Why do I have bandages on my mouth?"

The female ANBU with the cat mask scratched her head as she answered.

"Ah sorry Uzumaki-san I got a little carried away during the bandaging."

"Psh just carried away? I remember you re-wrapping his face 10 times until you deemed his look "cool enough"." said the Male wearing a cat like mask.

Naruto began furiously scribbling words again on the piece of paper.

"Can i see what I look like? I want to see how cool I look."

Upon reading this all of the 4 ANBU even the usually emotionless weasel burst out laughing. Naruto has had a very positive effect on Weasel. Before meeting Naruto Weasel was similar to a robot because of how he was raised and the training of the ANBU. His fellow ANBU tried to get him to show emotion many times but failed. But after meeting Naruto everyday and spending time with him Weasel began to open up a bit and showed emotion more frequently. They helped Naruto up and brought him to the mirror.

'Woah! I look pretty cool! If i could learn how to talk through the bandages then I might decide to keep this look.'

Naruto started writing furiously on the piece of paper again.

"Neko-san how did you bandage me over my mouth? It looks pretty cool and i might try to replicate it in the future."

She then took off his bandages and re-wrapped them slowly so Naruto could learn how to wrap it. Naruto was really grateful that those people were nice to him and not like the people outside.

It suddenly got serious when the male ANBU with the cat like mask asked a question.

"Uzumaki-san why did i find you with multiple shuriken and a kunai lodged in your shoulder and body?"

Naruto was afraid, he did not know what to do. He didn't want to tell them that he killed the man and sealed away the body so he can examine it later. He decided he would lie to them and began writing on his paper.

"I was attacked by some ninja man. He was wearing a flak jacket so I assumed that he was at least a chunin and he tried to kill me because I wouldn't let him touch this area." which was followed by an arrow pointing at a stick figure's private zone.

If the ANBU weren't wearing masks Naruto would have seen the anger on the four faces. He eventually found out they were very angry when he felt the Killing Intent of the 4 ANBU. Naruto was scared since he had never faced any type of Killing Intent before and 4 ANBU were displaying a large amount of Killing Intent right in front of him.

The ANBU realized they they were scaring the crap out of Naruto so they stopped and apologized.

"Sorry Uzumaki-san we were just repulsed that an adult would try to touch you there."

Naruto started writing on the paper again asking what time it was.

"Um its around 5:15." the Male ANBU with the cat like mask said.

Naruto quickly pulled down the bandage over his mouth so he could speak.

"Oh man im going to be late!. Can i go? I told Ino that i would go play with her at 5:30."

"Oooooh Naruto has a girlfriend!" Inu teased.

"My my Uzumaki-san I never knew you were a ladies man." teased Neko.

"Bagged the heir of the Yamanaka clan, NICE!" said the man with the Cat like mask.

"Naruto don't forget to use protection." Weasel said.

As soon as Weasel said that everyone except Naruto had a large anime sweat drop on their heads.

Itachi was still new to the concept of making jokes. Kakashi tried really hard for him to understand how to make jokes and what jokes are appropriate for the time. If Naruto was maybe 7 years older then the joke would have been appropriate and funny but since the boy was only 7 years old it made it really awkward. Itachi also only knew the perverted jokes because those were the only ones Kakashi told especially since he always forgot Itachi was only 12 years old.

"Ita-I mean Weasel-sensei what is protection?"

Kakashi quickly answered the question before Itachi could explain what protection was since he accidentally told Itachi.

"Naruto I'm sure he meant for you to be safe when playing you know?"

'Nice save.' thought Neko and the man with the cat mask.

"Ok i'll be going now!" Naruto said before he took off at an insane speed that would make a certain green tights wearing man shout about the next generation's youthfulness. He also made sure to pull up his bandages because he thought it made him look like a super cool shinobi.

"Hey guys wanna go grab a drink?" Inu asked.

"Sure lets get changed into our normal attire then meet outside." said Neko.

**Outside**

"Alright everyone's here? Me, Itachi, Yugao, Tenzo. Ok lets go!"

The 4 ANBU were no longer dressed in the standard ANBU clothes as they went to the Jonin bar where they were allowed since they were ANBU. Itachi didn't really want to go drinking because his father would get angry if he found out but he wanted to hang out.

**The Park**

Naruto arrived at the park right on time. And saw Ino playing with Sakura, he decided that he would be sneaky and try to scare her. He was able to get right behind her without her noticing.

"BOO!"

Ino jumped and turned around ready to smack who ever was behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto who was obviously laughing his ass off all bandaged up and holding his shirt in his other hand. She thought he looked pretty cool with the bandages but wondered why he was all bandaged up.

"Hey Naruto nice shinobi look. Did you get injured or something from the time you walked from my house to yours?"

Naruto pulled down the bandages over his mouth so he could speak.

"Ah well what happened to me is kind of an awkward story but ill tell you anyways."

He told her about the man who tried to grope him and how the man got mad after he wouldn't let him. He stressed about how the man was a chunin level shinobi and stuff to impress her. He also said that he was able to get a few cuts on the guy.

"Normally I would say that was impossible but those bandages seem real, and i have a feeling that you are telling the truth."

"Do you only have one friend? Because I swear you said you had multiple friends yesterday." Naruto teased.

"Of course the guy who has no friends at all would say that." said Ino angrily.

"I'm hurt Ino I thought we were friends. I guess I'm just eye candy for you." Naruto said with sad puppy dog eyes until he talked about him being eye candy then he smirked.

Ino would have fell for it if Naruto did not say that last sentence and smirked.

"You are just my boy-toy nothing more."

"I don't want to be your boy-toy. You have COOTIES!" Naruto said as he ran away.

"Come back here! I DO NOT HAVE COOTIES!"

Sakura finally finished setting up their toys and stuff and wondering where her friend went. Sakura was a really insecure girl because people always made fun of her large forehead. She had no friends except for Ino and they became friends because she saved her from a bully from school. Sakura finally caught sight of Ino when she saw her chasing some blonde kid who was wrapped up in bandages. She thought it was just a cousin of Ino because she hasn't seen a blonde that wasn't a Yamanaka.

Ino realized that they had been excluding Sakura so she told Naruto to stop running and she would introduce him to her friend.

"Sakura this is Naruto he saved me from getting beat up yesterday."

Naruto pulled his bandages down to speak but by doing so Sakura was able to see him whisker marks.

"Hello Sakura my name is Naruto Uzumaki and may I say your hair color is quite exotic."

He held out his hand and she took it and shook it. The girl blushed since nobody ever complemented her hair color before.

"Hello Naruto as you know my name is Sakura Haruno and your bandages make you look cool. Also how come you have blonde hair but you aren't a Yamanaka?"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ino

" I just introduced myself to her and she introduced herself to me and asked why i was blonde but I'm not a Yamanaka. Um I'm not sure why I'm blonde and these bandages were from a recent injury i got because i fought a chunin level ninja." Naruto said boastfully.

"I'm not sure why you are blonde either, only blondes I know are related to me."

"Wow are you sure you aren't lieing? I mean we aren't ninja yet."

"I wish i was lieing then I wouldn't have had to wrap up my body."

After the short introductions and short conversations they decided to play games. Naruto didn't know what to play with them since he only played Ninja at the orphanage. The girls didn't want to play ninja because they would go on the path to become ninja in 3 months. They wanted to play tea party where they would sit down on the ground and pretend to drink tea while talking in an awkward accent. Naruto didn't like the game but he enjoyed spending time with other kids his age since he had no other friends. After playing tea party they played hide and seek Naruto almost never got the chance to hide since the girls always wanted to hide. But the girls weren't very good at hiding since they wore dresses that were similar to Disney princesses and they gave away their position. After playing for a while Sakura's mom came to pick her up.

"Sakura! It's time to leave, it's almost 7!" Her mom yelled.

"Oh you made a new friend?" her mom asked after seeing Naruto.

Sakura's mom knew who Naruto was but she asked anyways. Everyone in the village knew who he was and what he contained. Sakura's mom was also one of those who were neutral with the boy. They didn't really pay much attention to him and didn't like seeing him get looked at but they did nothing to stop it. She was happy he was able to find a friend in her daughter though.

"Yah mom his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Those bandages you are wearing are pretty cool!"

"I know right? I didn't even have injuries on my face but Neko-Chan put them on because she thought it would be cool."

"Neko? thats an odd name."

"Well that's her ANBU code name."

"You know ANBU? Wow I guess you want to become a ninja too then?"

"Yep I know Neko-Chan, Inu-san, and Weasel-se-san. And yes I want to be the greatest Hokage ever and surpass my Idol the Yondaime."

"Nice dreams kid. Ok Sakura lets go."

After Sakura left Naruto decided to escort Ino home in case someone would try to harm her.

"Naruto remember how you said I only had one friend?"

"I was just messing with you Ino having one friend is Ok and plus you have me now so thats 2."

"You are such a nice person. But I have more friends they were just unable to come today they will be comming tomorrow though."

"Oh how many more do you have? One more?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto you can be such a meanie sometimes." Ino said with a pout.

"You know I'm joking right?" Naruto said as he tried to get her to stop pouting.

"Nope you are a meanie Naruto!"

As they were walking back to Ino's house Naruto heard something around the corner of the building. He told Ino that he thought he heard something and that they should check it out. As they went to check it out they saw 2 boys pushing around a little girl. What angered Naruto was the boys were wearing shinobi clothing while the girl was just wearing a dress. The girl was a tiny girl with dark indigo hair and was wearing an expensive looking dress that was damaged from her falling on the ground several times. The girl was different from other people, her eyes weren't normal they had a lavender color instead of the standard eye colors(blue,green,brown,ect.).

"I bet you think you are better than us because you are a fucking Hyuuga!." said the chubbier of the two boys.

"You are pathetic, are you even a Hyuuga?" the thinner boy said.

"I thought relatives of Neji would do better than this."

"Yah although that guy thinks he is Hot shit he atleast has skill to back it up."

"I'm sorry...P-please d-don't hurt m-me anym-more." the tiny girl said.

"What did you say bitch? Arrogant Hyuuga piece of shit."

"I-i'm s-sorry p-please s-stop I d-didn't do anything to-to y-you guys."

"You didn't but your cocky shit cousin did so we are taking revenge on you." said the thinner boy.

Right when the boy finished that sentence he got a punch in the face which caused him to fly 10 feet. Right after punching the boy in the face Naruto sweeped the larger boy and mounted him and pounded the shit out of the kids face. The thinner boy was angry that some kid had the audacity to fight them.

"You little shit!" yelled the thinner boy.

The thinner boy shot quickly at Naruto and tried to punch him in the face. The key word was "tried" Naruto dodged the punch and hit the boy in the stomach really quick to buy time to unmount off the fat kid. Surprisingly the fat boy could still stand after the pounding he took. Both of them surrounded Naruto and threw punches wildly. The boys were using the standard academy Taijutsu style. Naruto saw them using the academy Taijutsu style and smirked because he knew all the weaknesses of the style since his sensei taught him. He settled into his Muai Thai fighting stance and waited for them to attack him. The fat boy went first and tried to land a right straight on Naruto but Naruto saw it coming and side stepped it while countering with a left jab right straight left hook into a right uppercut combo. The fat kid was shocked by the display of speed and fell on his ass. His partner thought Naruto looked distracted so he ran at him trying to punch him and was surprised when it was blocked by Naruto. The thinner boy panicked and sent a flurry of punches towards Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge them all but he got hit a few times until he saw a good point to counter. He saw the punch was coming at him too much to the right so he spun around clockwise and nailed the thinner boy with a right spinning back fist. The two kids were beyond angry, they were furious that some kid who wasn't even an academy student beat them up. They knew they couldn't beat the blonde in a fist fight so they both pulled out kunai knives. Naruto didn't know whether he trusted them enough to show them his weapon. He decided against it and started forming hand seals. The two boys thought he was bluffing since there was no way a non ninja could do jutsu. Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger were the seals he performed.

'I'm only using this jutsu because if I use anything bigger I might draw unnecessary attention to myself.'

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_

This was one of the first jutsu Itachi taught him even before he found out he had a Fire affinity.

**Flashback(1 year ago)**

"Naruto I would like to teach you a Uchiha clan Jutsu."

"B-but Itachi-sensei wouldn't your clan be mad because you are teaching it to a non-Uchiha."

"Naruto I have been your sensei for over a year now. I never told you this but I see you as a younger brother. I already have a younger brother but he is nothing like you, I tried to teach him a few stuff but he hates learning basics and only wants to learn powerful or flashy techniques. You on the other hand will absorb anything I teach you, you are like the perfect student. It would be an honor to teach you this jutsu even thought you are not an Uchiha and you may not even have a fire affinity. Hopefully you will be able to use this jutsu. And don't worry the Uchiha can't do anything to me, I am probably the strongest Uchiha in the Uchiha clan right now."

"Wow I have never had family before. The closest thing I had to family was 2 of my friends in the orphanage and I wasn't allowed to visit them."

"Alright Naruto to do fire jutsu you need to channel chakra into your lungs and take a breath the deeper the breath the more fire will come out. Then you have to think of fire and the heat and exhale if you do it right then fire should come out."

"Before I teach you the actual jutsu why don't you do the fire jutsu exercise. Perform the hand seals Horse and Tiger while taking a deep breath and after exhale."

Naruto did as he was told and performed the hand seals and took a deep breath and exhaled. Itachi didn't expect much because it was the first time he was doing the exercise. As Naruto exhaled a decent amount of fire that made him look like a miniature flamethrower. Itachi was shocked that he was able to produce fire at all on the first try, normally there might be an ember or a whisp but he was able to produce real fire. He asked Naruto to do it again but this time he activated his Sharingan to see what the boy was doing. The boy listened very well because he did exactly what he was told, he channeled a large amount of chakra into his lungs while taking a deep breath and when he exhaled he let the chakra exit his body with the air. Itachi didn't tell him the second part because he wanted Naruto to find out how to do it by himself and Naruto ended up doing it inadvertently.

"Wow. Good job Naruto! I didn't expect you to produce that much fire on your first try. I think you are ready for the technique, the hand seals that you use are Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger and do the same thing you just did right now. The Jutsu's name is Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and the Jutsu that I had you perform as an exercise is called Katon: Hi Buresu no Jutsu it is a very ineffective jutsu but it is good practice for beginners."

Naruto performed the seals for the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and exhaled but was not too impressed with what came out. A medium sized fireball about 5 ft tall and 5 ft wide came out and exploded in a big fire. Although Naruto wasn't impressed Itachi certainly was, Not many children could even attempt this jutsu because of the chakra cost. Not to mention when he himself first tried this jutsu he was only able to create a small stream of fire.

**End Flashback**

The two boys were not expecting anything to come out of the young blonde's mouth. First of all he wasn't even an academy student yet and second of all that was an exclusive Uchiha only jutsu. To their surprise a gigantic fire ball was shot out of the blonde's mouth and was coming at them at an insane speed. They were able to get out of the fireball's path but when it exploded it launched them into the trees which promptly knocked them out. Naruto had a huge problem now, things were catching on fire and he didn't know water jutsu like Itachi did. While he ran around frantically trying to put out the fire he had two pairs of eyes look at him with wonder. The first was a pair of baby blue eyes and the second was a pair of lavender eyes. Suddenly a ANBU with a weasel mask shunshined in.

"Naruto what the hell? I told you not to use that Jutsu unless i'm there to put out the fire!"

"Sorry Ita-Weasel-Sensei it's just that those two boys were bullying a small helpless girl and i fought them with Taijutsu but they pulled out Kunai knives and i didn't want to unseal my weapon because I have not mastered it yet."

"Hmm. Self Defense I guess I'll let this slide. By the way NICE FIREBALL MAN! I saw it all the way from the Hokage tower." Itachi said before putting out the raging fire with a powerful Water Jutsu.

"Ah. Thank you Sensei. I was only able to do that because of your teachings."

Itachi walked over to the two unconscious boys and performed a few hand seals before touching their heads. He performed a small memory wipe Jutsu to make them forget about Naruto performing the Fireball.

"I see you are attracting the ladies Naruto. Be careful fan girls are one of the scariest things in the world." Itachi said before shunshining out.

Naruto and Ino quickly ran over to the small girl who was still on the ground.

"Are you ok?" they both said.

"T-T-Thank Y-you!"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." he said while holding his hand out.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino and I am the Heir of the Yamanaka Clan." Ino said with her standard greeting.

"Hello N-Naruto and Ino M-my name i-is H-Hinata Hyuuga and I a-am the current heir of the H-Hyuuga clan." and took Naruto's assistance in getting up.

"Geez I saved two princesses in two days. I am a fucking beast!" Naruto said while he got smacked over the head by Ino.

"Where do you live Hyuuga-Hime so we can escort you to your home. You seem hurt so I would feel bad if we just left you here." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"I L-live in t-the Hyuuga c-compound."

"You baka! Of course she lives in the Hyuuga compound. All clan members live in their respective compounds!"

"Sorry Yamanaka-Hime You guys are the first clan members I have ever met."

They helped up Hinata and started to escort her to her home. They became good friends and Ino even invited Hinata to play with them the next day. But half way to the Hyuuga compound a Hyuuga male saw her and ran up to her.

"Hinata-Sama! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Ah Ko-san I was walking around in the flower field and some Academy students started picking on me because I was a Hyuuga and the cousin of Neji."

"Who were they? I'LL KILL THEM! THEY DARE MESS WITH THE HYUUGA CLAN?!"

"I don't think they would want to mess with Hinata unless they want their ass kicked." Naruto said making sure he left out using a jutsu made by the Uchiha.

"N-N-Naruto-K-kun was a-amazing he beat them in a 1vs2 T-Taijutsu match and when they pulled out thier K-Kunai he did an a-amazing-mmph." Hinata said before her hand was covered by Naruto's mouth.

"Hinata-chan please don't tell anyone I can do that jutsu. It was a jutsu that only Uchiha are supposed to know. Please keep my secret." he whispered into Hinata's ear.

Hinata noticed the suffix attached to her name and began blushing.

Hinata nodded and he let go of her mouth. Ko then asked if he could take Hinata home because apparently she left the compound without asking her father. After Hinata left Naruto and Ino started walking back to where Ino lived.

"You never told me you knew how to do Ninjutsu." Ino said.

"You never asked." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun will you come play with us tomorrow? A lot more people will be there tomorrow."

"Of course and Yah i guess there would be a lot more people since there was 3 of us and now there is 4 that is like an increase of like 33%." Naruto said before he took off running.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled while chasing Naruto down the street.

Naruto and Ino eventually got to her house and dropped her off. Since he had nothing else better to do Naruto walked back to his own house. He had not been there in one whole day because of the incident the other day.

**'It's time'**

'Time for what?'

**'Did you already forget about the body?'**

'What body?'

Naruto had forgotten his first kill because from the moment he woke up until just now he was with other people which took his mind off of the events that happened the other day. Now he was alone in his apartment and he remembered everything. Naruto spent the next 3 hours sitting in a corner crying.

**'**_**Listen to me. He is already dead you can't do anything about that. Now you have 2 choices, either just let his body rot and become worthless or extract his Kekkei Genkai. The only difference between the 2 is whether you waste his body or not.**_

'I guess i'll do it since he is already dead.'

Naruto put the corpse of the man on the table pulled out some medical instruments and the voice in his head instructed him on how to extract the Kekkei Genkai. During the extraction they found out the man's Kekkei Genkai allowed him to physically change his body. Meaning instead of using a Genjutsu for a henge the body will transform into the person physically making it impossible to tell if a person is using a henge or not.

Naruto didn't know why but he actually enjoyed extracting the Kekkei Genkai from that man's body. He knew that this wouldn't be the only time he would do this. The problem with liking killing people and taking their Kekkei Genkai was that he lived in Konoha. Konoha was a place that loved their Kekkei Genkai so Naruto made a rule book on who he can kill and who he can't. He decided that he wouldn't kill any Konoha shinobi, children, and pregnant women. But if he ran into already dead corpses that he knew had a Kekkei Genkai then he would extract it. The time Naruto finished extracting the Kekkei Genkai it was already around 4am. Naruto tried to get a few hours of sleep before he had to go to civilian school but he woke up every 10-20 minutes from nightmares concerning the man he killed. He would have to talk to someone about this.

**After School**

Everyday civilian school is the same. They teach useless things like math, english, science, and history. Naruto was glad this was his last year in civilian school because he would go crazy if he was a civilian and had to go through 12 years of this. Everyday after school Naruto would head to Training area 13 and look for their special training area which has silencing seals and invisibility seals.

**Training Area 13 Special Training Area**

"Itachi-sensei I need to talk to you about something important."

"Of course otouto. What would you like to talk about."

"What was it like when you first killed someone?"

"My first kill was when I was 8 years old. I was on a C rank mission, it was an escort mission. We were escorting the fire daimyo's son and we were attacked by 2 A rank missing nin. I mastered my sharingan during the middle of the fight and my team and I were able to kill them without losing a single member. The 3 tomoe sharingan really helped a lot. After I killed I felt really bad, by the way if you ever kill someone you should talk to someone about it. If you just suppress the feelings then the guilt could eat you alive."

"Do you remember why I was in the ANBU hospital."

"Yah some chunin attacked you because you wouldn't let him touch your you know."

"I didn't tell you guys that I killed him. I killed him Itachi-Sensei!" Naruto said while crying.

"You did? I was surprised you were able to live against a chunin level opponent. But you were able to kill him? How?"

"Well he was too distracted trying to touch my sacred area that I got the drop on him. I didn't want to let him touch me you know? So i unsealed my Sairentoburēdo and used it to chop off his left hand while stabbing him in the lung with my left hand. After that I only had to stall and not die because I knew that he was bleeding like crazy and his battle was against time. I also got a good cut on him that almost cut him in half nearing the end of the fight."

"Sairentoburēdo eh? Is that the name of your weird looking weapon?"

"Yes."

"It's Ok Naruto its Ok. It wasn't your fault. If you didn't kill him and you told me who he was I would have killed him myself. That guy was trash, he was not worthy to live. You did the world a service by killing his pathetic existance." Itachi said while Naruto cried in his arms.

"You need to be strong Naruto, this will not be your last time. My Jonin instructor told me that a Shinobi must kill his heart in battle but not let his heart fall into the darkness. It means that in battle you will kill but don't learn to enjoy killing because if you do you will become evil."

"Thanks Itachi-Sensei for comforting me. Do you mind if I come visit you sometimes in your house when I need to talk about some things?"

"Yes of course. Do you know where the Uchiha compound is?"

"Uh. No I just found out about the clan compounds yesterday."

"Do you know where the Military Police office is?"

"Yes I passed by there once."

"The Uchiha Compound is right next to it. You won't miss it the gate has the Uchiha clan crest on it. Now lets train, I have more fire jutsu for you to learn."

**After Training (Park)**

Naruto immediately ran to the park that he met up with Ino yesterday right after training. Naruto wanted to get there early so he can hide in the trees and scare Ino or Sakura or maybe even Hinata. He climbed up the tree and checked his watch for the time. It was 5:15 he was 15 minutes early and he would just have to wait for one of the people he knows to show up. After he waited 15 minutes he realized that there were people waiting there but nobody that he knew. He decided he would play a different prank since the one he was going to pull wouldn't work as well. He created a shadow clone and sent him to hang out with the people there.

"Hi! Are you guys friends with Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura?"

"Um...I don't know who Haruno Sakura is but i'm friends with Yamanaka Ino." said a Guy wearing a grey jacket with red triangles on his cheeks.

"I know only Ino I don't know Sakura." said a sunglasses wearing child who wore a jacket up to his nose.

"Same here." said a chubby kid eatting chips.

"Honestly I wish I didn't know Ino, she is way too troublesome." Said the pineapple headed boy who was laying on the ground.

"I guess she wasn't lying when she said she had more than one friend. Oh well it was fun making fun of her about it."

"I'm starting to like you already." said the feral looking boy with the red triangles on his cheek.

"What are your guys' names?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and my mom is the Clan Head of our clan."

"Your mom? I thought all clan heads were male?"

"Well the Inuzuka clan's head is who ever is the Alpha of the pack. Currently my mom is the Alpha but I'm gunna be the Alpha when I grow up."

"My name is Aburame Shino and I am the heir of the Aburame clan."

"My name is Akimichi Chouji and I am the heir of the Akimichi clan and I love food." he said while eating chips.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru and I am the heir of the Nara clan and introductions are too troublesome."

"Nice to meet you guys. Geez why does everyone I know that is my age a Heir or something."

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the heir to nothing. But I will become the Hokage one day for sure!"

"Hokage eh? Too troublesome."

"I hear the Hokage gets what ever food he wants for free."

"...I admire your dream Uzumaki-san."

"Hokage eh? Good luck man."

"Hey guys I'm gunna pull a prank on the girls as they get here ok?"

"What are you gunna do?" asked Kiba excitedly.

As Kiba asked 3 girls walked from the direction that Naruto was hiding.

"Hey Ino who are those 2?" said everyone there except Naruto.

"Guys its me Naruto. I used a Henge."

"Oh this will be good." said Kiba.

"Oh nice prank Uzumaki-san but you know that lavender eyed girl looks like a Hyuuga she might be able to see through your Henge with their Byakugan." said Shino.

After 10 minutes the girls finally came. Naruto had his henged shadow clones pretend to talk with some of the other guys.

"Hey guys!" Ino yelled.

"Ino? But you are right here." said Naruto.

"Yah Sakura and Hinata are here too. What's going on?"

The three girls stood right in front of the henged clones. Staring their respective selves down.

"Kiba can you smell the difference between us?"

Kiba thought Naruto would be screwed since there was no way he could copy a person's scent. He was surprised when they smelled exactly the same.

"You guys smell the same."

"Byakugan!" The small girl in the expensive dress yelled.

She looked at the three copies and realized they all have the same chakra coils. The chakra coils were also very well developed, if she based their rank on the size of their chakra coils then she would guess the person would be a high chunin. That is until she saw a similar chakra coil in the trees and on Naruto.

'How is that possible? Even if he used a clone jutsu then they wouldn't have chakra coils. Lets try to touch them.'

Hinata reached out and touched the henged clones face and found that they were real.

"I don't understand how 5 of you have the same chakra coils."

"5? Hinata there is only 3 of them." said Ino.

"No there are 5 with exactly the same chakra coils. Naruto, these three, and some guy in the trees."

'Shit she saw me in the trees. I'll henge before going out.'

Naruto henged into a brown haired boy with black eyes wearing a green t-shirt and brown cargo shorts.

"Hey guys. My name is Ikamuzu Oturan." said Oturan who was scratching the back of his head.

Upon hearing the name Shikamaru face palmed and hoped nobody else understood the name. Luckily nobody understood that the name was. They had never seen him before so they wondered how he found out they were playing there.

"Who invited you here? It seems like none of us know you." said Ino.

"Well I was walking around and I saw a bunch of kids my age hanging out so I thought I would hide for a bit before I got enough courage to introduce myself."

They all introduced themselves to Oturan except Shikamaru who just facepalmed.

'Naruto is a stupid genius.' thought Shikamaru.

"Why do you share the same Chakra coils as Naruto and these three girls who look like us?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know maybe we are similar strength?" Oturan said since he had limited knowledge on chakra coils, at least on their appearance."

"No two individuals have the same chakra coils!" Hinata said while she went into her Juuken stance.

"Whats going on?" said everyone.

"These guys must be H-henged as us, they might be like the ones who tried to k-kidnap me 4 y-years ago. E-everyone according to their c-chakra coils this p-person could be a ch-chunin level shinobi." said Hinata.

"A Chunin level shinobi?" said everyone.

"Y-yes. I think they did something with N-Na-Naruto-Kun and Henged into him. WHERE IS NARUTO-KUN!?" Hinata yelled while charging at the 3 Henged clones and performing quick strikes that caused them to go poof.

"What just happened?" everyone said while Naruto grunted feeling what the clones felt.

"A c-chunin level shinobi is using solid c-clones to fight us. According to my B-byakugan there is only 2 left Naruto and Oturan."

Shikamaru facepalmed again but he did it too hard and fell over.

"Ow. Troublesome."

"E-everyone help me capture I-Impostor Na-Na-Naruto and Oturan. We need to find out if Na-Naruto-Kun is Ok."said Hinata.

"Is it possible Hyuuga-san has a crush on Naruto?" said Oturan.

Hinata started blushing profusely. She tried to deny it but was stuttering like a madman. Everyone started to laugh because of Hinata's reaction.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no N-n-n-no I d-d-d-d-don't h-h-h-h-have a-a-a-a-a-a c-c-cr-cr-crush on-on N-N-N-Na-Naruto-kun!"

"So I'm Naruto-Kun now eh?" said Naruto.

Hinata turned as red as a tomato and passed out. Everyone went to go check her out because they were worried something might have happened.

"Why did you have to tease her like that!" Ino said before punching Naruto in the face causing the clone to poof.

"What the FUCK?" Kiba yelled.

"Ino did you just kill Naruto?" Chouji said confused.

"Uzumaki-san what happened to him."

"Naruto is a Genius." Shikamaru said while clapping.

Everyone was really confused before they started looking at Oturan. They ganged up on him and cornered him.

"Oturan tell us exactly whats going on. Did you kidnap Naruto and make clones henged as him and us 3. How did you even make a henge of us 3 without knowing us?" Ino said.

Shikamaru face planted on the ground.

"I guess my prank is over. KAI!" Naruto released his Henge and everyone was shocked and confused.

"What? Bu-but WHAT?" said Kiba.

"Uzumaki-san that was quite sneaky of you." said Shino.

"I couldn't believe you guys didn't know Oturan was Naruto." said Shikamaru.

"Naruto do you have food on you? I ran out of chips."

"Naruto you jerk!" Ino said before chasing him around the park.

Hinata woke up and sat next to Sakura.

"What h-happened? Where did Oturan go?"

"Apparently Oturan was Naruto in a henge."

"Naruto is truly amazing." Hinata said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I saw a guy yesterday he was really cool. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. I tried to invite him to play with us but he said he had no time for games."

"Oh an Uchiha, what was he doing?" Hinata asked wondering if the boy knew how to do fire jutsu like Naruto.

"He did this really cool kunai throwing move. It was insane how accurate he was." said Sakura with sparkles in her eyes.

After Ino finally calmed down they had a vote on what games they wanted to play. There were 4 guys and 3 girls so the guys used the advantage to play ninja. They made a quick rule that real ninja techniques were not allowed since they saw a little bit of what Naruto could do. Naruto really liked the guys he was hanging out with. Kiba was like a bro to him, Shikamaru was pretty lazy but he was pretty chill, Chouji would have eatting competitions with him once in a while and Shino was a pretty nice dude. He also had a pretty good relationship with the girls since he saved 2/3 of them and Sakura and him were kind of friends. After a long day he decided to visit his sensei to just talk about some things.

**Uchiha Compound**

Upon reaching the Uchiha compound he heard the clanging of steel. He thought a ninja fight broke out and people were trying to kill each other so he wanted to go watch. Sadly there was no fight and in the middle of the trees some kid was throwing his Kunai knives at many different targets at once. What caught Naruto's eye was that he had to bounce kunai off of each other to hit the hidden target. But he kept missing the hidden target and cursed at the failure.

"Hey nice shurikenjutsu. You don't see many kids our age that are already training to be a ninja."

"Thanks. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and my brother taught this to me a few weeks ago. I'm trying to get it good so he will be proud of me."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Uh by the way do you know where Itachi Uchiha's house is?"

"He is my brother why do you need him?"

"I just wanted to talk to him. He told me if I never needed to talk to someone I could come here but I forgot where he said his house was."

"Oh I'm basically done training lets go."

Sasuke and Naruto walked around the Uchiha compound until they got to the clan head's house.

"Hey mom, dad this is Uzumaki Naruto apparently Itachi told him he could come by and talk if he needed to talk to someone."

"Hello Uzumaki-san welcome to our home. Have you eaten?" asked Mikoto.

"Sorry Uchiha-san I already have."

"Well Uzumaki-san Itachi's room is upstairs and the second room. You won't miss it, he also put his name on the door." said Fugaku.

Fugaku was not a fan of the Nine-tailed Jinchuriki when they were informed of him 7-8 years ago. But after hearing that the seal is "Legit" from Jiraya Konoha's Resident Seal Master or Was Konoha's Resident Seal Master before he left. He was surprised how polite the boy was considering how the boy was raised in the Orphanage. He decided he would want to get on the boy's good side because he might be of use when they actually go through with the Coup d'etat they had been planning for a while.

Mikoto knew the boy's mother personally and was even her best friend. She wanted to take care of the boy but the council comprised of Homura Mikotado and Kotaru Utatne recommended that he go live in the orphanage because it would give the clans too much power if he were to be adopted by a clan. As much as Hiruzen wanted for Naruto to go be adopted by old friends of Minato or Kushina he knew that Naruto would have to be raised in the orphanage because he is a Jinchuriki. Mikoto was glad that her best friend's son was Ok and seemed pretty happy, but she wished she could do more for the boy.

**Upstairs(Itachi's room) **

"What brings you to my house Naruto?" said Itachi.

"I wanted to talk a bit and ask a few questions."

"Well remember my friends from the orphanage?"

"Yah what about them?"

"Well I met Ami again after 2 years but shes a completely different person and she was even bullying some girl."

"Didn't you tell me she would always get bullied?"

"Yah she did but when I left she changed I guess. I told her we weren't friends anymore and she went ape shit crazy and started crying and stuff and saying I was the most important person to her and stuff."

"Sounds like she wants the D."

"What?"

"Um...I think she likes you Naruto."

"Of course she likes me she was like my best friend."

"Um...I'm pretty sure she likes you more than a friend."

"What is more than a...Oh. What should I do?"

"Well do you like her?"

"Not really she has been a bitch and stuff. We aren't even friends right now."

"Would you forgive her if she asked for it?"

"Of course but only if she truly changed."

"Well there you go."

"I have another problem."

"What is it?"

"Well when I asked this Hyuuga heir girl if she had a crush on me she fainted."

"Oh man."

"What?"

"It sounds like you might have the Fangirl Syndrome."

"Whats that?"

"Well when I graduated the academy early and became a chunin early I noticed that a lot of girls were following me and asking me on dates."

"So you had a lot of friends then?"

"Nope. They just wanted to get inside my pants."

"What would they want inside your...Oh! Wait is Hinata and Ami a Fangirl?"

"I'm not sure but you will know if they are."

"Well thanks it's getting late so I'm going to head home."

"Cya Naruto. Remember Training Area 13 2:00pm."

Before he left Itachi's house he wondered why Itachi's dad was being so unusually nice to him considering how Itachi described his own father. He also got to know Sasuke a little and invited him to play with the other kids but Sasuke declined saying that he couldn't because he was starting to receive training from his father.

Naruto went home and prepared a quick meal since he hadn't eaten. Naruto prepared multiple sticks of Yakitori which he learned how to make from Itachi. He brushed his teeth and went to bed. That night thanks to talking to Itachi about his problems he slept comfortably.

**A/N: There will be a time skip after this chapter. The next chapter will be about Naruto going into the academy. I will only use 1 chapter talking about the academy. If you are wondering why Hinata thought Naruto was a chunin level ninja it is because she determined his skill level to his chakra level. Naruto has a shit load of chakra so she assumed he is chunin level. At this point Naruto is only Medium-High genin level because of the training he recieved. Also I need some help with what to do during the wave arc. I could either do it the Canon way(good route), Do it a different way(Dark route for Naruto), or do it in a Neutral route. Leave a review if you would like to make a suggestion to how i do the wave arc. Haku will be male, that is non Negotiable.**

**Thanks for reading. If you like the story you can favorite or follow it. If you would like to point out some errors or leave a suggestion submit a review. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Academy

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Hey guys another chapter out. I will be going on vacation for approx 15 days so there won't be another chapter for a while. That was why i was trying to pump out a new chapter every 2-4 days.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_"Sup br0 no Jutsu"-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 7: The Academy**

**3 Months Later**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: Academy Student**

**Day before First day of Academy **

"Otouto this is the last time I will be training you. You are going to the academy tomorrow and I will be going on a SS rank mission. After that I will be on missions for a while."

"Itachi-Sensei Thank you, for everything. By the way congratulations on your promotion to ANBU captain. I hope we could still hang out and you could teach me a few things once in a while."

"Of course otouto, I hear my brother will be in your class. Try to be nice to him, he might sound kind of stuck up but that is because of how our father tried to raise us."

"I will Itachi-Sensei than you for everything again."

While they were saying their good byes a ANBU wearing a Dog mask with gravity defying silver hair shunshined in.

"Yo. Good luck being the ANBU captain. Starting tomorrow I will only become a regular Jonin and maybe take on a Genin team if they pass my test." said Inu-san while removing his mask.

"In-Kakashi-san since Weasel-Sensei can't teach me anymore can you teach me some techniques? Weasel-Sensei taught me a lot of Fire jutsu but you may be able to teach me some Earth or wind jutsu."

"Ok kid. Where do you and Weasel normally train?"

"We normally train in the old ANBU training field in Training Area 13 at 2:00 pm but since Academy ends at 3:00 I'll meet you there at 3:30."

"Ok i'll meet you there 3:30 tomorrow. Ok?"

"Naruto before you leave Me, Kakashi-Sempai, Neko-san, and Tenzo-san would like to take you clothes shopping. Neko insisted she come because she would make you look like the coolest academy student ever."

As he finished that sentence Neko and Tenzo shunshined in.

"Hope we're not late." said Neko.

The 4 Adults took Naruto to the ANBU clothing shop because Naruto explained that the other civilian clothing stores wouldn't let him by from their stores or charged him hella. In the shop Neko went crazy and ran around the shop grabbing everything and shoving Naruto in the dressing room to have him try different combinations. Naruto tried on many different clothes until he found 2 sets that he really liked. The first set of clothes had a black armor vest with a black long sleeved shirt underneath with armored bracers on his left hand, Plate skirt with 3 plates one on each side of the leg and one protecting the private parts, with Baggy pants that are bandaged near the bottom under the plate skirt, And Armored boots that almost go up to the knee. The second set of clothes is a lot lighter than the first set but offers way less protection and swag. The second set of clothes consists of a plain black long sleeved shirt with a v neck covering a metal mesh shirt, Baggy pants bandaged on the thigh and below the knees, and a black pair of Ninja sandals. They also purchased a very large black scarf if Naruto ever decides to switch it up between Bandages and the scarf. Kakashi also offered Naruto one of his traditional masks but in Black and he accepted. Naruto was so excited to go to the Academy the next day and show his friends his new clothes.

**The Next day (First day at the Academy)**

The next morning Naruto quickly put on his first set of clothes and put on Kakashi's mask and the scarf he bought since he didn't have the time to put on bandages. He quickly prepared his breakfast, ate it, and took off for the Academy. While running to school he ran into his friends Kiba and Shino. Kiba and Naruto got really close over the 3 months, it wasn't surprising considering how similar their personalities are. Shino was kind of hard to get close to since he is Shino.

"Hey Naruto nice clothes man. You already look like a real ninja." said Kiba.

"I agree Naruto-san your clothes are very similar to what ninja's wear." said Shino.

"You know I hate those honorifics. Oh well you always forget so I guess i'll learn to deal with it."

Half way to the academy and Naruto, Kiba, and Shino end up running into Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Nice clothes I would buy some new ones but its too troublesome to go shopping."

"I would go shopping for clothes but I spend it all on chips."

"Where do you get all your chips from? It seems like it never runs out." asked Naruto.

"Wow you just read my mind, I was gunna ask the same question." said Kiba.

Chouji opened his backpack revealing the secret to his never ending chips. Apparently he doesn't bring anything in his backpack except bags of chips and his lunch. Upon seeing this the group erupted with laughter.

After a short while the group of friends finally arrived at the Academy. For some weird reason there were people swarming an announcement post. As they got closer to the post they realized that the post told each student which room and teacher they had.

"Naruto Uzumaki Room 101 Instructor: Iruka Umino." Naruto read.

"Who did you guys get?" asked Naruto.

"Some dude named Iruka." Said everyone.

"Sweet we are in the same class." said Kiba.

Naruto and his friends got to the classroom 20 minutes early and were one of the few people in class at the time. Naruto decided to sit next to Kiba who was sitting with Shino in the back of the room. Right in front of them was Shikamaru and Chouji.

5 minutes later everyone in the classroom 101 felt the ground shake. A few of the kids even got under the desk since they thought there was an earthquake. When the door opened it explained everything. A annoyed looking Sasuke Uchiha walked in the door while a million girls were in the halls and were fighting to get in the class to sit next to their "Sasuke-kun".

"Oi Sasuke! I see on the first day you are already hogging all the bitches." said Naruto.

"Fuck you Naruto." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto and Sasuke have become slight friends over the last 3 months. Sasuke's dad tried really hard to get the boys closer. Sasuke had once been forced by his father to Naruto's invitation to go play with the other kids. When he showed up there Ino and Sakura saw him and turned into his fan-girls instantly. After that he avoided going to play with the other kids and preferred to just hangout with Naruto. To Naruto Sasuke was kind of a friend but he was slightly distant but to Sasuke Naruto was his best friend since he was his only friend. Sasuke had been a loner before he met Naruto but since he didn't know what friends did he was slightly distant.

"What would your dad say if he heard you talking like that?"

Sasuke paled before he answered back.

"He would say I've been hanging out with you too much." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sasuke was only able to say so much before he got swarmed by the fan-girls who managed to get into the classroom. There was not a single seat near Sasuke that wasn't occupied by the fan-girls.

'Didn't Itachi tell me to watch out for those kind of girls?' Naruto thought.

"Hey bitches why don't you give him space to breath before he dies?"

"Hey! We are not bitches." they all said.

Sasuke was able to get a little space between him and the girls while they turned to yell at Naruto. To say his thanks he mouthed a thank you that Naruto saw.

After a few more minutes all the students in the classroom arrived. Ino Sakura and Hinata came later than the other students so their preferred seat choices were already taken. The three ended up sitting in front of Shikamaru and Chouji. They noticed Naruto's new clothing so they left their stuff at their seats and went to talk.

"Hey Naruto! Nice clothes, I didn't know you had any sense of fashion. You actually look good, and tasty." Ino said flirtatiously and licked her lips.

"Yah Naruto you look pretty cool. But Sasuke is cooler because he doesn't need clothes to look good."

"N-N-Na-Naruto I think you l-look very h-h-handsome with those new clothes." Hinata said while turning red as a tomato.

"Thanks. You look quite tasty too Ino. And you look pretty like always Hinata. Well I did get help shopping, Neko-Chan was obsessed with making me look good."

Hinata blushed even more when Naruto said she was pretty. She got slightly Irked when Naruto said Ino was tasty and when she heard the name Neko-Chan. Luckily Ino asked the question she wanted to ask.

"Who is this "Neko-chan?". Does Naruto-Kun have a girlfriend?" asked Ino playfully.

"Y-Yah Naruto-Kun w-who is N-Ne-Neko-Chan?" asked Hinata with a hint of anger.

"No way Neko-Chan is a girl I know in ANBU, She is like 20." Naruto said.

"Woah Naruto I didn't know you liked older women." Kiba said.

Upon hearing this everyone who was friends with Naruto except Hinata laughed. Hinata did not like hearing that Naruto possibly liked older women. Seconds later everyone in the class heard the sound of a book slamming on a desk and turned around to look at what happened.

The person who slammed the book was a man in his 20s with brown hair tied in a ponytail who was wearing the Konoha flak jacket and had a scar on the middle of his nose.

"Hello students I am you Homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino."

'Oh the Naruto kid is in my class. Well I don't really hate him, but I don't particularly like him either. I'll find out how I feel about him after I get to know him.

Iruka then went on to talk about himself and what he likes and dislikes but most of the students weren't even listening. After he took the students outside and asked if any of the students could perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. A lot of the kids who wanted to show off pulled attention to themselves and did it. Naruto didn't want to do it then because he couldn't do the Bunshin no Jutsu because of his large chakra. He could do shadow clones no problem but normal clones were a struggle for him.

"Hey Naruto didn't you do the Bunshin no Jutsu like 3 months ago to pull a prank on us?" asked Ino.

"Naruto you know how to do the Bunshin no Jutsu?" asked Iruka.

'Thanks a lot Ino.'

"Well I kinda can and can't at the same time."

"What does that mean?"

"I can make a clone but not the way you guys do it."

"Hmm... If it's a clone then it would be good enough. Do it."

Naruto looked like he was just standing there doing nothing then suddenly smoke erupted and there was a shadow clone standing there.

"Good job Naruto a bunshin without hand seals."

Iruka then walked up to the clone and punched it to dispel it but wondered why the clone felt solid when he punched it.

'Did it just feel solid? There is no way...I must have been Halucinating.'

After asking if anymore people could perform the Bunshin no Jutsu and nobody volunteered they had lunch then he took the students to the obstacle course.

Each student ran the obstacle course individually in another room so the cheers of other students wouldn't distract them. After everyone did the course Iruka said the top 3 times.

"Uzumaki Naruto 10 minutes 15 seconds. Kiba Inuzuka 11 minutes 03 seconds. Sasuke Uchiha 11 minutes 35 seconds. That is all for today cya tomorrow."

Iruka dismissed them since it was almost 3:00.

"Naruto want to go hang out or something?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry I have to go to a training session like every day after school."

"Damn I should get training too. Alright cya tomorrow bro."

"Later dude."

Kiba ran off to hang out with Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru before he would go home and ask his mom to help him train.

Naruto turned around and was going to head towards the ex ANBU training grounds. That was until he saw Ami standing behind him.

"Naruto..."

"Hey Ami." he said while walking past her.

"Naruto...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. It was my fault that I became like that and I blamed you. I already apologized to Ino and I've been trying to become her friend."

Ami started crying while talking.

"Its Ok Ami don't cry."

"Naruto will you please forgive me? I don't know what happened to me to make me like that. Please Naruto."

Naruto put his left hand on her cheek and put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to his and looked straight into her eyes. After looking into his eyes Ami's knees buckled and she was kneeling on the ground for a second. Naruto helped her get up and looked her in the eyes again.

"I forgive you Ami. I looked into your eyes to see if you were telling the truth."

"Thank you so much Naruto. You have no idea how much I've missed you. When you disappeared from the orphanage I thought you were ignoring me for the first two days. When Kenji told me you were nowhere to be found anywhere I started to cry. I thought something bad happened to you or you got adopted and forgot about me. Kenji is my friend too but he is nothing compared to you. You were my best friend and protector Naruto. You were the most important thing there in the orphanage for me. Nothing else mattered, as long as I was with you. After I saw you that day you saved Ino I stopped hanging out with those girls. For the whole three months I waited where you yelled at me every day hoping you would pass by and I could talk to you."

She wiped away her tears. While she wasn't talking Naruto pulled her in and hugged her tight.

"Then when it was the first day of the academy I was so nervous about how you would react when you saw me. I'm glad it ended up like this. I don't care if I had to wait 3 months. Thank you Naruto for taking me in again."

"Since we haven't seen each other as friends in years why don't I take you out to eat dinner later?"

"Is that a date?"

"Now that is the Ami I know. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about in front of the Academy?"

"Ok see you there at 7?"

"Well I gotta go or I'll be late for my training."

"Cya Naruto!"

Naruto sped off in the direction of Training Area 13.

'What have you done to me Naruto? A simple look in my eyes or a simple smile and lose control. I don't mind as long as you will be with me. I can't imagine what it would be like without you.'

**Secret Area in Training Area 13 aka ex ANBU Training grounds.**

"I actually planned on coming 30 minutes to an hour late but a little birdie told me you had a date after this."

"WHAT! Who told you?"

"I said a little birdie did. I thought of all people you would go with the Yamanaka princess or maybe the Hyuuga Princess. Yes I know how little miss Hyuuga looks at you."

"Whatever. What are you going to train me in."

"Catch."

Kakashi threw a scroll at Naruto. Naruto caught it and opened it and inside were a lot of earth jutsu.

"I'm giving you this so you can train by yourself since the Hokage will try to slap a genin team on me. So if you notice I'm not here that day you should train by yourself."

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei. Itachi-Sensei gave me a scroll with a bunch of fire jutsu too."

"I can help you with both fire and earth jutsu since I have copied many of both jutsu but I can't help you with your wind. I recommend learning how to do earth jutsu first so if I'm not here you can still train earth jutsu."

"Ok. So how do I do earth jutsu? Fire was pretty easy for me."

"Ok for fire jutsu you remember how you put chakra into your lungs and blew it out?"

"Yes."

"Well for earth Jutsu there are two ways. The first way is to channel chakra into your hands while you do the hand signs and slam your hands on the ground. The second way is to channel your chakra into one of your feet while you do the hand signs and slam the foot on the ground after. The hands is more effective for beginners but using your legs is faster and safer."

"Some earth jutsu are weird and don't need hand seals. Look at Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, It requires no hand seals only that you coat your body in chakra and try to turn the outer edge into earth chakra. If you do it right it should look like this."

Kakashi looked like he melted into the ground. After a few seconds he grabbed Naruto's legs and pulled him down so only his head is sticking out.

"Pretty cool eh?"

"Yah but can you let me up now?"

"Try to get out using the Jutsu."

Naruto was having a hard time. Earth Jutsu were fairly difficult for him to learn since he wasn't sure how to turn his chakra into Earth chakra. Then it hit him, when he was doing fire jutsu he would think about fire before expelling his jutsu. He assumed that if he thought about earth while his body was coated with chakra then the same thing should happen. It worked and Naruto grabbed Kakashi's ankle and pulled him under.

"Wow Naruto you got it already? Its only been one hour, I heard this technique usually takes 2-3 hours even for those with earth affinities. Good job."

As he said Good job the Kakashi underground exploded into smoke.

"Well keep practicing that jutsu, but instead of just going up to someone and pulling their ankle try to use this jutsu to move around the earth and appear at another location."

"Ok."

Naruto tried to move around under the earth. He could move horizontally without too much difficulty but he didn't know how to move upwards.

"Kakashi-sensei I understand how to move horizontally but how do I move vertically?"

"Hmm I'm sure you can figure it out yourself, It's better if you do anyways."

Naruto spent 2 hours underground not knowing how to move upwards unless he could grab something. He tried everything from making the chakra cloaking his body normal chakra.

After another thirty minutes he learned how to get out without grabbing something but it wasn't what Kakashi wanted. To do this he stuck his hand out of the ground and changed the chakra type on his hand and used his hand to pull the rest of his body out.

"Oh snap you are going to be late for your date!"

"What?"

"You'll be late if you go home to take a shower."

"But I'm all dirty."

"No problem I know a few water jutsu."

_**Suiton:**_** Mizurappa**

A wave of water hit Naruto and cleaned him up but he was drenched.

"I'm drenched now. Now what?"

"Um since you can't use wind jutsu why don't you coat your body with fire chakra to evaporate the water?"

"Good idea sensei!"

Naruto channeled fire chakra into his body and looked like he was going to turn into a Super Saiyan. It worked and dried his clothes.

"Gotta go sensei Cya!" Naruto said as he ran towards the academy.

**Front of Academy**

'I wonder where he is? I hope he doesn't stand me up. What time is it? Oh it's not even 7 yet. God why am I so nervous? This isn't even a real date,'

"Ami-chan!" Naruto yelled as he was running.

"Naruto-kun where are we going?"

"Well I invited you to dinner so where do you want to go?"

"Um... I don't really eat out ever."

"Oh um... do you like ramen?"

"Um...I've never tasted it."

"Ok lets go to Ichiraku's. Follow me."

As they walked to Ichiraku's they mainly talked about her life in the orphanage after she left. Apparently the treatment she received before she met Naruto was nothing compared to her treatment after he disappeared. Before she met Naruto they hated her because she was new and easy to pick on. After he left they picked on her because they were jealous of her relationship with Naruto and because Naruto wasn't there anymore to stop them. Naruto's fist clenched when he heard about what the girls did to her. After a short while they finally ended up at Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Hey old man, Ayame!"

"Hey cutie. What's your name because I definitely would like to see more of you." Ayame said while licking her lips.

"AYAME! Its me! Naruto!" Naruto said while taking his scarf off.

"OH KAMI! I'm so sorry Naruto. If you never come back I'll understand." said the extremely embarrassed Ayame.

Ami was snickering the whole time this was happening.

"What if i come back because of this?" said Naruto in a playful voice.

"What would you like to order?" Ayame decided it would be best if she ignored his last sentence.

"Um I would like to have 5 Miso ramens."

"I would like 1 Miso ramen."

"I'm so sorry about that again Naruto."

'Oh my what happened to me? It must have been his clothes. How can I even think of Naruto that way, he's like a little brother to me.'

"Well that was embarrassing." Teuchi said to Ayame.

"Shut up Dad!" Ayame yelled.

Naruto who was outside heard their conversation and laughed.

Surprisingly Naruto was able to wolf down his 5 bowls of ramen before Ami was able to finish her bowl.

"Hey Ami how do you like the ramen?"

"Um...It's the best thing I've tasted so far."

After Ami finished her food Naruto offered to escort her to where ever she is going.

"Ami where do you live now?"

"I still uh...live in the orphanage."

"Do they check if you come back or not?"

"No. Honestly one time I stayed at an old friends house and they never even knew."

"I remember when I lived in the orphanage you basically live with like 20 people in one room and you have a shitty bed. Is it still the same as it was when I left?"

"Yah it's the same. I think they kick you out of the orphanage if you are over 12 years old. I haven't seen a person there that is over 12 years old and was allowed to stay there."

"Well if everything goes well we will be genin at 12 and I know for a fact that genin are allowed to have an apartment especially the orphans. Also your rent is deducted from your pay so you and if you haven't had missions they will let you stay in your apartment till you make money."

"That's pretty nice who came up with that idea?"

"The Yondaime."

"He's a pretty cool guy I guess. You kinda look like him."

"You are the second person to say that."

Naruto escorted Ami back to the orphanage and went back to his house and went to sleep.

**3 Months Later(Sunday)**

Naruto woke up at 10am, he loved sleeping in during the weekends. It has been 3 months since the beginning of the Academy. He was so excited for the first few weeks thinking he would actually learn stuff. The only fun Naruto would ever have in that class was when he was pranking someone or when they do taijutsu sparring. The history lessons were really boring since he had already read all those stuff while doing research on the Yondaime and the Kyuubi. Iruka-sensei was an Ok guy who had a weird face every time he looked at Naruto, It actually made him laugh in several occasions but he wondered why he made that face. Naruto was not striving to become the Rookie of the year or anything, he just wanted to get though the stupid shit academy. Little did Naruto know that if he showed off his abilities he would have been able to graduate early but since he had many secrets to hide he didn't show off. Naruto got in the shower and took a long soak in his bathtub. Naruto dried off and went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He cooked a standard breakfast, sunny side up eggs, Bacon, and toast. Halfway through eating someone was knocking on the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw Itachi was standing there without his mask. Naruto opened the door and greeted his sensei.

"Ohayou Itachi-sensei. Would you like to come in?"

Itachi nodded.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting company so I didn't get to clean up. So...Whats up?"

"Naruto I came here to give you these. And I will be going on a SS rank mission tomorrow, I just wanted to ask you some stuff."

Itachi handed over 3 sealing scrolls. Naruto unsealed one of the sealing scrolls what ever was sealed inside and approximately 50 scrolls fell out.

"The scroll you unsealed contained every single fire jutsu in the Uchiha have copied that was recorded. The other sealing scrolls contain jutsu for wind and earth but I recommend finding a person who uses Wind jutsu to help you with it."

"I don't know what to say. Are you sure the Uchiha are Ok with you giving me this? And you can ask me anything."

"I copied the scrolls and left the copies in the Uchiha library. Naruto do you trust me?"

"Yes with my life. You are like an older brother to me."

"Can I ask that what ever happens tomorrow that you'll never forget me and believe that what ever I will do has a reason. Also can I ask you to watch over Sasuke and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

"I will never forget you Sensei. Also everything you have ever done was with reason. I'll watch over Sasuke but will you promise to come back?"

"Ah...Naruto I don't know if I can do that. SS rank missions are insanely dangerous and are considered suicide missions."

"Why did you accept such a dangerous mission?"

"For the good of the leaf. Naruto has the Sandaime told you about the "Will of Fire" yet?"

"No. What is this "Will of Fire"."

"It is the belief that every Konoha shinobi will fight to protect the village and its inhabitants no matter what. It is the uncontrollable urge to fight to protect your home."

"Wow. Is it real?"

"Well not all Konoha shinobi have the "Will of Fire" but those that do are usually end up as legends. Such as the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, and all the countless heroes on the Memorial stone and Sakumo Hatake."

"Who is Sakumo Hatake?"

"According to the villagers and the Memorial stone he is not a hero. But to every shinobi that has seen him in action and has met him in real life he is a Legend. The reason the villagers don't see him as a hero was because he was on a SS rank mission and was unable to complete it in order to save the lives of his fellow ninja. I personally have never met him but I greatly respect him for his actions. Sadly he took his own life after being disgraced."

"Wait isn't Kakashi-Sensei's last name Hatake?"

"Yes it is. He is the White fang's son. And he commited suicide in front of Kakashi himself."

Naruto felt sad that his Sensei had to lose his father in that fashion. No child should ever see their parents commit suicide in front of them.

"Well Naruto I have to go prepare myself since this is a very dangerous mission. Remember Otouto what you promised."

Itachi left Naruto's home feeling sad that the mission he was about to do the next day would force him to leave the village. He loved his family and his clan but the safety of the village greatly out weighed that. He was sad he wouldn't be able to see both of his little brothers grow. It was kind of weird but he felt closer to Naruto than his own little brother. He saw some of himself in that boy and the mission he received from the Hokage helped him form such a tight bond with a kid. Itachi went to go to his house and sit in his room to meditate. He needed to kill off all emotion before he performed his SS rank mission. He needed to become a cold blooded killer, he needed to be ruthless, and merciless.

Naruto finished eating his breakfast and went to the park since all his friends were going to be there. When he got there they just hung out and walked around and played a few games. After the day was over they all said their goodbyes and went to their respective homes. They had no idea of the shit storm that was on its way to Konoha.

**After school(Next day)**

Sasuke had a big grin on his face as he walked near the river. This has been the best day of his life so far. First the majority of his fan-girls caught some sort of illness and was not there at school. Second he got paired with Kiba Inuzuka for Taijutsu practice and was able to beat him, which made him one of the top Taijutsu users in the class. Sasuke also had just mastered his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu the day before and his dad praised him! And he made one of the best decisions in his life when he agreed to hang out with Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. He was hesitant to hang out with them because last time he did he was stuck with 2 more fan-girls in the form of Ino and Sakura. But hanging out with them was a blast, he loved hanging out with Naruto but hanging out with all of the guys made him feel like he finally had friends. He genuinely had fun with the guys and was hoping they could hang out with them again. He passed the gate of the Uchiha clan and was wondering why it was so quiet and it smelled like shit. He opened the gate and saw something that would traumatize him forever. Dead bodies everywhere, littering the streets the smell of blood was thick in the air. He could see people that he always smiled at and waved to lying on the ground lifeless with 1 or 2 cuts that ended their existance. What happened here? This was the Uchiha clan one of the most powerful clans in Konoha and in the elemental nations. Everything was dead even pets. Sasuke ran to his parents home hoping his dad was able to stop the people who did this. What he saw was a sight that a child should never see. His father and mother was on their knees pleading something to the man holding a Ninjato.

"Please kill us but let Sasuke live." both of the parents pleaded.

"Thats what i planned to do. Don't worry he will be taken care of." said Itachi.

"Thank you. You can kill us now." Fugaku said.

Itachi ended their lives in two swift cuts one for each of their throats. He teared up, he did not want to kill his mother she was one of the nicest people ever but if he left her alive Konoha might try to make her a breeding machine. Itachi loved his mother dearly but all he could offer her was a swift painless death with assurance that her other son would be safe and nothing would ever happen to him. Itachi loved his father too but not as much as his mother, his father had been very strict with him as a kid since he was the genius/prodigy of the Uchiha clan. His father took away his childhood and trained him at a very young age. He didn't hate his father for this but he wished he could have been a kid for longer, he too gave his father a swift and painless death. He was walking to the door and sensed something.

'No. Why is he here? Fuck now I have to do something that will probably mess him up in the head.'

"Sasuke I know you are there."

"Why Nii-san. Why did you kill everyone?"

'I can't tell him the real reason or he might go crazy and get himself killed. I'll take the blame for this since I caused the pain he is feeling.'

"To test my strength. I wanted to test the power of my new sharingan!"

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and his eyes swirled into a 3 sided shuriken.

"Tsukuyomi"

Itachi jumped away from the Uchiha compound bawling his eyes out. It was all over, the Uchiha clan was reduced to 3 people. Itachi knew that the Uchiha clan was too proud and knew it would eventually lead to its downfall. He never knew that he himself would exterminate every single Uchiha clan member except for his brother and the so called Uchiha Madara.

'I'm sorry Kaa-san, Tou-san, Otouto, and the rest of the Uchiha clan. It had to be done for the village. If you guys only listened to me and stopped planning for the coup.'

Itachi would disappear from the planet for the next 5 years.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up to an alarm.

"Another day of that piece of shit Academy. At least my friends are there."

Naruto jumped into the shower and quickly showered. After getting out he bandaged up his face since he had extra time and put the rest of his clothes on including his scarf. Naruto went over to the direction of Kiba's house in case he would run into him then they could walk together. Naruto ran into Kiba while Kiba exited the Inuzuka compound. Naruto liked messing with Kiba sometimes so whenever he was with Kiba and his sister was there he would complement her for her good looks and slightly hit on her. Naruto saw Hana seeing her brother out when he grinned inside.

"Hey Hana you look really pretty today. Is that a new haircut I see?"

"Fuck off Naruto." said Kiba.

"Thanks Naruto you are the only male who noticed my new haircut."

"Is it so wrong to complement a beautiful lady Kiba?"

Hana blushed. Hana actually liked being complemented by Naruto since most males were to scared of her mother to say anything.

"Naruto Shut it." Kiba said.

"Good bye my fair maiden, hope to see you again some time so I can admire the beauty that only you posses." Naruto said with a wink.

That wink was all it took for Kiba to try to punch Naruto. Naruto ran away towards the Academy with Kiba chasing him.

The still smiling Hana walked back into the compound. Her mother saw her smiling and decided to tease her.

"My my does the mighty Hana Inuzuka have a thing for Naruto?"

"Shut up mom! He's like 6 years younger than me."

"You know I wouldn't mind a man 6 years younger than me." Tsume purred.

"MOM! That's gross."

"Hana we Inuzuka live by our instincts, just wait till you get older."

"I can't talk about this right now. Cya Mom I'm going to meet my team."

**With Naruto and Kiba**

Kiba finally calmed down and they started talking.

"Oh shit we left Shino." said Kiba.

"Oh fuck, he's probably standing there waiting for us. We have to go back." said Naruto.

"You know this wouldn't happen if you didn't hit on my sister."

"Dude I'm 8 years old your sister is 14. She wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"That's true but I see her blushing and smiling when you complement her. She might be starting to want you."

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind. She's cute, got a pretty good body,-"

Naruto got cut off by Kiba's fist. Naruto narrowly dodged and took off for the Aburame compound.

"Get back here Uzumaki!"

**Aburame Compound**

"Son, why are you still here you will be late for school."

"It seems they have forgotten about me."

"Don't worry about it son, I get forgotten a lot too. Especially when I hang out with the Ino-Shika-Cho group. It is the curse of the Aburame clan."

"Father, why is it that we get forgotten so much?"

"It must be because we are not very talkative and we don't attract too much attention."

"I see your logic is sound Father."

While the father and son were complaining about people forgetting about them they saw Naruto running in their direction with a furious Kiba running after him.

"Take that back about my sister!" Kiba yelled.

"Are you telling me your sister is not cute and has an ugly body?"

"No, but you shouldn't talk about someones sister like that." Kiba said after calming down.

"Hey, Shino!" Naruto yelled while waving.

"Goodbye Father." Shino said before walking up to Naruto and Kiba.

"Did Naruto complement your sister again?"

"Yah, Its so annoying man."

"Why, your sister is a beautiful girl and she seems to like being complemented."

"Dude because it sounds like you want to bone my sister."

"Well now that you bring it up-"

Kiba tried to hit him again.

"Your sister is HOT! 10/10 would bang." Naruto said while running.

Shino sighed, this has been happening everyday for the past 2 months. You would think Kiba would understand that Naruto is just fucking with him so he does it every day but Kiba falls for it everyday. He quickly ran to catch up to the other 2.

Shikamaru and Chouji were walking to school when he saw Naruto speed by with Kiba following him yelling curses at him. Then they realized Shino was walking next to them.

"So let me guess, Naruto complemented Kiba's sister again and said she was hot then Kiba said it was weird because it sounds like Naruto would like to have sex with her then Naruto said he would totally have sex with his sister?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes." said Shino.

"So troublesome, I'm surprised Kiba hasn't got that if he wouldn't react to it then Naruto wouldn't do it anymore."

"Yes."

The boys finally reached the Academy and walked into their classroom. Ami called Naruto to sit next to her in the back left of the classroom. Kiba and Shino sat together in the middle and Shikamaru and Chouji sat in front of Kiba and Shino. Naruto looked around and waved at Ino and Sakura and Hinata. While he was looking around he noticed that Sasuke wasn't there in class. It was weird because Sasuke is there every day and actually likes class.

**After class**

Today's class was really boring for Naruto since it was a Lecture only class. On Mondays Iruka tends to lecture the whole time. Tuesdays they practice accuracy with shuriken and kunai. Wednesday they practice Taijutsu and spar. Thursday is another lecture day. And on Friday they learn academy jutsu or get better at doing ones they are struggling with. Naruto was bored every day except Wednesday. Naruto loved to spar, it was then where he could test out some new moves he created.

Naruto was really worried about Sasuke since he wasn't one to miss class.

'Maybe he had to go somewhere today.'

Naruto then headed to the Training are 13.

Naruto's training session was different from usual. Instead of practicing techniques Naruto focused on chakra control. Kakashi first recommended that he practice tree walking but since Itachi had already taught him that Kakashi taught him how to water walk. Naruto didn't start to understand how to do it until the end of their training session. After the training session Naruto went to his house to relax and maybe practice some katas on his Sairentoburēdo. After a pretty easy day he sat in his bed till he fell asleep.

**Next day**

Naruto didn't understand what was going on. If Sasuke ditched classes often he would probably think the kid is ditching but since he knew Sasuke liked going to class and try harding he didn't understand where he went. He was hoping Itachi was fine since he did go on a SS rank mission. He just hoped Sasuke would be at school so he can ask whats up. After leaving his house he did the standard troll Kiba by using his sister then go pick up Shino then go to the Academy.

**In class**

Naruto was glad he saw Sasuke sitting in his seat. They had gotten there earlier so there were no fan girls yet. Naruto went to approach Sasuke who seemed to be in really deep thought.

"Hey Sasuke? Thinking about your bitches?"

Sasuke didn't respond and kept looking straight.

"Oi Sasuke. What's up man?"

"Hn"

"What the fuck man? What happened to you? You were all chill last two days ago then you disappear for 2 days and you act like one of your fan girls stuck up two dildos in your ass."

"Fuck Naruto Leave me alone!"

"Fuck you. I thought we were friends."

Naruto was pissed. He just wanted to know if anything happened that made Sasuke miss a day of school. And Sasuke started acting like a little bitch didn't help.

**After Class **

Naruto hung out with the guys since Kakashi sent a dog summon to tell Naruto he had a mission. Naruto was talking to the other guys and saying how Sasuke was being a little bitch. Apparently Kiba heard that the whole Uchiha clan got wiped out by one guy. Chouji said he heard that it was Sasuke's older brother Itachi. When Naruto heard that name is face when pale.

'Itachi killed off his whole clan? Even his parents? I didn't think he even had the ability to do that. There must have been a reason. He came to me and told me all those things. It must have been his mission.'

_**'Hey you could borrow one of the bodies and study it so we can get the Sharingan.'**_

Naruto said he wouldn't kill any fellow Konoha shinobi but he never said anything about examining bodies of already deceased shinobi.

"Did they clean up the bodies yet?" Naruto asked.

"Um I don't know."

"I have to go to the restroom, my stomach hurts."

Naruto ran towards the Uchiha compound to see if he could snag a dead body. When he was close to the Uchiha compound he quickly henged into Sasuke and went over the caution tape. Naruto was disappointed to see that they already cleaned it up. Naruto made a Kage bunshin and sent it back to his friends while he went over to the coroners.

**Coroner's**

He sneaked in through the back window and looked around for any Uchiha body. Sadly he was unable to find any bodies but he might be able to find out which morgue the bodies went to. As soon as he saw the coroner go outside for a bit he quickly looked through the Coroner's files and took the binder that was labeled U. Naruto went back to hiding with the binder looking for the last name Uchiha and occupation shinobi. It took him 5 minutes before he was able to find

"Fugaku Uchiha Occupation: Shinobi Police Morgue: Konoha Central Morgue."

Naruto looked around to see if the coroner was still there but he was outside still so he returned the Binder and went out the back window again. He then headed towards the direction of Konoha's Central Morgue.

**Konoha Central Morgue**

By the time he reached the Konoha Central Morgue it was already closed. This was more desirable since there would be nobody inside. Naruto jumped in one of the open windows and began his search. To make it faster he walked over to the front desk to look at the files. After 30 minutes he was able to find The file with the Uchiha.

"Fugaku Uchiha. B 423. Yashiro Uchiha B420. Tekka Uchiha B394."

Naruto quickly walked over to B 423 and "Borrowed" the 3 Uchiha bodies.

Naruto quickly left and ran back to his house.

**Naruto's House**

_**'Since we already know about his Kekkei Genkai from previous studies I believe it is safe to assume the thing that makes their eye into the sharingan is inside the eyeball or the optic nerves. Carefully extract both the eyeball and optic nerves so we can study it.'**_

Naruto complied to the voice in his head and did every step that it told him to do. After a long 8 hours and 5 eyeballs destroyed he understood what mutation the Uchiha clan had to be able to awaken the sharingan. His Kekkei Genkai applied the same mutation to his eye balls and as he tested it by pouring chakra into his eyes they turned into the sharingan with one tomoe and a sinister grin adorned his face.

Naruto was insanely hungry and exhausted after the extraction. He quickly put the destroyed eyeballs back into each body and closed the eyelids. He pulled out leftover food from the other day and tried to eat without thinking about what he just did. He was only able to eat so much before the images kept flowing though his mind. Naruto went to bed and had nightmares of Uchiha yelling at him for desecrating their graves.

**Next Week at School**

Over the next week Naruto and Sasuke's relationship got even worse that it was. After finding out that Sasuke's family got slaughtered by Itachi himself Naruto tried to apologize to Sasuke and make up with him but Sasuke pushed him away. Sasuke was distancing himself from everyone and every time people approached him he would react violently so Naruto gave up on him. He promised Itachi he would look out for Sasuke but that didn't mean he had to like him. He decided he would keep an eye out for something that would harm Sasuke but he wouldn't be all buddy buddy with him.

"Hey students today is sparring day!" Iruka said.

The kids that were good at Taijutsu cheered while those who weren't were preparing themselves for a beating.

"We are going to change up the sparing partners today since the rankings have changed for Taijutsu."

Iruka was telling the other people who they were sparring. Iruka walked over to Naruto and told him he would be sparring Sasuke in the third match.

The first three matches were boring matches considering both students have not even mastered the Academy style.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke" upon saying this the cheering began.

Those who were Sasuke fan-girls were cheering loudly.

"Go Sasuke-Kun kick his ass!"

"Hajime!" yelled Iruka.

"Ready for a beat down Uzumaki?"

"Yah I'm ready to kick your ass."

Sasuke got angered by that last statement and rushed forwards throwing out a right straight. Naruto weaved to his right and laid two quick jabs on Sasuke's face.

"If I actually wanted to hit you, you would be out. Pathetic."

Sasuke got reminded that his brother called him that before he left and it made him really angry. Sasuke charged forward again then jumping and trying to kick Naruto. Naruto side stepped the kick and landed a hard fist in Sasuke's gut. Sasuke was down and got the wind knocked out of him. Iruka was about to call the match but Sasuke stood up.

"Ready to give up? You haven't landed a hit on me."

"Shut up cheater!" yelled one of the fan-girls.

"Give up? Your hits don't hurt that much."

"Well i'm not hitting you will full strength."

Sasuke got angered by his taunts again and rushed forward and tried to fake a left straight into a right hook. Naruto dodged the fake and almost took a right hook in the face but he pulled his head back and did a backflip and ended up kicking Sasuke in the chin with his foot. Sasuke never saw it coming and fell on the ground for the second time. He was furious, Naruto was just toying with him. He stood up and charged at Naruto again but before he could land a punch he felt a sharp pain and realized Naruto's foot was jammed in his gut.

"Pathetic. Itachi is way better than you."

The mention of his brother filled the Uchiha with rage. He was so angry he wasn't sparring anymore he would try to go for the kill.

He dashed forward threw a right straight which was caught by Naruto then he jumped and spun around to try to land a kick which Naruto ducked. While Sasuke was in mid air Naruto pulled on Sasuke's caught hand and gave it a pull and kneed Sasuke in the head. Sasuke was dizzy but he wouldn't give up. He needed to be stronger to get his revenge.

Sasuke stood up and started gathering chakra into his lungs. Iruka wasn't paying attention to Sasuke's chakra spike until it was too late.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Sasuke spit out a decently sized fire ball hurling towards Naruto. After the fireball traveled 3/4ths of the distance Naruto countered the Jutsu.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no**_** Jutsu**

Naruto spit out a very large fire ball that engulfed the smaller fire ball and continued to travel towards Sasuke.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Naruto perform the same jutsu as Sasuke but made Sasuke's look like a piece of shit.

Ino and Hinata were reminded of the time when Naruto saved Hinata from those bullies.

Iruka was standing there dumbfounded until he snapped out of the day dream. He was thinking of jutsu he could use to counter with but he didn't know water jutsu. Suddenly a multiple balls of water were fired at the Fireball eventually putting it out but before it did a lot of steam covered the area. While everyone couldn't see very well from the steam they heard hitting noises and a scream of pain. After the steam cleared Sasuke was laying on the ground grabbing his ribs while his cheek starting to swell.

"Nice job Mizuki. Thank god you have an affinity for water." Iruka said.

"Now you two come with me. We need to talk to the Hokage." Iruka grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and shunshined in front of the Hokage's door.

"Hi can we see the Hokage?" asked Iruka to the secretary.

"Sure nobody is in there right now."

Iruka opened the door and dragged the two boys in.

"How are you doing Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Not good Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke over here used a fire jutsu during Taijutsu sparring."

"Oh what happened? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Well no Naruto countered with the same technique but the fire justu was much larger."

"Oh ok. Boys, It is called Taijutsu sparring for a reason. Don't use ninjutsu."

"He started it." Said Naruto.

"I know he did. Sasuke you need to keep your emotions in check if it was anyone other than Naruto you could have seriously hurt them. But I am impressed that you were able to counter a fire jutsu with the same fire jutsu."

"Sandaime! He almost killed Sasuke with that jutsu don't encourage either of them to use any type of jutsu."

"Yes don't use jutsu during a taijutsu spar. If your opponent does then you can either dodge or counter."

"Because of this you two are going to be in detention. Now promise you won't do it again."

"Sorry Hokage-sama it won't again." said Sasuke.

"Sorry jiji I wanted to see if my fireball was better than his. It wont happen again." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and asked him a question.

"Why do you even know that technique? That is an Uchiha technique how did you, an unclaned loser learn it."

"My teacher was an Uchiha and he taught it to me."

"Who was your teacher?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Well he isn't in the hidden leaf right now."

Upon hearing this Sarutobi facepalmed and hoped that Sasuke did not understand what he said. Luckily Sasuke thought he meant that the person was dead. Luckily Sasuke did not remember that Naruto was friends with his brother.

Iruka escorted both of the boys to the classroom and forced them to write "I will not use Jutsu in a spar" 500 times. Naruto was sad because he was going to start looking through the scrolls Itachi gave him and learn a few fire jutsu or earth jutsu since Kakashi was still on a mission.

After writing the phrase 500 times Naruto left and went directly to the morgue to drop off the thing he borrowed.

'Stupid Sasuke had to use a jutsu during our taijutsu spar. I'll kick his ass on the next spar.'

Naruto waited till the Morgue closed then dropped off the borrowed goods then headed home. While walking home he passed by a sunglasses shop that was in process of closing. He quickly ran to the store and asked the store owner if he could quickly buy a pair of sunglasses. He ended up buying two different pairs of sunglasses, one looked similar to Ray Ban Wayfarer sunglasses and another pair that were similar to Shino's which he would use to prank him someday.

As soon as he put on his new sunglasses he activated his Sharingan and walked home with it on to see how long he can hold the Sharingan for. He remembered how Itachi would activate his Sharingan just to improve his stamina and Naruto wondered if the same exercise would apply to him. Naruto walked home slowly so he could spend more time with his activated Sharingan. Naruto wanted to get used to the Sharingan a little bit since it was different from using his normal eyes. He could see a bunch of different colors coming from the people's chakra and thought it was pretty cool that he could see in that way. Naruto eventually made his way home and eventually went to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, I actually didn't intend to give Naruto the Sharingan this early but I remembered the Uchiha massacre. It would be foolish if Naruto did not sneak into the morgue and snag a body. Originally I intended Naruto to get it later on but already have it at 3 tomoe and Mangekyou Sharingan but since he got it earlier than I wanted he will start with 1 tomoe and eventually upgrade till he can finally get the Mangekyou Sharingan. There will be another time skip after this chapter but it will skip up to the graduation day. I plan on starting the wave arc in the next chapter. I still don't know which route i want Naruto to take whether it be Evil or good. You can leave a review or vote in the poll on my profile page. Also if anyone is wondering how the teams will be Teams 8-10 will stay the same Team 7 will have a new member and Naruto will be in a different team. The Team sensei's for team 7-10 will be the same. **

**Thanks for reading. leave a review if you want to leave suggestions or something. Follow/favorite if you like the story and would like to continue reading it.**


	9. Chapter 8: Team 13

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Hey guys its been a while. Here's another chapter.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_Sup br0 no Jutsu-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 8: Team 13**

**4 years Later**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age:12**

**Rank: Academy Student**

**Testing Day (Room 101) **

Naruto was so excited, His days in the Academy were about to be over. Over the 4 years his relationship with Sasuke deteriorated, he tried to sympathize with the guy a few weeks after they almost both killed each other but the Uchiha did not want to have anything to do with Naruto. Over the 4 years the Uchiha kept try harding in class really wanting to become the rookie of the year. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to have that honor, little did he know Naruto did not care for that and was content with breezing through the class in the middle of the pack. Sasuke would always challange Naruto when Iruka allowed choice sparring but Sasuke got humiliated every time. Sasuke hated his former best friend with a passion, upon remembering how close his former best friend was with his brother angered him even more.

Naruto's relationship with Sasuke ruined his relationship with Sakura. She at first didn't pay much attention to the two's fighting but after seeing how harshly Naruto treated Sasuke during the spars she felt angry that he would always beat him into the ground. To Sakura her friendship with Naruto was worth less than the potential relationship with Sasuke. They were still friends but they were very distant and would only hang out if they were both invited by Ino.

Ino was less of a fan-girl than Sakura, she saw how Naruto treated Sasuke in spars but didn't mind it too much and still remained close friends with Naruto. After Ami apologized to Ino about bullying her Ino invited Ami to play with them and hang out and eventually became close friends.

Ami's relationship with Naruto got even better after her heartfelt apology. Everyday she would try to sit next to Naruto and ever since she was 11 she would try to get as close to him as possible. It was obvious she wanted Naruto and Naruto knew that. Naruto himself was not sure if he felt anything for her. She was very persistent though and was determined to make her his.

Hinata's relationship with Naruto basically stayed the same. She was friends with the boy and had a major crush on him but she was too shy to do anything about it. She would sometimes follow him around until he mysteriously disappears. Naruto always knew Hinata would stalk him, he thought it was kind of weird but he let her stalk him if he wasn't doing anything important.

Naruto and the guys got even closer than before, Naruto was even able to get Shino to talk a lot more than he used to. Chouji and Naruto would have many ramen eating contests and other foods they both liked. Shikamaru taught Naruto how to play shogi since none of the other boys his age were interested. Naruto found out that like Chouji, Shikamaru's backpack was filled with items that have nothing to do with school. The only items in Shikamaru's backpack were a shogi board, shogi pieces, his packed lunch, and a pillow if he wanted to sleep on hard ground. Kiba and Naruto were basically brothers. They enjoyed messing with each other, hanging out together, and recently they picked up a new hobby. Kiba was known to be a slight pervert, after hanging out with him for a while it started to rub off on Naruto and they would often just sit down and talk about how hot a girl was and if they would bang her or not. More often than not Shikamaru would be also sleeping where they are sitting and Chouji would be eating chips and saying "If she could cook me a good meal I would totally bang her." Shino would sit there stoically and tell the two perverts that it is not gentlemanly to talk about such matters right in front of a girl. Kiba got his dog Akamaru about 2 years back and Naruto loved playing with the dog.

Naruto and Iruka eventually got along very well. Iruka eventually realized that Naruto was actually a good person and finally accepted him for who he was. Naruto would pull a lot of pranks and Iruka would be the one who caught him. He even treated Naruto to ramen multiple times and got to know him a lot better after eating with him. Without a doubt Naruto was Iruka's favorite student.

Naruto's training with Kakashi went really well. After 4 years he was able to teach Naruto many earth jutsu and help Naruto with some fire jutsu. Naruto found out that Kakashi had a Sharingan after he asked Kakashi if he was doing a chakra control exercise right and Kakashi moved his headband to check how Naruto was doing it. After finding out Kakashi had the Sharingan Naruto got very curious and asked many questions about it. This really helped Naruto since he was able to learn how Kakashi train's his sharingan and he learned what the Sharingan could do. He also learned how to put his chakra into weapons with help from Kakashi who invited his friend Asuma. Kakashi had a lot of time to train Naruto when he didn't have missions because everytime he got a genin team they would be unable to pass his test. But before Naruto's graduation he was told that chances were that he would get a certain student that would not be allowed to fail so he wouldn't be able to train as much. Naruto also asked help from Gai to rate his Taijutsu once in a while when Gai came up to Kakashi for a challenge. Gai thought it was Unyouthful to deny a young man training so Naruto helped himself and Kakashi by asking for training. Gai helped him create his own style which was a mixture of the Goken style, the Namikaze style, and Muai Thai style. Gai was very interested in the Namikaze style and the Muai Thai style but Naruto told him he created the first style and learned the second one from a scroll. Gai was not familiar with the Namikaze style since Minato himself rarely resorted to Taijutsu. Minato was more of a Ninjutsu powerhouse more than anything. Gai also introduced weights to Naruto and it helped increase Naruto's speed and strength slightly since he only a 8-12 year old boy and Gai didn't want to stunt his growth by introducing big weights.

On Naruto's own time he would learn jutsu from the scrolls Itachi gave him. After 4 years he was able to master 10 jutsu from the fire side and 10 jutsu from the earth side. Although Naruto could have learned how to perform wind jutsu from Asuma he only got help from him once and it was to learn how to channel chakra into a weapon. Naruto also found out that he had very good stamina with his sharingan and is able to keep it on for the whole day if he had to. The problem with Naruto using the Sharingan was he was forced to wear sunglasses so other people couldn't see his eyes. After training for 4 years he was able to upgrade his Sharingan from a 1 tomoe on each eye to 2 tomoe to each eye. Naruto found out that upgrading his Sharingan would take a lot of time and training but it would be worth it. Naruto found out that with a 1 tomoe Sharingan you are given the ability to see chakra as color and grants enhanced vision. 2 tomoe Sharingan gives the user the ability to copy jutsu and movements of other people and gives even greater vision. 3 tomoe Sharingan grants greater vision than the 2 tomoed sharingan, can anticipate the opponents moves by looking at their muscles twitch but can only anticipate to a certain point, and gives the ability to put the target under a genjutsu.

**Back to the Exam**

"Hey guys! It's time for the written test." Iruka said.

Grumbles were heard around the room.

The test was fairly easy but one question didn't make sense to Naruto.

'What date did the Yondaime Hokage kill the Kyuubi no Yoko'

Naruto raised his hand. Iruka approached him.

"What do you need Naruto?"

"Well this question doesn't make sense."

Naruto pointed at the Yondaime question. Iruka read it then gulped.

'He knows.'

"Naruto just put your birthday. Nobody else in this class knows about that except you." Iruka whispered in his ear.

Naruto nodded and went back into his test.

After the written exam they did a bunch of pointless exams such as the stealth exam, mental health exam, health exam, until they got to the Taijutsu exam.

"Ok we will be having our Taijutsu exam. When we call you up you will either face Mizuki or I in a Taijutsu spar. We will grade you accordingly."

Each student went up and performed Taijutsu against one of the two instructors. The instructors went fairly easy on the kids to avoid injuries. Next was Naruto's turn.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You will be going against Mizuki."

'Ha. The demon brat I'm going to try to injure him so he can't pass the Ninjutsu exam.' Thought Mizuki.

For the first time in the whole exam Mizuki charged at the student and threw a right straight. Naruto dodged to his right but saw the right straight was a fake and a left hook was about to slam into his face. Naruto ducked under and gave Mizuki and uppercut and a back kick to the gut.

"Nice work Naruto. Mizuki lighten up on him you are being too aggressive he is still an academy student." said Iruka.

Naruto went on the offensive and faked a right hook but instead of throwing a right hook he dropped down and sweeped Mizuki who was expecting a right hook. On the ground Naruto tried to jump on Mizuki and mount him but was kicked off. Both fighters got back up and got ready to fight again. Mizuki decided to be the aggressor this time and moved so fast none of the other students could see. Naruto's eyes flashed red(Sharingan) for a second before dodging the right straight and sending a bone crushing punch to Mizuki's ribs. Mizuki fell back gripping the area Naruto punched.

"Nice punch kid."

Both fighters got back into their stances. The spar was either 5 minutes or first knockout. Since against most of the other students neither instructors were going for the knockout so it was just 5 minutes of fighting. Naruto had a plan in his mind.

Naruto ran up to Mizuki and threw a right straight hoping Mizuki would be arrogant and catch the punch which he did.

"Naruto that was such an easy to catch punch." Mizuki said smugly.

Naruto then slid under Mizuki's legs. Mizuki didn't want to let go of Naruto so he held on and ended up hitting himself on the balls. The blow to his nuts wasn't too hard so he didn't fall over but instead was bent over. Naruto then jumped on his back and put him in a Rear naked choke hold and squeezed really tight.

"Um...Is it ok to hit someone in the balls sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Well no. But Mizuki hit himself in the balls so I don't know."

Mizuki was having a hard time getting the kid off. He even slammed him on the ground multiple times but his grip was still strong and he was feeling slightly dizzy. Mizuki tried to grab his hands or something to pull on but was unable to reach. Eventually Mizuki fell unconscious and Iruka told him to release the hold and checked Mizuki's pulse to see if he was still alive.

"Good job Naruto. That ball hit was dirty though. But you already proved you were ready to be a genin before that."

"Thanks sensei!."

When Mizuki awoke he was furious. He was furious but he couldn't do anything about it. He started to plan for something else to get rid of that Kyuubi brat.

"Ok we will have our Ninjutsu test now. For this exam you have to do the Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, any type of Bunshin no Jutsu , and one non academy Jutsu."

The ninjutsu exam was insanely easy 90% of the class was able to do the requirements.

"Uchiha Sasuke your turn."

Sasuke did the Kawarimi first and replaced himself with the log in the corner then Henged into Iruka then made 3 perfect Bunshins. For his non academy jutsu he asked if he could do it outside. He did his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and impressed the whole class. Naruto wasn't impressed It was just a simple but effective fire jutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto your turn."

Naruto was feeling the prankster fever.

'Hehehehe this is going to be hilarious.'

First Naruto Kawarimied with the log then did a sealless Kage Bunshin and created 5 shadow clones. Iruka was proud of his student, he was a troublemaker but he was a good student, then he saw the grin. The grin, every time Naruto grinned like that that means he was going to prank someone. Iruka was too late.

"Henge!"

A large amount of smoke was produced. As the smoke subsided there were 5 naked teenage blonde girls. They had their hair in two pony tails, had Naruto's signature whisker marks were completely naked and had 36C cup breasts and only a tiny wisp of smoke was covering the non existant nipples. Two of the blonde girls were holding on to Iruka and two were holding on to Mizuki and the last naked blonde girl was posing in the center of the class. All the males in the class flew back because of the intense nose bleed and the girls were very angry that someone would perform a jutsu like that. Iruka had trouble stopping the blood while Mizuki was passed out with a perverted grin. Iruka started shaking Mizuki after the technique was over yelling "What would Tsubaki say?".

"Naruto! Be serious. Now do a jutsu that isn't from the academy."

'Hehehehe This will get that Teme.'

'Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram'

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto slammed down a smoke bomb.

**_'Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu'_ **

Then he henged the Crow clone into a taller Itachi wearing his ANBU gear with the Sharingan.

"What the fuck why is there so much smoke?" said one student.

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" said another student.

As the smoke cleared they saw a man wearing ANBU gear with the Sharingan eyes. Those who knew who the man was felt the blood leaving their face.

When Sasuke saw who was there in the class room he went bat shit crazy. He was desperately trying to get out of his seat to run out the door but he was blocked in by the fan-girls so he jumped up on the table and as he tried to run the man grabbed his hand. Sasuke turned around and saw his older brother looking at him with the Sharingan.

"ARE YOU HERE TO FINISH THE JOB?!" Sasuke yelled.

Kiba could smell the poo in Sasuke's pants. And everyone saw the yellow liquid that was running down his leg.

"You are not worth killing. You are Pathetic." said the Henged crow clone.

Naruto dispelled the clone and crows flew out the window. Sasuke passed out from the fear.

Iruka was standing there dumbstruck. Mizuki was still passed out from the Haremu no Jutsu.

'Was that Itachi Uchiha?'

Suddenly 6 ANBU entered the room.

"Was Itachi Uchiha seen in this room?"

"It was just a crow clone." Naruto answered."

Naruto handed the ANBU a note and asked him to give it to the Hokage and it was for the Hokage's eyes only.

"Did i pass?" asked Naruto.

Iruka was looking at Naruto still dumbstruck. All the males in the room started laughing at Sasuke because he passed out in a pool of his own piss. Kiba was howling in laughter saying "He shit himself and wet his pants!".

"Um Naruto what did you just do. I know for a fact that you cannot summon a human being using the summoning jutsu."

"Um well you see I slammed down a smoke bomb created a crow clone then henged it into Itachi Uchiha."

"NARUTO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE." yelled Iruka.

"It was a prank. And I used to be his friend." Naruto said.

"We will be back." Iruka said before grabbing Naruto and dragging him out of the room and shunshining into the front of the Hokage's door.

"The Hokage is waiting for you." said the secretary who winked at Iruka.

Iruka was taken back by the wink. Now that he thought about it the secretary was pretty hot. She was in her 20s had black hair and had a really nice body.

"What time do you get off work?" Iruka asked.

"Seven. You shouldn't keep the Hokage waiting. Cya at 7."

Iruka was so happy and mad at the same time. He was mad because of Naruto's prank but he was also happy because he got a date because of it.

"Hokage-sama Naruto here pulled a very messed up prank on Sasuke." Iruka said.

"Naruto why did you do that?" said Sarutobi.

"I don't know I wanted to scare Sasuke. I didn't think that would happen." Naruto said.

"What are we going to do?" said Iruka.

"Naruto don't do pranks like that. Or better yet stop doing pranks. Iruka will escort you back to the room and you will have to clean it up."

"Fuck! Ok." Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama will Naruto graduate? I don't know what to do."

"Yes he will graduate. He passed everything right? And technically he did perform a non Academy jutsu."

"Hai." Iruka said before shunshining with Naruto back into the classroom.

"Naruto, that was insanely insensitive."

"Hey it got you a date."

"Shut up Naruto. Go back to your seat."

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino went down and performed the Ninjutsu test and passed. 35 Academy students passed and became Genin.

"Everyone but Naruto can go." Iruka said.

They had moved Sasuke's unconscious body outside and had Naruto clean up the mess he made. After he cleaned up Sasuke's urine Iruka handed him his headband.

Naruto tied the headband around his forehead and walked out.

'I guess I did over do it. But it was hilarious.'

As he took a step outside there were a lot of fan-girls waiting for him. He booked it out of there. While running away he met up with his friends.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! I can't believe you did that!" said an angry Ino.

"Naruto that was really messed up." said fan-girl Sakura who was hitting him.

"I know I'm going to apologize to him tomorrow."

"Naruto! That was gold man. He shit and pissed himself." Kiba said while laughing and he gave Naruto a High-Five.

"You guys are disgusting." said Sakura before she left.

"Yah that was really insensitive." said Ino.

"I bet it was quite troublesome cleaning that up." said Shikamaru.

Chouji didn't say anything while he kept on eating.

"I thought it was pretty funny Naruto-Kun." said Ami who was trying to get close to Naruto to touch him.

"She wants the D bro." said Kiba.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Ami as she tried to kick Kiba's ass.

"Cya guys I'ma go home and just hang out till tomorrow." said Naruto.

**Next Day **

"Alright so I took my picture so now I need to go back to our room to wait for our Jonin sensei."

Naruto made his way to the Academy and sat in his classroom waiting for the team assignments.

**Chunin+ Meeting**

"Yes it is that time of year again. This year of academy students have graduated and are going to be put in one of your guys' teams."

Sarutobi went over the first 6 teams and their Jonin senseis.

"Team 7 will be lead by Hatake Kakashi, Team 8 will be lead by Yuhi Kurenai, Team 9 is still active under Maito Gai, Team 10 will be lead by Sarutobi Asuma... Oh dear we have a problem."

"We have one more genin team that doesn't have a Sensei, How unfortunate."

"Well I'm not a Jonin but I've always wanted a genin team." said Shiranui Genma.

"Since you are only a Tokubetsu Jonin I cannot let you become a sensei alone." said Sarutobi.

"Well I'll be his co-sensei." said Namiashi Raido.

"I too will be his co-sensei." said Yamashiro Aoba.

"Well I guess Team 13 isn't as unfortunate as I thought. They might be the luckiest team ever. Ok I'll allow it."

**In the classroom**

Iruka was calling off the teams to the students.

"Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-"

"YES! TRUE LOVE NEVER FAILS! Eat that Ino-pig." said Sakura.

"As I was saying the last member is Mamonaku Shinin and your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Lucky you guys get Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto.

"Naruto you know Kakashi?" asked Sakura.

Sakura was still mad at Naruto for what happened yesterday but she needed to know what her sensei would be like.

"Well he was a good teacher to me. Taught me some good stuff."

"Team 8 consists of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and will be lead by Yuhi Kurenai."

Kiba tried to give Shino a high 5 but Shino just looked at him. Hinata was quite pleased that her sensei would be Kurenai.

"Team 9 is still active from last year. Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and you will be lead by Sarutobi Asuma."

"I bet this is because of my father. I was chosen for a team before I could walk." said Ino angrily.

"Troublesome woman, well at least I have Chouji." said Shikamaru.

Chouji said something incoherent because he was eating at the same time.

Iruka then said who was in team 11 and 12 and who their sensei were.

"And we have Team 13 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, and Ami and your team will be lead by- What the hell? To be announced."

The kids ate lunch then went back in the room to wait for their sensei.

"I wonder why we are only 2 on one team? And I wonder who our sensei is?" Naruto said.

"Maybe they realized that you and I are too good for a third member. They would only get in the way." Ami said.

"Team 8 come with me." a Black haired woman with red eyes that wore bandages for clothing.

"Team 10 come with me." said a tanned black haired man with spiky hair and a beard."

All the teams left except team 7 and team 13. While they were wondering where their sensei were some green haired kid with brown eyes wearing a brown shirt that says "Dis guy" on the front. The kid was looking around then fixed his eyes on Naruto. The guy walked up to Naruto and asked him a question.

"Naruto is that you?" asked the green haired guy.

"Hey do I know you from somewhere?" Naruto said.

"I almost didn't know who you were from your clothes. Its me Kenji."

"What the fuck? Seriously? Talk about a reunion." Naruto said.

"You asshole you remember Naruto but not me?" said Ami.

"Hey Ami what's up? Did you get adopted too?"

Ami was strangely quiet and looked down.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine I'll be moving into the Genin apartments today after we meet our sensei."

"We should go out to eat tonight." Naruto said.

"Asking me for another date?" Ami said.

"Just like old times eh?" Kenji said.

"Wait why are you here? Naruto asked.

"Well I've technically been genin for a year but I wasn't able to get on a team so they put me on one this year."

"Well the other teams have left which team are you on?" Ami asked.

"Team 13."

"No way dude. You are on our team? Sweet!" Naruto said.

"Aww and I thought I would have Naruto for myself. Keep your hands off him."

"Wat?" Kenji said.

"She's just fucking with you."

Right after he said that 3 men walked in. One had spiky black hair and wore red sunglasses. The second one had his bandana on backwards, had brown hair and eyes, and he was chewing on a senbon. The third one has weird wrinkles from the middle of his nose to his cheek.

"We are here to pick up Team 13."

The people on Team 13 had eyes as wide as plates. No team has ever had more than 2 sensei and they get 3. They quickly walked up to them and followed them to Training Area 26.

**Training Area 26**

"Ok lets introduce ourselves. My name is Shiranui Genma, I am a Tokubetsu Jonin. My likes are Senbon, Making jokes, and Wind Jutsu. I hate power hungry bitches, people without a sense of humor, and spinach. My goals I guess are to have a successful genin team and become jonin one day."

"Well my name is Yamashiro Aoba, I too am a Tokubetsu Jonin. My likes are crows, Messing around and joking, and Fire jutsu. I hate those who look down on Tokubetsu Jonin, people that try to be funny but they're not, and really cocky people. And my goal is to show people that Tokubetsu Jonin could teach as well if not better than regular or elite jonin."

"My name is Raido Namiashi and my rank is also Tokubetsu Jonin. My likes are my friends, my sword, and Earth Jutsu. I hate annoying people, those who are disrespectful, and enemies who like to monologue when they think they have won. My goal is to help you guys become good ninja and I guess become a Jonin."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my friends, ramen, and training to get stronger. I hate people who have various objects lodged up their butt, those who believe they are superior due to their family, and I hate rapists, child molesters and other bad people. My goal is to become the hokage one day and protect my home and its inhabitants."

"My name is Ami, only Ami. I dropped my last name when I moved to the orphanage. I wouldn't mind becomming Uzumaki Ami in the future though. I like Naruto and my other friends, having a good time, and dango is pretty good. I hate those who put people down for no reason, those people who look at Naruto weird when we go out to eat, and those who think they are better than others. My dreams for the future are to become a good kunoichi and become Mrs. Uzumaki."

The three jonin looked at each other understanding the silent message.

'Uzumaki has a fangirl.'

"Hi my name is Kenji I like my friends, adoptive family, and finally having a genin team and Jonin senseis. I hate D rank missions, those who pay for D rank missions, and those who decided that D ranks are mandatory for genin. Sorry it is just that I have been doing D rank missions for a year now, sure it is good money but I'm tired of it. My goals are to show people that you do not have to belong to a shinobi clan to become a successful ninja.

"Well I'm sad to inform you that you will have to do some D rank missions as a team. Sorry." said Genma.

"Anyways right now we would normally perform some kind of exam to test if you guys are ready to become genin. But we have decided we like you guys and we will pass you but we will be doing 1v1 spars to test your abilities by yourself."

"Alright I guess i'll test Kenji. Follow me please." said Raido before walking over behind the trees to the left side.

"Mrs. Uzumaki would you kindly follow me." said Aoba while walking over behind the trees on the right side of the training ground.

"Aoba-sensei I'm a guy and I'm definitely not a married woman." said Naruto.

"Oh not you. Mrs. Uzumaki not Mr. Uzumaki." Aoba said with a grin.

Ami skipped happily and followed Aoba. She was happy that she was called Mrs. Uzumaki.

"Alright Hotshot you're with me right here." Genma said.

**10 Minutes later(Test is over)**

"Alright you guys seem to be a pretty good bunch of Genin. Ami you need to work on your Taijutsu a little bit. You are lacking strength but that can be fixed. But your shurikenjutsu and genjutsu were pretty good, I didn't even know they taught genjutsu at the Academy. Your ninjutsu was also pretty good, your clone usage was perfect and your Kawarimis were good as well. If i were to rate you right now I would put you at a newer genin level, which is not anything bad since you just graduated the academy." said Aoba.

"Wow Ami I never knew you were so good." said Naruto.

Ami blushed at the compliment Naruto gave her.

"Well Kenji your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu were pretty solid. And by the way your fighting with your dual kunai was pretty good. I honestly have not seen a person use an enlarged Kunai(A big kunai. Size comparable to a short sword) in a while. It is a dying style since short swords or tantos are lighter and easier to carry but It's refreshing to see an old style resurface. Your shurikenjutsu was average at best, you were not very accurate. And your genjutsu was pretty bad. You seem more like a short range fighter than anything which is not a bad thing at all." said Raido.

"So that big kunai on your back is called an enlarged Kunai? Why didn't you just get a bigger knife or short sword?" asked Ami.

"Well my adoptive dad gave it to me so I wanted to use it."

"That's cool, Unusual weapons are good since not many people will know how it works." said Naruto.

"Naruto I was quite surprised with your performance. If I had never seen you before and sparred like that I would assume you have been Genin for a while and will possibly be taking the Chunin exams. Your Taijutsu style was one I had never seen before. Sometimes it was a very quick style which aimed to hit vital spots in some sort of assassination Taijutsu style and sometimes it would become very powerful strikes with punches and kicks which remind me of Gai's Goken style. You also threw in some kind of weird grappling Taijutsu, those knees were deadly. You showed a variety of Ninjutsu that I have no idea how you could have learned. Have you been doing elemental training since you performed some Earth jutsu. You also seem to have big chakra reserves considering that you spent like half of the fight chucking ninjutsu at me non stop. You were not able to perform genjutsu or at least didn't try to which is acceptable since genjutsu isn't gone over much in the academy. But you were able to dispel a c rank genjutsu that I put on you. If i were to put you up with the other kids your age I wouldn't be surprised if you beat them, the only ones I think that have a chance of beating you are Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke if he unlocks his sharingan." said Genma.

'Well that was a pretty good assessment but I was holding back a bit. I only used my Earth jutsu and kept my Fire a secret. I also didn't use my Sairentoburēdo and only used c rank ninjutsu. Although if I went all out I would probably be around a semi experienced chunin level.' thought Naruto.

"Since we now know about your individual abilities and such we would like to train you guys to learn how to do elemental manipulation. This is normally a chunin level thing or experienced genin level thing but we would like to get you started early with lower ranked jutsu. I assume Naruto is a Earth user because of those techniques he showed me. We will show you how to know if which elemental affinities you were born with, most people are born with one affinity but some are born with 2 or none." said Raido.

Raido handed Aoba and Genma a piece of chakra paper and all three of them channeled chakra into the paper at the same time. Raido's paper crinkled slightly before turning into dust. Aoba's paper got wet in the corner before being set ablaze. Genma's paper recieved two cuts and got a little wet.

"As you can see I have a strong wind affinity with a tiny water affinity which I learned over the years. Aoba on the other hand has the a strong fire affinity with a small water affinity that he must have picked up over time. Raido on the other hand has an Earth affinity with a decent affinity with Lightning, he was one of the lucky few to have two elemental affinities at birth."said Genma.

Genma asked Raido to give the kids each a piece of chakra paper and explained to them how to do it.

Kenji went first and channeled chakra into the paper. As he channeled chakra into the paper it crinkled showing his affinity for Lighting.

"Hmm lightning eh, that one is not very common here." said Raido.

"Naruto-kun this paper will show you how I feel when you look at me."

'I hope I get fire or earth or something cool. Then I can tell him he ignites a passion in me or his beautiful eyes makes my legs crumble.'

Ami channeled her chakra into the paper and it got soaked. The Jonin senseis laughed really hard when they found out her affinity. Naruto didn't really understand although he was slightly perverted he didn't really know much about the female body.

"Oh my Naruto-kun, apparently when you look at me I get wet." Ami said seductively.

"Well that is not good. Um do you need help finding a restroom?" Naruto said since he thought she peed her self or was in the process of peeing herself.

"Yes will you escort me to the restroom and give me what I desire?" Ami said.

Naruto assumed she really needed to go the the restroom.

"Um sure I think the restroom is this way." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun is it ok if we do it at your house or my house?"

"Oh I guess you aren't comfortable using a public restroom. That's fine public restrooms are kind of gross anyways. I think your house would be better since you need to change your pants after wetting your self." Said the oblivious Naruto.

"Alright, that's enough. Ami, stop trying to take advantage of Naruto when he has no idea what you are talking about. We still need to know Naruto's affinity even though we are pretty sure he is an Earth user."

Naruto before channeling chakra into the paper reached inside his pocket and pulled out his sunglasses. He wanted to activate his sharingan so he can see what Itachi and Kakashi saw when they checked him 5 years ago. He activated his sharingan and channeled chakra into his eyes while he also channeled chakra into the paper. Since Naruto only had a two tomoe sharingan he couldn't see as well as Kakashi or Itachi. He saw the paper get cut multiple times into tiny pieces before the tiny pieces just disintegrated. The three Tokubetsu Jonin were looking wondering what happened. Genma was the first to speak because he felt some Wind chakra being used.

"Um I think he has a very powerful affinity to wind chakra. Congratulations Naruto you have the rarest element in the Land of Fire." said Genma.

"Um I'm not too sure about that, I felt some heat emanating from where the paper was. He might have Fire and wind?" Said Aoba.

"Well I don't know how to detect fire chakra so I don't know." said Genma.

"Well this is very confusing because I felt like there was some earth chakra in there. I don't know though because it was so fast." said Raido.

"Um Sensei I reccomend you talk to the Hokage about this. He will be able to give you guys the information you need." Said Naruto.

"Um ok. You guys can just spar or something till we get back." Genma said.

The three shunshined to the Hokage's office.

Naruto deactivated his sharingan and put away his sunglasses. He got into his Taijutsu stance and confused the other two.

"Who are you going to spar first?" asked Ami.

"Why not both of you." said Naruto before the three started fighting.

In the Hokage's office the three tokubetsu Jonin asked about one of their students. The hokage filled them in about his elemental affinities and how he was probably holding back during their fight because the Hokage was sure Naruto trained with Fire before learning Earth. He also told them about how Naruto has already experienced his first kill and he told them the details on why he had to do it. The three tokubetsu Jonin were surprised that Naruto had 3 elemental affinities and a person would try to do that to a child and felt bad for Naruto because he was forced to kill someone at such a young age. After speaking with the Hokage the 3 Tokubetsu Jonin headed back to training ground 26.

**Training Ground 26**

Naruto ducked under a right hook that was thrown by Kenji. After ducking he snapped Kenji's head back with 2 quick jabs before he had to jump up because Ami tried to sweep him. Ami and Kenji were both using the academy style taijutsu since they had no other choice. The academy style taijutsu was a solid taijutsu style since it is very easy to learn and almost everyone could do it. The problem was against Naruto's style they stood no chance especially since they didn't have any teamwork. It was basically 1v1 then another 1v1 after which Naruto's style was very good at. Ami rushed forward and jumped in the air and attempted to hit Naruto with a front kick. Naruto easily blocked but he was wondering why Ami would do that...Unless it was a distraction. Naruto caught the plan quickly and ducked and weaved as Kenji started assaulting him. Naruto took a few hits here an there but nothing that would hurt a lot. Naruto had an idea he ran up to both of them which surprised them since he had been on the defensive the whole time. Naruto looked like he was going to punch Kenji in the face but right before he would have walked close enough to punch him he dropped on the ground and kicked Kenji in the chin upward. Ami saw Naruto on the ground so she tried to hit him with an axe kick. Naruto rolled to the side and got up. Kenji hit the ground not very gracefully. Naruto knew now that Kenji would be a little bit slower now from the damage he just took. Naruto then rushed forward dodging the side kick Ami shot at him and ducked under Kenji's right straight and grabbed a mound of flesh that was very close to Ami's butt(Her leg is still in the air because of the side kick.) and pushed her causing her to fall down. Kenji trying to barrage Naruto with a flurry of punches. He had hit Naruto quite a bit but he made a mistake by slowing down. When he attempted to hit Naruto with a left straight Naruto put his right arm forward to block the punch while allowing him to put his hand behind Kenji's head. Naruto then pulled him close and delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin which knocked Kenji back a few feet and didn't give him enough time to block Naruto's flying knee to the chest which shot Kenji into a nearby tree knocking him out. Since Naruto had been focusing on Kenji he was not able to react in time as Ami hit him with her most powerful right straight. Naruto took a few steps backwards and did his best blocking her punches. A few punches snaked its way in but didn't do too much damage since Ami didn't have that much strength. Naruto was ducking and weaving until he could find a break in her combo. He found one after he ducked under her left straight and threw a quick left jab to her face. He ducked again under her right hook and landed a quick right hook into an uppercut. She started backing up then Naruto dashed forward for a takedown since she was blocking every inch of her upperbody. Naruto was able to take her down and mounted her.

"Oh my Naruto. I didn't know you were like that." said a voice behind him.

When Naruto turned around Kakashi was looking at him smiling. The only way to tell if Kakashi is smiling is if his eye is in some kind of upside down U shape. Naruto didn't know what he was talking about until he turned around and saw Ami blushing at how close his package was to her face. He then realized what Kakashi was implying and quickly jumped off.

"I didn't do anything I swear!"Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I can't believe you tried to do that to me." Ami said with pretend tears in her eyes.

"Naruto I thought you were better than that." Kakashi teased.

"That was an accident. We were sparring."

"We were sparring then after you knocked out Kenji you thought you could take advantage of me." Said Ami pretending to cry again.

"But...but..."

"It's Ok Naruto. I know your hormones may be acting up once in a while but you can't do that to a girl."

"Naruto you owe me...I was so scared..." said Ami.

"I'll do anything. Just forget about what happened there."

"Ok." said Ami happily.

'Haha sucker.' Ami thought.

Raido, Genma, and Aoba shunshined right next to Kakashi and was wondering what happened. They looked around to see an unconscious Kenji under a tree a very happy Ami and a very embarassed Naruto with Kakashi there.

"What happened?" asked Genma.

"Well nothing much. I just came here and found one guy unconscious and the other guy on top of the girl. You know no big deal right." said Kakashi.

"Honestly I bet she liked it." said Aoba with a smirk.

"Hey!" yelled Ami.

"No kidding, she was probably mad when you said something and made him get off."

For another 20 minutes they continued to tease Naruto and Ami. After they were finished teasing and Kenji woke up they told Ami to spar with Kenji while they reevaluate Naruto.

"Naruto the Sandaime told us you were holding back in the last spar. Just fight me like you mean it. I won't make you leave the team or anything. This will just show us what we should teach you."

"Um Genma-Sensei. I need help to do Wind jutsu. I don't know how to turn my chakra into wind chakra."

"Ok we will do elemental training after our spar."

Naruto went into his Taijutsu stance to show he was ready. Genma went into his and surprisingly Genma still used a more advanced form of the academy style. Naruto ran forward while dropping his weights. The weights weren't too heavy he only had 25lbs on each limb but they doubled his speed since he is normally only weighing like 105lbs. Naruto was running so fast he looked like he had 4 legs. To a civilian or a genin he was really hard to follow because of his speed but to a chunin or jonin they can see him fine. Naruto ran and threw a fake right hook at Genma before running behind him and trying to kick him. Genma blocked it by quickly turning around after he noticed Naruto dissapear. Naruto kept trying his luck at getting a hit on Genma by tricking him but Genma saw through all of his attempts. This was standard since Genma was a Tokubetsu Jonin and he was just a recently graduated genin. Naruto then created 5 shadow clones and sent them towards genma to try to find a weakness in his style. Genma easily dispelled each clone and looked at Naruto and told him to come at him. Naruto realized that his clones sent him information about Genma's style. Naruto repeated using the clones 4 times until he thought he had a chance to slip through Genma's defense. Naruto again created some clones and charged with them. As the first clone and second clone charged forward both getting dispelled easily Naruto kicked Genma in the chin because he couldn't see from the smoke. As Genma flew in the air Naruto threw 10 shuriken at him and performed hand seals.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (You know what this is)

The 10 shuriken multipled into 100. After the shuriken multiplied Naruto performed more handseals. Genma was in mid air so he was unable to dodge so he resorted to Ninjutsu.

_**Fūton:** **Reppūshō**_(Gale Palm)

Genma blew the shuriken that were headed towards him away. Little did he know he was not yet safe.

**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ **(Grand Fireball)

Genma was still in mid air so he still couldn't dodge. There was also no nearby water source for him to do any of his low level water jutsu and his affinity wasn't strong enough to pull water from the air. He also was too far to see anything nearby to Kawarimi with. Since he had no choice he used the Shunshin no Jutsu(Body flicker). Shunshins are normally used to travel quickly because of the burst of speed it gives you but it also uses a large amount of chakra and lets the opponent know where you end up because of the large amount of chakra used. Naruto saw that Genma shunshined behind him so he jumped forward and did a front flip while spinning clockwise and threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai while in mid air.

"Nice trick Naruto, Not too many genin can do flashy stuff like that." said Genma while blocking the kunai and shuriken with 2 of his Kunai knives.

Naruto unsealed his Sairentoburēdo and pulled out a kunai on his left hand. He dashed directly at Genma. Naruto did a horizontal swipe with his Sairentoburēdo(Right hand) which Genma ducked. As his blade missed Genma he used the momentum caused by the slash to drive his kunai down hard. Genma saw this and brought up his 2 kunai in a x position to catch the blow. Naruto's blow had a lot of strength in it and almost made it past the kunai. After his blow was blocked he jumped back and did a few back flips and put his kunai on his mouth. Naruto summoned 5 clones and performed hand seals.

_**Doton: Sunabokori**_(Dust cloud)

As he said this he slammed his hands on the ground kicking up the dust and making it hard to see and breath. Naruto took out the kunai from his mouth with his left hand and ran into the giant cloud of dust with his shadow clones.

Genma had no idea where Naruto would come from so he decided to get rid of the dust.

**Fūton: Daitoppa**

After performing the Jutsu he noticed he knocked away 2 shadow clones which dispelled and there were only 3 Naruto's standing. They all charged at the same time trying to cut the Tokubetsu Jonin. He was backing up and blocking the three Naruto's until he noticed he was only fighting 2. He looked all around him but didn't see a sign. When he looked up Naruto was going to Nail him with an Axe kick. He did back flips to get away. Then he saw the all of the Naruto's run at him but he had an idea. As the first 2 ran up to him he ducked and spun in clockwise motion to dispel the two clones. Before he was going to charge at the last Naruto a hand from underground pulled him down and the other Naruto swung his Sairentoburēdo at Genma's neck. After the impact was made Naruto realized he cut a log in half. Naruto then heard leaves rustling behind him. He turned around and blocked with his Kunai. A senbon had lodged itself halfway inside Naruto's kunai.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said before he was about to be hailed by senbons.

**Doton: Doryūheki**

Naruto spit out some mud in front of him and it hardened to create a wall. The wall was able to block all the senbons but when he looked where Genma was before he got kicked in the back and skidded a few feet.

Naruto charged at Genma and they fought a fierce battle of taijutsu. Naruto saw Genma throw a right straight so he ducked under it jabbed Genma on the left side of his face and created a shadow clone behind Genma. Genma was shocked that Naruto landed a hit so he took a step back but instead got tripped by the shadow clone behind him. Naruto saw him fall and felt like he had the advantage and could capitalize on it. Naruto jumped on top of the fallen Genma and hit him with his right hand. Naruto mounted him and started pounding him as much as he could. Genma was trying to dodge from under while in the full guard position. Naruto got a few decent blows before Genma kicked him off. Both fighters got up and got back into their stances. Naruto ran at him and mid way created a shadow clone which jumped up and tried to kick Genma in the face but was dispelled. Genma found out it was a distraction when the original Naruto kicked both of his legs causing him to fall. Naruto got up and chucked a barrage of shuriken at Genma who was forced to Kawarimi with a log. Naruto saw that there was a slight distance between them and started going through hand seals. Naruto at this point was quite tired and although he still had a good amount of chakra left he was going to try to finish it.

_**Doton: Sekichū torappu **_(Stone pillar trap)

5 stone pillars came out of the ground and held Genma in place.

'Wow how does he know this jutsu. I remember some Iwa nin used this on me before.'

Naruto created a shadow clone and both of them furiously did hand seals while pouring chakra into his lungs and coating his trachea and all the way up to his mouth with chakra. He did this since his next fire attack would be pumped with a ton of chakra and he didn't want to hurt himself. He held his breath for as long as possible trying to get as much chakra into the next jutsu as possible since the next jutsu took a large amount of chakra to do since it was a B rank ninjutsu.

**_Katon: Tsuindoragonburesu_**(Twin Dragonbreath)

Naruto had put a large amount of chakra behind the technique and both he and his clone spit out a large stream of blue fire each. When the two streams of blue fire met it expanded greatly and destroyed the forest in front of him. The fire was so hot the trees burned down within seconds of touching the blue fire. If it had been human flesh it would not have lasted long under the intense heat. Naruto was scared since he thought he killed his sensei. He only had recently been practicing the said technique and he kept overloading it with chakra because he had not mastered it yet.

"Naruto? Are you trying to kill me? Kami that was a hot fire. Well you did pretty well, I was holding back a little bit and let you be the aggressor. If you had more experience and got physically stronger and faster which will happen naturally as you grow you would easily be able to beat many experienced chunin. Right now you can definitely hang with or defeat the newer chunin to the mildly experienced chunin. Like I said you will still be on our Genin team and we won't remove you or anything."

As Genma finished his sentence the other two genin on their team came running in.

"What happened? You guys left us to spar there then suddenly we saw some pretty blue fire and smoke from here." Ami said.

"Aoba-sensei was that you?" asked Kenji.

"Uh no. Well Naruto and Genma had a redo of their test because we found out Naruto was holding back a bit. And Naruto ended up doing this jutsu and burning the forest over there." Aoba said while pointing at the black land that used to be a forested area.

Kenji looked at Naruto like he had 2 heads and Ami was looking at him with sparkles on her eyes.

"Ok. We will now show you how to manipulate your elements." said Raido

For the next 3 hours they performed exercises which helped them be able to manipulate their elements. Naruto was told to do the leaf cutting exercise since he already knew how to do fire and earth. Ami was brought to the lake where Aoba told her to try to feel the water then try to create a small twister in the water. Kenji was told to try to create lightning chakra and release it to a nearby tree. At the end of the 3 hours each one of them had a better idea of how to use their elements but they wouldn't be taught jutsu for a while.

"Alright guys, good work today. Tomorrow meet up here at 9 am be sure you pack lunch and eat a good breakfast since we will be working you into the ground tomorrow." said Genma before the three Tokubetsu Jonin left for the Jonin Bar.

**A/N: Hey guys the poll is still open for whether you would prefer Naruto to go through the wave arc like he did in Canon or my made up evilish route. right now on the poll it is tied 3 to 3 but there are some guest reviews that have reviewed they would prefer the evil route. Don't forget to vote and review, right now if the poll ends I would choose the evil route since people voted on the reviews for it. I was supposed to start the wave arc this chapter but I decided I would add one chapter about Naruto's team meeting up for the first time so I will probably start the wave arc the next chapter or the one after that. I was thinking of having a little interaction with Naruto and his friend Ami for the next chapter but if you guys would prefer to go straight into the wave Im down. Leave a review on which one you suggest. Also if you want to ask any questions or have any suggestions don't be afraid to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: Lonely

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: After reading a few reviews I decided I would answer some of the reviews of the guests. One guy asked me to make a lemon scene with Naruto violently dominating Ami. I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I am able to write that. One guy asked if I could make Naruto not evil but gray, when i first created this fic I didn't know what gray meant but after finding out Naruto would be more Gray than dark. Lemon scenes will be added later on, Naruto is only 12 right now I will probably add the first lemon scene when he is around 15-16 to make it more realistic. 12 year olds banging is pretty unrealistic no 12 year old girl would let a guy do that to her unless she was desperate. And those who are asking if Naruto will avenge his "sister" I actually have not thought about it. He doesn't really know who killed his sister so maybe ill have the guy get killed randomly or something.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_Sup br0 no Jutsu-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 9: Lonely**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age:12**

**Rank: Genin**

**That Night **

Naruto would have normally invited Ami and Kenji to go out to eat dinner but he was feeling tired. As he was walking home he felt some one dashing over his head. He quickly looked up and saw a person with a bandana carrying a large scroll. Normally if he saw a ninja walking around with a giant scroll it would appear normal but that guy was in a real hurry. Naruto decided to follow that guy to check him out. He quickly put on his sunglasses and activated his sharingan so he could see a chakra path to follow. Naruto noticed the path of chakra was heading outside the village, upon seeing this Naruto took off after the man. Naruto was able to catch up to the man after following him for 15 minutes since Naruto put more chakra per hop while he was chasing.

**2 Miles away from Konoha border**

"Finally I was able to get this stupid scroll for Orochimaru. Good thing I planned this the day the Jonin instructors give their genin exams, all the elite ninja are probably drunk right now."

As he finished his sentence a barrage of shuriken rained on his position. Mizuki was able to dodge them all but two, one was lodged in his right thigh and the other was lodged on his left arm on the left side of the forearm. Mizuki looked where the projectiles came from and saw one of his former students chucking more shuriken at him. Since he saw the attack coming he simply blocked with his two kunai knives.

"Oh if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto. You lost kid? Doesn't matter because you will die here you demon. I will avenge all those who were killed by you Kyuubi!" Said Mizuku while he charged at Naruto with his two Kunai.

"Cool story bro, Why don't you publish it and sell it to people who actually give a fuck?" said Naruto as he unsealed his Sairentoburēdo and wielded a kunai on his left hand.

Mizuki slashed at Naruto like a madman. Naruto kept backing up and trying to parry some of the hits. After noticing that the chunin would definitely beat him if this continued he put the kunai in his mouth and threw 3 shuriken and performed hand seals.

_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

The 3 shuriken turned into 30 and Mizuki was forced to use ninjutsu to block.

**_Suiton: Junsai_**(Water shield)

Water was drained from a gourd of water on Mizuki's back and formed a shield of water which stopped the incoming shuriken. After blocking the shuriken and canceling his defensive jutsu he looked around for Naruto and was unable to find anything. After looking around he got kicked in the back and flew forward into another Naruto who came out of the ground and tried to stab Mizuki using a chakra enhanced Sairentoburēdo stab. Mizuki used his two kunai to deflect the blow down slightly so he wouldn't take a strike at his vital organs. Instead of plunging into his heart the Sairentoburēdo pierced his through stomach and cut through his spinal cord. Mizuki then stabbed the Naruto infront of him with one of his kunais and it dispelled in smoke. Mizuki fell on the ground since his spinal cord was severed. Naruto created 100 clones and sent them to knock out the traitorous chunin. The chunin was able to take out a large amount of clones using various water jutsu he learned over the years. Unfortunately for Mizuki he was unable to dispel all of the clones and was knocked out and tied up with ninja wire. Naruto took the scroll of sealing and decided to look inside. Naruto realized that the scroll Mizuki tried to steal was one that contained many powerful kinjutsu of Konoha. Naruto decided to use his Sharingan to quickly memorize how to do 3 jutsu before he closed the scroll and headed back to Konoha. He decided to only take 3 jutsu since he knew that he didn't have much time before the ANBU found him so he wanted to copy only a small amount of jutsu so it looked like he didn't look at the scroll at all. Naruto headed towards Konoha with a tied up Mizuki and the scroll of seals. Eventually Naruto reached the Hokage tower and dropped off Mizuki and the scroll of seals to the Hokage.

**Hokage Tower**

"Jiji I have a present for you." said Naruto as he showed him the tied up Mizuki and the scroll of seals.

"Why thank you Naruto, I know you already got your award but I will also give you the pay for a B rank mission. Good work." said Hiruzen while handing Naruto an envelope with money.

"Oh by the way Mizuki will never be able to walk again, and you should get him medical attention if you don't want him to die from bleeding out."

"Thanks for the information Naruto."

"Ok cya Jiji." Naruto said as he jumped out of the Hokage's window.

"Seriously? Why does nobody use the door?" asked Hiruzen.

**Next Day**

Naruto had just woken up from a nightmare. He felt like shit and looked at his alarm clock. 5:25 AM, way too early to do anything. Naruto had a nightmare about the hidden leaf village a very odd nightmare. It was almost like he was in a different dimension where he had no friends, no jiji, nothing.

**Nightmare**

Naruto woke up and looked around, this was not his home. Compared to the condo this place he awoke to was tiny, It was a one bedroom studio with only 1 bathroom and a small kitchen. He thought something was up but noticed It was time to meet up with his team. He got ready and left and jumped on the rooftops to avoid the people looking at him. When he arrived at Training ground 26 there was none of his team members in sight. He waited an hour and nobody came. Since he had no idea what was going on he decided he would go get some ramen at Ichiraku's. He noticed that all of his friends from the academy were near the ramen stand. He had no idea why but he decided he would go ask. When he went to talk to people he was friends with, they looked at him like the other people did, even his friends from the orphanage like Ami and Kenji looked at him that way. He didn't understand why they were looking at him that way. He hated the way the people looked at him and what made it worse was the voice that kept telling him to kill was louder than ever, almost like it was being amplified by an intense amount of hatred. In the dream he wasn't able to hold off the urge to kill, he went wild, and lost consciousness. Upon waking he noticed surrounding him was black earth with signs of destruction. Rubble littered the black earth, there were bodies layed out all over, and it was not pretty. Some bodies were mutilated, split into pieces, charred. He looked around and he recognized some of the bodies, he saw a body wearing the robes that his jiji always wears face down. He noticed 3 bodies together and although their faces were ripped off or melted by some sort of fire. The first body had its face ripped off by some sort of beast who clawed the mans face off, although it would normally be unidentifiable the backwards bandana hitai-ate and the senbon needle near his corpse, It was Genma. The second body had no head to begin with, but the body was easily identifiable by the blade next to the man, It was a pitch black blade only one man wielded a pitch black blade, Raido. The third body was the hardest to identify since it was ripped in half and the face was split in two horizontally, Naruto eventually found the top half of the mans head and recognized the red sunglasses, It was Aoba. Naruto began to cry, he had not known his sensei for a long time but seeing them like this made him cry. He wondered if he was the one who did all of this but was shaken from the thought when he heard a coughing sound. He ran towards the direction of the coughing and saw something he wished he didn't see. His friends, they were all on the ground many decimated into pieces. Ino, Kenji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino were all dead. Only reason he was able to recognize the bodies were that the killer purposely left their faces undamaged as if he wanted him to see this. Naruto wept, these were his friends. He finally found where the coughing noise was coming from, he heard a coughing noise coming from under a big piece of rubble. Naruto lifted up the rubble and saw under it was his best friend from the orphanage.

"Ami..."

The girl heard her name being spoken and looked to the speaker of the voice. Naruto watched as fear filled her eyes.

"NO NO NO NO! AHH! HELP!" Ami screamed.

"I'm here, I'll save you." Naruto said trying to stop her from screaming.

"P-please spare m-me. D-don't kill me p-please."

"What do you mean Ami? You are like my best friend, why would I kill you." said a confused Naruto while walking closer to Ami.

"M-MONSTER! H-HELP! SAVE ME PLEASE!" yelled Ami.

It was like a flip was switched and Naruto lost consciousness again and by the time he woke Ami was ripped into pieces.

**Nightmare finished**

It also didn't help that Naruto lived alone by himself. He had nobody to really talk to about these nightmares. Since it was only around 5:30 Naruto decided he might as well go out for a jog or something to clear his head.  
**Streets of Konoha**

Naruto decided that he would run in the direction of the Hokage tower since the people who live near there are mostly shinobi. Shinobi are generally neutral with Naruto while the civilians hate Naruto with a passion, although there were a small amount of shinobi who hated him it was nothing like the civillans. Naruto was running towards the Hokage Tower when he heard someone say something.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to see what called his name. Upon turning around he saw Ami wearing sweats running up to him.

"Hey Ami, what are you doing up?"

"Oh well I don't get much sleep in my new apartment, It looks kind of creepy at night. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh well that is unfortunate."

"So what are you doing so early?"

"Well I had a nightmare and I woke up really early, and being alone in my condo didn't help so I went out to clear my head."

"Well want to jog together?"

"Might as well, want to grab breakfast after since we will probably be really hungry."

"Ok."

The two teammates jogged around till around 7:30. At 7:30 they realized they were both quite hungry and decided to eat breakfast. Ami refused to eat breakfast at Ichiraku's so Naruto was forced to take her to the newly opened restaraunt that specializes in breakfast. After eatting breakfast they departed for their homes to take a shower, change, and get ready to train.

**Training Area 26**

Naruto and his team's training for the day was mainly physical. They started the day by running 10 miles without the use of chakra. After a short break they had to complete 250 push ups, 250 crunches, and 250 squats. They had a short lunch break then ran another 10 miles without chakra. After the 10 miles they did 250 pull ups. Their last training exercise was to run another 10 miles without chakra. After wards they did some cool down stretches and cool down exercises. After they did the cool down exercises their Senseis allowed them to just hang out for a bit to catch their breath since they were very tired. After the break they practiced ninja team formations. After that they worked on their elemental manipulation again.

"Ok, good job today guys. Tomorrow we will be focusing on chakra related stuff so your bodies can rest. Meet us here at 10 am tomorrow. Ja ne." Said Raido right before the three tokubetsu jonin peaced out.

"Oh...Fuck...My whole body hurts." said Naruto.

"This is not fun...Not fun at all. I'd rather do D-rank missions."

"Im glad they didn't make me do the full amount but still my body is killing me."

"Want to lay here for a while then go out to dinner as a team?"

"I can't my mom asked me to eat dinner at home since she "slaved over a hot stove to prepare a meal so I should put the effort to come home to eat it." said Kenji as he started to walk away.

"Well that's a bust, wanna go out to eat Ami?"

"I'll go on the condition that you have to sleep over at my house tonight."

"Ami-chan we are too young to be doing that kind of stuff."

"Geez I'm hurt Naruto-kun, I never knew you thought so low of me." said Ami pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan. I don't think of you that way, I know you like to tease me but I know you have good morals and wouldn't even go there."

Ami was happy she got a reaction from Naruto. But hid it under a face that looked hurt.

"I guess since you think I'm that dirty you wouldn't want to be in my presence." said Ami before fake crying and trying to run off.

"Ami, don't cry. You know how much it hurts me to see you cry." said Naruto as he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

Naruto pulled her in and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for what I said Ami-chan, I didn't mean it like that. If it makes you feel better I'll sleepover at your house tonight."

"Thank you Naruto. I just want a little company because my apartment looks creepy at night."

"Alright Ami-chan where do you want to eat? We will eat first then I'll send a clone to my place to get some clothes and stuff."

"Can we go to that one dango place?"

"You like dango? What is it with girls and dango?"

"Um a few weeks ago Ino invited all the girls to a girl's night and we went to the dango place and it was really good. Please Naruto-kun."

"Umm...How about we grab some dango to-go and head to Ichiraku's?"

"That is acceptable but I don't like the girl that works there all the time. Don't they have any other workers?"

"Ichiraku's is a family run business and "the girl" you are talking about is the owner's daughter. And why don't you like Ayame-chan she is such a nice girl, in-fact a few times when I went there she gave me free ramen."

"Ugh...Don't you notice the looks she gives you when you eat ramen? I remember when we went there like 4 years ago, she looked like a fat kid looking at a steak."

"You look at me like that too."

"Uh...You see...I got nothing. Fine lets get some dango to-go then head to the ramen stand."

Naruto and Ami walked to the Dango shop Anko is frequently seen at and bought 10 sticks of dango before heading to Ichiraku's. They took their seats and as they were looking at the menu Ami kept switching her eyes from the menu to Ayame who was looking at Naruto. Ayame actually wasn't too interested in Naruto she actually thought of him as some sort of little brother, but pissing Ami off was one of her hobbies so she would always pretend like she would pounce on Naruto anytime when Ami was around so It would piss her off.

"Hey! Waiter! Stop staring at him will you?"

"Is there something wrong with looking? I'm thinking about what he will look like in a few years. And if he continues to get more handsome I might just take him for myself." said Ayame while licking her lips.

"Ugh, as if he would like you. You are like 5 years older than him."

"Ayame-chan you did say I was too young ago when I asked if you were interested."

Ami looked in shock because he never knew Naruto asked Ayame if she was interested. Then she remembered that Kiba kept saying Naruto was into older women. It all made sense now, every time she would walk around with Naruto his eyes would wander some times but she didn't think he was checking out some of the older women.

"Naruto-kun that was like 5 years ago, right now I'm quite interested."

"Oh really, I can't say I'm not interested in you."

Ami was furious, Naruto was flirting with an older woman right in front of her face. Ami didn't like dealing with older women since at her age her womanly assets have not come into play yet so she was at a huge disadvantage. She needed to do something to stop him, anything. She did what most girls do when they get angry at a guy, they hit him. She smacked him on the head and glared at him.

"Oww Ami-chan that hurt. What was that for?"

"Kiba was right you like older women. What's wrong with you?"

"Don't take it that hard Ami. How can you compete with this?" said Ayame while running her hands over her breasts and turning around and bending over.

"I know Naruto-kun likes to sneak a peek of my ass when ever I bend over like this to pick something up or get something from under the table." teased Ayame.

Naruto blushed because he was caught. He thought the peeks he took were unseen. Ami noticed the blush and got even more angry.

'Naruto checks her out when she isn't looking?! Why doesn't he check me out?'

She took it out on Naruto by beating him. Naruto just let her hit him because running away would result in a worse beating.

"Calm down Ami. Why are you being like this? Did you know Ayame teases you because you react like this?"

"Ayame-neechan why do you keep making her like this. I swear one day she might kill me."

"Because its fun Na-ru-to-kun. Anyways what would you guys like to order?"

"Ill get 5 miso ramens."

"I'm not hungry anymore." said Ami.

"One miso ramen for her." said Naruto ordering for her because he knew she would be hungry again in a minute or 2.

Ayame stopped messing with Ami for the whole time they were there. They had a pleasant dinner then Naruto sent a shadow clone to run to his house to grab some stuff he would need to sleep over at Ami's house and Ami gave the clone her address so it could find her apartment. As they were walking to Ami's apartment he felt like someone was following them.

"I know you are there. Come out." Said Naruto.

"I was hoping you didn't see me...Naruto-kun." said a woman wearing a cat mask that wasn't wearing her standard ANBU gear but instead was wearing tight black clothing which accentuated her curves.

"Neko-chan why were you following me?"

"Naruto-kun you never visit me anymore. You know you are welcome in the ANBU offices right? I miss you. I miss dressing you up."

Ami noticed that the suffix the girl used with Naruto. The girl looked like she was in her late teens to early 20's according to her fully matured womanly assets which Ami was very jealous of.

"W-who are you? How do you know N-Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun you haven't told her about our relationship? I'm hurt, I thought I meant something to you."

"Uh, I have told her and my other friends. She must have just forgot. I'll never forget what you guys did for me." said Naruto.

'Oh my god. What is their relationship? I wonder what she did for Naruto-kun. I hope they didn't-' her thoughts were cut off by the ANBU's voice.

"Well it's nice to know you remember me. And I was watching your date with this girl. I was there 4 years ago too."

"Ok...Well cya Neko-chan we have to go its getting late."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" yelled the female ANBU as the two kids ran away.

The ANBU used her right pointer finger to press some device on her ear.

"Kakashi-sempai, what next?"

"Well we wait till they go out or something."

"Hai!"

"Also why are you wearing that? Trying to seduce someone?"

"hahahaha Kakashi-sempai always making jokes. I didn't feel like wearing the ANBU armor."

**Ami's Apartment **

"This apartment is not that bad. I don't understand why you are complaining so much about it."

"When the lights are off the lights that come in though the window make it look weird."

"Alright."

"Would you like some thing to drink? Tea, Hot chocolate, anything?"

"I'm fine Ami."

Naruto looked into Ami's room and noticed that her mattress and her pillows were not covered.

"Ami why isn't your mattress and pillows covered?"

"Um...well I didn't think I needed them."

"Alright I'll send out my clone to grab some from my place."

Naruto created another clone and sent it to his house to grab some pillow cases and a cover for the mattress. As he looked around Ami's apartment was basically empty, she didn't have much belongings, clothes, anything.

"Hey Ami it's getting kinda late we should go to sleep."

Naruto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth then when he went out he started to set up his sleeping bag on the couch. Ami went into the bathroom after him and brushed her teeth. When she walked to the bed she was wondering where Naruto went. She checked the couch and he was lying there in a sleeping bag.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Why are you on the couch in a sleeping bag?"

"What do you mean? You wanted me to sleepover right? So i'm sleeping over on the couch in a sleeping bag."

"Come to bed with me."

"Ami I thought we were going to have a normal sleepover."

"Please Naruto-kun we won't do anything that you don't want to do. I just need some company."

"Um...Ok but not funny business Ok?"

"I promise. Well I promise no funny business unless you initiate it."

"Alright fine." said Naruto as he got up and followed her into her bed.

Ami's bed was only a full size so there was not much room for 2 people. If they both layed down with their heads on the pillow trying to minimize contact they would be elbowing each other.

"Naruto-kun, can you hold me as I go to sleep?" Said Ami who was trying to get the most out of the sleepover as she could.

Naruto had no problems holding her since he has been holding her since they were little kids. Naruto kind of thought of Ami as some what of a little sister so It wasn't too weird for him. Ami on the other hand didn't think of Naruto as a brother but more of boyfriend who was unaware of their relationship yet.

"Um...Sure. Just like old times?" Naruto said before wrapping his arms around her.

Ami quickly dozed off to sleep and Naruto followed not too long after.

**Next Morning **

Naruto surprisingly slept pretty well and wondered where he was when he woke up. He remembered that he slept over at Ami's house the other day but since she wasn't still in bed with him that meant she already got up. Naruto decided to brush his teeth before he would walk into the kitchen for breakfast. As he opened the door to the kitchen he was met with the smell of breakfast, well the smell of burnt breakfast. Ami heard the sound of the door open and looked at Naruto with a close to crying face before she ran up to him and hugged him.

"N-Naruto-kun I'm sorry, I-I tried to cook breakfast for you for doing me a favor and I got distracted and it b-burned."

"It's fine Ami, throw away the burnt stuff. I'll cook breakfast for you for letting me stay in your home."

Naruto looked in her fridge for ingredients to use to cook breakfast. He couldn't find much since Ami wasted a lot of ingredients and it seemed like she didn't have much groceries to begin with. Since there was basically nothing left except eggs and bread Naruto just made scrambled eggs with toast. Ami was happy with what ever Naruto made just because he made it. After they ate breakfast they took a shower(Seperately of course) and got ready to head to their training ground. While walking to their team meeting spot they ran into Kiba.

"Hey Naruto! What's up man?"

"Nothing much. Just heading to training ground 26 for team stuff ya know?"

"Hey dude I heard some douche bag destroyed a small forest in that training ground."

Naruto's face betrayed him and subconsciously let Kiba know that It was him.

"So it was you. Dude I remember that one time when you had a dick measuring contest(1) with Sasuke using fireballs during a taijutsu spar."

"Iruka-sensei got so mad at me man, I think he used to hate me back then."

Kiba was sniffing something in the air and looked at Naruto with a huge smile.

"He did hate you back then. Oh by the way before I forget here." Kiba handed Naruto 500 ryo.

"What is this for?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"You know...Our bet..."

"I only remember one bet and I don't think anyone has completed the objective yet." said Naruto until he realized that Kiba must have smelled something on him.

Naruto pulled Kiba aside for a second and left Ami wondering why he pulled him aside.

"Dude we didn't do anything. I just slept in the same bed as her because she asked. I can't take your money." said Naruto who tried to hand the money back.

"But we bet on who would sleep with girl that isn't your mom first. We assumed there would be sex but It was never part of the bet. So take the money."

"Oh. ok."

They walked back to Ami and Kiba decided to tease them.

"So Ami how was it?"

"Huh?"

"How was IT?"

"What is IT?"

"Let me rephrase my question. How was Naruto's performance last night?"

Ami was taking a drink of water from her water bottle when he asked the question. As soon as she heard the full question she spit out all the water in her mouth.

"WHAT! What are you talking about?"

"I can smell his scent on you. And you on him. It's Ok actually I'm proud of my boy, first one of our class to get some."

Ami punched the boy in the face and Akamaru jumped off the top of his head to not get hurt from the fall.

"Naruto-Kun and I didn't do anything!" said Ami before walking off pulling Naruto with him.

"Dude why did you have to do that? You know how she is." said Naruto as they walked away.

**On the way to Training Ground 26 **

"So Naruto, since you somehow won 500 ryo can I have a favor?"

"Um...you want a small cut or something?"

"No, I want you to sleepover some time just like yesterday."

"Aww man I have to do it again?"

"You make it sound like hugging me is a chore."

"Well..."

When Ami heard his lack of a response she was pissed. He thought of her as a chore. She thought she finally got through to him and he began to return her feelings after she woke up to him with his arms around her. That was the main reason she tried so hard to cook breakfast.

Naruto noticed her facial expression after what he said. He was just messing around and didn't think she would take it so seriously.

"Ami i'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just messing around with you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault that you think of me as a chore. I bet you don't even like having me as a friend."

"Im really sorry Ami-chan. I was just joking around, if you want I can stop messing around with you too much. Please Ami, you are like my best friend, if I ever mess up again make sure to tell me or hit me or do whatever.

"Don't even worry about it, its not like I mean that much to you, i'm just that clingy bitch that annoys you all the time. And you don't need to sleepover anymore, I would hate to force you into doing something that you loathe."

Ami was going to walk away but Naruto grabbed her wrist and hugged her. She wasn't really expecting this since she felt that he didn't care much for her. She thought she was just an old friend of his.

"Ami please, I'm so sorry. I'm kind of dumb sometimes so please forgive this dumb bastard. I don't have that many friends, I can't afford to lose my best friend."

"Ok, I forgive you. Now we have to go before we are late."

**Training Ground 26**

Their training for today mainly consisted of chakra control exercises. They wanted to teach their students how to get good chakra control. The first exercise they tried to teach them was sticking a leaf on various parts on their bodies. Naruto was told to practice tree climbing while sticking leaves on his body since he showed that he already learned how to do both tree climbing and the leaf sticking thing. Ami with her good chakra control blew through the exercise and moved on to tree climbing. Kenji on the other hand had bad chakra control. But after a few tips from another person who had shit tier chakra control he was able to move on to the tree climbing exercise. When he successfully performed the leaf exercise he thanked Naruto before trying the tree climbing exercise.

"Hey Kenji are your parents still making you eat dinner at your house?"

"Yep everyday."

"One day you should tell your parents before hand so we can hang out. Because we basically train all day which leaves us not much time to hang out."

"Yah one day, Alright i'll see you guys tomorrow." Kenji said before leaving.

"Hey Ami want to go eat dinner?"

"Sure as long as it's not Ichiraku's."

"Alright where do you want to go?"

"Umm that new sushi place looks good."

**The Raw Fish**

Ami was looking through the menu and noticed that things there were not cheap. She didn't have too much money since their team had not started doing missions yet so her only source of income was a small allowance given to genin for a few months since they might not be able to do bigger missions. Most of that allowance went into her rent and only left her a small amount for food. She usually used the money to buy groceries and eat at home or get a treat at the dango shop once in a while, if she spent the money here she wouldn't be able to eat for a few days.

Naruto noticed the look on her face as she was looking at the menu. She looked at it, let out a small gasp, then looked like she was thinking of something else.

"Ami-chan is there a problem?"

"Um...No?...uh...Maybe?"

"What's the problem?"

"Well...Um...It's kinda...Expensive."

Naruto chuckled when he heard her say it was expensive.

"Ami, when ever we go out have you ever paid for anything?"

"Uh, No?"

"Exactly, don't worry I got this. Order what ever you want."

Ami smiled since he basically saved her ass.

They ordered and ate their meal with a little small talk here and there but nothing really important was said. As they were leaving Naruto insisted he escort her to her house. Ami was happy he was showing concern for her and was scheming on how to get him to stay at her place again.

"Neko-chan I know you are following us again."

"Well just know I will be following you guys all the time."

"Well I guess I have 2 stalkers now."

"You have another one? Who is it?" asked Ami.

"Yah Naruto-kun who's your other stalker? I bet she's not good as I am."

"Yah you are a lot better than her and her name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata? grrr." growled Ami.

"Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, you have your work cut out for you girlie. Any ways where are you guys headed to?"

"Um...Ms. Neko we are going to my house, he is escorting me."

"My My Naruto I never knew you were such a gentleman, or are you trying to take advantage of the poor girl."

"N-no I would never! I hate rapists and child molesters remember?"

"That's not how you were last night. I remember waking up to your hand on my ass. That's not even the worst part, one of your body parts was very happy to see me in the morning." teased Ami.

Naruto blushed since he had no idea that he was groping her in her sleep and he didn't know his morning wood was poking her.

"Naruto, you are such a hypocrite. You say you hate rapists and child molesters and you did both to her last night."

"I didn't rape anyone and the molesting was on accident! And It wouldn't have happened if she let me sleep on the couch or didn't ask me to hold her."

"Well I guess it wouldn't be rape even if you did because you can't rape the willing." said Neko.

"Hey!" yelled Ami.

"Well Naruto remember I will be watching you." said Neko before disappearing.

**In the trees **

"What do you think Kakashi-sempai?"

"Hmm I don't know. It seems like the girl is way more interested in Naruto than he is in her. But you never know. Lets keep following him."

"Hai."

**Ami's Apartment **

"Thanks for keeping me safe and escorting me Naruto-kun."

"No problem."

"Want to come inside?"

"Uh...Sure." Naruto said before entering her apartment.

"What would you like to drink."

"I'm fine thanks. Ami I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you like living here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday when I was here I noticed that you are missing a lot of necessary things, and you yourself said its hard for you to sleep at night."

"Yah I guess I don't like it too much but I don't really have a choice."

"Well...If you want...you could stay with me? I mean I have 3 extra bedrooms in my condo and I get kind of lonely sometimes so it would be nice to share with a friend. And you don't need to pay anything since the condo is already fully paid."

Ami basicaly tackled him when he asked her to share his condo with him.

"Really Naruto?"

"Yah I mean living together is better than living alone right?"

"Yah, what do I bring?"

"Just bring your clothes and stuff that you like. The stuff you don't like just throw it away or something. And tomorrow I'll go with you to the Hokage's office so you can tell him you're moving out."

Althought Naruto brought sealing scrolls they didn't need to use em because everything Ami wanted to take fit in her backpack. After roof jumping for 20 minutes they finally arrived at Naruto's condo.

"How did 4 bedrooms fit in there?"

"The previous owner was good with seals. Guy was a genius."

"No way, lets go in I bet it isn't that impressive."

Naruto opened the door and they went inside. Ami didn't know how it was possible but the inside of the condo was anything but small. Naruto showed her all the stuff inside the house and the 4 bedrooms, he showed her everything except the areas with the weapons and the scrolls in the basement. He asked her to pick out a room and she picked the room closest to his and she took her stuff out of her backpack. Naruto noticed she only had 3 pairs of clothing and basically nothing else in her backpack. He would have to take her shopping or ask the girls to take her shopping, but he was worried they might make her buy a shitload of stuff she doesn't need since he went shopping with Ino once. He couldn't help but notice how happy Ami was. He had never seen her this happy in her life. Naruto liked making Ami happy since he thought of her as a little sister and he liked to spoil her. He would try to keep that smile on her face as long as possible, she had gone through too many bad things already.

**1 Month Later**

Naruto and Ami enjoyed living together, they both used to live alone and feel lonely but now they had someone there whenever they needed something. They were like a tiny family, they would eat together, have a movie night together and some times invite some friends, and play board games sometimes. As a team they had been training for the whole month, each and everyone of the members of Team 13 felt like they were invincible. They had undergone a rough 1 month in hell training courtesy of their three sensei. Although it felt like hell they could feel the improvements, Ami gained a little muscle which helped her taijutsu problems and made her a lot faster which worked well with her long range fighting style, she also enlarged her chakra pool a little which helped her stamina, not only did her chakra pool increase but her chakra control got better and she was able to use that along with her bigger chakra pool to do some medium level genjutsu and be able to use her chakra with ninjutsu without wasting any. Kenji improved his taijutsu style a little and decided he would change weapons, he now used an enlarged kunai knife on his left hand and a ninjato on his right hand. The training increased his strength and speed so he decided to upgrade his weapons since he could afford to wield heavier weapons for an increase in range. Kenji's bad chakra control improved to decent chakra control, he naturally had an above average chakra pool which got bigger during training so chakra control was not easy for him. His chakra pool increase and his decent chakra control increased his stamina and helped him throw out more jutsu. He was not only restricted to short range combat anymore. Naruto didn't improve too much from his teachers training but improved during the time he trained himself. He increased his weights from 5lbs on each limb and vest to 15lb weights on each limb and a 30lb vest. That is 100 extra pounds, considering the boy only weighed 100lbs to begin with he was carrying double his weight. He didn't want to get weights that were too heavy since he was still a growing boy and he wouldn't want to stunt his growth and become a midget. Naruto's chakra control improved a little due to his teachers teaching him how to water walk. He also learned more jutsu from the scroll Itachi gave him and was learning the jutsu he stole from the Scroll of Seals. Naruto was the most versatile member of team 13, he could be placed anywhere and do well. Naruto's only weakness was his inablity to do genjutsu or so they thought. Naruto had been working on genjutsu by himself but he was unable to perform genjutsu without the aid of his sharingan. His sharingan was still only at 2 tomoe but he trained really hard to try to get the third tomoe, so far he had not been successful. The three tokubetsu jonin were very proud of their students and the way they improved. The three tokubetsu jonin decided that training was more important than missions early on since they wanted to work on individual abilities first. After they noticed that each one of team 13 was good enough by themselves they started a little teamwork exercises. The exercises they did were mainly mock missions. The mock missions were very well made and if they had a rank in difficulty they would probably be a lower c rank mission. The good thing about the mock missions is it helped prepare them for the real missions they would go thought soon. It also had 0 chance of death so it was safe and gave the team experience in how to deal with different situations. They did all kinds of missions from breaking in a place to retrieve a document of a person, to assasination, and fighting multiple opponents that are weaker such as bandits. At the moment Kenji was the tallest among them since he was a year older. Kenji was standing at 5 feet tall and Naruto was close at 4'11" and Ami was 4'9". They were all average height to slightly taller than the other rookie 12.

During the times the rookie 12 minus Sasuke hung out which was usually during the weekends they would talk about their training and other stuff. Team 13 found out they were the only ones who went through a very rigorous training schedule and the other teams had started doing missions. Although they started doing missions they were still doing d-ranks so Team 13 wasn't too jealous. But the other rookies were surprised that during the weekdays they were worked to the ground. They were also surprised that Team 13 had 3 sensei but were Ok with it after finding out that they were only tokubetsu jonin which is why there needed to be more than 1. Usually when the rookies hung out they would be in 1 big group for a while then slowly split into 2 groups, the males and the females. The guys talked about guy things, cool jutsu they learned, made fun of each other and stuff for fun. The females would talk about the guys especially Sasuke for Ino and Sakura, those two had stopped being "friends" and became more of rivals or "frienemies". Sakura especially would brag about how close she can get to Sasuke but complain about her other teammate and said she would prefer if he wasn't there. Ino would complain about her team since she had no choice to be on another team because of their fathers. She liked Shikamaru and Chouji as friends but after seeing their faces almost all the time since her birth it got tiring. Ami and Hinata were the only ones who were happy about their teams so they mainly listened to Sakura and Ino complain. When Ami would talk it would mainly be about Naruto and how cool his is which kind of annoyed Sakura a bit and always replied with "Sasuke is cooler." Ino would just listen to Ami talk about Naruto and agree with somethings since she knew Naruto was probably the strongest of the rookies during her experiences with him as a small kid. After a while some times the rookies grouped up together again other times Ino would invite the girls to go eat dango or go shopping or something. During the times the girls leave the guys would do random stuff. Some times they played basketball or other sports, sometimes they just hung around Ichiraku's or had a food eating contest between Chouji and Naruto. One time Kiba even managed to persuade the other guys to peep on women in the bathhouse. They would get caught some times and had to run away from angry women until Naruto came up with a solution. He taught the other guys the Sexy jutsu so they could infiltrate the women's bath but upon infiltrating the bath their noses betrayed them and they had to go to the hospital due to the lack of blood. The other boys vowed never to do that any time soon due to the fear of dying of blood loss. Kiba was the only one who went back but after ending up in the hospital many times his mom and sister wondered what caused it and found out the reason and beat him up pretty bad. Although Naruto's jutsu almost killed him many times he still thought the sexy jutsu was one of the best creations of mankind. But then again Kiba was a pervert.

After a month of training Team 13 was finally about to do missions.

**Hokage Tower **

"Hokage-sama can we request a mission."

"Wait-jiji how many D rank missions are required to start doing C rank missions?"

"We increased it this year, you need to complete at least 50 D rank missions and the amount of C rank missions or higher required to enter the chunin exams this year was increased to 5."

"Jiji can team 13 request 50 D rank missions right now?"

"Naruto how can you possibly complete 50 D rank missions in one day? The record for one team completing was 10 in one day and they worked their asses off."

"Well I'll make a bet with you jiji. If our team can complete 50 D rank missions before 9 pm. Then you give us a scroll with a A rank or B rank jutsu according to our elemental affinity."

"And if you lose you need to complete 100 D rank missions before you can move up to C rank missions."

"Deal. Get those scrolls ready old man." Naruto said as he shook the Hokage's hand.

The rest of team 13 had their jaws on the ground. Naruto was able to make a deal with the Hokage to get each one of them a powerful jutsu. They were worried that they couldn't complete the tasks but they didn't try to stop Naruto from making the deal.

The Hokage handed them a bag full of D rank mission scrolls.

As soon as they got outside Naruto handed out the scrolls. He gave one scroll to Ami and held the rest.

"Naruto are you going to do all 49 of them by yourself?" said Kenji.

"Actually I will be going with you guys, but these guys will handle the other missions." said Naruto before he made 147 clones and handed every third one a different mission scroll. He then told them to henge into random people before sending them out. The original walked up to his team after the clones left and looked at the scroll.

"Capture Tora the cat."

**30 Minutes later**

"Fuck this cat man." said Kenji.

"I know right, I kind of want to kill it." said Naruto.

"Normally I would hit you for saying that but I agree this time." said Ami.

"Alright I have a plan." said Naruto.

"What do you have?" asked the other 2.

"Ok I will put the cat underground and you 2 will put the cage on top of it and I will push the cat into the cage."

"Hai!."

Naruto went underground and pulled the cat under except his head. His team put the cage opening on top of the cats head and Naruto pushed the cat out inside of the cage and locked it shut.

"Ha! Got you you piece of shit. Now if it was up to me you would be dead."

**Hokage's Tower**

His team headed to the entrance of the Hokage tower and one by one clones came in with their missions scrolls with the clients signatures on them. They walked into the Hokage's Office.

Naruto kicked the door down to look like a boss and startled the Hokage who was reading his precious Icha Icha book.

"Naruto, I assume you gave up and hope to back out of the deal."

"Nope, We're done."

"Impossible, Tora the cat itself usually takes a few hours."

"We caught Tora in 30 minutes and we did all the missions at the same time." Naruto said as he put the bag full of scrolls on the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage went though each one and noticed that the client had signed each scroll that said they did the mission. He didn't understand how he did it, even thought they had 3 jonin sensei they shouldn't have been able to do them that fast. But a deal was a deal and he handed them a scroll with a jutsu. He gave Naruto 3 A rank jutsu's one for each of his elements. Ami got a B rank water jutsu since he doubted she had the chakra to perform an A rank one. Kenji recieved an A rank lightning jutsu since Raido told the Hokage he believe that he could do it. After they got their jutsu they were given the rest of the day off and the three genin left while their sensei stayed.

"Hokage-sama can I talk to you about something." said Genma.

"Yes Genma?"

"I would like to request some sort of competition to see how well our genin are doing. Or at least the rookie 12."

"Sounds like a good idea. It will also give them some sort of a rivalry which might help them train harder." said Hiruzen.

"Only the rookie 12 and their sensei should be able to attend and It should be a private thing."

"Would you like to include Team 9 and Gai?" said Hiruzen.

"Honestly I wouldn't since they had a whole extra year of training on our kids and It won't be very fair."

"Ok, I will send a message to the Rookie 12's sensei and the competition will be in 2 months time."

**A/N: Alright so Naruto and Ami now live together and there will be a competition to see how the genin have improved. I'm closing the poll for the wave arc thing since it seemed that more people would prefer the grey/evilish route according to reviews(poll was tied so I looked at reviews). There will be an interesting prize for the team that wins the competition. Lets just say that everyone would love to have the prize. The wave arc will happen right after the competition. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, It was supposed to be finished yesterday or the day before but I got stuck writing it. Anyways if you liked the story you can follow or favorite and leave a review or something. If you noticed a mistake or want to make a suggestion you should leave a review. Thanks for reading guys. I will probably get 1 or 2 more chapters out before school starts, after that the chapters will be coming out a lot slower.**

**Thanks for reading again!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Competition Pt1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Alright a few people got their votes in right before I closed the poll and it ended 8 to 7 for the darker route in the wave arc. By the way I will make the wave arc as bloody as possible.**

**Shivamandi: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_Sup br0 no Jutsu-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 10: The Competition Pt. 1**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age:12**

**Rank: Genin**

**2 Months Later (Date of Competition)**

For the last 2 months each of the teams went through some sort of rigorous training. Each one of the Jonin sensei of the rookies wanted to show they were the best sensei and their students were the best of the rookies. Kakashi decided for once he would actually teach his team how to fight and not just worry about teamwork. He upped their training time from 5 hours to 7 hours. Asuma's team was already taught well so they just increased their time and he also taught them how to fight individually instead of using their ino-shika-cho combo. Chouji was the one who had no problems going 1v1 since he had a lot of strength and his jutsu work well in 1v1 situations too. Shikamaru also didn't have too much trouble since he could just use his Kagemane no Jutsu. Although he could easily win his close quarters combat fights with Kagemane Asuma trained him to be stronger and faster in case his opponent is able to close the gap between them before he can do the hand seals for his family jutsu. Ino although her Shintenshin no Jutsu can control someones mind she cannot directly hurt them with it since it also hurts herself. Asuma decided to teach her some jutsu she could use in 1v1 combat and also trained her to improve her Taijutsu. When Ino asked Asuma if it was possible for her to start elemental manipulation since she heard that team 13 was already starting it he thought it was a great idea, but he would have to run it by her father since he always wanted to know what he was going to teach his daughter. Kurenai's team had members who were fairly strong in 1v1 she just trained them physically and asked their parents or other clan members to help them refine their clan jutsu. Kurenai wished she had a person to teach genjutsu to but none of her students were even close to interested in it. Team 13 on the other hand just went training like they did normally, their sensei told them they were confident that they would wipe the floor with the others.

The day of the competition was finally here and the rookie 12, their sensei, and the Hokage met up in Training ground 13 and lead them to the former ANBU traning area which had seals to prevent people from seeing or hearing what was going on in there. Naruto had memories of training there with Kakashi and Itachi which caused him to smile. Hiruzen walked in front of them and looked like he was going to speak.

"Hello this years rookies, one your guys sensei decided that it would be a good idea if we had a small competition to see how well you guys are doing. If you are planning on not doing your best you will miss out on our prize. The people we deem worthy to receive the prize will never again have to do a D rank mission. You will be able to do them by choice but we will never ask you to take one. You will also be able to be the first in your group of rookies to take a C rank mission."

The genin that heard this got all giddy since they hated D rank missions and they all wanted to go on a C rank mission.

Although the hokage said "how the students were doing" the sensei took it as "how well your sensei have been teaching you".

Suddenly a man wearing sunglasses and his hitai-ate was on his forehead but he wore it like a bandana instead who was wearing what most people would call a black version of the standard jonin attire without the flak jacket appeared.

"Hello my name is Ebisu and I will be the proctor and commentator of this competition."

A group of small kids came in and swarmed Naruto calling him boss. And talked about how their boss would kick everyone's including the pussy looking guy with the black hair. Naruto's choice of language was starting to rub off on his minions. Everyone laughed at the three little kids' name for Sasuke, well not everyone Sakura and Sasuke were pissed that they called him a pussy looking guy. (Konohamaru got to know Naruto basically the same way as in Canon so I didn't bother writing it. I was going to change it up a bit but it was basically the exact same thing.)

"Alright for our first round we will be giving you a paper with a list of items. You will have to find those items, they are scattered all over this training area. There are 40 of those items. Who ever has the most items will get something. Yes only one person will get the prize. We will call you after 2 hours and tally the items to find out who won."

Naruto didn't understand why only one person got the prize, he thought something else is going on here. Naruto created a shit load of clones and told them to look for the items on the said piece of paper. While his clones were looking he was with his other teammates in the search for the Items. By themselves they had found 5 of them. An occasional clone would come and drop off an item but most of the time the clones were dispelled upon finding something by one of the other teams.

"So that's the way it is." said Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto changed his strategy since he didn't know they were allowed to fight another team for the items.

"Alright guys apparently we can fight other teams for the items. Remember if we run into another team they are probably going to fight us, non lethal blows, incapacitate them and maybe tie them up."

Naruto and his team found 3 more items and they had 10 items as a team. That means they have 1/4 of the total amount which probably puts them at least in the top 3. They then heard the sound of metal clanging and saw something light on fire. They ran to the noise and saw Team 7 and Team 8 going at it.

"Naruto-kun what should we do?"

"Um...I'm debating on whether we should wait for them to tire and take them out in one swoop or should we help one side and split the loot. Plus there is also Team 10 who can wreck us with their collaboration jutsu."

"Naruto-Taichou, If we assist team 8 then we can help them fight off Team 10 if they show up."

"Yah but what if Team 8 turns on us?"

"I don't think that Hyuuga girl would even try to hurt you, same with the Inuzuka if you save them that is. The Uchiha is laying the pain on them." said Ami.

"Alright move out team!"

Team 13 began throwing kunai and shuriken at Team 7 causing them to back away from Team 8. Team 8 was surprised that someone wanted to help them. They looked into the direction where the projectiles were coming from and saw Team 13. Kiba was glad his friend came to save them since the Uchiha was quite strong. Hinata looked at her knight in shining armor and blushed, she had a major crush on the dude ever since she knew him. Shino looked stoic but inside he was thankful that they came.

"Sup Kiba we got your back. Want to split the loot afterwards?"

"Sure bro."

"If it isn't the dumb blonde and his crew of misfits."

"Sup, did you ever get that log that you were born with stuck up your ass surgically removed yet?"

"Sasuke-kun doesn't have anything in his butt!" yelled Sakura.

"Lets do this."

As the three teams were getting ready to fight a team was hiding in the bushes watching.

"Hm lets see how strong they are before we decide to ambush them or not. I think it would be unwise to ambush them since Team 13 and Team 8 are allied but their alliance might falter and we might be able to come out on top." said Shikamaru.

"I personally think we shouldn't ambush Team 13. I know for a fact that Naruto-kun could take all 3 of us out by himself."

"So he is Naruto-kun now?" teased Chouji.

"Shut up Chouji I've known him for a long time its only natural I call him that. Besides I like Sasuke."

"Then why do you call me and Shika by our names and even Sasuke by his name."

"Shut up ok. Sasuke-kun is the guy I like so shut it. Naruto-kun is a close friend of mine."

"Ok you 2 shut up before they hear us." said Shikamaru.

Naruto showed some impressive teamwork with a team he had never fought with before. When Kiba did his Gatsūga Naruto would empower it with his Fūton: Reppūshō (Gale palm) which increased Kiba's speed by at least three times the normal amount making the jutsu undodgable and It helped knock out Shinin and cut up Sakura a little. After that Ami took out Sakura with a well placed Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (water bullet) to the chest. As they were going to go for a 6v1 on Sasuke Naruto spoke up.

"He's mine." Naruto said and the others nodded and respected his order. Kiba who was normally the leader role in Team 8 recognized him as the Alpha and backed down.

"Hmph, attacking other teams to get ahead. How sad. And if you are wondering why I know you attacked them is because no other team was attacking my clones except your team. At least you chose a good team to attack, pick on the tracking team because they are better at finding things than you. What ever lets fight."

Naruto closed the gap quite quickly but Sasuke jumped back and threw shuriken at him. The "Naruto" got peppered by the shuriken before poofing. When Sasuke landed he looked around him since he didn't see the blonde kid anywhere. While he was looking for the blonde a squirrel ran between his legs causing him to turn around and as he turned back around he was met with a fist to the face.

"What? where did you come from?" said Sasuke.

"None of your business." said Naruto before he ran up to him again.

Naruto was relentless in his strikes, Sasuke was trying to dodge as best as he could but he ended up taking a few hits. He jumped back and did a few backflips and began doing hand signs. He was forced to stop since there was around 20 shuriken headed in his position and he was nowhere near complete with his hand seals. Since he was slow to dodge he got cut slightly by a few shuriken. Sasuke was pissed every time he tried to do something the blonde would mess him up and make him look like a fool. Right now Sasuke was looking for the blonde again since he disappeared again.

"Fuck! Where did that shit go?" yelled Sasuke venting his frustration.

**With Team 10**

"Ha! Sasuke is mad. Serves him right." said Chouji.

"This isn't even a fun fight to watch." said Shikamaru.

"Why does Naruto-kun always toy with Sasuke-kun? He's done this even in the academy, its like he wants to piss him off on purpose."

"Its because I do." said Naruto.

Team 10 turned around so quickly it seemed like they could have hurt their necks.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what are you doing here?"

"So I'm Naruto-kun now? It's been a while since you called me that."

"Shut up! What are you doing here."

"Um, I wanted to see if you guys were enjoying the show."

"Um, N-Naruto-kun honestly... it's kind of boring."

"Well I'll have to make it more exciting then."

**With Team 7, 8, 13**

"Ha the dumb blonde must have got scared and scrambled, then again the Uchiha are feared across the Elemental Nations." said Sasuke smugly.

Naruto decided to shunshin right in front of him and give him an uppercut and a knee to the stomach.

"I'm definitely afraid right now. I'm afraid for the sake of our village if trash like you are allowed to become shinobi. You are the shittiest Uchiha ever, Itachi was so much better than you."

Although Sasuke was on the ground he felt very angry when he was called trash and a shit Uchiha. He got even more furious when the guy told him Itachi was better than him. He quickly jumped up and sprinted towards Naruto. He tried to nail him with a left straight into a right hook combo. Naruto moved his head slightly to avoid the left straight blocked the right hook with his left hand and used the said hand to cup the back of Sasuke's head. Naruto then unleashed a barrage of uppercuts with his right hand to Sasuke's face. Sasuke was trying to block the hit but it seemed that he would still take some damage due to the force. Sasuke tried to move his head away from Naruto's left hand but was stopped when Naruto used his right hand to complete the Muay Thai clinch. Sasuke was poorly equipped to deal with the knees that Naruto threw and almost got knocked out. Naruto released him from the clinch and kicked him in the chest knocking him back 10 feet.

"Pitiful excuse of a shinobi. Alright guys lets take their items and split it in half."

Kiba's team took 4 items and Naruto's team took the other 4 items. Naruto's team now had 14 items out of the 40. When team 8 left and they tied up Team 7 with ninja wire a few of Naruto's clones came with items in their hands. There was 3 of them who had found some items. Naruto's team now had 17 out of the 40 items chances were that they were at the top spot.

**30 Minutes Later**

Naruto looked at the watch on his right wrist and noticed that there was only 25 minutes before time was up. They looked around for more of the items but they were unable to find anymore so they assumed every single item was most likely claimed. They started heading towards where all the jonin sensei were waiting but Naruto heard something.

"Give me all the Items you collected and I won't hurt you."

Naruto swore that was Sasuke's voice. He started walking in that direction.

"Sasuke-kun why are you being like this? Why are you attacking us?" yelled a female voice that Naruto recognized as Ino's.

"Ino-pig just give him the items, I don't want to see my best friend get hurt."

"Although I didn't want it to be this way I recommend you give him the items since I don't think he will back down."

Right before Team 10 was going to give in and give the items over Naruto shunshined in and told them to not give up their items.

"Sasuke, didn't we go over this already?"

"Shut up clan-less shit, you just caught me off guard earlier and got lucky." lied Sasuke.

"Hmm. Maybe i'll get lucky again this time because I'll take you 3 out by myself. Nobody threatens to hurt my friends and gets away with it."

"Sakura I recommend you back out since we used to be friends and I don't want to hurt you. Same with you Shinin I got to know you recently and you are a pretty chill dude."

"Sorry man, If we don't help him he's gunna bitch at us for like forever."

"Sorry Naruto, I know we used to be friends but I choose Sasuke."

"Ok, No hard feelings right?"

The two he was talking to nodded.

Naruto created 3 Kage bunshin and sent them out to fight. Surprisingly when they got into range to fight Naruto dispelled them creating a large area of smoke. The sounds of punching and grunts of pain were heard inside the smoke cloud. After a few seconds a pink haired girl flew out and landed near Ino's feet. More punching and kicking sounds were heard inside the smoke cloud and a badly beaten Shinin crawled out. After the smoke cleared Naruto was standing there looking like he didn't take a single punch and Sasuke looked like he got hit multiple times.

"I hate you." said Sasuke before he formed hand seals.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_

A moderately sized fireball was headed towards Naruto and Team 10 looked slightly worried but then remembered the last time this happened.

Naruto performed hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground and began forming hand seals again after.

_**Doton: Kōtō chikyū-ken** _(Soaring Earth Fist)

_**Katon: Kaen kyūshū**_(Flame absorption)

A giant fist came out of the ground near Sasuke's position and punched him and sent him flying through multiple trees. The fire absorption jutsu allowed Naruto to swallow the fireball Sasuke threw at him. Naruto then held his breath and formed hand seals as he saw Sasuke jump back to where they were with one hand holding his ribs and the other limp.

**_Katon: Chikyū shakunetsu_ **(Scorching Earth)

Naruto let go of his breath and spit out a shit load of fire which engulfed the ground around Sasuke and never went out. Sasuke wasn't in any condition to try to jump out of his spot so he just stood there waiting for the jutsu to be over. Naruto searched Sasuke's fallen comrades and found one item hidden in Sakura's pocket.

"Pathetic Uchiha do you have any of the Items on you?"

"As if I would tell you!"

Naruto slowly walked across the ground which was on fire and looked Sasuke in the eye. Team 10, his teammates, and Sasuke thought he was crazy when he stepped on the scorching earth.

"What? How are you not burning?" asked Sasuke.

'Hn this must be a genjutsu' thought Sasuke before he tried to take a step before being burned on his foot.

Naruto walked slowly until he was one inch away from Sasuke.

"I'll ask you again, do you have any of the items on you?"

Sasuke was frightened. Naruto just walked over insanely hot fire without taking any damages and looked him in the eye with such ferocity asking if he had any items. He found that he could hardly speak at the moment.

Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down almost on top of the fire.

"Yes! Yes! Take it!" screamed Sasuke before handing him one more Item.

Naruto tossed one of the items to Ino.

"Thanks for baiting him, that's your reward. By the way we should head back since we only have 5 minutes."

"T-thanks N-Naruto-kun." said the slightly afraid Ino.

Team 10 and Naruto's teammates just stood there for a while trying to process what happened. First Sasuke initiated the Ninjutsu fight before getting punched by something that came out of the ground then Naruto absorbs all the fire from the fire ball and expels it around Sasuke so he couldn't leave. Not only did he do all that but he walked up to the Uchiha and scared him shitless so he gave up his Item.

**Where all the Jonin sensei are waiting**

"Alright so right now we have Team 8, 10, and 13. Have you guys seen Team 7?"

"Well I took knocked them out. They should be here shortly."

"Hmm, I see our little scavenger hunt went exactly as planned. How many items have you guys collected so far?"

"Team 13 has collected 18 total. So 6 for the each of us." said Naruto.

"Team 8 has collected 12 total. So 4 for each of us." said Kiba.

"Team 10 has collected 10 total, So 3 for me and Chouji while Ino has 4." said Shikamaru.

After they said how many they had the Hokage noticed that that was all 40 items. Before the Hokage was going to announce the results they saw Team 7 walking. Shinin and Sakura were helping Sasuke walk since he was exhausted.

"Are we late?" asked Sakura.

The hokage nodded before speaking.

"It seems that team 7 has not collected a single item."

"Sorry Hokage-sama we lost them all to people who fought us." said Sakura.

"That was the point of the exam, we knew one team would eventually attack another team to take their items. If I may ask, who was the aggressor and what happened?"

"Team 7 attacked us since they assumed we had the most items due to our team being a tracking team." said Kiba.

"Hmm nice choice Team 7, but what happened?"

"My team and I assisted Team 8 since we knew Team 7 was the aggressor and I know that if we split the loot with Team 8 after we helped them they wouldn't back-stab us because we now the members of Team 8 value honor. We were first hesitant since we knew Team 10 could pop in anytime but we were confident we could win that 2v2 battle."

"Well you thought that out well Naruto. So where was Team 10 during this fight?"

"I found them hiding in a bush watching." said Naruto.

"You did not engage?"

"Didn't need to we had 14/40 of the items and 17/40 a few seconds later, chances were we were already ahead of them. Also around 25 minutes before running here we ran into Team 7 trying to bully Team 10 by threatening to hurt them for their Items. I assisted them and we split the two items evenly."

"Well we said a single person would get a reward but we lied. We were trying to get you guys to turn on your teammates. You all did well but Team 13 wins due to their good strategy and willingness to help others."

Hiruzen then explained the current scores.

1. Team 13: 10 pts.

2. Team 8: 8 pts.

3. Team 10: 6pts.

4. Team 7: 4pts.

"Alright for the second round we will meet here tomorrow. Sasuke you should go to the hospital and everyone else have a good day."

The rest of the rookie 12 minus Sasuke went out to eat together while all the jonin sensei went out to the Jonin Bar. Team 7 was kind of sad that they lost but they did try to attack Team 8 for their items. The rookies had a great time and enjoyed spending time with each other since most of them knew each other since they were like 7. After they finished eating they all went to the park together. Unsurprisingly they eventually split up into two groups, one with the boys or men they called themselves or the girls. The guys talked about how bad ass Naruto was when he kicked Sasuke's ass twice. Naruto being his modest self just said he made Sasuke angry so it helped him win. They also discussed what the second round might be since the first round was a mixture of finding things and being able to defend against another team. While the guys were hanging out in their own group the girls were on the other side of the park talking about normal girl things. They talked about whats new in fashion in Konoha and in other countries, stuff they bought recently, tips on making the perfect matching outfit to attract attention from their male teammates. Although the only two who wanted to attract their male teammates were Sakura and Ami. And the standard Sasuke is so cool talk.

"Sasuke is so cute." said Sakura.

"I admit Sasuke is pretty cute when he isn't getting his ass kicked by Naruto-kun." said Ami.

Upon saying this Ino, Hinata and Ami erupted into laughter.

"Hey, Naruto just got lucky Sasuke-kun didn't unlock his sharingan yet."

"Sorry Forehead you know how much I like Sasuke-kun but Naruto-kun kicked his ass like twice in a row along with yours and Shinin's" said Ino.

When Ino said Naruto-kun all their eyes were on her. Two were glaring and one was confused.

"Naruto-kun eh? When did you get interested in Naruto-kun?" asked Ami.

"Y-yah I-Ino. W-when?" said Hinata.

"What? I-I am n-not interested in N-Naruto-kun. I like Sasuke-kun remember?"

"Is it weird that she stutters when talking about Naruto but not Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up! Naruto-kun and I have been friends for a long time, its only natural that I call him this."

"I've known Naruto about the same time as you but I only call him Naruto."

"Well you aren't even his friend. You chose a chance of getting Sasuke to like you for not being friends with Naruto over Naruto's friendship."

"She has a p-point. Maybe they are just friends." said Hinata.

'I have a chance.' Thought Hinata while blushing.

"I guess it makes sense she calls him that. Why are you blushing?" said Ami.

"Um...N-nothing."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with Naruto-kun." said Ino.

"N-N-Na-Naruto-kun? N-no."

"Are you thinking of Naughty thoughts about Naruto-kun?" said Ami.

"NANI? N-n-n-n-no, I-i am n-not l-like that."

"Well, I do sometimes." said Ami.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata fell over when hearing this. Hinata was kind of angry that she would think that about Naruto-kun.

"Honestly Hinata you are really lucky."

"Why? Does N-Naruto l-like me?"

"Oh so you do like him. And I don't know but If I were you I would use that Byakugan of yours to take a peek."

Hinata fainted when hearing about what she could do to see Naruto naked. The idea popped into her mind many times but she didn't want to do it since it was an invasion of privacy. Then she thought if they were sparring she could use her Byakugan without arousing suspicion. She fainted after imagining what she could see. She was out cold with a big smile on her face and blood leaking from her nose.

"Ami! What did you do to her." asked Ino.

"Nothing, I was just saying you know, I bet if you had Byakugan you could look at Sasuke's ya know."

"Why! Why wasn't I born a Hyuuga?!" yelled Sakura and alerted the guys slightly.

"Forehead you perv, I could have had a look at Sasuke naked any time but I wouldn't do that to him. You know he probably has memories of him looking at himself naked."

"Why! Why couldn't I be born a Hyuuga or a Yamanaka!" yelled Sakura. This time it definitely alerted the guys.

"What happened to her?" asked Kiba.

"She was cursing why she couldn't have been born a Hyuuga or a Yamanaka." said Ami.

"Why? Then she wouldn't have that exotic pink hair of hers." Kiba said before whispering something in Naruto's ear which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"I wonder if the drapes match the carpet." Kiba whispered.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me you jerk!" Sakura shouted before punching Kiba and Naruto in the face.

**10 Minutes ago (with the guys) **

"Hey guy's who do you think is really hot." asked Kiba.

"Neko-chan is pretty hot, she was wearing this tight black clothing the last time I saw her and all I could think about was 'Dat body.'"said Naruto.

"I told you this fucker was into older women. You know my sensei is pretty hot. Her name is Kurenai do you guys know her?"

"You dog, you are into older women too. And no I don't know her." said Naruto.

"I don't think Kurenai sensei appreciates you thinking about her like that. But I would be lying if I didn't say she was attractive." said Shino.

"Can she cook?" asked Chouji.

"Honestly I don't know." said Kiba.

"Hey guys, how about the girls our age, who do you think is hot?. Before you answer we have to promise not to tell them a single thing ok? If someone tells we kick their ass."

"Alright." said all the guys.

"Honestly I think they are all hot in their own way." said Naruto.

"That's cheating man, be more descriptive and we'll let it pass."

"Well except Sakura I don't really like her. Hinata is pretty cute and mysterious since she is always hiding under that huge jacket of hers. Ino is Ino. And Ami is pretty cute."

"Alright who's going next? No one? Alright Ill go." said Kiba.

"I kinda like em all too. Sakura has that weird colored hair and she's pretty. Ino well no need to explain. Hinata is cute. And Ami I kinda like her hair color too, and she seems really horny."

"I don't like any of them, they all seem troublesome except Hinata but I'm not very interested in her." said Shikamaru.

"I would have to taste their cooking first before I decide." said Chouji.

"I have no problem with any of them. They are all pretty girls." said Shino.

"Well they are all 1 year younger than me so not interested." said Kenji.

Shinin didn't know what to say and said "Pass".

They then heard someone screaming "Why!" so they went to go check it out.

**Present Time **

Sakura was still beating on Kiba because it looked like he was talking shit on her. Naruto decided it was enough and wanted to stop it.

"Stop Sakura he was just complementing your hair and eye color." Kiba sent Naruto a silent thank you.

Sakura was shocked, she thought they were making fun of her since Naruto chuckled.

"But then why did you chuckle?" Sakura asked.

"Well he said your eyes and hair complement each other well and I chuckled because I knew you were going to overreact and I imagined you beating him up."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba. You should have just told me you liked my hair and eyes. If you are going to ask me out on a date I will have to decline since Sasuke might think I'm going out with you."

"It's fine, I didn't really plan on asking you. I just was saying your hair and eyes are not very common here in Konoha and they're unique." said Kiba.

Sakura pouted that he never even planned on asking her out but was happy when he said her hair was unique. Sakura secretly is an attention whore but she nobody really gives her attention so she savors every compliment she gets.

"Well shit It's getting late. We still have the second round tomorrow." Naruto said.

As soon as he said that most of the guys just disappeared while the girls were standing there expecting something.

"Um...What the fuck? Where did they go?"

"Ehrrrm!" came from behind Naruto.

"Oh hey you guys are still here. Since all the other guys left would you like me to take you guys home?"

"B-But N-Naruto-kun you are only one person." said Hinata.

"Yah Naruto-kun." said Ami.

"Did you guys forget about my abilities?"

Naruto created 3 shadow clones.

"Just tell us where your house is, I know where Ino-chan and Hinata-chan live but I don't know where Sakura lives."

"What are you going to stalk me? I know I am pretty and all but stalking isn't the way to ask a girl out." said Sakura.

"Um...Is she always like this?" asked Naruto.

The other girls nodded.

"Hmm...Sorry Sakura I have no plans ever on asking or taking you out. Nor will I ever stalk you, because I am not interested in a romantic relationship with you. Sorry if you are disappointed in my rejection but i am only asking where your house is so I can safely escort you there. If you would prefer to walk home in the dark this late at night you are welcome to do so."

Sakura was saddened when she heard this since every guy who complemented her had no intentions of even taking her out. She was losing all her self confidence and was beginning to think that nobody really likes her. She wondered why they wouldn't take her out, she wasn't ugly was she? She began wondering what was wrong with her why the guys who thought she was cute never planned on asking her out. She accepted Naruto's escort because she wanted to talk to him in private.

The real Naruto was escorting Ami back to her house. While the other clones were escorting the other ladies.

**With Ami**

"Naruto-kun are you the real one?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Ami was happy that she had the real Naruto.

"Nothing really."

**With Sakura **

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Um...Sure?"

"What is wrong with me?"

"Um...What do you mean?"

"Why do the people who think I am cute or complement me, not want to take me out on a date? Am I ugly or something?"

"Well Sakura, you are definitely not ugly you are actually quite pretty and your exotic look enhances that."

"Then why do you and Kiba have no thoughts on asking me out?"

"Well Kiba and I are probably not looking for a relationship right now and honestly I don't really like your attitude."

"So I'm not ugly but you guys don't really like my attitude?"

"Yes, nobody likes a hardcore fangirl which is what you are. Fangirls are incredibly annoying, think way too good of themselves, and are bitches."

Sakura didn't get angry or anything since she wanted to know why they weren't willing to ask her out. She wanted honesty from him and he gave it to her.

"I see, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. You are a good friend, I don't remember why we stopped being friends."

"Ah I believe we stopped being friends when me and Sasuke weren't friends anymore and since you were his fangirl you also didn't want to be my friend anymore. It's fine though I don't harbor any grudges towards you or anything, we were hardly friends to begin with."

"Thank you for your honesty. I guess I'll have to work on my attitude, it's just I want Sasuke to notice me, and stuff."

"Honestly I would recommend you get over him. He has never shown any hint of having any feelings for you or anyone. You can still like him but don't be a fangirl or anything It will only hurt you later."

"I respect your opinion since I asked for it. I also was wondering why you seem to dislike Sasuke so much. You guys used to be friends. What happened?"

"I don't know he suddenly started acting like a douche. Do you know about the Uchiha massacre?"

"Yah Itachi Uchiha wiped out the whole Uchiha clan by himself for no reason."

"Yah well I was friends with Itachi Uchiha and I guess he hated me because I was friends with his brother who killed his clan."

"It also doesn't help that you taunt him all the time during fights."

"As Ninja we need to keep our emotions in check, he obviously doesn't that is why he is so easy to beat. He is also really predictable and his trump card which is ninjutsu isn't that spectacular. The only reason he looks good is because nobody else has been taught ninjutsu other than the other clan kids. Also don't worry about me trying to hurt him, I wouldn't go out of my way to hurt him."

"I understand, thank you. I'm sorry I've yelled at you many times when you pick on him. I hope we can become friends again, I don't really have anymore friends other than Ino, Ami, and Hinata."

"Sure why not."

"My house is over there, thanks for talking to me even thought I haven't been very nice to you over the years."

"It's fine, Cya." Naruto said before waiting for her to enter her house before poofing.

**With Ino **

"I never got to thank you from saving us earlier."

"Really? Didn't you thank me?"

"I thanked you for the free item but I never thanked you for saving us."

"Well no problem Ino-chan, I've saved you before whats the difference between then and now."

"But still, Thank you for saving us Sasuke was really going to attack us to get those items."

"Ya he tried to attack Kiba's team before yours and ended up losing all of his so he probably got desperate."

"Now that I think about it you are kind of like my super hero. I don't have to ask for help and you come running in anyways."

"Well you are my friend and the first friend I made after leaving the orphanage. You saved me too, from being alone."

Ino blushed but she hid it well.

"Honestly if I never became your friend I would have never met the guys or Hinata."

"And you used to make fun of me for not having friends."

"Ah I remember the good ol' days."

"You sound like an old man now." Ino said while laughing.

"Damn young whippersnappers, back in my day..."

Ino lost it at the last line and howled with laughter.

"No respect I tell you, no respect for elders."

Ino was laughing so hard she couldn't wall well so Naruto picked her up and walked toward her house. Ino eventually calmed down and Naruto put her back down.

"Naruto why are you so funny? And thanks for carrying me, It was hard to walk when I was laughing that hard."

"No problem. And if I wasn't funny I would be boring."

"You would still be cute."

"So I'm cute now? I guess I do look good when I'm kicking Sasuke's ass."

Ino laughed.

"Ami said something similar to that earlier, she was like "Sasuke looks kinda cute when he's not getting his ass kicked by Naruto-kun."

"I'm glad you two were able to become close friends after what happened a long ass time ago."

"She's actually a really fun person, when you get to know her."

"I know right, by the way did you know she was like Hinata before I met her."

"No way! That's impossible, she's like a complete 180 of Hinata. Did you know she said she wished she had Byakugan so she could look through peoples clothes, and she said she has naughty thoughts about people."

"Eh she was talking about me then. And when she was being bullied by the girls in the orphanage she would stutter and be shy like Hinata. The girls in the orphanage were pretty bad though they beat her pretty bad and called her ugly and stuff. She wasn't even ugly at all she just had a really weird haircut that made her look really bad. She would sometimes flinch randomly when you talk to her, it was really bad. I'm glad I helped her though, shes a good friend and kind of like a little sister to me."

"Oh wow, that sucks. She really likes you though."

"Yah I know but we are only 12 maybe I'll like her later on but now I'm not even worrying about that stuff."

"You know you are a lot more mature than the others."

"Well I wish I had more of a childhood, mine was taken away from me when I was 7."

"What do you mean? I remember you used to play with us when you were 7."

"Did you know before I hung out with you and Sakura I killed a man the night before. I said I fought a person I didn't tell you I ended up killing him."

"Oh my, how was it for you? How were you able to play with us after that."

"Well I was surrounded by friends when I woke up from my injuries, then I played with you guys, the time it hit me was when I was alone in my home. I didn't sleep at all that night until I talked to my sensei the next day."

"How did it feel? To you know."

"I felt like shit...like a monster...like a cold blooded killer. His face haunted me that night, every time I closed my eyes I saw his face before he died. He was all bug eyed after I almost cut him in half, after I talked to my sensei he told me that we are Ninja and we will all do that some time, He also reassured me that I did the right thing stopping the man from molesting me. He told me that killing is part of our line of work but the moment we begin to enjoy it is the time we truly become evil."

"Naruto w-when I kill someone can I talk to you?"

"Of course! You are like one of my best friends."

"Thanks Naruto, I don't think you'll have to kill anyone until we are able to do C rank missions."

"Well I almost killed someone a few months ago. He is probably dead now though."

"Oh, why?"

"He broke into the Hokage's office and ran off with the scroll of seals until I saw him and chased him down. We fought but he underestimated me and I ended up cutting through his body severing his spine. He got healed and I believe they interrogated him. It was weird fighting him, It helped that I knew him and how he fought. Even if he was a complete asshole to me and even tried to sabotage my genin exam, It made me sad that I had to do that to a person."

"Who was it?"

"Mizuki."

"No way, He betrayed Konoha?"

"Yah, I got payed for an B rank mission. I over heard him say he glad he finally got the stupid scroll for Orochimaru."

"I'm sorry you had to go though all of those stuff Naruto-kun. We are friends so if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me. Us Yamanaka are actually really good therapists. My mom is a therapist since she got injured in shinobi duty which messed up her chakra coils so she has an unusually small chakra pool, since she couldn't become a kunoichi anymore my Dad told her to try being a therapist and now she is the most famous therapist in Konoha!"

"I'm sorry about your mom's injury."

"It happened before I was born so I never knew she was a kunoichi until she told me."

"Alright that's your house over there right? I'll see you later. Remember you can talk to me about anything."

"Same for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto again waited for her to enter her house before dispelling.

**With Hinata**

They were heading toward the Hyuuga compound kind of awkwardly. Hinata didn't know what to talk about so as they walked she just looked down and was doing what she does when she is nervous. She was poking her fingers together for a few minutes before Naruto decided to talk.

"Hinata-chan."

"Y-yes Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Na-Naruto-kun."

"Don't be sorry, Do you not like walking with me?" teased Naruto with a fake pout.

"NO! I l-like walking with y-you Naruto-kun. This i-is nice."

"Your voice is so cute. You sound like a little kid."

'He thinks my voice is cute!'

"Y-you are a-also c-c-cute N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said really softly.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Hinata-chan?"

"Uh...Um..." she said surprised he heard her.

"It's Ok Hinata-chan I didn't know you had it in you to flirt. In fact I like it."

"R-Really N-Naruto-kun. I-I think y-you are the most h-handsome boy I-I've met."

"No way, Sasuke is probably more handsome than me. And you are a pretty cute girl, why do you wear such a big jacket?"

"S-Sasuke looks like a p-p-puss-pussy. Y-You look l-like a r-real m-m-man. And I-I don't know, It's cold?"

"I guess I am kind of handsome and Sasuke does look like a pussy. Hinata it's still summer, don't you feel hot? Ill unzip it a little."

Naruto reached for her zipper and began unzipping her jacket a little since It was quite warm outside. And while he was unzipping her jacket she fainted. He decided that he probably shouldn't have done that and carried her as he walked to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was out cold, It had been 15 minutes since she fainted and they were nearing the Hyuuga compound, Naruto really didn't want to explain the reason that their heiress was out cold. But it couldn't be helped because he was stopped by the guards.

"Halt. What are you doing with Hinata-sama."

"The rookies of this years graduating class decided to hang out for a little bit and I have come to bring her home. She fainted while we were walking here so I carried her."

One of the Hyuuga whispered something to the other Hyuuga and minutes later Hinata's father Hiashi came out of the compound.

"Ah Uzumaki-san, I see my daughter is currently unconscious, can you explain what happened."

"Hyuuga-sama this years academy graduates decided to hang out after our small competition and It was getting late so I offered to escort Ms. Hyuuga here. During our conversation while walking she fainted and I carried her here."

'Minato I hope your son isn't already making the moves on my daughter. I know my daughter already has a thing for your son old friend but they are quite young. I wonder what really made her faint because recently she hasn't been fainting around his presence or when he talks to her.' Hiashi thought.

Naruto didn't want to show that he only used a clone to escort Hinata so he waited for them to go back into the compound before running to a random location before dispelling.

**Hospital (With Sasuke) **

Sasuke got the medical attention he needed and his ribs were fixed and his arm that was dislocated was snapped back in. He asked the nurse to heal him since he had to be at the competition tomorrow so the nurse called the doctor to perform a slightly dangerous medical procedure which allows them to heal injuries that could take a month in a few hours. The risk was that if something went wrong he could possibly injure himself further than he was now and worst comes to worst he could possibly die. Fortunately the procedure was a success but he needed to get rest so he could be as close to 100% as he could the next day.

'Damn you Naruto, If you didn't interfere we would have gotten first place in that round. Why did that loser ally with team 8? Was it because Kiba and Naruto were close friends? I need to dominate the next two rounds to make up for our horrible loss. My useless teammates didn't do anything except get beat up. Especially that useless excuse of a kunoichi Sakura, she was completely useless and didn't do anything meaningful. How did that band of misfits called Team 13 become so strong, I know Naruto was better than me even in the academy but that Ami girl and that Kenji actually aren't bad. What ever, tomorrow I will succeed and show them the power of the Uchiha.'

**A/N: First out of Three rounds of the competition are over. Naruto's team was able to take home first after teaming up with Team 8. What kind of test is the second part of the competition? I was going to have the competition only last one day but I decided that after all that fighting the kids would be a little tired and it wouldn't be fair since Sasuke is injured. Next chapter I will be finishing up the competition before moving on to the wave arc. If you like the story please follow and or favorite. If you would like to leave suggestions or if you caught a mistake you can leave a review telling me. Also if you just like the story and want to tell me you can leave a review that is like "Hey, I've enjoyed your story so far. Keep up the good work!".**

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Competition Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Yay another chapter. This one is kind of lengthy and there is more fighting than anything. This is my first fic so if my fight scenes don't make sense please leave a review telling me whats wrong with it and I'll try to fix it or do better on the upcoming fight scenes.**

**Guest: The Naruto made a truce with the annoying voice that he would kill people that are traitors to the leaf or people that aren't from the hidden leaf. Sorry if I didn't explain it well. Also he is getting older and is able to ignore the voice's thoughts now, he will only listen to it when he is out of control like if he is really angry or something.**

**Mudane: You're welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**bigmac11098: Yah, i never was good at english. I'll try to work on it though. About the cussing, I wanted to make Naruto seem like an orphan you know? **

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_Sup br0 no Jutsu-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 11: The Competition Pt.2**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age:12**

**Rank: Genin**

**Next Day (Hospital) **

Sasuke woke up in the morning feeling a lot better than he did the night before. The risky procedure worked and he felt like he was almost at 100%. He checked the time and noticed it was 10 AM. They were supposed to meet at Training Ground 13 at around 1pm, Sasuke decided he would eat brunch at like 11 or 12 so he wouldn't be hungry during the competition. Sasuke stood up and walked to the nurses desk to check himself out of the hospital. There was no orders to hold him there so he was free to go when ever he wanted.

**Almost** **1pm At Training Ground 13's Hidden ex Anbu training area**

All of the rookies went to the training ground slightly early and just hung out while they waited for the Hokage and their jonin sensei. Everyone was hanging out and just talking except 2 people, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Sasuke was sitting on the ground brooding and thinking what they have to do for today's round. Sakura on the other hand was deep in thought after her conversation last night with Naruto.

'Does Sasuke-kun really not like me? Is my attitude so bad that none of the other guys would want to ask me out on a date?' Sakura thought.

Sakura decided she would try to improve her attitude but she wasn't sure if she was ready to let go of Sasuke. Ino and her were rivals and if she gave up now then Ino might get him. She decided that she wouldn't get over him but she would work to be less annoying and less of a fangirl.

'Being a fangirl isn't the only way to show that you like someone right?' she thought.

Shortly after the Jonin sensei began flowing in and the Hokage came.

"Alright lets get the second round started." said Ebisu.

The hokage handed him a paper that said what the second round would be about.

"Ok so for the second round your team will be fighting against a jonin level shinobi. You will fight for 20 minutes unless you are able to incapacitate the enemy. We will be grading you based on your teamwork and not individual skills. The match ups will be Team 7 vs Namiashi Raido, Team 8 vs Hatake Kakashi, Team 10 vs Yuhi Kurenai, and Team 13 vs Sarutobi Asuma."

For the first fight it was Team 7 vs Raido. During the fights the remaining genin were not allowed to watch so they just hung out outside.

**Raido vs Team 7**

Team 7 got into their standard formation, which was Sasuke in the front Sakura slightly behind him to his left and Shinin slightly behind him to his right. Raido was just standing there kicking up dust. Team 7 decided to make their move and withdrew shuriken in both hands and let it rain on the tokubetsu jonin. Raido whipped out a sword similar to the one he uses normally that was blunted and had no poison. He blocked all the shuriken headed in his direction with marvelous speed and put the blade back into its sheath. He didn't get much rest when Shinin and Sasuke ran at him with Kunai drawn. He effortlessly dodged all their swipes and kicked Shinin in to the tree. Sasuke threw shuriken at him before trying to engage again with a kunai. Sasuke received long range support from Sakura as she chucked kunai one at a time with great accuracy. Raido was unable to dodge Sasuke and the kunai Sakura was throwing at him at the same time so he was forced to pull out his blunted blade one more time. He quickly blocked the kunai and smacked Sasuke's kunai out of his hand. Sasuke reached into his kunai holder and withdrew another kunai knife. Shinin was back in the fight as he created 4 bunshins using the academy bunshin no jutsu and he and his clones ran at Raido with Sasuke. Raido was a tokubetsu jonin so he knew how to distinguish a standard bunshin from the real person. He didn't even know why that jutsu was created, it was completely useless. Raido quickly dispelled all of the bunshin and smacked Sasuke and Shinin around a few times while blocking Sakura's accurate kunai throws.

"Cmon you have to be able to do more than that."

Sasuke told Shinin to engage on Raido. Shinin engaged Raido while Sasuke began making seals. When Sasuke whistled Shinin jumped back.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _

A large fireball made its way toward Raido, Raido simply dodged it but a few shuriken and kunai were headed in his new location. He pulled out his sword and blocked them again. Before he landed he caught a glimpse of something moving to his position. When he landed Shinin engaged him into a Taijutsu match. Shinin ran up and tried to combo Raido with a Left straight into right straight into a left hook but he was unable to land any punches and ate an elbow to the face for his troubles. Sasuke jumped in the taijutsu fight to make it a 2v1. Raido had very little chances to counter since there were two people instead of one. Raido saw his opening when he grabbed Sasuke's left wrist with his right hand when Sasuke tried to nail him with a left hook. He also grabbed Shinin's right arm with his left hand when Shinin threw a right straight. He then redirected Sasuke's hook into Shinin's jaw then pushed them together before kicking them back.

Sakura couldn't help but feel useless, she was providing long range support but all she had for long range was her projectiles, she also couldn't throw a shit load of them since she would probably hit one of her teammates. She occasionally tried to put a genjutsu on the man but her low level techniques were dispelled almost instantly. Kakashi tried to teach Sakura some jutsu but her chakra pool was too small and he wasn't able to expand it enough in the 2 months to get her ready to perform the low level jutsu he knew. Sakura knew she could have tried to engage in taijutsu but she still used the academy style and she was very weak compared to her teammates.

Shinin and Sasuke kept trying to team up on Raido but they weren't even able to land a hit on him. Sasuke was so angry that a person could just toy with them like Raido did. He blamed his teammates because he felt they were weak and he was strong. He was especially angry at Sakura, the girl did almost nothing except throw the occasional kunai. He didn't expect much from her but he wished she could actually do something.

Raido was surprised the kids he were fighting against weren't able to do much. Kakashi had a legendary reputation in the Leaf and his students sucked ass. The only one with any talent what so ever was the Uchiha. The other kid wasn't bad but he wasn't good either, he had potential if he was taught a better taijutsu style since his didn't suit him at all. The pink haired girl in the back was almost useless, she was providing long range support by using the occasional kunai throw and low level genjutsu. He wasn't sure if Kakashi wasn't teaching the kids as much as they were or if the girl didn't have much talents in the ninjutsu or taijutsu department since she wouldn't even try to get close to him.

20 minutes eventually passed and the Hokage finished calculating the score but he would wait till they finished watching everyone before revealing the scores.

**Kakashi vs Team 8 **

Kakashi was standing there reading his porn when Kiba recognized the book. Kiba made a Jūjin Bunshin (Beast clone) before asking him a question.

"Hey isn't that Icha Icha Paradise?"

"You've heard of it?"

"I love that book! When ever I hear Jiraya-sama is back in town I try to find him to get my books signed."

"I never knew kids your age read this."

"I tried to get Naruto into it book but he said reading porn is beneath him."

"He is missing out."

"I agree."

Team 8 made the first move when Kiba and Akamaru used the Gatsūga and tried to hit Kakashi. Kakashi thought this was very straightforward and grabbed Kiba and his Jūjin Bunshin in mid air when they got near him. Kakashi didn't realize that while they were talking about his pornographic book that Shino was loading up the inside of Kiba and Akamaru's jacket with Kikaichū bugs. When Kakashi grabbed the two Kiba's he was being swarmed by Kikaichū bugs. Although Kakashi was able to get with a simple kawarimi he was impressed with the teamwork of Team 8 so far. Kakashi didn't have too much time to think before the young Hyuuga heiress and Kiba engaged him with Taijutsu while the Aburame was trying to get his Kikaichū bugs behind Kakashi. Kakashi was able to dodge all of Kiba's claw swipes and Hinata's deadly finger tips. Kakashi had to keep looking behind him while fighting since he didn't want to get swarmed by Kikaichū bugs. Kakashi noticed that the Kikaichū decided to back off for some reason so he didn't have to move so much. He then suddenly felt like something was absorbing his chakra from some where. When he looked at his legs there were Kikaichū bugs on them, he had no idea where they came from.

**Shino's POV **

'Is this plan really going to work?' Hmm Kakashi-sensei seems really distracted right now I bet he didn't even see me put the bugs inside Kiba's jacket.'

'I can't believe that actually worked, Maybe I should put some bugs inside Hinata's jacket as well so when they go to fight using taijutsu I can distract him with my large swarm while he doesn't notice the small amount of Kikaichū which slowly pour out of Hinata and Kiba's sleeves when he turns around.

**End Shino's POV**

Kakashi knew he would be in trouble if he didn't remove the insects from his leg. He shunshined a couple of meters away to have time to swat off the insects. After he successfully swatted off all the insects he was ready to get back into the fight. Normally he could defeat all three of the genin easily without a sweat but the hokage ordered the jonin to fight defensively all the time. The only time Kakashi could try to hit them was when they were attacking him. He also noticed the way Hinata and Kiba were fighting together, they were covering each others openings.

'If they use this kind of teamwork against another genin team I would be pretty confident that they could win.' thought Kakashi.

As time passed Team 8 was able to surprise Kakashi with some of their teamwork. At the end of the spar he complemented their teamwork and they explained that It was all Kurenai. The hokage tallied their score and told them to wait till he got everyone's score.

**Kurenai vs Team 10 **

Kurenai was surprised that they chose her to evaluate a genin team. She was very bad when fighting by herself, in fact she never takes solo missions because she knows that she is very vulnerable by herself. She considers her self more of a supporty long range fighter more than anything. She is pretty quick which helps a little when she ends up in close range but she is pretty weak strength wise and stamina wise so taijutsu is not well suited for her. She has good chakra control which helps her ninjutsu a little bit but her low chakra reserves prevent her from using too much ninjutsu. The main way Kurenai fights is using genjutsu to hold an opponent down and kill them or have an ally kill the enemy. When she tested her genin team there was no actual fighting involved but they had to search for an item she hit with genjutsu. This would be her first time in a while to fight alone.

Team 10 and Kurenai were having a stare off before Team 10 realized Kurenai had no plans on engaging. Ino knew that she couldn't open the fight using her Shintenshin no Jutsu(Mind Body Switch) because if she missed she would be out of commision for 10 seconds. Also if she opened with it and missed she would look bad in front of the Hokage. The standard Ino-Shika-Cho combo would normally start out with Chouji and Shikamaru working together to lock down a target for Ino to mind swich with then trap the person. Chouji used his Baika no Jutsu(Multi-Size) and turned himself into a giant ball. He then tucked in his head and limbs and used the Nikudan Sensha(Human Bullet Tank) to spin rapidly and shot forward trying to zone Kurenai into a bad spot for Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu(Shadow Imitation). Kurenai had known about the legendary teamwork of the Ino-Shika-Cho of the previous generation. She knew that If she were facing the previous generation she would already have been caught since they fully mastered their family techniques. This generation was barely starting on their techniques so she knew that she would have a lot more leeway. She knew that Ino was probably still working on the basic technique of the Yamanaka, which was the Shintenshin no Jutsu(Mind body switch) which means that for her to be successful she either has to catch her with amazing aim or hold her down long enough for her to get the shot. This basically took out Ino as a threat since she knew that neither Chouji or Shikamaru would have a chance of catching her. As Chouji barreled towards her she put him in a small genjutsu that made him think she was a few meters to the right. Ino and Shikamaru saw Chouji miss completely and Ino started yelling at her teammate.

"How did you miss her? You Fatass, she didn't even move!"

Shikamaru on the other hand knew, Chouji never misses unless the opponent moves. He then remembered hearing something on the streets about Kurenai.

**Flashback**

"Did you hear the Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai finally got promoted to Jonin." said one of the tokubetsu jonin.

"It's about time. She is amazing at genjutsu, she was tokubetsu jonin for a while since her abilities in ninjutsu were almost nonexistent." said the other one.

"She is very talented, I asked her to put me under a genjutsu once and I never even felt I was under a genjutsu. I didn't even feel chakra try to invade my mind. I only noticed I was under a genjutsu when she dispelled it."

"Wow, but Genjutsu in my opinion is a dying fighting style, what happens if she fights a person who can't be put under genjutsu?"

"Thats why she was a tokubetsu jonin for the longest time, she had no abilities in anything else. I assume she must have fixed the things hindering her."

**End Flashback **

'That's it, she must have used some sort of disorienting genjutsu on Chouji. I have an idea, I will use my Shadow imitation jutsu to move him slightly when he is about to plow into her causing her to not expect the sudden change in trajectory and she might get nailed.'

"Chouji you missed! You need to redeem yourself now and hit her." Shikamaru said after throwing shuriken at Kurenai and jumping for ward.

Shikamaru did the rat hand seal and kept his shadow in between Kurenai and Chouji pretending not to have the range. It looked very convincing because it was actually the max range for the jutsu unless he pumped a lot of chakra into it to lengthen it for a short period. He was going to do this at the last second to trick Kurenai.

"I won't miss this time, or if I do miss I won't be completely off."

"Ino, be ready. Chouji and I will try to make an opening for you."

Chouji started barreling towards Kurenai again. She used her distortion genjutsu on him again and right before he was about to miss her(5 meters away) Shikamaru connected with Chouji with his shadow and did a quick barrel roll to the left. This caused the Chouji to change the trajectory to the left slightly. Kurenai didn't see it comming and was forced to Kawarimi with a leaf or get hit head on by the Akimichi.

"Great job there Shikamaru, you wasted a lot of my chakra on that Kawarimi."

Kurenai was impressed, she thought that the Nara's shadow was maxed out and couldn't reach her. Not only did they waste her chakra she almost got hit by the tank head on. Kurenai knew that the previous Ino-Shika-Cho combo had deadly combinations but she didn't expect these fresh out of the academy Genin to pull something that would force her to Kawarimi. Unlike her fellow Jonin sensei Kurenai's chakra pool was miniscule compared to them, that Kawarimi she used cost her 1/4 of her chakra pool because of how small the item she used to Kawarimi with. But now that she saw that strategy they won't be able to use it again. Kurenai knew that she not only had to put a Genjutsu on Chouji but on Shikamaru as well.

"Shika I have an idea. Do that thing again."

"She already saw it, it wont work."

"Trust me on this."

"Alright Chouji, you heard the troublesome woman. Again!"

Chouji barreled toward Kurenai again but she smirked since she had both Chouji and Shikamaru under Genjutsu. She always liked dodging this by a narrow margin because it required the least amount of chakra. If she were to disorient them more then she would have to use even more chakra. She stood confidently because she knew that Ino wouldn't be able to do anything since most Yamanaka clan members mainly used only clan jutsu. She looked away from Ino for a second and that was a costly mistake. Ino flashed through a few hand-signs and slammed her hands on the ground.

_**Doton: Ganseki**** tenohira**_(Rock Palm)

Kurenai saw Ino slam her hands on the ground but didn't notice anything happen. She assumed that the girl got frustrated because their plans were thwarted by her genjutsu. As Chouji's ball was nearing her position a rock palm the size of her body came out of nowhere and pushed her into Chouji's Human Bullet Tank. Kurenai had sustained a pretty big amount of damage from the rock palm pushing her into Chouji.

"Nice strategy Ino, I didn't know you had an affinity for earth. I didn't know your clan allowed you to do elemental ninjutsu." complemented Kurenai.

Shikamaru tried to grab the woman's shadow as she talked but Kurenai had enough energy to still move. After seeing that Ino could perform jutsu like the Rock palm Kurenai stopped underestimating them. She was able to better dodge most of the abilities afterwards and made it to the time limit. She talked to Team 10 after the fight and said that they had performed some strategies that she never thought of and said they did a great job. The Hokage was glad there was only one more fight he had to score and it was the fight he was looking most forward to see. He wanted to see how well Naruto and his Orphanage friends could work together since they knew each other for a while.

**Asuma vs Team 13 **

Asuma knew he probably got one of the hardest teams to fight against because he knew that Naruto was was very proficient in Doton.(He only saw him practicing Earth Jutsu) He also knew the boy was taught by his old friend Kakashi so the boy had to be good if he had private tutoring.

When the Hokage said he was ready to see the fight they immediately burst into action unlike the other teams. Naruto dashed up the Asuma throwing a right straight into left hook which was both blocked by Asuma who tried to counter with a right straight which Naruto ducked under. Naruto threw a left kick to Asuma's leg and threw down a smoke bomb before creating a shadow clone and jumping back and flashing through hand seals. The moment Naruto threw down his smoke bomb his whole team did hand seals.

While they were doing their hand seal's the shadow clone was trying to keep Asuma distracted so he wouldn't notice the surge of chakra in front of him.

_**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu**_(Water bullet)

_**Raiton:**** Inazuma**_(Lightning bolt)

_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_(Great Breakthrough)

The water stream collided with the lightning bolt electrifying the water stream as the wind jutsu increased the speed of the water stream by at least 3 times. The stream of water powered by wind flew towards the cloud of smoke. The wind came first and blew away all the smoke while the electrified wind powered water blast slammed into Asuma. Asuma was blasted through several trees and on top of that was paralyzed by the lighting coursing through his body. Naruto and his team walked up to him and put a kunai to his neck. Asuma smirked and poofed away.

"Kage bunshin."

"I'm over here guys you missed." yelled Asuma.

"That was a pretty powerful collaboration attack though. And Naruto why didn't you tell me you had an affinity for wind? I could have helped you."

"Asuma-sensei I was looking for you ever since that day you taught me how to channel chakra into weapons, but I never did see you. Until you picked up your genin team."

"Oh, I'm usually at the jonin bar or hanging out with the other Jonin."

"Kenji, try to land a lighting attack on him while me and Ami distract him. If you are able to paralyze him I can trap with my jutsu."

Ami pulled out multiple shuriken and threw them at Asuma.

_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin** _

The shuriken multiplied and rained down where Asuma's previous location was. Asuma thought he was safe until Naruto engaged him from the side. Naruto threw punches like a machine gun but Asuma was a Jonin and he was able to block each strike but didn't have enough time to counter. Naruto had an idea and created 10 shadow clones to help him fight. They all charged at Asuma at the same time and he dispelled them all with his trench knives.

"Oh it's that serious now?" said Naruto.

"Yep, I hear you like to use a very uncommon weapon. Care to show me?"

"Alright."

Naruto unsealed his Sairentoburēdo and charged at Asuma. The blades met and both men looked each other in the eye. Asuma noticed that Naruto's fighting style with his weapon wasn't made for brawling since it lacked power, he did notice the speed and realized the fighting style was more for assasination than brawling. They didn't have much time since Asuma pulled away and jumped back to avoid the incoming water bullet. Naruto quickly threw multiple barrages at Asuma's position and to where he was moving. Asuma was forced to Kawarimi because he had no choice. Kenji felt a chakra surge to the left of him and performed hand seals really quickly.

_**Raiton: Inazuma** _

A bolt of lighting was fired into the trees and Kenji heard something fall to the ground.

"I hit something."

"I'll send a Kage Bunshin to check it out. Keep your eyes open, I don't think that is enough to take him down."

Naruto sent a Kage Bunshin to check on whatever Kenji hit with his lightning bolt. When the clone found it and dispelled Naruto knew they got tricked.

"He used Kawarimi again, I wonder where he is this time."

"Naruto-taichou why don't you just level the area?"

"Good idea. Be careful and don't get hurt."

_**Doton: Retsudo Tenshō**_(Tearing Earth Turning Palm)

When Naruto slammed his hands on the ground the earth around him in a half mile radius was pulverized and all the trees were unrooted and fell over. Ami and Kenji had to use chakra to jump high into the air to not be affected by the jutsu.

**Outside the Training Area **

The other genin who were waiting on Naruto's team to finish were hanging out. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Shinin were talking about how they performed in the last round. Sasuke was sitting on the ground brooding and Shikamaru and Chouji were lying down looking at the sky while Chouji ate his chips.

"I think our team did pretty well, we had Kakashi-sensei and he said he was quite impressed with us." said Kiba.

"Oh yah? I was able to land a hit on Kurenai-sensei." said Ino smugly.

"Really? Y-you l-landed a hit on K-Kurenai-sensei?" said Hinata.

"That is quite surprising. Although Kurenai-sensei is one of the newer Jonin she is still quite strong." said Shino.

"Yep, It was my strategy and jutsu which caused her to get hit and take a big deal of damage."

"No way, Our team only got Kakashi-sensei to Kawarimi like twice." said Kiba.

"I know, I'm really good right. So forehead how did you guys do?"

"We didn't do so good, I was doing long range support but all I could do was throw the occasional Kunai since I didn't want to hit Sasuke-kun or Shinin."

"And when we tried to fight Raido-sensei in taijutsu he countered all of our attacks. Sakura and I didn't have any jutsu that would work well together so we didn't do so hot." said Shinin.

Ino walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun I landed a hit on Kurenai-sensei."

"Hn."

Ino humphed and muttered something before walking away.

"You are just jealous I was able to get a hit on a jonin."

As Ino was walking back to talk with her group of friends they felt the ground shake.

"What was that?" asked Kiba.

"No idea." said Shinin.

**Back to the Fight **

Naruto, Ami, and Kenji were looking for Asuma since he had not appeared yet. They were scared they killed him on accident. After a few seconds they saw a log get pushed off and Asuma stood up.

"Ow Naruto was that really necessary?"

"Sorry Asuma-sensei I didn't know where you went so I took down the trees to see better."

"Troublesome."

"You have been spending too much time with Shikamaru."

Asuma smirked for a second then raised his trench knives up.

"Hey guys I have an idea. Lets keep putting him in situations where he has to use the Kawarimi or Shunshin so his chakra will get drained."

Naruto dashed up to Asuma and engaged him with his Sairentoburēdo. While they were fighting he would try to make a shadow clone or two when he had the time. Asuma was blocking all Naruto's strikes and countering them some times. Asuma was being pushed back by the Naruto and his clones. Asuma was about to block a strike until he jumped back and did a few flips backwards to dodge a lighting bolt from Kenji. As he was doing flips he noticed that a ton of shuriken were headed towards him so he Shunshined to dodge it.

"Man, you guys aren't making this easy."

"Nope."

Naruto changed strategies and sent clones and Kenji to engage Asuma.

Kenji pulled out his tanto and his larger than normal kunai knife and ran towards Asuma.

"Enlarged Kunai? They still make those?"

"No my adoptive father gave it to me who got it from his father."

"Oh that makes sense then, I would reccomend you get another blade instead of that Kunai, those are way outdated."

"I use it to honor my adoptive grandfather."

Kenji and Asuma went at it. Kenji tried to get a few hits on Asuma but Asuma was very experienced in fighting at close range with his trench knives. Even with the help from Naruto's clones Kenji wasn't faring so well. Asuma was constantly dispelling Naruto's clones while blocking Kenji's strikes. Asuma then felt something was off, Kenji and Naruto's clones weren't fight as hard as before. He was sure it wasn't exhaustion since they've only been fighting for like 5 minutes. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed Asuma's legs and pulled him underground forcing him to use a Kawarimi to get out. Asuma at this point was panting since he had used the Kawarimi many times and his chakra was running out.

Naruto created 5 clones and had them perform hand seals. He had a plan to force Asuma to use all of his chakra so they could have an easier time of catching him. He decided used his favorite Earth trap jutsu every time Asuma would stand still to force his Kawarimi.

_**Doton: Sekichū torappu**_(stone pillar trap)

5 Stone pillars came out of the ground and trapped the Jonin inside. He looked around and used the Kawarimi with a nearby leaf and panted harder.

'This isn't good. My chakra is starting to run out. A person shouldn't be using a Kawarimi this much.'

After he successfully got away from the trap he was being barraged by shuriken and being chased by an army of blondes and one green haired kid. He knew he shouldn't try to be stationary because he could get caught by that earth jutsu again. He eventually had to turn and fight the people chasing after him because someone kept throwing jutsu in front of him forcing him to stop moving for a second allowing the people chasing him chances to catch up. After running for a while Asuma was exhausted. He couldn't do this anymore, he got caught by the stone pillar trap twice more and his chakra was basically gone. He didn't want to be the only jonin who got successfully captured by the Genin today. He felt the earth rumble below him, he quickly dived to the side avoiding the rock trap as he was getting up he noticed that he only had 3 minutes left. In the next 3 minutes Asuma with willpower alone dodged all the jutsu they threw at him, dodged all the projectiles, and deflected all of the attacks they tried to hit him with. As soon as the time ran out Asuma walked over to the nearby bench the Hokage was sitting on and lied down and fell asleep.

The Hokage called in all the genin to tell themt he results.

**Outside the Training Area**

"Alright you guys can come in now." said the Hokage.

"Finally, now we get to find out who has the best teamwork." said Kiba.

When the genin and jonin walked into the training area they had the look of shock in their faces.

"W-what happened here?" asked Ino.

They looked around and saw a part of the field was completely leveled and all the trees were unrooted and on the ground. The genin and Kurenai were shocked since they had no idea a genin could be capable of the destruction they are seeing in front of them. Sasuke was pissed since he was sure it was Naruto who did that. He hated how no matter what he did he couldn't catch up with the blonde.

'What does he have that I don't? I am an Uchiha damn it! He is just some clanless orphan who nobody cares for. I must have his power, I will be one step closer to catching up with Itachi if I can beat him.'

After a little while the Hokage called over all the Genin and Jonin sensei to give them the results of the round.

Team 7: 6

Team 8: 8

Team 10: 9

Team 13: 9

The jonin sensei weren't surprised at the scores since they knew how their team's teamwork was before the competition.

"For the Third round it will not be a team competition. It will be a smaller version of the Konoha's Third exam for the Chunin exams. Although we consistantly change the first exam for the Chunin exams we have always kept the third round the same. As we walk around with the box I would like each one of you to grab one of the papers. It will determine who you face off against first."

They handed out the papers and the Hokage told them to open it and tell him the numbers they got.

"1" said Sasuke.

"2" said Shino.

"3" said Shinin.

"4" said Kenji.

"5" said Ino.

"6" said Sakura.

"7" said Ami.

"8" said Hinata.

"9" said Kiba.

"10" said Shikamaru.

"11" said Chouji.

"12" said Naruto.

"The match ups will be Sasuke vs Shino, Shinin vs Kenji, Ino vs Sakura, Ami vs Hinata, Kiba vs Shikamaru, and Chouji vs Naruto. You will have 1 week to prepare."

The genin met up with their Jonin sensei to see what they will do for the next week.

**Training Area 26**

"You guys are probably wondering what our plans are for you for the next week." said Genma.

"Hai." said all 3 genin.

"Luckily you guys have 3 sensei so it will be no problem." said Aoba.

"Anyways Kenji you will be with me. Ami will be with Aoba and Naruto will be with Genma."

"Any questions before we release you?"

There was no response which meant no.

"Ok everyday for training you three will meet here for physical training and we will break up to train ninjutsu."

**1 Week Later**

**Training Area 13 ex Anbu Training Area **

"Today is the final round of our competition. The score you get now will be added with the score you have gotten from your team and the team with the highest average score will win the prize."

**Sasuke vs Shino**

"Shino you should just surrender you know I will beat you."

"The past is set in stone but the future has not yet been written."

"Alright you wanted it this way Aburame."

Sasuke dashed forward trying to close the gap between him and Shino as fast as possible. Sasuke aimed a left straight towards Shino's face. Shino dodged to the right but was met with Sasuke's right hook which hurt Shino. Sasuke wasn't done yet and threw another punch at the Aburame but was blocked by his kikaichū bugs. Sasuke felt the chakra leave his body and remembered that Aburame insects can suck away chakra. He backed up for a bit to formulate a new strategy. Shino signaled his kikaichū bugs to leave his body and they formed a giant black cloud over him. He sent half of his bugs to attack Sasuke. Sasuke saw that Shino sent half of his bugs to attack him so he ran sideways to get a view of Shino. After he got a good view he threw multiple kunai and shuriken at him which got blocked by a wall of kikaichū. Sasuke knew the insects were dangerous but if he can get to shino and knock him out he won't be able to control his insects. While he was thinking he didn't notice that he almost got surrounded. There were too many bugs, he would have to do something about that.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _

Sasuke instead of firing a fireball opted to shoot out a stream of flames instead of the fireball. Half of Shino's insects were burned. Sasuke knew that he now could beat Shino because he took out a large amount of Shino's insects. He rushed forward while throwing shuriken and kunai at Shino. When he got close the did a small amount of hand signs.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _

Sasuke only used a small amount of chakra since he only wanted to burn a hole through the shield of insects. He burnt through the wall and kept running towards the insect user. Shino looked shocked since he had never seen someone run through his wall of insects before and froze. Sasuke kicked Shino with a side kick to the gut and side kick to the face. Sasuke was wondering what was going on when he felt his foot being sucked in by Shino's face. He then felt his chakra leave him.

'It's an Mushi Bunshin(Insect clone)!"

Sasuke knew he had to get out of there and fast before his chakra got sucked up. He kicked his right leg up really hard which caused the Mushi Bunshin to dispel and turn into insects. He then did a few back flips to get a good distance away from the insects. As he landed he felt a sharp pain in his side and saw Shino's fist buried in his kidney. He did a spinning elbow which Shino dodged by ducking. He began to attack Shino and started winning the Taijutsu battle but he noticed that his chakra was being sucked away for some unknown reason. He looked at Shino and he saw that he had the tiniest smile on his face. He jumped back a few feet and started looking if there was any insects on his clothing, after searching he found nothing but he could still feel the chakra being drained but It was very slow. Sasuke ripped off his shirt which caused mixed reactions to the crowd. Sasuke brushed off the small amounts of kikaichū from his torso and stood there to see if he still felt a drain on his chakra.

**Crowd**

When Sasuke took off his shirt everyone gasped and there were different reactions. Sakura blushed but kept staring, Hinata chuckled before looking away, Ino looked at him not knowing what was going on, Ami,Naruto,Kiba,Kenji,and Chouji burst into laughter.

"Did he just take off his shirt?" said Kiba.

"He doesn't work out much does he." said Naruto.

"Yah he looks kind of thin, Hey! Sasuke! you should eat once in a while man!" said Kenji.

They saw Sasuke tense when Kenji called him thin.

"Hahahaha I wish I could stand up to Sasuke like that." said Shinin.

"Sure you can, what are you afraid of? Look at him, no muscle whatsoever." said Naruto.

When he said this everyone except Sakura chuckled.

"Hey! Sasuke's body is just fine the way it is, You guys are still wearing your shirts how do we not know that you look like him?"

"You want us to take off our shirts too? Alright, lets do this guys." said Naruto while taking off his top.

Kiba, Kenji, and Shinin also took off their shirts or what ever they were wearing on top. The girls who were there started blushing furiously and the Jonin sensei were face palming. Naruto had the most toned body among the guys since he has been doing a lot of physical workouts from his Jonin sensei and by himself during the weekends. Kiba's body was also pretty toned because of his practice with his family jutsu and his family taijutsu style. Kenji's body was only a little less toned than Kiba's because of Team 13's physical exercises. Shinin was slightly bigger than Sasuke but by not that much. Chouji refused to take his shirt off since he was insecure because he was chubby. Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to take off his shirt when he was lying down.

"Naruto-kun, why have you been hiding that?" said Ami.

Hinata eventually fell over with a grin and a slight nosebleed.

"Naruto-kun you know it is selfish to keep good things hidden for yourself." said Ino.

"What the hell Ino! I thought you liked Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"I do like Sasuke! I'm just admiring this piece of work, don't tell me you weren't admiring it because I saw you."

"Shut up!"

"Well since you saw our upper body can we see yours?" said Kiba which caused the 3 conscious females to beat the living hell out of him.

**Back to the Fight **

Sasuke was certain that there were no more insects stuck on his body so he charged at Shino again. He was about to hit Shino when an insect wall formed right in front of him and he almost ran straight into it. He jumped back a few feet and did his favorite jutsu.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _

As the bugs burned Sasuke smirked since he knew that Shino would run out of bugs before he would run out of chakra.

Shino on the other hand cursed that he had to fight Uchiha Sasuke on the first round, his plans of the bugs surrounding him and sucking his chakra failed because of that damned fire jutsu. He knew if this kept going he would have to surrender because losing his entire hive was not worth winning a battle that didn't really matter.

While Shino blanked out for a second Sasuke dashed forward and tried to punch Shino in the face. Shino ducked but was met with a uppercut and was massaging his face. Sasuke was not yet done as he dashed and tried to hit Shino with a right head kick that was blocked by Shino's left arm. Although Shino did block the kick he still felt the force behind it. Sasuke then did a jumping axe kick which was blocked by Shino with 2 hands then jumped up and kick Shino's chest with his avaliable leg.

Shino is normally a mid range fighter who uses his insects to fight most of his battles. He trained in taijutsu to help in fighting close quarters but he is only average at Taijutsu compared to Sasuke who is quite good at Taijutsu. He knew he was at a huge disadvantage because if he used his bugs Sasuke would simply burn them but if he used Taijutsu he was still outclassed in that department.

"I surrender, I cannot win this battle without losing a great majority of my hive." said Shino.

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke."

**Shinin vs Kenji **

Both boys looked at each other and bowed, they had become friends over the last few months and respected each other but they have never fought each other before.

"I don't think we have ever sparred before." said Shinin.

"Yah, Well let the best man win."

Both dashed forward engaging each other in a vicious battle of Taijutsu. It was obvious that Kenji had the advantage in strength but Shinin was faster than him which even things out a bit. The two guys were going at it blow for blow dodging if they could but tanking most of the hits. After a short while Shinin fell over because the power in Kenji's punches eventually did their job and damaged him. Shinin backed off, he couldn't fight him in Taijutsu but he didn't know any ninjutsu other than the academy ninjutsu. He decided to try to fight using weapons as he pulled out 3 kunai knives one for each hand and one in his mouth. Kenji was glad that he could use his weapons again and pulled out his tanto and the large kunai knife. They both ran at each other and started swinging. After a few seconds of fighting it was obvious that Shinin was outclassed by Kenji. Kenji was stronger than him and more proficient in weapons which allowed Kenji to hit Shinin multiple times with the blunt edges.

"I surrender, he totally outclasses me I didn't stand a chance." said Shinin.

"It's fine man, just train harder. You'll get strong eventually." said Kenji.

Sasuke was watching from the sidelines and wondering how Kenji was able to beat his teammate so badly, his teammate was average in power since he came from no clan but Kenji was just like his teammate but was a lot stronger. He then wondered if their sensei was simply better than his.

**Ino vs Sakura **

Ino stared at her friend and rival. Sakura started back at her with intensity.

'I have to win to get Sasuke's attention.'

They both whipped out shuriken and threw them at each other. As the shuriken was flying at them they both reached for 2 kunai knives and began deflecting each shuriken. Sakura saw that using shuriken would get her nowhere so she tried her hand at ninjutsu.

_**Bushin no Jutsu** _

Sakura made 3 well made Bushins and ran in a zig zag pattern to get Ino confused. Sadly her plan didn't work as Ino threw 4 Kunai one for each of the Sakuras that she was seeing. The three bunshins got dispelled and it was just Sakura. Ino engaged on her with her kunai knife. Both girls were giving it their all, sadly Sakura had not undergone the same training as Ino did and she was a bit weaker so she was getting pushed back by Ino's new strength. Sakura decided to throw her kunai at Ino to show that she wanted to go fight in hand to hand combat. Ino blocked Sakura's kunai and put her back in her kunai holder. They both ran at each other and began the taijutsu match. Sakura threw a right straight which was blocked by Ino's left arm and threw her own right straight right into Sakura's face. The blow caused her head to snap back a bit but Ino was not yet done with her and followed up with a Superman punch on her face again which rocked her. Sakura was having a hard time standing straight because of the blows to her head so she put her arms up to defend. Ino used this to lay the pain on her body with multiple body shots. After a short while Sakura was no longer rocked but her body hurt. And Ino got bored of the boring fight and decided to end it.

_**Doton: Ganseki**** tenohira**_(Rock Palm)

A rock palm the size of Sakura's body flew out of the ground pushing her through multiple trees. Ebisu went to go check on her and found out she out cold.

"Winner Yamanaka Ino!"

Sasuke was looking at Ino wondering how she got stronger. He remembered her in the academy she was mediocre and on par with Sakura. Now she just wiped the floor with her, why was everyone improving so much?

"Good job Ino, I didn't know you did earth jutsu. Maybe I could teach you that rock fist jutsu I used last week." said Naruto.

"I would love to learn it Naruto-kun. What is it like a B rank ninjutsu?"

"Yep."

**Ami vs Hinata**

Ami stared down the shy Hyuuga heiress who was scared to look at Ami. Ami was very confident she could win this, when she told her sensei she was fighting a Hyuuga they taught her how to fight against one because apparently all Hyuuga fight the same. Ebisu signaled the match to start and Ami started out with a barrage of shuriken at the girl who tried to close the gap. Ami knew Hyuuga's are basically taijutsu experts so if she never got close to her then she would win. Hinata was able to inch closer and close to Ami every time Ami needed to grab more shuriken, when she was approximately 10 feet away from Ami she had a plan. Ami saw that Hinata was getting close, this was not good for her plan. She grabbed more shuriken from her pouch an chucked it at Hinata. Hinata knew she had to use the move she had been practicing. Hinata poured a large amount of chakra into her hand and pushed her palm forward and it dispersed the shuriken headed her way. With that out of the picture she quickly dashed forward and landed multiple Jūken strikes on Ami's body. She smiled victoriously since she knew the power of the gentle fist and she was glad Naruto was able to see how strong she was. Sadly the fight was not yet over since the Ami she hit with the Jūken strikes dispersed into water with the real Ami standing behind her with a hand seal.

_**Suiton: Mizurappa** _

Ami shot out a large amount of water from her mouth that hit Hinata and slamed her into a tree. Hinata was trying to get up but it took longer than normal because of the damage she took. Ami knew she wasn't done so right after she blew Hinata into a tree she performed more hand seals for a more powerful water jutsu.

_**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** _

Ami sent out a powerful stream of water towards the downed Hyuuga. Hinata had just gotten up when she looked straight and saw a powerful stream of water headed towards her. She knew she already lost, there was no denying it so she screamed.

"I SURRENDER!"

As she yelled out those words a earth wall was created right in front of her protecting her from the blast of water.

"The winner is Ami!" said Ebisu while his hands were still on the ground.

Ebisu helped up the Hyuuga heiress and brought her to the sidelines.

"Good job Ami, Hinata you guys fought well." said Naruto.

The other genin also comforted Hinata saying that she was at a disadvantage because she was a short range fighter fighting a long range fighter.

**Kiba vs Shikamaru**

Kiba and Shikamaru stood there looking at each other. Kiba was looking at Shikamaru with intensity while Shikamaru looked at him lazily.

"This is too troublesome I'd rather watch the clouds."

Ebisu signaled the match to start and Kiba and Akamaru ran straight at Shikamaru. Shikamaru got into his kneeling stance and formed the rat sign on his hands. Kiba not knowing what the Nara was doing kept running straight and found himself and Akamaru unable to move.

"Kagemane no Jutsu success!"

Shikamaru then grabbed a kunai from his pouch and Kiba did as well since they held their kunai in the same place. He then walked up and picked up Akamaru holding the kunai at his throat.

"Surrender."

"I forefit." said Kiba.

"Winner Shikamaru."

As they walked back into the crowd Kiba asked Shikamaru what jutsu that was. Shikamaru answered him saying it was a jutsu of the Nara clan and Kiba immediately understood.

**Naruto vs Chouji**

Naruto and Chouji's match went by very quickly and had little to no action since it finished within the first minute. Chouji had charged at Naruto with his Nikudan Sensha(Human bullet tank) but Naruto created one shadow clone and had it do the Fūton: Daitoppa(Great breakthrough) while he did his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Great Fireball) and when the two collided it created a huge fireball which hit Chouji directly and his Human Bullet tank got canceled and he lied on the ground slightly burned and unconscious.

"The second round will be Uchiha Sasuke vs Kenji, Yamanaka Ino vs Ami, and Nara Shikamaru vs Uzumaki Naruto."

**Sasuke vs Kenji **

Before they fought Sasuke felt the need to try to psych out Kenji.

"I was this year's rookie of the year, what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"Well I saw what was under that shirt and I am definitely not impressed." teased Kenji.

"Still, I was rookie of the year. How did you finish in your year."

"Um well I didn't come from a shinobi clan so I didn't do as well as the others. I was my years deadlast and wasn't placed on a team for a whole year."

"Ha! You do stand no chance, you should surrender before you get hurt." said Sasuke.

'If he was deadlast how did he beat Shinin so easily?' thought Sasuke before the fight.

The boys started the fight with Taijutsu. Sasuke and Kenji charged at each other fist raised. It was an intense Taijutsu fight where both boys were dodging and weaving and throwing punches non stop for 5 minutes before they broke up.

"Hm Not bad for a deadlast."

"You aren't that good for a rookie of the year."

They both jumped at each other throwing punches like crazy. Kenji threw a right hook which Sasuke ducked under and punched Kenji in the face with his left hand but Kenji wasn't bothered at all and Sasuke ate a left uppercut from Kenji. Sasuke felt the strength of the punch and knew that if he got hit by more of those then he wouldn't be in great condition. Kenji tried to land some punches on Sasuke but he noticed Sasuke seemed to not want to fight him since he was dodging and running more than normal. Kenji decided to use some ninjutsu during this fight.

_**Raiton: Inazuma** _

Sasuke's eyes opened wide when he saw Kenji shoot a lightning bolt directly at his chest, he wasn't in any position to dodge and he definitely could not afford to be hit by that so he used the Kawarimi.

Kenji felt a surge of chakra which let him know that Sasuke used a Kawarimi and he felt a chakra signature behind him so he quickly pulled out some shuriken and threw many in that direction. He heard the clanging of metal telling him that Sasuke used a kunai to block the shuriken. He got out his tanto and enlarged kunai and dashed to where Sasuke was.

Kenji swung his tanto down on Sasuke and Sasuke was forced to block with 2 kunai since he knew how strong Kenji was. He wasn't prepared for the enlarged kunai to cut through his midsection though and he put his hand on the wound. He felt the cut and knew it was only skin deep, he also knew that if Kenji wanted he could have killed him there but he didn't want to hurt a leaf nin.

**Crowd**

"Oh my god Sasuke-kun is cut." said Sakura who woke up after Naruto and Chouji's fight.

"Wow is everyone on Team 13 strong like Naruto-kun?" said Ino.

"Well we did have a very harsh training regiment even before this small competition." said Naruto.

"I always wanted to try using a weapon but my Kaa-san always told me that Inuzukas don't use weapons."

"Hey Kiba if you want I have an idea of a weapon that would suit you very well and you can still use all of your Inuzuka jutsu with it."

"Really? You would do that for me man?"

"Yah dude you are like one of my best friends."

"Thanks dude. I can't wait to see it."

"Anyways how can this guy be pushing Sasuke-kun so hard?" said Sakura.

"You see Kenji is a short to mid range fighter and he is a damn good short range fighter with his strength. Sasuke can beat him if he swiches into mid to long range fighting but knowing how he is he probably wont." said Naruto.

**Back to the fight **

Sasuke was pissed, last years dead last was kicking his ass and he couldn't do anything about it in Taijutsu.

'Maybe Ninjutsu would be able to beat him.' Sasuke thought.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _

Sasuke shot out a large fireball that he poured a lot of his chakra in. Kenji's eyes widened at the size of the fireball. Kenji knew that the element that beat fire was water but he didn't know how to do water jutsu. He then remembered that lightning and fire were neutral towards one another. He decided to try to block the fire jutsu with one of his own.

**Raiton: Hageshii Inazuma **(Intense Lightning bolt)

Kenji poured out a ton of chakra into his jutsu and shot our a powerful beam of lighting right at the fireball and it pierced the fireball causing it to disperse and hit Sasuke head on. Before Kenji passed out due to chakra exhaustion he saw his lightning bolt hit Sasuke directly and smiled knowing he got him. Sasuke got hit by the jutsu and was unable to move due to the lightning coursing through his body. He was lucky that the jutsu used a lot of its power to dispel the fireball or he might have died. With both fighters down and out he was forced to call the fight.

"There is no winner of this match. They both lose by double knockout. We need to get these guys to a hospital."

**Crowd**

"Oh no SASUKE-KUN! I hope he is OK." said Sakura.

"What the fuck just happened?" said Kiba.

"Man I told him it was a bad idea to flood a technique with chakra if he hadn't mastered it yet." said Naruto.

"You knew he knew that technique?" said Ino.

"Yah he used it on me in a spar, he asked me what would happen if he overloads it with chakra and I told him not to do it until he has fully mastered it or he will end up unconscious due to chakra exhaustion."

"Why is everyone on your team so strong? First you have Naruto-kun who kicks Sasuke's ass on a daily basis then you have that guy over there, and we don't even know what Ami is capable of yet. Honestly I'm kind of scared to fight her." said Ino.

**Ino vs Ami **

The girls stared at each other, Ami knew Ino was slightly afraid of her so she tried to use it to her advantage. As soon as Ebisu told them to start both furiously formed hand seals.

_**Suiton: Mizurappa**_

_****__**Doton: Ganseki**** tenohira**_(Rock Palm)

Ino dodged the water comming at her and Ami jumped back from the palm shaped rock that flew out of the ground. They exchanged a flurry of shuriken and looked each other dead in the eyes. Both Ino and Ami weren't very good at Taijutsu and they both excelled in mid to long range fighting. Both of the girls flung shuriken after shuriken at each other before performing hand seals.

_**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** _

_**Doton: Furaingu** **gyokuseki**_(Flying boulder)

Ino knew that Earth techniques beat water so she smirked when her boulder ignored Ami's water bullet and kept heading towards her. Ami had no idea what to do, she didn't expect Ino's jutsu to go right through hers. She was forced to jump aside or get smashed by the boulder. Ami knew that she needed to do something or she wouldn't be able to beat Ino's earth jutsu. She had an idea, if it worked then she could win instantly.

_**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** _(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

Ino felt some weird chakra envelope her mind and she felt like she was in another place. She standing on a mountain and she looked forward and saw a destroyed Konoha. She ran down to the village and noticed that there were dead bodies littering the streets. She ran to her home and saw many familiar people dead in front of her family's flower shop. She couldn't believe what she was seeing it was all her friends and family laid out on the ground dead.

'Wait I was just fighting Ami, why the fuck am I here? Genjutsu! How do I get out of a genjutsu again?'

Ino thought for a few seconds then remembered. Ino bit her lip hard and drew blood pulling her out of the genjutsu.

Ino looked around and saw that a stream of water was about to hit her dead on so she jumped to the side and rolled to get away from the water blast.

"You bitch, I can't believe you just did that."

"Genjutsu is a way of fighting you know."

Kurenai was happy that another person thought of using Genjutsu to fight.

"Still that was a dirty trick but at least I now know how to fight against a genjutsu user."

Ami smirked before making hand seals. Ino also was making hand seals but she was doing hers slightly faster than Ami.

_**Doton: Tobi Tsubute**_(Flying Thrown Stones)

Ami wasn't able to complete her jutsu while rocks flew at her. She was crouching so she was unable to dodge and was forced to Kawarimi with a nearby shuriken. Ami felt like she basically drained and had no more chakra left but she decided to keep fighting. While Ami was forced to Kawarimi Ino had been doing hand seals.

_**Doton: Otoshiana**_(Pitfall)

The earth under Ami opened and she fell inside.

"Fuck! Ow that hurt! I surrender."

"Winner Yamanaka Ino."

Ino helped Ami get out of the hole and helped dust her off since she was the one who caused it.

"Ino that last move where did you learn it?" asked Naruto.

"Um I actually made it. Asuma sensei always talked about how there was a legendary doton user who could create mountains and valleys so I thought why can't I make a hole for a person to fall in. I used it to catch that Tora cat."

"You're a genius Ino! Can you teach me that jutsu? I have some ideas to make it better."

Ino blushed when Naruto called her a genius but quickly turned away so nobody could see.

"Of course Naruto-kun, you should teach me some of your stuff too."

"Ok deal." Naruto said while holding his hand out."

They shook hands and Naruto was called for his fight.

**Naruto vs Shikamaru**

"Naruto, Ino told me you could take our whole team on by yourself. It will be troublesome but I would like to see how strong you are."

"Weren't you there when I kicked Sasuke's ass twice?"

"True, but I would like to fight against it."

"Alright, lets do this."

Naruto created 5 shadow clones and sent him towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru easily caught them with his Kagemane no Jutsu.

"What are you doing Naruto? Show me something cool."

Naruto dispelled the clones creating a large cloud of smoke. As Shikamaru looked at the smoke looking for the blonde to pop out and try to engage him in taijutsu he felt the temperature increase slightly and noticed the smoke glowing yellow. He didn't have time to dodge so he was forced to shunshin away before a powerful stream of fire melted the earth where he stood.

"Damn, dude that definately would have killed me."

Right as he said those words he was pulled underground and held with a Kunai to his neck.

"Alright I surrender."

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto! Yamanaka Ino please come down here for the final round."

Naruto stared Ino down and waited for Ebisu to start the fight.

"Hajime!"

Naruto disappeared from his original position as he ran towards Ino. He threw a right straight forcing Ino to stop her hand seals to block.

"You can't expect your opponent to not close the gap." Naruto said while throwing his punches.

Naruto was completely dominating Ino in Taijutsu since Ino was a mid/long range fighter. She eventually got tired of fighting Taijutsu and slapped an exploding tag on the ground and jumped back a few feet starting her hand seals in mid air.

**_Doton: Tobi Tsubute_**(Flying Thrown Stones)

Stones came from the ground levitated for a second before being shot at Naruto at an incredible speed. Naruto used his signature jutsu for blocking projectiles.

_**Fūton: Reppūshō**_(Gale Palm)

The rocks were deflected from their intended destination and Naruto smirked. Since Naruto wasn't taking it as seriously as he should have he missed Ino making seals so she was able to get him with her original jutsu.

_**Doton: Otoshiana**_(Pitfall)

Ino saw Naruto fall down and walked over to ask him something.

"Surrender?" said Ino.

"No."

"Why you are stuck there."

"No You are stuck there."

"What are yo-"

She was pulled underground by the real Naruto who put the Kunai up to her neck.

"Man why do you guys fall for that so easily."

"I surrender."

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto you should teach me that Jutsu too."

"Sure why not its like a D-rank jutsu."

"What are you telling me you beat me and Shikamaru with a D-Rank jutsu?"

"Yes."

Ino felt bad about herself being defeated by such a lowly jutsu.

**Minutes Later**

"Ok the obvious winner of our competition is Team 13. Congratulations you no longer need to do D rank missions even though you already completed the required D ranks for a C rank. You will be briefed on your first C rank mission tomorrow. If you must know Team 10 was a close second place. Have a good day, you are all excused."

After the competition was finally over all the rookies decided to go home since they were exhausted after fighting. As Naruto was about to fall asleep he remembered that he would be going on his first C rank mission the next day and he slept with a smile on his face.

**A/N: Ok this chapter is kind of lengthy, but finally the competition is over. The next chapter will be the beginning of the wave arc. I will only have 1-3 chapters that will cover the wave arc since I want to sneak in another c rank mission before the chunin exams. If any of you guys are wondering why Ino was able to beat Ami it is quite simple really. Ami had the elemental disadvantage, used more jutsu than Ino did so she was running on less chakra, and she got caught inside that pitfall with not enough chakra to shunshin out. She couldn't kawarimi because she had no vision. Also Ami didn't try to fight using Taijutsu, she has a slight advantage in taijutsu because of the training she received but she didn't use you guys are thinking I nerfed Sasuke I didn't really. Remember Kenji is a year older than them, he's been a genin for a year longer than them. In that year he probably did some physical exercises and on top of that they did the crazy physical exercises the sensei of Team 13. He is bound to be strong, but he is not that fast which was Sasuke's forte. And yes Sasuke is skinny even in shippuden you can see he isn't even toned or anything. And if you guys are wondering why Naruto's fights ended so quickly the main reason is he is a lot better than they are right now, he is about as strong as a recently promoted chunin to a chunin with a decent amount of experience. If you like the story so far you can Follow or favorite, and if you want to tell me something I did wrong or right or whatever feel free to leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 12: Off to the Wave

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Alright Wave Arc here we go.**

**xXDJzimXx: He will meet the Kyuubi later on I'm not sure when I want him to meet the kyuubi yet. And for the voice, It will make a comeback in this arc.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_Sup br0 no Jutsu-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 12: Off to the Wave**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age:12**

**Rank: Genin**

**Next Day**

**Hokage's Office (1pm)**

"Team 13 you will be briefed on your first C rank mission today. In C rank missions the strongest opponent you would have to face would be bandits or thieves. But you have to be on the look out since sometimes you might run into a missing nin. Your mission if you choose to accept it is to escort a bridge builder back to his home and keep him safe while he is building the bridge."

"Who is our client Hokage-sama?" asked Ami.

"I am. Well this team looks kind of decent except for those brats, oh well."

The three genin glared at him spilling some killing intent which made the builder think twice about calling them brats again.

"This is our best genin team that came out of the academy this year and you'll be safe for sure since you have 3 tokubetsu jonin looking after you." said Hiruzen.

"Eh they don't look like much but they'll do."

"Team 13 you will meet up with the client at our front gate at 8 am tomorrow. Since this is your first C- rank mission your sensei will accompany you and show you what items to buy and how to pack."

"Alright Team 13 follow us."

**Shopping District **

"Genma-sensei I'll just write down what stuff you want me to buy and buy it from another place."

"Why? We are already here."

"Well they tend to overcharge me and I think the ANBU store's quality is a lot higher."

"You have access to the ANBU store?"

"Yah I have a few friends in the ANBU and the guy who runs the store said he would let me shop there."

"Alright I guess, make sure you write down everything."

For the next 2 hours Naruto walked around with his team going into the shops that allowed him in and writing down the items he needs to purchase from the ANBU store. If the shops didn't let him in Genma told him what items they bought at the store. After he got the list he shunshined to the ANBU store and bought everything he needed and sealed it into scrolls and went to his house to get a few more items. Ami was there waiting for him telling him that Team 13 was having a team dinner before they left for the mission tomorrow to talk about a few things.

"Ami have you ever thought of using a weapon?"

"I use Kunai and shuriken all the time Naruto."

"I meant like a sword or something."

"I remember my father and mother were both kenjutsu users. Maybe i'll use some sort of sword?"

"OK, I actually have a large amount of weapons in this condo. The person who lived here before me left me a lot of things."

Naruto opened the door to the armory by placing his hand on the rectangle on the wall and channeling chakra into it. The door opened and he called Ami to come check out some weapons and to choose one.

Ami walked in and her jaws dropped on the ground. There were a ton of unused weapons that looked like they were made with high quality. She looked at many different weapons and saw a katana that she thought looked beautiful. She took it off the rack and opened it and examined the blade. It was made with very good craftsmanship as she examined the blade she saw something small etched on the blade.

"Made in The Land of Iron"

"All the weapons here are made in the Land of Iron." said Naruto

Ami was impressed that there were so many weapons there that were made in the Land of Iron. Ami knew for sure that everything in that room was a very high quality weapon. Her parents always talked about how they wished they had more money so they could purchase a blade from the Land of Iron since it was very expensive. She examined the weapon and noticed that It was too big for her currently since she was only 4'9" and the whole length of the sword was 4 feet. She told Naruto of her predicament and he told her that she could use a tantō, kodachi, or a ninjato. After trying out each one she decided to use a tantō first because she was already familiar with a kunai and a tantō was only slightly larger than a kunai. After comparing many different tantō she finally chose one that had a straight one sided blade with a stabbing point. The blade was 10 inches long only 4 inches longer than the standard kunai knife. She didn't know where to put the sheath until Naruto showed her that she could strap it on the right side of her backpack so it could look stylish and be easy to pull out. Since she wanted to look good for Naruto she agreed that it was a good place to put the blade. Naruto went back to packing his things for the mission since he was babysitting Ami while she chose a weapon because he didn't want her to get hurt.

Naruto eventually finished packing at they waited till It was time to go to the restaurant. All of them had a pleasant dinner and their sensei talked about previous missions they've went on and how to act when on a mission. They stressed that on a mission you have to be completely professional since the ninja on the mission is representing his village. They also told the genin to be careful all the time since something can happen the second a person stops paying attention. After dinner their sensei told them to go home and get some sleep since they needed to be alert during missions.

**8am Next Morning**

Team 13 was standing at the front gate waiting for the person they would escort. Naruto decided to wear his sunglasses in case he would need his sharingan. Naruto wasn't ready to show anyone his sharingan yet since they would question how he got it. And if the clans that have Kekkei Genkai found out there was a Kekkei Genkai that could steal their Kekkei Genkai then they would stop at nothing to eliminate the person or people who have it. As they were walking Naruto noticed a puddle on the side of the road. Their sensei saw it too but pretended not to notice. Naruto felt something touch his hands and he saw a note.

"Wait for them to attack. If they don't attack you can engage them."

They walked by the puddle waiting for it to attack them but nothing happened. Naruto activated his sharingan and saw through the genjutsu, two Kiri looking nin were hiding themselves as a puddle. Naruto was given the order to engage if they didn't attack so he did. He was forming hand seals while they pretended to not know those guys were there.

_**Doton: Sekichū torappu**_(stone pillar trap)

Before the Kiri nin could understand what happened they were pinned together by pillars made of stone. As they looked around for something to Kawarimi with they were both hit behind the head by Aoba. His team looked confused since there was 2 Aoba's, he explained that when he saw the puddle he created a clone and had it hide in the trees before switching with it using the Kawarimi.

"Alright, we are going to extract some information from these 2 anyone want to watch or participate?" said Raido.

_**'Experience will do you good, also they are not Konoha nin so you can have a little fun.'**_

"I guess a little experience wouldn't hurt. I want to try." said Naruto.

"I don't think I can watch." said Ami.

"That's fine Ami-chan, It will probably be gruesome."

"I'll pass on watching a person get tortured."

"Ok, Naruto follow me." said Raido.

"Sensei, do you have tips on interrogation?"

"Um, make them fear you and make it hurt."

**Where the Brothers were tied up on trees**

Naruto was standing in front of the two kiri nin and noticed their claws were no longer on their arms and they were on the ground.

"Who sent you and who are you after." said Naruto.

_**'I recommend hurting the elder brother first if possible. All little brothers look up to their older brother so you can use this to break the younger brother down.'**_

"Like we'll tell you."

"Hmm, which one of you is the older brother?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"We are twins."

"Who came out first?. By the way what are your names?"

"My name is Gōzu and I "came out first". His name is Meizu" said the man on the right.

**_'Hurt the one who came out first but make it seem like you picked him randomly.'_**

"Eenni meenie miney mo catch a tiger by its toe. If it hollers let it go, Eenni meenie miney mo!"

Naruto stabbed Gōzu in the shoulder. Gōzu screamed in pain since he didn't expect Naruto to stab him.

_**'You are doing good.'**_

"So who sent you again?"

"We won't say anything!"

"Eenni meenie miney mo, catch a tiger by its toe. If it hollers let it go, Eenni meenie miney mo!"

Naruto stuck his kunai where he stabbed him previously and twisted the blade around violently causing the man to scream in pain.

**_'HAHAHAHA you are a natural.'_**

"Luck is not on your side my friend. Should we keep going or are you willing to share a little information."

"Fuck you!" yelled Gōzu.

"Well that isn't very nice." Naruto said with a sadistic smile.

Naruto stabbed Gōzu in the thigh and the blade went right through his femur courtesy of Naruto's chakra enhanced stab. Gōzu again screamed in pain, he felt like he would almost pass out due to the pain.

**_'You need to act crazier, they will be more afraid since crazies are unpredictable.'_**

"Oh man that would be quite unfortunate if you passed out in pain. Good thing I brought this." said Naruto as he pulled out a syringe filled with adrenaline.

Naruto stabbed the needle of the syringe in Gōzu's other thigh.

"So Meizu what's up?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me? I don't know, maybe I'm crazy. By the way don't tell me anything yet, I would hate to stop this fun."

"You are a piece of shit you know that right." said Meizu.

Naruto smiled at him right before punching him in the face. Naruto realized the rebreather was in the way so he removed it forcefully.

**_'Genius, I never would have thought to remove his rebreather. Look at him panic, he obviously has not had that mask off of him for a while.'_**

"Wow you are an ugly son of a bitch aren't you. I would wear this thing if I looked like that."

Meizu was angry and panicking that the guy removed his rebreather, he was even more mad the guy was mocking him. He was panicking because he had been wearing that mask for a few years and it felt like a part of him.

"Fuck you! Put it back on!"

Naruto put his Kakashi like mask up before putting on Meizu's rebreather.

"So how does it look on me?"

**_'HAHAHAHA good work.'_**

"Like shit." Meizu spat out before he was silenced by another punch.

"Yah this thing must be a pain to wear all the time, doesn't it weigh you down?"

When Meizu didn't answer Naruto kicked him in the face.

"Hmm, The adrenaline should be kicking in now."

Naruto grabbed his kunai knife and removed Gōzu's rebreather and hitai-ate and slashed across horizontally on Gōzu creating a cut just like Iruka's scar.

"Now you look like someone I know. Can I call you Iruka?"

Gōzu didn't respond because he didn't want Naruto to stab him again. He received a punch instead.

"So who hired you?"

"Naruto that is no longer necessary we already know who hired him and his target. Our client was the target and Gatō was the one who sent them. Our client confessed." said Genma.

"Ok, I think I can still get a little more information out of them."

"You know Aoba could have just read their minds but he wanted to see if any of you were interested in this sort of stuff?"

"Seriously? How did I do?"

"You did pretty well Naruto, your personality seemed to change when doing it though. Are you OK?" said Aoba

"Oh I was just doing it to scare them." Naruto lied.

Naruto actually enjoyed torturing the men for some weird reason.

"So Aoba are you going to use your mind reading jutsu? Or do you want me to continue?"

"Um, I'll take over. Go get some rest. You didn't do so bad for your first time Naruto."

_**'Not bad? You were great they were about to spill the beans. Anyways make sure you keep your promise, no mercy for those not from the hidden leaf or allied to the hidden leaf.'**_

'I am a man of my word, and I've started to like doing these things.'

_**'We will get along very well then.'** _

"Thanks sensei. Can I request to finish them? It's only natural that the person who tortured them should finish them."

"Are you sure Naruto? You have already been through so much today."

"I would like to do it."

"Alright. But go rest for a bit at the camp, we will call you back so you can finish them."

Naruto went back to the camp for a bit to rest while his sensei finished the interrogation.

"I'm worried about that kid, he seemed to enjoy what he was doing." said Aoba.

"He kind of reminds me of one of our fellow Tokubetsu jonin." said Genma.

"Oh god, I hope he won't become the male version of her." said Raido.

Raido then called Naruto because they had gotten all the information they needed. Naruto made quick work of them with his Sairentoburēdo.

**Next Day**

"Hey guys our client told us that he is being targeted by Gatō. What is worse is the chunin we interrogated yesterday said that they are Momochi Zabuza's subordinates. He is an A rank missing-nin from Kirigakure. It is your guys' choice if you would like to continue or not. Remember we are not an ordinary genin team since we have 3 tokubetsu jonin with us. What is your guys decision?"

"I say lets continue." said Naruto.

"If Naruto wants to continue then I'll continue." said Kenji.

"I'll go too." said Ami.

"Ok, Mr. Tazuna we will complete this mission for you but you will have to pay us for an A rank mission later."

"That's fine. This bridge is the hope of the Land of Waves."

After walking for around 20 minutes they found the guy who would take them across the river.

"Hey old man, is this the bridge you are building?" said Naruto.

"Yep that's it."

"Your work is pretty good." said Naruto.

"Well I am the best bridge builder in the wave."

"You are probably the only bridge builder in the wave." said Kenji.

Tazuna had his head down muttering something about youth and no respect.

After a few minutes the boat reached the other side of the river and they all got off. While walking to Tazuna's house Naruto and Kenji kept feeling something watching them and scaring the Team by throwing shuriken at random things. Most of the time there was nothing or there was a small animal. Both boys threw a shuriken or a kunai every time there was something rustling in the bushes. After a while they got less paranoid since their sensei told them to stop before they hurt some random civilian. As they got closer to Tazuna's house they felt like they were being followed. Kenji and Naruto couldn't take it any further and when the bush next to them rustled they fired a barrage of shuriken at the bush. Genma volunteered to check it out to show them there was nothing. When he looked at what they threw their shuriken at they saw a petrified rabbit surrounded by shuriken, luckily not a single shuriken hit it.

Ami smacked both Kenji and Naruto over the head for almost hurting an innocent animal. Aoba was looking at the rabbit wondering why it was white. It was no longer winter so It didn't make sense. Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound and told everyone to get down. As they ducked a gigantic blade flew right over their heads and embedded it self in the nearby tree. Suddenly a man was standing on the handle of the blade looking at them. The man was shirtless wearing a belt across his torso that he used to hold his sword. He also wore striped pants and long wrist and leg warmers with a weird camo color.

"Hmm, what do we have here? Kokutō no Raido(Raido of the black blade), Karasu no Aoba(Aoba of the crows), and Kaze Senbon no Genma(Genma of the wind senbon). You guy's aren't very well known but I memorized every above B-rank shinobi in the Bingo book. This will be a little harder since there are 3 of you and 3 brats protecting the Bridge builder. Oh well, I guess we have to fight."

Naruto saw the man perform about to perform hand so he put on his sunglasses and activated his sharingan so he could copy it. As they saw Zabuza performing hand seals they all pulled out their weapon of choice.

**_Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu_**(Hiding in the Mist)

"Mist? No problem." said Genma said while putting his kunai in his mouth to do hand seals.

_**Futon: Daitoppa**_(Great Breakthrough)

"What? Why didn't the mist dissipate?" said Genma.

"This is not the normal mist, this mist is laced with chakra and even if you blow it away more mist will be created using my chakra."

"I got this Genma sensei. If we can't see we can't let him see either. I recommend putting some sort of cloth over your mouth." said Naruto.

The tokubetsu jonin pulled their shirts over their mouths.

_**Doton: Sunabokori**_(Dust cloud)

Naruto made sure to use more chakra than usual so more dust would come up. He needed more dust than normal because he of the mist.

"8 choices to cut: liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, jugular-*Cough* fucking dust. Hey kid, lets make a deal."

"What?" said Naruto.

"I won't use my mist if you don't use your dust cloud." said Zabuza who was clearly annoyed by the dust.

"Ok."

Both of them canceled their jutsu at the same time.

"This makes it a lot harder for me. Whatever."

Zabuza created a couple of mizu bunshin and charged forward with them.

Raido, Aoba, and Genma began forming hand seals.

**_Doton: Doryūsō_**(Earth Flow Spear)

_**Katon: Doragonburesu**_(Dragonbreath)

**_Fūton: Reppūshō_**(Gale Palm)

Spears made of earth came out of the ground and were shot at the army of Zabuzas. Aoba shot out a powerful stream of fire out of his mouth that was bright yellow. Genma blew a powerful wind at the two jutsu and caused the spears to fly faster and increased the size of Aoba's flame and changed its color to blue. Their collaboration jutsu destroyed what ever was standing in front of them. There was nothing left or so it seemed. Suddenly Zabuza came from the sky swiping his sword downward. Raido was able to pull out his blade quick enough to block but Zabuza was really strong so he was being overpowered. As he spent a lot of his strength to block the blade Zabuza kicked him in the chest causing him to fly back. Genma and Aoba engaged the missing nin with Kunai knives. Zabuza blocked both of them with his incredibly large blade and pushed them back before swinging his blade around which almost cleaved them in half. Zabuza engages on Genma who decides to try to block the large blade with 2 kunai in a x like position. The block fails as the sword breaks through the 2 kunai almost cuts into Genma. As this was happening Aoba tried to approach the demon from behind with his kunai knife. Zabuza noticed that Aoba was approaching him quickly from his behind and uses his blades handle to push off and kick Aoba in the Zabuza's weapon is still in the ground Raido engaged Zabuza with his Kokutō wanting to get just 1 nick on to the demon.

1 nick from the Kokutō was enough to end anyone, Raido spent many years researching poisons before he found the perfect poison for his blade. Before he decided to support Genma by being his co Jonin sensei he one of Konoha's top assassins. His kills were perfect, his targets didn't know they were dead until they were face to face with the Shingami. He was great at infiltration and stealth and his blade was a 1 slice 1 kill no matter how shallow the cut which made him incredibly deadly especially if the opponent underestimates him. He was the epitome of old school assassins. He even used a chakra suppression seals to make his chakra levels as low as a civilian's which allowed him to bypass sensor type ninjas protecting his target. Raido also took pride in his physical attributes, he was very fast and very strong compared to his other colleagues which made him a very deadly ninja before he tries to do any ninjutsu. The only thing holding Raido back from becoming a full fledged Jonin was he didn't master a second ninjutsu element. His earth manipulation was very good but his lightning manipulation was only chunin level, he was working on it though and he would soon become a full fledged Jonin.

Although Raido was a very skilled ninja, Zabuza was a member of Kirigakure's 7 Ninja Swordsman. Zabuza was one of the stronger members of the seven swordsman, right under Kisame and Fuguki.

**Quick A/N: Yes I am making Zabuza appear less pathetic than he did in the original Naruto. He was portrayed really badly IMO, they made him look like a scrub the way he lost to Kakashi. So in my story he will actually be strong like a real A rank missing nin not the bullshit Kakashi fought during the wave arc. Also we don't really know how strong Mangetsu is so I can't really compare him to Zabuza. IMO after watching the other 7 swordsmen of the mist Zabuza would probably be up there somewhere in the top.**

Zabuza dodged all of Raido's attacks dodge able attacks and used a Kunai to block the ones that were undodgeable. After blocking and dodging Raido's sword swipes Zabuza saw an opening to hit Raido. Zabuza blocked Raido's sword and rocked him with a powerful right hook right to the jaw which cause Raido to take a few steps back. During this time Zabuza ran towards his sword before Genma stood in front of him. Zabuza waited for Genma to take a swipe with his kunai before he would counter. Genma fell for the bait and tried to stab Zabuza in the chest but Zabuza blocks the Kunai with his own Kunai before forearm bashing Genma in the face and hitting him with a powerful roundhouse kick which sent Genma flying. After he took care of Genma he pulled his sword out of the ground and got in a fighting stance. He looked at his opponents and was thinking of a way to fight all 3 of them since they were ready to fight him. Zabuza decided that if he wanted to win this fight he would need to fight with water around him so he jumped back onto the river and taunted them by telling them to come to him. When they charged at him he created 2 mizu bunshin to even the odds a little. The real Zabuza's opponent was Raido since he had the best close combat abilities out of the three tokubetsu jonin. The two mizu bunshin's job were to hold off Genma and Aoba long enough for the real Zabuza to kill or incapacitate Raido.

**Raido vs Zabuza **

Zabuza swung his blade in a horizontal slash aimed at Raido. Raido knew how strong Zabuza was so instead of blocking he decided that it would be a lot safer if he stood outside of the range of the blade until it passed by then he would close the gap and try to get a strike in. Zabuza's blade missed him barely and he dashed forward trying to get a stab in. Sadly Zabuza had himself covered and as he spinned he kicked Raido in the face which caused Raido to wobble a bit because of the power of the kick. Raido knew he couldn't win this fight if it was close quarters combat. Zabuza was far too strong and fast for Raido so he would use Ninjutsu to try to overpower Zabuza. Raido's earth manipulation was jonin level and he had a good arsenal of jutsu he could use to fight Zabuza so he decided to turn the kenjutsu/taijutsu fight into a ninjutsu fight. Raido jumped back and did a few back flips and formed hand seals.

**_Doton:__ Doryūsō_**(Earth Flow Spears)

Many spears created from earth flew at Zabuza at a very fast speed. Zabuza dodged it jumping to the side where he was met with another jutsu.

_**Doton: Dosekidake**_(Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot)

Earth shaped like a sharp bamboo came out of the ground at a blinding speed prepared to stick 4 giant holes into Zabuza. The technique hit something but it was not Zabuza but a log. The real Zabuza appeared behind Raido kicking him really hard towards the direction of the water. While Raido was in mid air Zabuza shunshined to the river and began a long sequence of hand seals.

_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**_(Water Dragon Bullet)

A large dragon made of water flew towards Raido and ate him before slamming him into the river. Zabuza then made another Mizu bunshin and as Raido came up for air he was met by a Mizu bunshin who trapped him inside a water prison.

The other two tokubetsu jonin were still fighting Zabuza's mizu bunshin. They were both ninjutsu specialists and mid to long range fighters so they had a hard time fighting against Zabuza's kenjutsu. They tried to make hand seals but Zabuza's mizu bunshin kept up the pressure not allowing them to make hand seals.

**Aoba vs Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin **

Aoba was having a hard time defending against the Mizu bunshin since he had exactly the same physical strength as the real Zabuza. He could end the Mizu bunshin if he had the chance to do a single ninjutsu but the Mizu bunshin kept disrupting him when he was doing his hand seals. As he raised his kunai up to parry Zabuza's sword slightly he felt a large amount of pain and noticed that he flew backwards. When he looked at his previous location there were now 2 Zabuza's standing there.

"I got this go fight the guy with the bandana." The real Zabuza ordered the Mizu bunshin.

Aoba had a plan and started doing hand seals. Zabuza charged at Aoba with his giant sword. When Aoba was in range he swung his sword horizontally and tried to cleave him in 2 but Aoba jumped back. Aoba finally finished his hand seals and he drew air in.

**_Katon: Karyū Endan_**(Dragon Flame Bullet)

**_Suiton: Suijinheki_**(Water encampment wall)

The giant fire dragon slammed it self into the water wall and dissipated causing a large mount of steam.

'Shit this is my worst matchup. I'm going to need Genma's help with this.'

Aoba abused the steam to help out his teammate. Aoba dashed at the 2 mizu bunshin who were fighting Genma and dispelled one with a kunai stab to the side. As the Mizu bunshin got distracted Genma was able to stab the Mizu bunshin causing it to dispel.

Both of the Tokubetsu jonin looked around and noticed that Raido was no where in sight until they saw him in a water prison. They needed to save him but they didn't know how.

"Genma try to snipe the Mizu bunshin that's holding Raido captive."

Zabuza saw them together and attacked Aoba but Aoba baited Zabuza into fighting him and ignoring Genma.

Genma channeled as much wind chakra into his mouth hoping to turn his mouth into some kind of sniper rifle. Genma took the biggest breath he could before firing his senbon at a ridiculous speed dispelling the Mizu Bunshin as the senbon passed through its head.

Raido took a large gulp of air and looked around and saw Genma and Aoba fighting the Demon of the mist. Raido shunshined next to them to assist them.

As they fought Raido decided they wouldn't be able to defeat him without a plan.

"I think we will need the Genins help. This guy is too strong." said Raido.

"I agree, they can provide long/mid range support. Except Ami can't use her suiton because he will just use the water against us." said Aoba.

"Naruto, Ami, and Kenji can you provide us some long/mid range support? Keep a eye on Tazuna and send a few longer range jutsu at Zabuza when you see an open shot."

"Hai." said the three genin.

**With the 3 Genin**

"Since he is a water user you should hit him with a lighting jutsu since his body is composed of more water than normal people. I will try to catch him with my earth jutsu since fire is too risky. Ami you try to get a genjutsu on him It will distract him for a second."

"Hai!"

**The Fight **

Zabuza was swinging his blade like a mad man fighting 3 men at once and pushing them back. He stopped for a second because he felt chakra try to invade his mind so he instantly dispelled the genjutsu. When he stopped for a second to dispel the genjutsu rocks came out of the ground and held him still. He quickly used a Kawarimi to get out leaving a log in the rock trap. The three tokubetsu jonin and the three genin felt a surge of chakra to the left of them but there was nothing there. Suddenly they felt like someone or something was channeling large amounts of chakra and killing intent but they couldn't pinpoint the direction. It felt like a blanket of killing intent was unleashed on them.

"You brats want to get involved with the fight? I'll show you why I am called the Demon of the Mist." said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

The 6 ninja were looking everywhere to find where Zabuza was so they could at least know where he is coming from before he attacked. Suddenly they saw a blur of purple before Genma flew into the trees. In front of them stood the Demon of the Mist who was expelling some sort of purplish evil aura which spooked everyone who saw it.

"I could have killed you all but I decided I would like to toy with you for a bit."

Zabuza charged at Raido and Aoba with his giant blade trying to get a cut on them to cause them pain. Aoba and Raido were trying hard to push Zabuza back but after that purplish aura enveloped him it was like he had taken steroids or something. The genin were doing their best to provide long range support but Zabuza either dodged the weapons or jutsu thrown or dispelled the genjutsu. Surprisingly they were able to defend quite well for a while but they also weren't able to land any hits. Aoba got a few light cuts on him and so did Raido but there were no lethal wounds. Zabuza wasn't showing it but he was quite exhausted, when he took out Genma he bluffed that he could have killed them all but he was just trying to get them to fight more defensively since fighting multiple people while defending was quite hard. Zabuza cursed himself for not baiting them to fight him on the water.

'I might actually lose this fight, I shouldn't have fought them so far away from water. I could have used my water jutsu here but it would have cost a large amount of chakra. I might have to signal Haku to incapacitate me soon.'

Zabuza kept fighting and dodging what ever was thrown at him but he knew he had very little chakra left but he would fight till he got caught by something before signaling Haku to incapacitate him. Naruto saved him some time by catching him in his Stone pillar trap. He was able to make a quick signal before Raido was about to behead him and instead of getting beheaded he received 2 senbons through his neck. Genma looked at the senbons carefully and looked at the hunter nin who threw them.

He ran to the body and checked the pulse.

"It seems that he is dead."

Naruto canceled his stone pillars assuming that Zabuza was dead.

"Hello I am a Hunter nin from the Hidden Mist and I would like to thank you for helping me kill Momochi Zabuza."

The hunter nin walked up to Zabuza's body and inspected it.

"If you really are a hunter nin you are about to destroy his body right? In that case we would like to watch to make sure he is gone for good."

"Of course."

Haku had a knife in his hands and he looked like he was going to decapitate Zabuza but she threw down a smoke bomb and shunshined away.

"Fuck! I knew it. Nobody uses senbon to kill unless they hit someone in the brain or it's poisoned."

"Genma, we can't do anything about it right now. Lets just train the genin so they can actually fight in our next confrontation." said Aoba.

"Yah Genma, It will be fine. I have a feeling that we will get out of this mission without a single casualty." said Raido.\

**Tazuna's House **

"Hey! I'm home!" yelled Tazuna.

"Hey dad, i'm glad you made it."

"Psh, Almost didn't." said Raido.

"What happened?" asked Tsunami.

"Demon of the Mist happened. Shit that guy was so fucking strong, He made us look like fools."

"Oh, Do you guys think you'll have a chance against them next time?" said Tsunami.

"He had help from a kid. Although the kid was just a kid I could tell he was strong."

"It will be up to how strong we can get our genin before the next fight." said Aoba.

"We will be taking turns protecting Tazuna and the other bridge builders with teams of 1 jonin and 1 genin. Tomorrow we will be teaching you guys some more jutsu. We need to improve as much as we can for the next fight." said Genma.

**Next Day**

"Ok, Naruto and I will be guarding Tazuna today. Ami you train with Aoba and Kenji you train with Raido." said Genma.

"Raido-sensei, when we have extra time do you think you can teach me how to use a new weapon I want to use?" said Ami.

"Of course, how about after dinner I help you with it. By the way what kind of weapon is it?" said Raido.

"Oh it's a Tantō Naruto-kun gave me before we left."

"Oh no problem, I actually used a Tantō before I created my Kokutō."

"Alright Naruto and I will be heading towards the bridge. Cya later."

**Bridge **

"Alright Naruto, since we are at the bridge I won't be teaching you a very destructive technique. I will be teaching you a jutsu that is more of a close combat jutsu. Naruto, you do know that a sword can be blocked right?"

"Yes, All weapons can be blocked."

"Actually, The jutsu I will be teaching you is unblockable by physical means. It's name is Kaze no Yaiba."

"Blade of wind? If you are talking about how to coat a weapon with chakra I already know how. I just need to work on my wind a little more before I can channel wind chakra into a weapon for a long period of time."

"No this jutsu creates a blade made from wind, no weapon needed. This is actually an A rank jutsu but I believe you are ready for it. First we will work on just your wind jutsu so you can channel wind chakra into a weapon. After that I will give you a short lecture on Shape Manipulation so you can change the shape of your weapon of wind. I have not fully mastered this jutsu myself but I will teach you what I know. You already are ready for the fight against Zabuza so I was able to teach you a jutsu that takes time to master. In fact if you are able to hold down a target for a second to hit a person with this jutsu they will die."

Naruto spent the rest of the day improving his Wind manipulation and was able to successfully channel wind chakra into his Sairentoburēdo. He tested the weapon out with the wind chakra enveloping it and found that he could cut through trees easily. After talking with his sensei he told him that if he masters wind manipulation the wind chakra that enveloped his Sairentoburēdo would be sharper and be able to cut through diamonds no problem.

**Next Day**

Naruto wasn't on guard duty that day so he was training with Kenji, Genma, and Raido. At first they let Kenji and Naruto spar for a short while, but Naruto was at a higher skill level than Kenji so it was a very one sided fight. After they finished sparring Genma gave Naruto a lecture on shape manipulation and how to be able to do it the user must have very good chakra control to be able to create a blade of wind from just wind chakra. Naruto then spent the rest of the day water walking while sticking leaves on his body. At the end of the day Naruto did a few jutsu and noticed that chakra control exercises would be good for him since he already has a decent amount of jutsu and chakra control enhances all the jutsu he knows.

**3 Days Later**

Naruto had been doing chakra control exercises mixed with a few physical exercises for 3 whole days. His chakra control improved greatly and he was able to subconsciously walk on water while sticking leaves to his body while dodging multiple projectiles his sensei threw at him. His sensei even got him to try to climb a tree while having the tree on the water but It didn't work out and Naruto got a bump on his head for his troubles. His sensei started getting him to try to do ridiculous things such as stealing panties from Tsunami and Ami without them noticing which according to Genma was "stealth" training but most likely he just wanted to get a hold of Tsunami's panties. Naruto even walked in on the two of them going at it. Genma made the excuse that he had to go check on something and when he had been gone for 20 minutes Naruto got worried and went to check the house. As soon as he opened the front door he heard Tsunami scream so he went to check it out and walked in on something that should not have been shown to a 12 year old. Naruto created a shadow clone to watch the door to keep people from going in while the real him went back to train. Naruto could never look at Genma the same way again not after that experience.

During dinner it was quite awkward since everyone was asking why Tsunami was limping and she lied saying that when she was cleaning the upstairs she tripped and twisted her ankle. While she was telling her lie she was staring Naruto down to make sure he didn't tell anyone. Tsunami was limping for many reasons, all of them were the result of her time spent with Genma in the afternoon while Tazuna was working on the bridge. Tsunami was limping because she had not been sexually active for about 2 years since her previous husband died and she was a civilian while Genma was a ninja. Compared to civilians, ninjas have a lot more stamina due to their training and their ability to use chakra and on top of that Ninjas also were able to use chaka in many creative ways from cooking to giving their lover a time of their lives. Through out the dinner every time Tsunami looked at Genma she blushed furiously which was seen by all the shinobi at the table.

Inari had been respectful of the ninjas in his house and never said anything to them. But it pissed him off seeing how they were all happy and talking during dinner. In his mind the ninjas that were protecting his grandfather were foolish, they were fools since they agreed to protect a man who had no chance to live. He didn't want to get to know the people in his home since he knew they wouldn't live much longer, most people who opposed Gatō didn't live very long. The more they laughed and the happier they were made him increasingly angry, he finally snapped and yelled at them.

"How can you guys be so happy when you are going to die?"

All of the shinobi looked at the small boy with a confused look on their faces. While Tazuna and Tsunami face palmed.

"What the fuck are you talking about kid?" said Naruto.

"You all will die, Gatō will kill you all and show your mangled remains to the rest of the villagers to show them what will happen to us if we try to do any stupid business. Nothing can save you guys now, you should have just left my grandfather to die, he was a dead man when he decided to stand up to Gatō. In fact my mother and my self are also probably dead people because of our relationship with my grandfather."

Naruto laughed really hard which caused everyone in the room to get worried.

"Want to make a bet kid?" said Naruto.

"What kind of bet?"

"Whether we can kill Gatō or not."

"What's the point I will win."

"Alright if you are that confident what are you willing to bet?"

"If you guys are able to kill Gatō and bring me his head I will give you guys what ever you want."

"Hear that Genma, everything we want. Alright and if we all die come loot my body for this weapon, there is only one in the elemental nations."

Genma and Tsunami blushed when Naruto called Genma out. Tazuna took a look at the weapon that Naruto took off his arm after unsealing it.

"Wow this weapon was made with incredible craftsmanship, was this made in the Land of Iron?"

"No. It is the first weapon of its type."

Naruto and Inari shook hands sealing the deal.

"I'll go train outside for a little bit to blow off some steam." said Naruto.

Everyone was still kind of shocked about the events that just happened in the dining room and just stared at the door Naruto went out of.

**Next Morning **

Naruto was passed out on a field that has been utterly decimated. The place area he was training at was void of life and looked like a war zone but with all the destruction and lack of life there was a very peaceful sight. A younger man around the age of 12 was lying on the black earth sleeping peacefully. This image caught someones eye as they began to approach him. A person walked carefully hoping not to create much noise, as the person approached Naruto a bladed weapon appeared in the person's hands. When the person got close enough Naruto's hand shot towards the person holding a Kunai knife.

**A/N: Alright so Naruto is no longer in Konoha so his kekkei genkai will start acting up again. Also Genma has an interesting relationship with Tsunami, was it just a lust thing or will it evolve into something more? How did Naruto know someone was approaching him with ill intent? How will Naruto react to this person comming at him? Also my school is starting next week so my updates will be coming a bit slower than usual. If you like the story so far you can follow or favorite it. Also if you want to leave any suggestions or just say something to me you can just leave a review. If you feel a very strong hate for the story you can express your feelings in a review and If i can help make you enjoy the story a little more I will try to do it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 13: Death of a Tyrant

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Alright Ch2 of the wave arc. Sorry for the long wait, School started again for me so I have less time to write.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_Sup br0 no Jutsu-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 13: Death of a Tyrant**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age:12**

**Rank: Genin**

**Field Where Naruto fell asleep **

While Naruto was sleeping he felt something trying to tell him something, trying to wake him up. He finally decided he would wake up and when he opened his eyes slightly he saw a female approaching him with a senbon that was not so well hidden. He pretended to sleep until the person got close so he could have an advantage. He was already sleeping with a kunai in his left arm so it wouldn't be too difficult. As the girl approached him Naruto waited patiently until his target was basically on top of him and slashed at his opponent with his kunai. The female jerked back to try to dodge the kunai swipe but was not very lucky since he took out her left eye.

"Ha now only if you had grey hair you could pose as a female Kakashi." said Naruto as he stood up.

**_'I smell a Kekkei Genkai. Let the fun begin.'_**

"Why! I was just picking herbs."

"Cut the bullshit, I saw that senbon in your hands hunter-nin."

"So you know."

"Ya I didn't expect the hunter-nin to be such a pretty young lady."

"Funny thing is I'm not. I'm a guy."

"What the fuck? I guess I'll have to check if you're lying after I kill you."

"What makes you think you can kill me?"

**_'I can smell it in her chakra, must be a chakra related Kekkei Genkai.'_**

"Hm, What Kekkei Genkai do you have?"

"How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Why does it matter to you? Are you going to kill me because of it."

"Why yes, I must examine your corpse."

"What?"

"Nobody knows this but I too have a Kekkei Genkai, It allows me to steal the Kekkei Genkai of others after examining their corpse and finding out how their Kekkei Genkai works. Want to see one of the ones I've stolen so far?"

Naruto activated his sharingan.

"Sharingan?! The Cursed eye...So you have killed an Uchiha."

"Let's quit yapping and start fighting."

Naruto rushed at the feminine man and unsealed his Sairentoburēdo and channeled wind chakra through it while running at Haku. Haku was surprised at the speed of the genin so he was unable to dodge the strike but decided to block with a kunai instead. It was a bad choice since the wind chakra coating the Sairentoburēdo cut through the kunai like butter and made a large diagonal slash on the boy's torso.

"What? How?"

Naruto didn't answer and attacked the feminine male once more. Haku was having a hard time since the boy he was fighting against was physically faster than him. He thought he could take him since Zabuza told him that he was very strong and had more potential than even Zabuza himself. Haku realized he would be forced to use his Hyoton if her wanted even a small chance. He began making one handed seals since he still had a kunai in his other hand. Naruto saw it with his sharingan and memorized it.

**_Hyoton: Shimobashira_**(Ice Needles)

At least one thousand needles were formed in the misty air and launched at Naruto. Naruto was unable to dodge and ate one thousand needles all over his body.

"This is not yet over." said Naruto before he exploded into smoke.

Haku was shocked since he didn't even see him for any hand seals. Suddenly He felt pain and looked at his body where there was a large vertical slash courtesy of Naruto comming out of the ground.

"Coulda killed you there but I need information."

"Like I would ever tell you."

"Oh you will tell me willingly, trust me."

Haku again formed hand seals and slammed her hands into the ground almost as if she was doing an earth jutsu.

**_Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō_**(Certain-kill Ice spears)

Giant spears created from Ice shot out of the ground one by one trying to skewer the Blonde. He dodged them all while forming seals of his own.

**_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_**(Phoenix Sage Fire)

Naruto shot out multiple medium sized fireballs at Haku. Haku knew that with his injuries he would be slow enough to not be able to dodge the jutsu so he blocked with his own jutsu.

**_Hyoton: __Hyōheki_**(Ice Wall)

Haku created a gigantic ice wall in front of him and when the fireballs hit they quickly melted the ice into water which eventually evaporated causing the area to be filled with steam. The ice wall had given Haku enough time to get away from the fireballs. Haku knew he needed to use his "unbeatable" jutsu to stand a chance against this monster before him. Haku formed the hand seals while looking out for Naruto since he wanted Naruto to be nearby so he will be trapped inside. As he expected Naruto came charging at him.

_**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō**_(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)

Haku trapped Naruto in a dome created by Ice Mirriors with an image of Haku in each one.

"It's over, nobody who has ever been inside this technique has lived. Even Zabuza-sama said this jutsu is unbeatable."

"What if i'm not inside." said Naruto.

"What the fuck? When did you get out there?"

"When you were monologuing. Now what are you going to do?"

'Fuck, I'm almost out of chakra. This technique was supposed to end it but he just escaped and made a fool out of me.'

"I'll kill you, now come in here."

"Ugh fine, I'll give you a chance."

Naruto went back inside the dome.

"Ha! You are a stupid one aren't you." Haku said while barraging Naruto with senbon needles.

Naruto deflected all the senbon with ease with a quick Fūton: Reppūshō.

"This is your ultimate technique?"

"Uh, Yes."

"So pathetic." Naruto said while creating 10 clones and made them all perform hand seals.

**Katon: Karyū Endan**

Naruto and each of his clones took in a deep breath and exhaled a large stream of blue fire which took the shape of a dragon. The dragons had a head on collision with the mirrors and shattered them and sent out Haku flying with 3rd degree burns all over his body and 4th degree burns on his hands. Haku was unable to move, he tried with all his might to move a single muscle but he was unable to. Naruto approached the fallen boy and looked at him. Haku's last sight was the spinning tomoe of Naruto's sharingan. **(Quick A/N: If you don't know what happened here. Naruto put Haku under a Genjutsu with his sharingan to get information.) **Naruto sealed up the body using a sealing scroll, he would examine it later.

"Ok, so Haku told me Gato has 2 hideouts. One was hidden in the forest and the other is the large compound in the nearby village. He told me they recently moved to the large compound in the village and told me where Zabuza's room is. I think I can handle this assassination by my self."

Naruto headed towards the village to look for the compound.

**With Team 13 **

Genma woke up and on top of him was one of the most beautiful ladies he had ever seen. He didn't really know how he felt about her since their odd relationship started because of lust. He felt like he was getting to know her slowly and he felt like he liked her. Genma was no player he never had a girlfriend before since there were so few Kunoichi in Konoha and the civilians seemed to be really shallow and he didn't like girls like that. Although Genma had never had a girlfriend that didn't mean he never had sex, Genma had experiences in sex from his many one night stands with several Kunoichi or civilians. Genma and Tsunami's relationship started out when Genma saw Tsunami checking him out with a hungry look on her face. When they had sex for the first time on the second day he found out she was very sexually frustrated because she hadn't had sex in over 2 years. They had sex multiple times during the second day and every day after. On the fourth day Genma asked her if she wanted to go walk or something together and she agreed while blushing since they had sex before they even tried to get to know each other. During the time they spent together not having sex they realized they really liked each other and they could be more than friends with benefits. At the moment they were kind of an unofficial couple since they were basically a couple but they didn't think they were. Genma looked at her sleeping face on his chest and felt happy.

'I kind of like this. I'll ask her if she want's to be my girlfriend tomorrow. I know shinobi aren't supposed to do this with their clients, but fuck the rules i'll ask her tomorrow. Maybe if we complete this mission I'll ask her to move to Konoha with me.'

Genma wanted to get up but he didn't want to wake his sleeping lover so instead of getting up he just stroked her hair until she awoke.

**15 Minutes Later**

Tsunami started to wake up then noticed something was stroking her hair. She looked up and saw a smiling Genma looking at her and she smiled. She didn't know what it was but his smile made her happy.

"Morning beautiful. How was your sleep?"

"It was great, Much more comfortable than when I'm alone."

"I think we should get up before everyone wonders where we are."

"Yah."

Tsunami tried to get up but fell back on the bed. She realized that her body was not used to the amount of sex she was having and her vagina was sore. Her vagina was basically sore all week because of the amount of sex they had. They had sex like rabbits and it didn't help that her soreness on her vagina didn't stop them from having more sex. Her awkward walking started to get attention from the others in the house. Naruto, Raido, and Aoba knew what was going on and snickered when they saw her limping and trying to conceal it. The others also got suspicious when they noticed Genma wasn't sleeping in a sleeping bag with the other guys anymore. Ami and Kenji had a slight idea what was going on but they weren't sure. Inari and Tazuna had no clue what was going on, Tazuna never paid enough attention and Inari thought that his mom got hurt so she walked like that.

The two lovers went down stairs at the same time since Tsunami needed Genma's assistance getting down the stairs. Genma was glad that the other genin and Inari were still sleeping since they didn't know anything yet. After looking around Genma noticed that Naruto wasn't there and he wasn't in his sleeping bag.

"Naruto didn't come back last night?" said Genma.

"Nope." said Aoba.

"I wonder where he went." said Raido.

"He is a responsible kid. He will probably be back later on." said Aoba.

"But there are missing nin out there that are trying to kill us. I hope he comes back though." said Genma.

"If he isn't back by this afternoon we will go look for him while one jonin stays with Tazuna." said Raido.

**With Naruto (30 Minutes Later)**

If this were an actual mission, assassinating a high profile target such as Gatō it would most likely be an A rank mission because of the sheer man power of Gatō's thug/bandit army. There was also a high possibility that Gatō hired missing nin. It would have easily been a low tier S rank mission if Zabuza was still up and running. Naruto was now in the wave village, he was henged as Haku and he was looking for the large compound so he could try to infiltrate it.

**With Team 13**

"Ok it's currently 10:00 if Naruto isn't back by 1 we will search for him OK?" said Genma to the genin.

"I hope Naruto-kun is ok. I don't know what I will do if he is gone." said Ami.

"Don't worry Ami, Naruto is the strongest on our team and can handle himself."

**With Naruto (30 Minutes Later 10:30)**

Naruto finally found the large compound, It was fairly easy to find since It was huge. Naruto went around the whole compound looking at the people who are guarding it. Most of the guards weren't actually guarding and were sleeping or something. Nobody in the wave had the balls to try to break into Gatō's house/hideout. Naruto also saw that the person at the gate never once asked for any sort of password or anything, that meant that he could just walk right by if he henged as a bandit or thug he could waltz right through. Naruto walked around until he saw a bandit that he wanted to henge to. He henged into a large bandit with 1 eye under an eye patch, tattoos all over the back and arms, wearing no top and really baggy pants holding a giant axe. He walked back to the compound and got through security with ease. Naruto circled the compound checking it out from the inside, he wanted to see how he could escape after killing Gatō. His plan was to do a little surveillance first then going into Zabuza's room to assasinate him then he would try to get in touch with Gatō and kill him as well. As he was walking around he saw a prison looking thing. He walked inside and let the sleeping guard sleep for an eternity with a quick snap of a neck. Naruto looked at the prisoners and noticed a similarity between them, they weren't human. He looked around and noticed it seemed like a really shitty zoo, the animals had very little space to move and they looked thin. Naruto was wondering if he should free the animals or what before he escapes. As he was walking around one of the animals kind of scared him. It was a giant spider that stood 3 feet tall and was huge for a spider.

'Holy shit! That is a big spider!'

**"Hey since you have time to spare why don't you free me?"**

"Whoa you can talk?"

**"I am not your average spider as you can see. I am a summon, some asshole caught me when I was sleeping and slapped this chakra seal on me. Now I can't use chakra and I can't go back to my home because of it. Can you please free me?"**

"You will have to wait till after I assassinate 2 people. I promise I will release you afterwards."

**"Wait! If you release me now I can help you remove my chakra seal and I will follow you. I would like to see you assassinate the fucker who put me here."**

"Um alright but I don't see how you can help me release your seal. I read a little about seals but I have been busy recently so I never got past gravity seals."

Naruto undid the lock and the spider walked out.

**"How would you like to become the first summoner of the Arachnid clan? I used to be part of the spider clan but we merged with the other Arachnids to form the Arachnid clan. If you run into other spider summons those aren't ours but the spiders who have been kicked out of the clan."**

"What clans form the Arachnid clan?" asked Naruto.

**"Currently the clans that form the Arachnid clan are Araneae(Spiders), Scorpiones, Solifugae(Sun spider/Wind scorpion), Thelyphonida(Whip scorpions), and Pseudoscorpionida(Pseudoscorpions)."**

"Those sound pretty cool. I would be honored to become your summoner. Are there any requirements to become a summoner?"

**"Well I guess the bosses of each clan that forms the Arachnid clan would like to meet you one day but right now you don't have the chakra to summon them."**

"Do you have a summoning contract or something?"

**"We have never had a summoner before so no. But I can give you a summoning tattoo, It has 3 parts one is a spider tattoo(Like the one on Spiderman's chest on his suit.) on the back of your neck to signify you are part of the spider clan and a scorpion tattoo on your back to show you are part of the Scorpion clan. Only the scorpion and spider clan had a requirement to have a tattoo. The third tattoo is the actual summoning tattoo and we normally put it on a persons fore arm (It looks like this 蜘) we can also put it on your palm if you want."**

"Um I guess I'll take the summoning tattoo on my left wrist. Right under my palm."

The spider bit Naruto in the arm near his wrist and a black liquid was released into his skin. The black liquid moved around until it formed a 蜘. The spider then crawled on Naruto's back and bit him in the back of his neck forming the spider tattoo.

**"Now you need to use the summoning jutsu, by the way if you think of the creature before summoning it increases the likely hood of summoning that creature. Now I need for you to think of a scorpion around my size with a brown front half and a completely pitch black stinger."**

Naruto did the summoning jutsu and summoned the right Scorpion.

**"Hey Horishi, we got our first summoner of the Arachnid clan. Also can you help me out with this chakra seal?"** said the spider.

**"Um, I see he already has our clan summoning tattoo and your guys' spider tattoo. This will sting a bit kid."**

The Scorpion used his stinger to stab Naruto in the back and just like the spider it injected a black liquid into Naruto's back forming a big scorpion tattoo.

**"Alright Keiyaku let me see that chakra seal. I was wondering where you went man, you've been missing for like a month."**

Horishi examined the chakra seal on Keiyaku and unsealed it.

**"Oh before I forget what is your name summoner?"**

"My real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze or Naruto Namikaze but If you would like to call me by name with other people around call me Naruto Uzumaki."

**"Alright Horishi will be heading back home and I will watch you assassinate that asshole who kept me here. Don't worry about me being seen I have an invisibility jutsu which will not allow anyone without a dojutsu to see me."** said the spider before he turned invisible.

**11:30**

After he released the spider and got his tattoos he decided it was time to pay the Demon of the Mist a visit. He then headed to where Haku said Zabuza's room was. When he was outside the door he henged back into Haku. He opened the door and Zabuza looked relieved that Haku came back and was fine.

"Zabuza-sama, I wasn't able to find any herbs to help heal you. I also wanted to ask for help."

"What is it Haku?"

"How do you find people in the mist again? I'm not very good at it."

"You were ok last time, I guess since you don't use it that much your skills get rusty."

"Yah."

"You need to slow down your heartbeat and listen for theirs. If they move you can hear them."

"Zabuza-sama what would you do if I died?"

"Well I don't know? Maybe get a new subordinate?"

Naruto walked over to the Kubikiribōchō and put his hand on it.

"Haku what are you doing?"

"Zabuza-sama how do you carry this thing around all the time? Isn't it heavy?"

"Yah but you get used to it if you have been wielding it for forever."

Naruto walked over to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama do you think you could teach me how to use that sword?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You can only fully use the blade after you kill it's masters owner."

"That's not a problem." said Naruto as he cut Zabuza's throat with his Sairentoburēdo.

Naruto undid his henge after killing Zabuza so he could see his killers face.

"Y-y-you!."

"It wasn't personal, just business. Don't worry I'll kill your employer too." he whispered in his ear.

Zabuza died shortly and Naruto sealed his body and sword in two different scrolls.

**"Well in my opinion there was no point in pretending to be another person, since he was basically bed ridden."** said the spider.

"I didn't want him to holler for help and I wanted advice on a technique I plan on using later on. Now we will go kill the fucker who owns this place."

**With Team 13 **

"It's already 12:00. Where could Naruto-kun go?"

"Maybe he went to hang out with some girls from the village." said Genma

"Psh, Naruto wouldn't."

"I mean those girls in the village would do anything for food or a shiny penny." said Genma again.

"And you know this how?" said Tsunami in an angry tone.

Tsunami and Genma weren't an official couple but Tsunami was not going to let some hussy steal her man away. Tsunami knew she really liked Genma, he was everything she wanted and she wouldn't let some slut take him away. He was a nice guy, pretty funny, and sex between them was the best she has ever had.

"Raido told me about it."

"Are you kidding me? Raido is like the last guy who would do that."

"Come here, We'll ask him together."

As they were leaving Ami was wondering if Naruto would just go into the village and pay a girl to have sex with him.

"Raido!"

"What?"

"Didn't you tell me the girls inside the village would do anything for food or a shiny penny."

"Yah I told you that before I found out about you guys."

"See."

"Raido! I can't believe you took advantage of one of those poor girls." said Tsunami.

"What? It wasn't me. Aoba told me about how sad it was that girls would do that."

"Wait so Aoba took advantage of the girl?" asked Genma.

"No but he saw a guy give a girl some money and food before she brought him somewhere. He followed them and saw her polishing his knob."

"EWW!" said Tsunami.

"I wonder where he is right now." said Raido.

"Oh god, Aoba is probably in the village." said Genma.

"Seriously?" said Tsunami.

"Yah he would." said Raido.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was quite pleased that he was able to trick Zabuza into thinking he was Haku. Right before he left the room he henged himself into the bandit he saw earlier and walked around looking for one of Gatō's bodyguards. Since Gatō was surrounded by hundreds of bandits and thugs that he hired he let his body guards have a short break to get a drink and Naruto was able to find them near the mess hall.

"Hey guys."

"Sup." said Zōri.

"Hey." said Waraji.

"After your drink can you escort me to Gatō? I have important news."

"Um sure." said Waraji.

"I guess our mission to kidnap that girl, Tsunami or whatever will have to wait." said Zōri

"I was looking forward to kidnapping and maybe doing some other activities with that girl." said Waraji.

"I admit she is a babe. I definitely wouldn't mind spending a little time with her."

The 2 bodyguards invited Naruto to have a drink with them for a bit before seeing Gatō. They had a couple of drinks before they escorted Naruto to Gatō.

**Gatō's Office **

Gatō wasn't happy, he offered Zabuza a large sum of money just to assassinate a simple bridge builder but he came back bedridden. It has been almost a week after Zabuza came back and when he went to talk to Zabuza and instill some fear but his girly looking partner broke his wrist. Gatō was planning his revenge on Zabuza and his partner by hiring a large amount of bandits and thugs to finish off Zabuza or the team hired to protect Tazuna after they tired each other out. It was a sound plan but required a lot of time to plan. He heard that the bridge builder had 3 jonin and 3 genin level ninja protecting him so he had to hire a lot of bandits and thugs. It would take another week before he had enough of an army to be able to back stab Zabuza. Zabuza was being treated by the girly boy but he wasn't that great of a medic and because of that Zabuza wasn't going to be up for another week or 2. If everything went according to plan Gatō's revenge would have easily been fulfilled but the problem is unexpected things happen, unpredictable events can occur which mess up the whole plan. Gatō didn't expect the most unpredictable ninja to infiltrate his compound and assassinate Zabuza and him. Gatō didn't expect a 12 year old boy to attempt an assassination on a whim, he didn't expect the ninja to go on the offensive since they were hired to protect not to assassinate.

The door suddenly opened and Zōri and Waraji walked in with some brute looking bandit.

"Why did you bring him here?" said Gatō.

"He said he needed to talk to you about something important." said Waraji.

"What is it?"

"Gatō-sama I went to go take a look at Zabuza since that Girly boy asked me to bring him some herbs from the village to speed up Zabuza's healing."

"Ok?"

"Well when I brought the herbs I found Zabuza dead with a deep gash on his neck. I dropped the herbs instantly and ran to look for your bodyguards. I think there is an assassin here in the compound."

"WHAT! Ugh what are we going to do about that bridge builder?! FUCK!"

"Gatō-sama what will you do?" said Zōri.

"I think we can handle the assassin since he was only able to kill Zabuza since he was bedridden." said Waraji.

"You guys watch the door. Don't let anyone in."

"Hai Gatō-sama!" said the 3 men.

Naruto was standing behind Zōri and Waraji. He quickly pulled out a Kunai knife and unsealed his Sairentoburēdo at the same time and used the Kunai to stab Zōri in the back of the skull and using the Sairentoburēdo to stab Waraji through the chest. Both men turned around and looked at the attacker, they were surprised to see a 12 year old blonde boy giving them a evil grin while retracting his weapons from their bodies.

"W-w-who are y-you?"

"Your executioner."

Gatō repeatedly bashed the emergency button under his desk while trying to buy time.

"P-please, I will give you anything you want. You look like a virgin, would you like to have sex with a hot girl? I will order my men to kidnap the daughter of the bridge builder, she is really pretty and hot. You can have her if you don't kill me and work for me."

"Oh Tsunami? She is pretty hot isn't she."

Gatō nodded nervously.

"Too bad, my sensei has taken a liking to her. I wouldn't want to get in the way of their relationship. Also I promised someone I would kill you and I don't break promises." said Naruto as he cut Gatō in half diagonally.

Naruto knew he had to get out. Gatō had hit the emergency button and all his thugs and bandits were coming to save him. From his recon earlier he saw that there were hundreds of bandits and thugs. There was no way out.

**With Team 13 **

"We have a problem! It is already 1:00 and Naruto isn't back yet. Lets go to the village and look for Aoba and we will search for him after we find Aoba." said Genma.

Genma created a shadow clone to keep his lover safe. Inari was at school and Raido had a shadow clone watch Tazuna as they all went to the village to pick up Aoba before looking for Naruto.

**Wave Village**

Team 13 minus Naruto and Aoba just arrived at the village. As they walked around the village they had their ears open listening for Aoba's or Naruto's voice and they had their eyes open for blond hair or a man with red sunglasses. After searching for 15 minutes Raido thought he heard something.

"Oh yeah, That feels so good. Oh Kami." said a feminine voice.

"Do you like that? How about now?" said a male voice.

"Oh Kami! So GOOD! RIGHT THERE!"

"Oh man It's so tight. You haven't done this for a while didn't you."

"No, I haven't. OH! OH! OH KAMI!"

"What the fuck is going on here!" said Raido as he opened a curtain at one of the stores.

The adults of team 13 stuck their heads in to see and Ami tried to get a peek. Surprisingly there was nothing inappropriate going on in the store, the girl was getting a massage from the guy and her muscles were really tight from stress especially at one spot on near her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." said Raido before he closed the curtains again.

"Wow that was awkward." said Genma.

"Genma-sensei, Raido-sensei! Kenji said he found Aoba-sensei."

Team 13 followed Ami who was following Kenji.

Kenji stopped and pointed at a guy who looked like Aoba. Team 13 ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and looked at them and recognized them.

"Oh hey guys."

"Aoba-sensei what happened to you?" said Ami.

"Oh um can you 2 genin walk around for a bit? You are too young."

Ami pouted and walked off but hid in an alley near them so she could listen. Kenji did the same.

"Alright since they left I can tell you guys what happened."

Aoba told his story about how he hooked up with some chick from the wave. Apparently when the 2 other girls saw how much he gave the girl they also approached him. He said that he didn't give them much, he gave them like 10 ration bars, and 200 ryo each(20 bucks). Aoba said his clothes got messed up when he took them to a hotel and they literally ripped his clothes off his body and his face and body got several scratches and bruises because the girls liked it rough. His friends laughed at him especially Genma since Aoba had to pay for sex.

"Hey man, I could have gotten them without paying easily but I felt bad since it is so hard to buy food here since nobody seems to have money."

"Mr. Noble pays girls money for sex to help feed them. A real gentleman." joked Genma.

"Fuck you man. And you, you haven't even gotten laid since we got here you can't talk shit." said Aoba to Raido.

"This is a mission we don't have time to screw around. Anyways we need to look for Naruto."

"Yah did you see him around here? Maybe be paid some girls for a good time like you did."

"Um I didn't see him but I felt his chakra signature a little bit. It was really dim but I could tell it was Naruto."

Suddenly all the thugs and bandits in the area all ran in the same direction almost as if something was calling them.

"Where are those thugs going?"

"No idea."

**With Naruto **

Naruto needed to get out of there but he knew Gatō had pressed the emergency button and he would have to fight his way out. His spider said he was going back to his home but he was free to use the arachnid summons to fight. Naruto just walked out of Gatō's office and waiting for him was a horde of bandits. Naruto ducked under a big axe before spilling the mans lunch using his Sairentoburēdo. Since he was fighting in the hallway it helped him fight multiple people since it was basically 1v1. The next guy was kind of lanky but was holding 2 daggers, Naruto knew that the guy could possibly be pretty fast so he didn't underestimate him. The guy shot forward swinging his daggers like a mad man. After seeing this it was obvious the man had no idea how to fight so Naruto ended him when he saw an opening and cut off the mans arms in 2 cuts before jamming a kunai into his heart and shoving the kunai up all the way to this throat. Naruto got bored of fighting each bandit 1v1 so he decided to just cut through them all. Naruto channeled wind chakra into his Sairentoburēdo and his kunai knife. He threw the kunai knife at the bandit in front of him and it went through the mans chest and kept going until it went through 5 guys. It only hit a few of the other guys in the heart but in that split second where they winced in pain it was all over. Naruto dashed forward with his blade hacking mercilessly channeling chakra into his legs and arms giving him powerful slashes which cleaved the men in half and insane speed from the chakra to his legs to allow him to capitalize on the bandit's wincing to end them. Naruto kept it up until he was outside on the courtyard. Naruto had already counted over 50 bandits dead. They seemed never ending, Naruto's chakra was still not even close to emptying but his body was suffering the consequences. The lactic acid was building up in his muscles and caused him pain. Naruto wasn't really phased by it since he could handle pain very well. Naruto looked straight ahead and saw 350-400 bandits all grouped up waiting for him to fight. Naruto decided now would be a great time to use his summons.

**_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_**

Naruto summoned 4 spiders, 3 scorpions, 1 whip scorpion, 1 sun spider, and 1 pseudoscorpion around his height.

"You must be our new summoner." said one of the spiders.

"Yes I am."

"Alright I will create a mist to give us the advantage. Just take out as many as you can."

"I am quite impressed with you. You are so young yet you have the balls to take on all of these men."

Naruto felt a foreign chakra entering his system. He repeatedly tried to break out of a genjutsu but it seemed like there was no genjutsu to break out of. Naruto then felt his chakra coils begin to burn as this new chakra was flooding his body.

**_"What the fuck is this?"_**said Naruto in a demonic voice.

**_'_Think of it as a gift I'm giving you_.'_**

'Who are you? You aren't the normal voice in my head.'

**'It doesn't matter who I am. I just want to be a part of what you are going to do right now. Go slaughter those fools and bring fear to your enemies hearts.' **

'Gladly'

**_'Kirigakure no Jutsu'_**

Naruto put in a larger amount of chakra than required for the technique so the mist created was a lot heavier than normal. The bandits were looking around but they couldn't see anything.

"What is this?"

"It is probably some ninja trick."

"It is just 1 body and his spider pets."

"Lets just charge at him."

Naruto started walking towards the large concentration of bandits and after a while broke into a full on sprint. The bandits heard the foot steps and yelled their battle cries as they charged forward. Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and arms once more and charged his weapons with wind chakra. Naruto felt the earth rumbling which meant he was close to the bandits. Naruto activated his sharingan to improve his vision in the mist, he saw he was 50 feet away from the bandits and stilled his nerves. Naruto flew into the large concentration of bandits and began slicing and dicing them up with his Sairentoburēdo and kunai in his hand.

_**'Tatsumaki Kiritateru'** _(Tornado Slash)

Naruto channeled a lot of chakra into his wind chakra infused Sairentoburēdo and his kunai knife which lengthened the weapons greatly and began to spin forming a beyblade of death. 20 bandits were killed instantly since they were inside the range of the Tornado slash. Naruto then released all the chakra stored in the blade firing a powerful wind wave decimating those in its way. Naruto then created 10 shadow clones to help him fight off all the bandits. Naruto was cutting through bandits like a knife cuts butter with his wind chakra infused blade. After a few minutes the numbers of the bandits plummeted, during the start they had over 350 bandits and after 5 minutes only around 200 remained.

**With Team 13**

Team 13 had no luck in finding Naruto. It was 10 minutes and they had not seen a single clue of him. Suddenly they noticed that there was a large commotion north east of their current position. They all began to run in that direction. A large amount of villagers were piled up outside of a gate looking through the gate to see what ever they could. Raido approached one of the villagers to ask them what was going on.

"Hey whats going on?"

"Rumors are that Gatō has been assassinated and the man is now taking on over 400 bandits."

"Did you get a vision on the man?"

"No the large area was blanketed by a very thick mist before we could see. We felt something almost demonic in there."

"Was the mist always red?"

"No it was normal color until the screams started. I assume some of the blood must have got caught in the mist."

**(Quick A/N: I'm not entirely sure if it is possible to get blood stuck in the mist but whatever.) **

Raido told his team what they found out.

"You think that was Zabuza or Naruto?" said Genma.

"It's probably Zabuza, remember that demonic aura he was displaying? Also the mist wasn't natural it was made so It was probably Zabuza." said Aoba.

"Why would Zabuza kill his employer?" said Ami.

"Maybe he was tired of his shit." said Aoba.

"Man the person has balls to take on 400 bandits. Even as a shinobi that would be difficult since you could easily be overrun or killed in a single mistake."

"Did you guys know legendary leaf shinobi like the Yondaime Hokage, Madara Uchiha, Shodaime Hokage, and Nidaime Hokage had fought hundreds even thousands of shinobi by themselves? Madara Uchiha fought whole clans by himself and decimated them. The Yondaime Hokage himself decimated Iwagakure." said Raido.

"Are you saying that slaying 400 bandits is no feat?" said Kenji.

"No, I'm saying the person who is doing it is quite strong but there are even stronger shinobi." said Raido.

Team 13 suddenly heard screams coming from the inside of the compound.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was covered in blood, not a single part of his body wasn't soaked in blood.

"Damn this is messy."

Naruto had a hard time seeing in the mist even with his sharingan because some how the mist had blood in it and it was really irritating Naruto's eyes. From the outside the red mist looked pretty cool but it's a different story when blood is getting in your eyes. Naruto decided that it would be better if he tied his Hitai-ate over his eyes. There were still a lot of men leftover but Naruto hid back in the mist since his eyes were bothering him. Naruto remembered what Zabuza told him, that he needed to lower his heart rate while listening for any sound the enemy makes. Surprisingly the enemies were as loud as ever in the mist so it wasn't hard for him to detect them. Naruto gave his summons the location and shortly after screams were heard in that direction. Naruto continued using his summons until he thinned them to around 100 men. The arachnids were very good at assassinating men in the mist. Naruto summons were highly venomous spiders, highly venomous scorpions, quick sunspiders with powerful jaws which could cleave a man in half, whip scorpions who can fling highly corrosive acid and strangle opponents with its whip, and pseudoscorpions who have very powerful pedipalps(claws) which also contain poison. The arachnids had an easy time finding most of their opponents since they could feel the vibrations in the ground. If the bandits stayed quiet and didn't move around much then the arachnids would have a harder time finding them but that is not the case. Each arachnid Naruto summoned must have at least killed 10 men each. After a short while Naruto felt that his arachnids have killed enough for him to take down the mist since he really couldn't do much without his eyes.

"KAI!" said Naruto which caused the the blood filled mist to dissipate and the blood stored in the mist fell to the ground.

**Outside with Team 13 **

"Hey is the mist disappearing?" said one of the villagers.

This caught the attention of Team 13, if the mist dissipates then they can get a view of the man fighting the bandits.

"What? It's just a boy?"

"Look at all those bodies, they are all cut into pieces!"

Many of the villagers puked on the gruesome sight.

"Are those spiders and scorpions and stuff?"

"Yah it seems they are helping the boy."

"What kind of monster is he?"

"I heard of a man called the Demon of the Hidden Mist because he killed over 100 ninja students when he was a child."

"B-b-but there were over 400 bandits there. There must have been some more inside the house too."

Team 13 heard the villagers talking but they were too far to get a view of the kid. Some of the villagers ran away since they couldn't handle the sight of the bodies which allowed Team 13 to inch closer and closer to the gates to get a good view of what was going on.

**With Naruto**

Naruto slowly moved his Hitai-ate over his eyes and back onto his forehead. When he revealed his eyes they were crimson red with 3 tomoes showing he had his sharingan.

The bandits were able to get a good look around after the mist dissipated and were shocked with what they saw. The ground was littered with body parts, not a single person died with their body intact. Over 300 bodies worth of parts were littering the ground and the blood created puddles in the areas without body parts littering it. Many of the bandits puked at the sight of their comrades in pieces.

"Y-y-you m-monster! Y-you killed them all!" said one bandit.

"Funny thing, you guys work for Gatō and ruin the lives of all the people that live here and you call me a monster? Whatever, you won't live much longer anyways."

Naruto created 20 shadow clones and charged forward with them. 20 shadow clones met with 100 men, each shadow clone and Naruto himself ripped through the enemies with their wind chakra infused blades. Blood and body parts were sent flying with every cut Naruto made. Naruto had pumped chakra into his arms and legs to give him great speed as he hacked through the hordes of bandits. Naruto felt some of his clones dispelling from a lucky shot by the bandits but all in all the bandits were getting massacred.

**_'Shi no Enbu'_**(Waltz of Death)

**With Team 13 **

Team 13 finally got close enough so they could see the fight. They looked straight at the person fighting the bandits and noticed that the guy couldn't be older than 13 years old.

"He has the same clothes as Naruto." said Ami.

"Yah he does doesn't he." said Kenji.

"I can sense Naruto's chakra around here though." said Aoba.

"I also sense a really angry chakra, it feels like the Kyuubi but like very faint." said Raido.

"That weapon looks very familiar." said Genma.

Suddenly the person fighting the bandits moved at a speed which was very difficult for even the jonin to track. It seemed like Naruto was moving in between the bandits at a great speed and made it seem like he was dancing. The person finally finished his dance and walked towards the gate while walking his summons went back to the summoning realm. While he was walking towards the gate the bandits that were standing still not moving exploded in a gore of blood. Team 13 at this point was right on the gate looking at the person. They thought he looked really familiar but they couldn't remember where they saw him. The person finally made it to the gate unlocked it and walked up to Team 13.

"I did it guys." he said before passing out.

"Um what?" said Kenji.

"That weapon looks like Naruto's weapon." said Genma.

"Now that you say it it looks very much like it."

"We should get this guy cleaned up. He's soaked in blood from head to toe."

"Maybe we should bring him to Tazuna's house and tell Tazuna that this guy killed Gatō." said Aoba.

"That's a good idea." said Raido.

Team 13 was still worried that Naruto might have died or gotten injured but they needed to get the boy in front of them some medical attention first. Shortly after leaving the village they were at Tazuna's house since he used a shunshin.

**(Quick A/N: His team is unable to recognize him since he is drenched in blood. His hair is color is basically black because of the blood; his clothes look similar but people can wear similar clothes; his face is covered in blood so they cant see his face well and his whiskers are covered; his Hitai-ate was drenched in dried blood and so they couldn't tell which village he was from also they needed to get him some medical attention; his weapon is exactly the same but they didn't expect Naruto to do something crazy like that.)**

**Tazuna's House**

Team 13 opened the door and walked in. Inside waiting for them was a worried looking Tsunami.

"Oh my god! Who is that and what happened?"

"Did you hear? Gatō is dead thanks to this kid." said Genma.

"I heard that some guy fought over 400 bandits and assassinated Gatō but I didn't expect someone this young."

"H-how? D-did he use Ninja techniques?"

"From what I saw he might have used chakra to enhance his physical abilities and summon but he didn't use any Ninjutsu other than the Kirigakure no Jutsu."

"You should have seen the kid, he was fucking amazing. At the end of the fight there were only body parts littering the ground and a lot of blood." said Raido.

"His final move was amazing too, he moved really quickly we couldn't see him very well and he killed the last 50 or so bandits with some weird sword dance which caused them to explode afterwards." said Genma.

"Alright let's clean up his face first before we check if he has injuries."

Tsunami went into the kitchen and pulled out a small towel and wet it under the sink before walking up to Naruto. Tsunami wiped the top of his face first before wiping his whole face. When she wiped over his cheeks she was shocked, she tried to say something but something was caught in her throat. Genma went to check on Tsunami since he wanted to give her company while she fixed up the kid. When he saw the face that Tsunami cleaned he too stood there in shock. After a minute or so Tsunami turned to the side and saw Genma there.

"Isn't that N-naruto?" said Tsunami.

"Y-yah, I-it is." said Genma.

Ami skipped down the stairs since she wanted to help Tsunami with healing the guy. When she came downstairs she saw Genma staring at the boy and Tsunami holding his right arm looking at the boy. She walked over and noticed that they weren't moving at all and she went up to the boy. What she saw she couldn't believe, the boy who slaughtered 400 bandits was her Naruto-kun.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Tsunami shook herself out of her shocked stupor and took off Naruto's clothes to check for any injuries. Ami also stayed there but she wanted to get a peek of Naruto's naked body.

"Calm down Ami, I'm only checking his upper body. I don't think it would be appropriate for me to check his lower body."

"If you want, I could do it."

"You pervy girl, I'll ask Genma-kun to check for injuries there."

After the whole Team 13 came and saw that it was Naruto they decided to have a team meeting after he awoke. They knew it might take a while so they trained while they were waiting for him to gain consciousness.

**10:00 pm 6 Hours Later **

Team 13 almost decided to wait till the next day before the team meeting but Ami noticed Naruto started moving. They all gathered around him and were looking at him.

Naruto began to open his eyes. He had his eyes closed for a while so he had to get used to the brightness of the lights. When his eyes got readjusted he noticed that everyone was looking at him. Even Tazuna's family was staring at him.

"What?"

"Hey kid, did you really kill Gatō." said Tazuna.**  
**

"Yah I did. Hey Inari, I guess I won the bet." said Naruto as he searched through his belongings and pulled out a scroll and unsealed Gatō's head.

"W-w-what?"

"Remember the bet? If I win you would give me anything I want?"

"O-ok what do you want?"

"I want you to grow a pair of balls. Don't be such a fucking pussy. Did you see what I did to Gatō? Don't sell yourself short because you are just one person. Never underestimate the power of one man."

"O-ok, Naruto-nii I will stop being a scardy cat and become strong like you."

"Alright now I guess you can go play soccer with this thing. Maybe turn the head into a ball."

Team 13 and Tazuna's family laughed.

"Ok seriously now we are having a Team 13 meeting. Everyone in Team 13 come outside."

**Outside the House**

"Alright Naruto, what made you decide to take a stroll in Gatō's compound and assassinate him? Do you know how dangerous that was? That was at least a high end B rank mission or A rank mission." said Genma to his favorite student.

"Sorry Genma-sensei. I just did it because I was attacked by the Hunter-nin in the forest and I was able to capture him and interrogate him and he told me a lot of useful information. I used the information to infiltrate Gatō's hideout and assassinate Momochi Zabuza and Gatō. Afterwards I took on the bandits. You might not want to hear this but I do not regret what I did." said Naruto.

"Naruto what you did took massive balls but our mission was not to assassinate Gatō it was to protect Tazuna. You did well but next time please tell us before you run off." said Aoba.

"I know and I'm sorry sensei but isn't assassinating Gatō the equivalent of protecting Tazuna since Gatō was gunning for him?"

"Man if I didn't know better I would think you are ANBU. I like you kid, you have balls but please in the future tell us first. After seeing your skill I will probably support you if you want to do something like that again." said Raido who was impressed with Naruto's assassination since he used to be an assassin.

"Oh by the way what were those spiders and scorpions and stuff doing. Were they your summons?" said Genma.

"Ah, that is another reason why I don't regret infiltrating Gatō's hideout. I did some recon and surveillance before any assassination and I saw there was a place where they kept animals imprisoned. I was walking and one spider started talking to me, I released him and he asked if I would like to become a summoner of the Arachnid clan. He gave me the tattoos required and I am now a summoner."

"I have never heard of the Arachnid clan, I have fought people who summoned spiders and others who summoned scorpions but i didn't know there was a contract that summons both." said Aoba.

"The Arachnid clan is newly formed and I am their first summoner."

"Alright I assume everyone is tired so we will get some sleep and celebrate tomorrow since we will leave tomorrow at 5pm." said Genma before rushing off to Tsunami's bedroom since she gave him a quick grope before he went outside to talk to Naruto.

**Next Day **

Naruto woke up and felt like he was forgetting something. He remembered his new summons and then it hit him.

"Fuck! I forgot about the animals."

Team 13 was wondering what Naruto was talking about.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" said Genma.

"Gatō had a lot of malnourished animals locked up inside his compound. I need to free them or they will all die."

"Talk to Tazuna, maybe he can talk to the villagers of the wave about creating a zoo or something."

"That's an amazing idea sensei." said Naruto.

Naruto talked to Tazuna about the zoo idea and he thought it was fantastic and went to town to go talk to the villagers.

Shortly after Tazuna came back and told Naruto that the villagers said they would love a zoo. He also told Naruto that the villagers went to Gatō's compound and disposed of the dead bodies and fed the animals who were really hungry. Tazuna also invited all of Team 13 to go to the celebration of the liberation of the wave from Gatō. Genma went with Tsunami and had some sort of a date. Raido and Aoba went together since they had no one else to go with but during the celebration they hooked up with some girls since the girls found out that they were the sensei of the one who saved the wave. Naruto went with his old friends Ami and Kenji, Inari was also with them but he was kind of stalkerish and followed them Hinata style. Naruto had females from the ages of 8-20 swarming him asking him if he had a girlfriend and those types of questions. The 20+ year old women would normally have fawned over him but it would look really bad if a 20+ year old was hitting on a 12 year old kid so all they could do was dress up nice and try to seduce him from afar. Ami was not pleased with the girls who wanted to take Naruto away from her. She even saw older women in their late 20s and early 30s trying to seduce Naruto. Kenji himself got a few girls interested in him since he was the teammate of Naruto so they assumed he was also as strong as him. Team 13 all decided to go back to Tazuna's house since they would be leaving for the leaf soon.

**Tazuna's House **

Genma really wanted to ask Tsunami to come with him to Konoha but he didn't know if she would come with him just for him since the wave was her home. He was pacing around trying to think of a way to ask her to live with him but he couldn't find anything.

"Hey Genma-sensei are you ok?" said Inari who started calling Genma Genma-sensei because he was Naruto's sensei.

"Not really, I'm trying to think of something."

"Genma-sensei do you think I could become a badass ninja like Naruto-niisan?"

'THAT'S IT!'

"Inari I believe you could become a ninja if you wanted."

"But they don't have ninja school here in the wave."

"I have a good idea, why don't you and your mom come live with me and you can attend Ninja Academy just like Naruto did?"

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yah lets go tell your mom."

**Tsunami's Room **

Tsunami was in her room crying into her pillow since she knew that Genma was going to go back to Konoha. She really wanted to come with him if it was possible but she didn't want to leave Inari. She thought of the times she spent with Genma and how much fun they had together whether in the bedroom or outside just hanging out. When she thought of him leaving she felt a pain in her heart. She was confused why she had a pain in her heart about Genma leaving, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but more like friends with benefits.

'Oh Kami, I think I love him. I don't know what I'll do when he leaves.'

She was awoken from her thoughts by Genma and Inari entering her room.

"Mom! Mom! Genma-sensei wants to tell you something."

Tsunami looked into Genma's eyes and noticed he had a large grin on his face.

Genma looked into Tsunami's eyes and was going to tell her to move to Konoha with him but noticed the redness and puffiness of her eyelids.

"Tsunami-chan whats wrong?"

"Nothing, what were you going to tell me."

"Tsunami-chan will you move with me to Konoha? I mean I told Inari that you guys could come live with me so Inari could go to Ninja academy and uh Itwouldbenicehavingyouaround." said Genma.

Tsunami started crying but this time it was tears of joy.

'Thank you Kami. Thank you for giving me a chance to stay with him.'

Genma hugged Tsunami because he didn't know why she was crying.

"I'm sorry Tsunami-chan, you don't have to move if you don't want to. Don't be sad I won't force you to do anything."

"Baka I'm not sad, I'm really happy."

Inari was confused on what was going on and Tsunami saw him standing there looking at them.

"Inari go to your room and pack your things we are going to Konoha." said Tsunami.

Inari ran out of the room and closed the door excited to go to Konoha.

"Y-you want to live with me?" said Genma.

"Of course, I was crying earlier since I knew you were leaving. I was so happy when you asked me to come with you. But since you tried to use Inari to convince me you need to be punished." said Tsunami.

Genma was standing there shocked and Tsunami kissed him and pulled him towards the bed. Genma dumbly followed and when he was on top of her he remembered he didn't turn on the silencing seals. Genma broke the kiss and tried to say something.

"Tsunami-chan I need to turn on the silencing-"

His sentence was broken off with a kiss by Tsunami.

"I can't wait any longer, screw the silencing seals, screw everything, screw me!"

Genma found that he couldn't move much since her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck it!" said Genma as he took his shirt off.

**With the rest of Team 13 **

"Alright you guys all packed up?" said Raido.

"Yah" answered all of the genin.

"Hey Naruto-niisan I'm coming with you guys." said a Inari carrying a backpack."

"But how about your mom and Grandpa." said Ami.

"Genma-sensei invited my mom and I to go live with him so I can go to Ninja academy!"

"Oh YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! OHHHHH!" was heard from upstairs.

"Oh Kami, they forgot the silencing seals. Everyone outside now." said Aoba.

"GENMA-KUN I LOVE YOU! OH KAMI! IT'S LIKE YOU KNOW MY BODY BETTER THAN I DO!" was heard from upstairs again.

"Everyone RUN!" yelled Raido.

Everyone ran outside but they didn't make it out before the glorious finale.

"TSUNAMI-CHAN! I'M CUMMING!" said a male voice upstairs.

"ME TOO GENMA-KUN CUM INSIDE ME!" said a female voice upstairs.

The genin were standing outside with their eyes twitching. Aoba and Raido were thinking up ways to tease their friend. Inari had no idea what went on inside that house but he was happy he was going to Konoha.

After around 20 minutes Genma and Tsunami ran out of the house fully packed but Tsunami didn't have much with her. Tsunami and Genma also had really messed up hair and for some weird reason Genma's Hitai-ate wasn't on him. Tazuna just got home and saw Tsunami with a backpack and her bag and saw Inari carrying a backpack.

"Hey whats going on here?"said Tazuna.

"Dad, Genma-kun invited me and Inari to go live in his house so Inari can go to Ninja Academy."

"Genma-kun? When did this happen?" said Tazuna.

"Um sir I would like permission to date your daughter. And we have been "dating" since the second day here."

"She is like 29 you don't need to ask permission from me. Anyways I've been elected as the village leader for the Wave."

"Congratulations daddy."

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, take care of her Genma."

"I will."

Team 13 and Tsunami and Inari turned looked at the Land of Waves one more time before leaving.

Tazuna waved them goodbye before thinking about what he would name his bridge.

**A/N: Yay wave arc finished in 2 chapters. Did you like my version of he wave arc? You can answer that by leaving a review, this was my first story and in a lot of stories people use the same old canon wave arc and that bores me. I was thinking of putting Naruto in the bingo book after this mission, I had a few names that I thought of but if you have a cool sounding name you could leave it in the reviews. So far the names I have thought about for the bingo book are, Demon of the Red Mist(Kind of copying Zabuza's) and Heart of the Arachnid Swarm(Copying HotS). Also if you are disappointed that I didn't have a Genma and Tsunami lemon I might write one for the next chapter if people really want it(Like a flashback or something). If you would like the Genma and Tsunami lemon just leave a review saying that you would like me to write one. If you are wondering if Naruto will eventually use the Kubikiribōchō he will but it will take time and he will probably not be able to use it until he is a lot older. After Wave arc I will be doing the Chunin exams I probably will speed through the first and second round and change up the third round. Anyways if you like the story feel free to follow or favorite it. If you have any suggestions or complaints just leave a review, I will try to fix mistakes I made but sometimes I don't see these things so if you catch something just leave a review.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 14: Actions and Consequences

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter.**

**saltyuchiha: If my story is shit do you have any reasons why it is shit or have any suggestions to make it better?**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_Sup br0 no Jutsu-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 14: Actions and ****Consequences**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age:12**

**Rank: Genin**

**On the way back to Konoha **

On the way back to Konoha Kenji and Ami were looking at Naruto weirdly since he just took on over 400 bandits the other day. They haven't even experienced their first kill and he already had killed more people in one time than that Zabuza guy. They knew their team captain was strong but they never expected that. When they remembered some of the moves he performed when the mist started to clear they knew he outclassed them on another level. They also remembered seeing Naruto covered in blood from head to toe so they weren't even able to recognize him and they wondered how the nice Naruto they knew could kill so many people. Ami decided to finally talk to Naruto about it an hour into their trip.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"What's up Ami?"

"H-how did you fight all those bandits? W-what did it feel like to kill all those people."

"Honestly Ami I don't think I could have made it out of there with my own strength. When I was about to fight the bandits I was already feeling slightly tired but suddenly I felt a foreign chakra enter my body. I thought it was a genjutsu but when I tried to release the genjutsu nothing happened. After a short while I felt stronger than ever and I guess it helped me fight all those bandits. Ami, I've killed before."

"N-Naruto-kun when did you first kill someone? A-and who was it?"

"It was when I was 7 years old. Remember when I saved Ino from you?"

"Ya."

"Well after I escorted her to her house and had dinner with her parents-"

"You had dinner with her parents? Naruto are you secretly Ino's boyfriend?"

"No. Let me finish."

'Oh no, I hope he isn't Ino's boyfriend. It would be hard to compete with Ino, she is prettier than I am. It makes sense now! She regularly calls him Naruto-kun and she doesn't always call Sasuke Sasuke-kun, laughs when we make fun of Sasuke, and she looks at Naruto differently compared to her other friends. Was she just pretending to like Sasuke?' thought Ami.

"Ami? Hellooo?"

"Huh?"

"I was talking to you and you weren't even paying attention. I'm hurt, I was telling you a story about my first kill and you completely disregarded it. Maybe I should talk to Hinata or Ino, they always listen."

'Oh not I can't let him talk to them about this, I need to show him I care then he will be mine!'

"NO! TELL IT TO ME AGAIN!"

She startled everyone and they turned around and looked at her. Ami blushed because she was embarrassed.

"I was just kidding jeez."

Naruto told her his fight against the pedophile and Mizuki.

"So you have killed before, but this one was different you were killing hundreds of people. Did it feel different?"

"Well to help myself I just thought of the crimes they committed and It was almost like I was dealing justice."

"Naruto-kun what was it like to kill for the first time?"

"I actually forgot I killed him since I had my friends around me the whole day after I woke up in the ANBU hospital. When I went home and remembered what I did I felt really bad and felt like a monster for killing him. But after speaking with my sensei he reassured me that I did the right thing since the guy was trying to molest me. He told me if I hadn't killed the man he would have done it for me."

"Your sensei seems like a really good guy."

"He was."

For the rest of the trip they just talked about what they think is going on in Konoha. Kenji eventually talked with them too and noticed that Naruto was still the same as he was before the mission.

Naruto himself was quite surprised he wasn't having any nightmares or anything about what happened. When he was fighting those bandits he even slightly began to enjoy killing them, he knew if he started to enjoy killing then that would be a problem so he buried that thought deep in his mind. Little did he know, a certain 9 tailed fox was helping him not have nightmares.

**Inside Naruto **

**"Mwahahaha! I will reward you for that latest bloodbath. I will not allow you to be haunted by those you have killed. I'll suppress those bad feelings when you were killing those pathetic humans with good feelings. I think we are going to have a good relationship."** said the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi was sitting in a cage that looked like it was in the sewer planning something. Naruto's parents who were sealed with the Kyuubi early on moved to another location inside of Naruto because the cage the Kyuubi was held in drained chakra from its surroundings to power the seal. Normally it would feed on a very miniscule portion of Naruto's chakra but since his parents were closer it began to feed on them. Naruto's parents could still see and feel what Naruto was going through but they had a harder time trying to contact him. They didn't want to risk going back to where the Kyuubi was because they wanted to stay there as long as possible.

**2 Days Later With Team 13 and Inari and Tsunami **

"Finally, we are home." said Naruto.

"Well we need to go to the Hokage tower and speak with the Hokage to report on our mission and I need to ask Hokage-sama to give these 2 citizenship here in Konoha." said Genma.

After a brisk walk they finally arrived at the Hokage tower and walked up to the Hokage's office.

"Hello Team 13, I assume you completed your mission and are here to report it. Oh by the way who is this young lady and young man." said the Hokage.

"Yes we are here to report about the mission. Also if you have not already heard the mission difficulty probably got bumped up to at least an A rank. Also we are here to ask if you can give these two citizenship for the leaf. They were formerly from the Land of the Waves and her son was inspired by Naruto to become a shinobi and we would really appreciate it if you could give them citizenship so they can live here." said Genma.

"If he wanted to become a shinobi that would be no problem but why did his mother come with him?" said the Hokage mockingly, he knew something was up between Genma and Tsunami.

"Ah you see Hokage-sama I am currently dating Tsunami-chan and I asked her if she would like to move in with me and she agreed."

"Hahaha I knew it, I will give these 2 citizenship to the leaf. Also can you tell me what happened on your mission."

Genma told the Hokage what happened on their mission including Naruto's self made mission.

"Naruto we will talk after with your sensei."

"Jiji, can I cash in the head of a missing nin?"

"Uh sure."

Naruto unsealed Zabuza's head which was in a plastic bag and handed it over to the Hokage who looked in the bag to see who it was.

"Ooh The bounty of Momochi Zabuza is 24 million ryo, I will send his head to Kirigakure and I will get you guys your money."

"Jiji I would like to request that we split the money, I have no real need for that much money and it was thanks to them I was able to assassinate him."

"That can be arranged Naruto." said the Hokage as he called in his secretary to deposit 4,100,00 ryo(410,000 dollars) in each member of Team 13's bank accounts.

"Now Naruto it is your choice if you would like the rest of your team not including your sensei to leave or not."

"What are we talking about?"

"It has nothing to do with the Kyuubi, it is mostly the consequences of your actions in the wave." whispered the Hokage in Naruto's ear.

"Then I guess it is OK for them to stay."

"Ok, well you see Naruto's actions in Gatō's compound did not go unnoticed. At first I wasn't sure who the new entry in the Bingo book was but after remembering that I sent Naruto to the wave and his look I was sure it was him. Look at this page."

Bingo Book Name: Demon God of the Bloody/Red Haze(Aka kasumi no kijin)

Real Name: Unknown

Village: Unknown

Age: 10-14 years old

Height: Approx 5'0"

Ninja Rank: Unknown but he doesn't seem to be wearing any flak jacket.

Bingo Book Rank: C

Bounty: None

Hair color: Unknown Stained with Blood

Skin color: Unknown Soaked with Blood

Eye color: Unknown he was too far away to see his eyes.

Clothes worn: Wears mask on lower face, Black ANBU pants, Long sleeve black shirt underneath a plated vest, has a plated cape which looks sharp.

Weapons used: Uses some unorthodox blade attached to right arm and a Kunai in left hand.

Elemental Affinity: None observed

Summoning Contract: Some kind of bug contract(They saw many different species of Arachnid so they weren't sure)

Jutsu: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, some techniques with his Blade, Some sort of Clone that can fight.

Other Information: Took on over 400 Bandits and assassinated Gatō in his own compound filled with bandits. No picture attached since we heard of him from villagers from the wave and we didn't actually see the boy.

Instructions: Watch out for this one. Has a good potential to become a lot better.

"Oh shit, I am a badass then! Am I the youngest person to be put in the bingo book?"

"Um, no Hatake Kakashi was the youngest person to be put in the bingo book at 11 years old when he was a jonin."

"FUCK! Well did he have a badass name like I did?"

"His first bingo book name was White fang Jr. and the Masked Mini Fang. But that is not important, if people find out you are the Demon in the Bloody Haze then you will be watched by every village in the Elemental Nations. Not only that there might be people who will try to kill you even if there is no bounty on your head."

"Aww cmon Jiji, how do you think they will know about me? They don't even know what I look like, they just heard of me through the villagers of the Wave before they found out what I really look like."

"That's true but if you keep yapping like that everyone will know of your entry in the bingo book."

"At least they didn't know I assassinated Momochi Zabuza."

"They will when you whip out his blade."

"I need to get training with the blade first before I whip it out. Also I don't think I will be able to fully use it until I grow a little more, the sword itself is approximately 8 feet long including the fully extended hilt. Oh by the way who is Konoha's resident kenjutsu master? I might try to ask him to train me on how to use a Zanbatou."

"Um, there are no Zanbatou users in Konoha. Only Kiri has ever used those types of swords. But Hayate Gekko might be able to help you."

"Oh ok thanks Jiji. Was there anything else in this meeting?"

"Yes Naruto I would like if you had a mental evaluation with Yamanaka Inoichi. You just went on a mission where you killed over 400 men we just need to check if you are OK. And you are on a week break after that A rank mission, you can do what ever you want except ask for a mission higher than D rank."

"Uh sure, should I swing by Ino's house or is he coming here."

"Uh the ANBU will escort you there."

Naruto was escorted by Neko and Tenzo to the Torture and Interrogation part of the ANBU building.

"So um why are we going to the torture area? Are they going to torture me?"

"Haha Naru-kun are you afraid of getting tortured."

"Well yah, I've never done this before."

"How about I'll torture you, I just need a bed and some handcuffs. Ami will be really angry if I did that."

"Seriously though why are we going to the torture area."

"Stop messing with him Neko, Inoichi works in the interrogation area so we are going to his office." said Tenzo.

**Inoichi's Office **

"Hello Naruto. Remember me?"

"Yah you are Ino's dad."

"Ok, now lets begin the mental evaluation. Just sit comfortably my jutsu will do everything."

Inoichi formed a few seals and put his palm on Naruto's head and closed his eyes. Inoichi was inside Naruto's mind but before he could actually get a look at anything he was kicked out.

**_'He can't read your mind as long as I'm here. It's a good thing since you probably don't want anyone to know about your Kekkei Genkai yet.'_**

"Um Naruto?"

"Yes sir?"

"Um, do you know why I got kicked out of your mind?"

"Maybe it was the Kyuubi. I haven't met him yet but it sounds like something he would do."

"Ah I forgot about that. I guess we will have to do this the old fashioned way."

Inoichi gave Naruto a mental evaluation the old fashioned way without using jutsu and just talking to Naruto asking him questions, Rorschach tests, ect.

"Ok let me process these results real quick."

**A Few Minutes Later **

"Ok your mind looks healthy, you seem normal, and no weird things we should be worried about. You are free to go. Oh before I forget, I would like to Thank you. She came home late one day and I asked her why. She responded by telling me she was training. I asked her why she was training so hard and she responded '"Naruto inspired me to train harder. He is so strong that he is able to consistently beat Sasuke. I asked him what his secret was and he explained to me that he just trains hard to become stronger. He said he has been training for a long time so it is only natural he is that strong. I want to be strong like him daddy, then maybe he doesn't have to save me all the time."' She is less of a fangirl now and she is focusing more on being a kunoichi, I am really thankful since I was scared she would go off on a mission and not come back because she spent more time fawning over a boy than training. Oh and she stopped dieting because of some tips you gave her. Thank you again."

"Oh it's no problem, Ino was my first friend outside of the Orphanage. We are really close and I am happy to help one of my best friends if I can." said Naruto.

Naruto left the place with a Shunshin and started walking to his house thinking of things to do. While he was walking home he passed by Training ground 10 and felt the earth shake slightly. Since he had nothing else better to do he went to check it out. He walked over to the Training ground and saw a blonde girl wearing purple female clothing panting and sweating as she practiced her earth jutsu.

"Wow I have never seen you work this hard. I admit you look really hot right now."

Ino blushed since Naruto said she looked hot.

"N-Naruto-kun...W-what are you doing here?"

"Are you doing your Hinata impression on me?"

Ino smiled and started laughing.

"Oh I just came back from a C rank mission that went south."

"Can you tell me about it? I needed to take a small break anyways." Ino said.

Naruto lead her under a tree so she wouldn't be sitting out in the sun and handed her a water bottle he had on him that was unopened which he bought a few of when he passed a grocery store.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I was quite parched."

Naruto told her the details of the mission leaving out his personal mission to kill Gatō and Zabuza. Instead of telling her that he killed Gatō he said some mysterious person his age did it.

"Wow Naruto-kun you guys fought against an A-Rank missing nin?"

"Yah he was really strong he was able to fight off our 3 sensei at the same time."

"Wow I didn't think it was possible to take on 3 tokubetsu Jonin at the same time as an A rank missing nin."

"So have you guys gone on your C rank yet?"

"We are going to ask Hokage-sama tomorrow."

"Hey want to train together and share a few earth jutsu since we both use it?"

"Yes! Can you teach me that earth fist one that you used on Sasuke?"

"Only if you teach me that pit hole jutsu thing. I have some good plans for that jutsu."

Both Naruto and Ino were both teaching each other the two earth jutsu they said they would swap. They were also having some fun by messing around by like throwing dirt and other stuff at each other. What they didn't notice were 2 pairs of eyes watching them, one lavender and one brown.

**An Hour Later **

"That was pretty fun and by the way I want to try to add spikes to your pitfall trap."

"Oh spikes would be really cool but we can't use that in spars."

"Hey Ino want to go get some dinner or something? It's like 7:30."

"Are you asking me out on a date."

"What are you? Ami Jr.?"

"Hahaha seriously though Naruto that girl is really into you."

"I know, I'm not really looking for a relationship though. I'm only 12 and there is really no point in having those types of relationships at this age. So you want to go grab a bite?"

"Yah I understand. And sure you choose or I choose?"

"Uh I'll let you choose."

"Naruto-kun are you OK if we go to that one bakery near the Hokage tower?"

"The one across from Ichiraku's Ramen Stand?"

"Yah"

"Alright lets go!"

Naruto and Ino had a pleasant meal and had a good time talking about what he missed while he was off on the mission. While they were talking there were 2 mysterious female individuals eating in the same restaurant under a henge watching them. Naruto and Ino left the restaurant and Naruto began to escort Ino to her home. The two female stalkers found each other and decided traveling together would be better since 2 pairs eyes are better than 1.

"I seriously think those two are dating secretly behind our backs."

"W-why w-would they need to d-do it s-secretly?"

"Maybe they are already having sex and they don't want us to find out."

"N-nooooo! W-we m-must stall them so I c-can trade places with I-Ino."

"I thought you didn't think naughty thoughts about Naruto?"

The second stalker blushed madly.

Naruto successfully escorted Ino to her house and said hello to her parents and bid her farewell. The two stalkers were still following Naruto but one of them realized she needed to go home or Naruto would suspect something. The second stalker realized that Naruto was just going home so she really had no reason to stalk him so she also went home.

**1 Week Later**

Naruto did many things on his 1 week vacation but most of his hours were spent training either alone trying to learn new jutsu, or with Ino doing earth manipulation together, or training with Ami so he could get better at Suiton jutsu. Naruto also looked for Gekko Hayate and found him but he was unavailable to train him during Naruto's week off. Although he wasn't available for that week he told Naruto he would be available any other time. Naruto's main reason for practicing Suiton was so he could do the Kirigakure no Jutsu easier. After training with Ami for a bit a new person came to also better their Suiton affinity. Ami was not happy that the other person came because the other person was none other than Yamanaka Ino.

**Flashback **

"Hey I was walking by and I felt some chakra being used here. What are you guys doing?" said Ino.

"Oh she is helping me get better with Suiton jutsu."

"Can you also help me Ami? I have a minor affinity to Suiton and I wanted to get better at it."

"Sure." Ami said with a smile.

Inside of Ami she was furious.

'WHAT that girl already spends a lot of time with him doing earth jutsu then she comes over here and steals some one on one time who does she think she is?'

'Not only is she taking my time away from Naruto-kun but she is also getting stronger than me. Last time she beat me with her Doton now she is trying to learn Suiton on top of it. I don't want her to get stronger but I have no choice since Naruto might get mad if I deny her.'

**End Flashback **

Training Ino Yamanaka in Suiton proved to be a mistake for Ami. The girl couldn't keep her mouth shut and told Hinata and Sakura that they were training to improve their suiton manipulation. Hinata and Sakura who recently found out they had affinities for Suiton came to their next training session and gave Ami less alone time with Naruto. Naruto didn't mind having more people there in fact he enjoyed it more since more of his friends were there training with him. Inari and Tsunami moved in with Genma and Genma filled out Inari's application to enter the academy. Inari started going to Ninja Academy and also visited his "Naruto-niisan" a few times to get help to catch up to those who have been in the Academy for a few months than him.

**1 Month Later **

After that week Team 13 was back on active duty and were sent out for C rank missions. Fortunately the missions they went on didn't go south like the wave, all they had to deal with were bandits or D rank missing nin(Basically genin). They also trained and their sensei taught them some techniques that were useful. Naruto began working on shape manipulation and chakra control because he really wanted to complete the Kaze no Yaiba. It was difficult to learn that jutsu as a Konoha nin because the jutsu originated from Sunagakure and there were a few wind users in Konoha who copied it to an extent but no Konoha nin fully mastered the jutsu. Naruto felt he was getting closer to finally mastering the jutsu since he was already able to create a decently sized blade that could cut well but he needed to refine the edge of the wind blade to make it sharper. Currently Naruto would channel wind chakra into his hand and use shape manipulation to form a blade 6-7 inches that could cut most things but he needed to be able to channel more wind chakra and use shape manipulation to create a thinner blade so it could be longer and also have more cutting power. Naruto also was able to get Gekko Hayate to train him in Kenjutsu. Hayate was surprised to see that Naruto had the Kubikiribōchō. Although Hayate was a Konoha's resident kenjutsu master he also didn't know much about Zanbatos he told Naruto he would ask his girlfriend and Naruto could go ask Konoha's best black smith for more information. Naruto did as instructed and went to the store called 10/10 Best Armory. Naruto thought the stores name was quite funny before walking in.

**Flashback **

"Hello welcome to 10/10 Best Armory. My name is Tenten and how may I help you?"

"HAHAHAHA! You are fucking with me right?"

"What?"

"Your name is Tenten and you work in 10/10 Best Armory."

"If you are just going to stand there and make fun of my name and my father's shops name you might as well leave."

"I'm sorry but I thought this place wasn't real when Hayate-sensei told me to come here."

"Oh you are Hayate's student?"

"Kind of he is helping me learn Kenjutsu but he doesn't know how to use the weapon I want to use."

"What kind of weapon is it?"

"A Zanbato."

"I don't think we sell those."

"I have one at home, I did a little research about zanbatos and the Kubikiribōchō caught my eye. Do you know anything about it?"

"Why yes, I researched all the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist's weapons. Apparently it is a sword that can only be used by a Ninja swordsman. It was created to be very large and very heavy so people who can't use chakra can't wield it. The whole sword from tip to end of its fully extended telescoping hilt is 8 and a half feet long. The only way to get full control of the weapon is to kill its previous owner. It is also known as the Bloody blade of the mist or Kiri Ryūketsu no yaiba because it has a special ability to regenerate it's metal using blood. The current user of the blade is Momochi Zabuza who is said to be the best user of the weapon ever. It is said that if you are the current owner of the sword and you channel chakra into the blade it becomes very light to you and you are able to do amazing feats with the large weapon. There have been rumors that the Kubikiribōchō looked different when it was being wielded by its previous owner but those were only rumors and nobody could prove it."

"I think I'm falling in love."

"Well that's too bad since I am interested in some other guy."

"I was just kidding, you seem to really like weapons."

"Yes my fighting style revolves heavily around Fūinjutsu and weapons. I currently am a long range specialist but I want to learn kenjutsu so I can learn to fight in close quarters."

"Wow i'm impressed. I'm just your everyday shinobi who uses Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I have learned a little Fūinjutsu but nothing big. I also use this really unorthodox weapon but that's not a big deal."

"Oh, can I see it?"

"Sure I have it on a seal on my arm."

Naruto channeled chakra to the seal on his right arm which summoned the Sairentoburēdo and Tenten was in awe at the weapon. She had seen people use retractable blades on their arms but this blade wasn't retractable It was just a large blade strapped on Naruto's arm. She also looked at the craftsmanship of the weapon and noticed that It was very well made.

"Wow this weapon is cool."

"Hey Tenten what are you doing?" said the man who came out of the back

"Nothing this boy was just asking about Zanbatos and stuff and he said he used an unorthodox weapon and I wanted to see it."

The man walked over and looked over Naruto's blade. For some weird reason the blade seemed very familiar to him.

"Where did you get this?"

"It is a prototype weapon that I found."

"How do you put that thing away? It isn't retractable."

"That's why I love seals. I have a seal on my forearm that summons it."

"Anyways what do you need kid?"

"I was just talking to Tenten about the Kubikiribōchō and I was wondering if you had a book of katas for a Zanbato?"

"Actually I have one but it isn't for sale. I used to go to Kiri a lot before the civil war and buy books there and I bought this book since it was created by the Zanbato users of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist: Momochi Zabuza, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hozuki Mangetsu, and Suikazan Fuguki. It was actually the last copy at the store, I got in a brawl with 10 people to get the book."

"Damn, I really wanted to learn how to use a Zanbato but nobody in Konoha knows how to use a Zanbato."

"Hey why don't I let you borrow the book. You seem like a nice kid."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yah sure why not. But can you ask Hayate to teach my daughter kenjutsu? I overhead that he was teaching you."

"I will ask him sir then I'll come back with an answer."

Tenten's dad gave Naruto the book to borrow and Naruto ran to find Hayate. After finding Hayate and telling him that Tenten's dad let him borrow a book with Zanbato katas written by the Zanbato users of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist he decided he would also train Tenten.

**End Flashback **

Naruto and Tenten began training under Hayate to learn Kenjutsu. Naruto knew he couldn't bring the Kubikiribōchō since Tenten would definitely notice it so he looked through his armory at his home and found a sword similar size of the Kubikiribōchō. The only difference between the two blades were the slight difference on the tip and that the Zanbato from the armory was heavier than the Kubikiribōchō after Naruto channeled his own chakra into the blade. Naruto decided that if he were to use a heavier blade then swich to a lighter one it would just be like training with weights so he didn't try to lighten the blade or anything. Naruto had learned a lot about Zanbatos in the past month but he had a very hard time wielding the weapon because it was too large for him. He copied down the katas of the whole book on a scroll of his and returned the book back to Tenten's dad and decided that when he was taller he would attempt to use the weapon again.

It was already October 6 months after Naruto and his friends had graduated from the academy. Naruto knew his birthday was coming up but he didn't really care much since he just went out to eat with all his friends and sensei during his past birthdays. He didn't know that he would get more than his usual presents during this years birthday.

**10 days Later Naruto's Birthday **

Naruto had his party at the same place he has it every year which was the Chouji's favorite BBQ place. Naruto had it there every year since he knew how much his robust friend loved that place and it was well liked by all of his friends. Those who were attending were Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shinin, Kenji, Ino, Inari, Sakura, Hinata, Ami, Aoba, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Genma, Tsunami, and Raido. Sasuke was invited but like always he didn't come. He got presents from everyone and he realized most of his gifts were either clothing or some books which they thought he would enjoy. Naruto thanked everyone for his gifts but when he went to thank the Jonin sensei he realized they were gone and there were feathers hitting the ground from a bird that seemed to be balding or something because It wouldn't stop dropping feathers.

**Meeting Hall 7 **

The Hokage sent out the signal for a meeting for those Tokubetsu Jonin rank and up. Shortly after sending out the signal many shinobi wearing green flak jackets shunshined in. The Hokage waited for everyone to be in the room before he decided to talk. After 5 minutes every single Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin dropped what ever they were doing and went to the meeting hall.

"Hello everyone. It is that time of the year again, the Chunin Exams. Would anyone like to put their team through the chunin exams? Remember there are other ways for your genin to get promoted but this is the fastest way if they are good enough."

Kakashi and other jonin sensei did the tiger seal with one hand and spoke first.

"I Hatake Kakashi recommend my team, Team 7 for the Chunin exams."

"I Yuuhi Kurenai recommend my team, Team 8 for the Chunin exams."

"I Maito Gai recommend my team, Team 9 for the Chunin exams."

"I Sarutobi Asuma recommend my team, Team 10 for the Chunin exams."

"We Yamashiro Aoba, Shiranui Genma, and Namiashi Raido recommend our team, Team 13 for the Chunin exams." said Team 13's sensei.

"I Toku Kabaitate recommend my team comprised of Kabuto Yakushi, Misumi Tsurugi, and Yoroi Akado for the Chunin exams."

Many other teams recommended their team to join the chunin exams. Approximately 24 more Konoha teams were recommended to take the chunin exams.

"Hokage-Sama! How can you let those rookies join the Chunin exams only 6 months after they graduated? I was their teacher and I know they were one of the more talented bunch but I don't think they're ready!"

"They are no longer your students Iruka, They are my soldiers." said Kakashi.

"Still the Chunin exams are dangerous and you all know it. They could die!."

"Enough Iruka, If they feel they are ready then you can't do anything about it. Ok so Teams 7-10, 13, and Kabaitate's team are going to be signed up for the chunin exams in a week."

**With the Rookies **

The rookies were wondering where the Jonin sensei disappeared to so they went to their favorite hangout spot, the park. They were just hanging out until they boys decided they wanted to spar. Unsurprisingly nobody wanted to spar against Naruto, they all knew he was way stronger than they were. Kiba wanted to fight his teammate since Shino always beat him using the beetles. It was no surprise when Kiba lost because it is hard for a pure taijutsu close range fighter to fight an Aburame without the ability to clear out his beetles. Shikamaru thought it was troublesome to spar so he asked Naruto to sub for him against Chouji. Since Naruto wanted to be fair he made it a Taijutsu only spar.

**Chouji vs Naruto **

Chouji charged forward to get some momentum. Chouji tried to land a right straight into a left hook combo on Naruto to start the fight. Naruto moved to the right to dodge the right straight and blocked his left hook with his right hand. Naruto used his free left hand to land a powerful left straight on Chouji's face. The blow caused Chouji to stagger a bit. Naruto capitalized on Chouji staggering by giving him a heavy right head kick. Chouji got rocked from the power of the kick and moved backwards with his hands covering his face. Naruto dashed forward giving Chouji a heavy spinning side kick to the stomach. Chouji spilled his lunch at the power of the kick.

"Hey you alright man?" said Naruto.

"I surrender." said Chouji who was in pain.

"My bad Chouji, I'll get you some food later alright?" said Naruto

Chouji perked up slightly at the mention of food.

The guys decided after Chouji spilled his lunch that they probably shouldn't spar.

Shortly after they decided to not spar their Jonin sensei came back and split them up into their teams. They gave them their permission slips to fill out if they want to join the Chunin exams.

**Next Day **

Naruto had already filled out his permission slip and was counting the days until the chunin exams. Naruto knew that it would be very difficult to become a hokage as a Genin so he knew if he got promoted then his chances of becoming hokage will increase. Naruto was just walking around until he ran into his fanclub called the Konohamaru Corps but he noticed there was one new recruit.

"Hey Konohamaru what's up?"

"Nothing much Boss." said Konohamaru.

"You should go train so you can be strong."

"Ebisu told us to take a break today. Can you play ninja with us?" said Konohamaru.

"Eh playing ninja? I'm not sure."

"Cmon Naruto-niisan play with us." said the new recruit.

"Wait Inari? Why are you hanging out with these guys?"

"I met Konohamaru in the academy and I told him about you and he said he runs a Naruto fanclub so I joined."

"Oh, I see. How is your mom?"

"She is doing good. She is a lot happier now that we moved here to the leaf, She spends a lot of time sleeping or something in the bedroom."

Naruto turned bright red since he walked in on Tsunami and Genma once.

"Anyways Naruto-niisan will you play ninja with us?"

"Why would a ninja play Ninja? Especially our generations strongest graduate." said Sakura.

"Eh, don't tell me you don't play with children some times Sakura."

"Is she your..." said Konohamaru while pointing at his pinkey.

"OH, HELL NO!" said Naruto.

Konohamaru then put his hand to cover his mouth and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Good, you could do so much better boss. I mean look at her she has no ass or boobs not like those girls in the magazine you showed me." said Konohamaru but he didn't whisper quietly enough because Sakura was fuming.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TITS AND ASS YOU ARE LIKE 8!" yelled Sakura as she charged towards Konohamaru.

"Oh fuck run! Hell has no fury like a titless woman scorned. RUN!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and the Konohamaru Corps were running like their lives depended on it.

While running Konohamaru would look back and laugh because it was quite funny seeing Sakura angry. Sadly his fun ended when he slammed into a large black thing.

"What the fuck? That hurt kid." said the guy wearing a loose black onesie with cat ears and had makeup on his face.

The guy wearing the weird clothes grabbed Konohamaru by the collar and lifted him up.

"Got anything to say ya little shit?" said the man in the onesie.

"Yah you better put me down or my boss will beat the makeup off your face."

"IT'S NOT MAKE UP! IT IS WARPAINT. HAVEN'T YOU SEEN BRAVEHEART?!"

"Hey seriously though, put him down now. If you don't let him down I will embarrass you in front of your beautiful teammate."

Temari blushed upon seeing Naruto, even thought she was 3 years older than him she thought he was pretty cute and his outfit looked pretty good. It didn't help that he called her beautiful.

"I don't feel like it, why don't you make me instead of hitting on my sister."

Naruto began to slowly walk towards Kankuro. Kankuro tried to use his chakra threads to trip Naruto. Naruto kept walking like nothing happened.

"W-what how?"

"Aww cmon, I can't believe you thought that would work." said Naruto.

Naruto kept walking forward and put his right hand on Kankuro's shoulder. Quickly Naruto used his left hand to catch a rock that was thrown in that direction.

"Your assistance is not required Sasuke."

"Are all Konoha guys good looking? I might move here, all the guys in Suna are ugly and are pussies."

Naruto then squeezed really hard on Kankuro's shoulder forcing him to drop Konohamaru.

"Hey Konohamaru why don't you go play with your friends somewhere else. There are a lot of assholes walking around today."

Naruto then let go of Kankuro's shoulder and walked past him to talk to Temari.

"Man it must suck to live with this guy huh. He is such a loser, how can a hottie like you even be related to this loser?"

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Yah, Shut up already. Sorry about that interruption, that guy is quite rude."

"It's OK i'm used to that guy. It sucks to live with him. I'm glad that I don't have to stay in the same hotel room as him." said Temari.

"Why don't you save some money and stay in my house?"

Temari blushed and began imagining what they would do in his house.

"I'm just messing with you, Ami would kill me if I brought another girl home."

"Naughty Konoha-nin hitting on other girls when they have a girlfriend."

"You live with Ami?" said Sakura.

Sakura was not aware Ami lived with Naruto since she was never invited to their house. She and Naruto weren't really close so she was never invited and nobody told her that Ami lived there.

"Girlfriend? Who said she was my girlfriend?"

"You live with someone that isn't your girlfriend?" said Sakura and Temari.

"She is an old friend of mine. Oh by the way do you need anyone to escort you to your hotel? I wouldn't mind spending more time with a pretty girl such as yourself."

"THAT'S IT! STOPPING IGNORING ME TO HIT ON MY SISTER!" yelled Kankuro while taking off the heavily bandaged object on his back.

"Seriously Kankuro, you are going to use the Karasu?" said Temari.

"Just get on with it, Attack me with your blow up doll."

"THIS ISN'T A BLOW UP DOLL! IT IS A PUPPET CREATED BY SASORI OF THE RED SAND."

"Cool, I still don't give a fuck."

"RAHHHH!" yelled Kankuro

"Shut up Kankuro, or I'll kill you. You are a disgrace to Suna shinobi." said the mysterious red haired ninja hanging upside down from the tree.

"G-G-Gaara..."

Gaara shunshined next to his siblings and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you, he is fucking annoying man. Anyways what was your name cutie? My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Suna no Temari."

"Do you want to know my name?" said Kankuro.

"Not, really."

"How about me?" said Gaara.

"I already know your name. Fatass over there said it." said Naruto pointing at Kankuro.

"You aren't going to ask me what my name is?" said Sasuke who jumped down from the tree.

"Who are you again? You just came out of nowhere." said Kankuro.

Sasuke had a tick mark on his head.

"You know what, you aren't half bad. I'm starting to like you." said Naruto to Kankuro.

"Don't you guys want to know my name?" said Sasuke for the second time.

He received no response and saw Naruto and the other Suna nin walk off.

"It's Ok Sasuke-kun If you want I can say your name over and over again after our date." said Sakura.

"I refuse to go on a date with you Sakura. I will never want to go on a date with you. Can't you ever get that through that thick forehead of yours? Kami you'd think there would be something in that huge head of hers." said Sasuke before he walked off.

Sakura was sitting there crying and replaying what Sasuke just said to her.

'Why doesn't anyone want me? I try so hard for Sasuke-kun and he doesn't even care about me.'

"Hey Sakura you alright?" said Kiba who happened to walk by and saw Sakura crying on the floor.

"Kiba...Sasuke...said..." was all Sakura could say while she was crying on Kiba.

"Don't listen to what ever Sasuke said Ok. If he put you down or whatever don't listen to him. He is just an asshole."

"Thank you, Kiba for being here for me." said Sakura after she calmed down a bit.

"No problem, I mean what are friends for?"

"You think of me as your friend? Even after all the times I hit you or said names about you."

"Hey you should see me and Naruto, I swear that guy wants to get in my sister's pants. But we are still like best friends."

Sakura laughed remembering how Kiba and Naruto are close friends yet they fight a lot.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was with the sand siblings talking to them and guiding them around Konoha.

"So how is it like in Suna? I know I would be pissed if I lived in the desert."

"Honestly it is a pain, do you know how hard it is for me to keep my skin looking this good in the desert? I spend so much money on lotions and stuff because it is really dry in Suna." said Temari.

"Suna is the only place that uses puppets so I like it there. The sand is really annoying but ever since I started wearing this suit the sand never gets inside anymore since there are no openings."

"So that is why you wear that stupid suit. How about you Temari, how do you wear such revealing clothing with all the sand around?"

Temari blushed because she wore those types of clothes to try to get a guy to ask her out but nobody had the balls to.

"Uh...I-I...I wear 2 p-pairs of underwear."

It got awkwardly quiet for a second since nobody actually expected her to answer.

"Well your hotel is right here. Gaara you should talk more often I don't think I heard you say a single word since you told Kankuro to shut the fuck up. Oh well later!" said Naruto before he left.

**Training Ground 9**

"Did you hear that all of the rookies of this year will participate in the chunin exams?" said Lee.

"They're sending their genin to their deaths." said Tenten.

"I hear Gai-sensei's eternal rival Kakashi is sending a team in. They are probably the team to watch out for." said Lee.

"Probably, I hear they have the last loyal Uchiha on that team. I would like to see which of our eyes are better." said Neji.

"Do you guys know which team some kid named Uzumaki Naruto is on?" said Tenten.

"Uh who is that?" said Lee.

"I have never heard of that guy before." said Neji.

"Uh he came to my dad's store looking for a book of katas for a Zanbato. I also trained with him a little under Gekko Hayate." said Tenten.

"How strong is he?" said Lee.

"He is probably not that impressive." said Neji.

"I don't know how strong he really is but he can swing around an 8 foot blade with moderate difficulty. That must count for something." said Tenten.

**Date of Chunin Exams **

"Hey guys what room were we supposed to go to again?" said Naruto.

"Uh like 301 or 310 I don't know." said Kenji.

"Naruto-kun I'm pretty sure It's 301. Do you think we will do well in the chunin exams?"

"Of course Ami-chan, we are probably the strongest of the rookie teams."

Naruto and his team walked up 1 flight of stairs and noticed there was a huge crowd of people there. Naruto and his team moved closer to see what was going on. Naruto saw Tenten and some kid with a bowl cut getting beat by 2 guys who looked really similar to the gate guards.

"Hey Tenten-chan." said Naruto while waving.

"Hey Naruto."

"Who is she Naruto?" said Ami.

"Oh her dad let me borrow a rare book of katas and we did a little training under Hayate-sensei."

"Well cya later Tenten. Good luck getting in that room. We will go walk around aimlessly until they finally let us through." said Naruto.

"Ok bye Naruto." said Tenten.

'He's an odd one, I guess he found out the genjutsu."

Naruto started to walk to where stairs would be if they were there.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun."

"Cmon Ami, you are our genjutsu user. Didn't you notice the genjutsu?"

"I...Uh...was distracted." said Ami sadly.

"It's fine, just pay attention from now on." said Naruto.

Team 13 started walking up the stairs which were covered by the genjutsu.

"Hey! Who are you trying to fool with that stupid genjutsu." was heard from down the stairs.

"Well I guess someone would point it out eventually." said Kenji.

**Room 301 **

"Hmm this room doesn't have many people in it yet." said Naruto.

There were only a few teams that saw through the genjutsu and quietly went up the stairs without causing a scene. Shortly after Team 13 arrived at the classroom a shit load of students came into the room.

"I guess they turned off the genjutsu downstairs." said Ami.

Naruto and his team were looking around for people that they knew but none of the other rookies had arrived yet.

"Naruto!" yelled someone behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to see who was calling him and it was Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, why were you guys pretending to get beat up by those 2."

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to hide our strength but Lee ruined it. Oh by the way this is my teammate Neji."

"Hello Naruto-san, my name is Hyuuga Neji."

"Why hello there. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Same with yourself."

"Oh where's your other teammate?"

"He said he had to do something real quick." said Tenten.

"Oh I forgot to introduce my team. This is Kenji and Ami and we make up Team 13."

Ami and Kenji shook hands with Tenten and Neji.

"Wait are you the same Uzumaki Naruto that is friends with Hinata?"

"Yah, Why? Oh wait you guys must be related."

"She is my cousin, she told me you saved her from some academy students when she was like 7."

"Oh yah, I did."

"Interesting."

Team 13 and Team 9 just hung out for a while and told stories about previous missions.

"You guys are already here?" said a voice from behind them.

"Oh hey Ino." said Naruto.

"Akamaru are you ready to kick some ass!?" was heard from where the stairs were.

"It seems Team 10 and Team 8 are here."

"Yah, I still think this is too troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Kiba is so loud." said Ino.

The group started to get bigger and bigger as Team 10 and Team 8 joined the group of Team 13 and Team 9. Neji from team 9 was slightly hostile to Hinata but only Naruto was able to notice.

'Why is he so hostile with her? They are related right?'

"Hey guys ima go wait over in the side so I can jump on Sasuke and kiss him on the cheek when he gets here. I'm going to make Sakura so jealous." said Ino.

"Alright I hope it works out for you." said Naruto as she went to the side.

Lee eventually came into the room looking slightly roughed up.

"Hey who are you guys?" said Lee.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm on team 13."

They all said their names and what teams they were on.

"I wonder where Team 7 went." said Naruto.

"Oh uh, I got in a scuffle with the Uchiha."

"Nice, did you kick his ass?" said Naruto.

The other rookies snickered since nobody really liked the Uchiha.

"Yes, I did. Do you guys not like the Uchiha?"

"Hes a dick." said Kiba.

"He isn't that great." said Naruto.

This caught Team 9's ear.

"He isn't that great? Isn't he the rookie of the year?"

"So that doesn't really mean anything." said Naruto.

"Sure you can say that, none of us can beat him except you." said Kiba.

"Yosh! Naruto is exploding in Youthfullness, taking on the rookie of the year and winning. You must teach me how to defeat the rookie of the year, I have not yet been able to defeat my rookie of the year."

"Um... I guess just train hard and improve your fighting style? And I guess learn your enemies weakness?"

"Yosh Naruto is very youthful I will use your tips to beat my rookie of the year. If I cannot beat him the next time I challenge him I will run 500 laps around training area 9 on my hands!"

"Lee you won't be able to beat me."

"Oh you are the rookie of the year of Lee's year." said Naruto.

"Yes, fate has decreed that I am superior to Lee."

"Well that is an odd way of thinking."

Team 7 showed up while the rookies were talking to Team 9. Sasuke did not look pleased and sported a swollen cheek.

"Ouch, Lee didn't lie when he said he kicked your ass. So hows your ego? Does it need a bandage?" said Naruto with a big smirk on his face."

Sasuke was so angry he inadvertently had his sharingan out. Suddenly a blonde/purple blur was racing towards him. With his active sharingan he could see it coming in slow motion. Ino was running towards him with a smirk that turned into a smoochy face. Sasuke was scared now, he needed to find an escape but his body wouldn't be able to move in time to escape the fangirl. There are different tiers of fangirls, there are the shit tier fangirls who are fangirls but they don't really do anything about it, average fangirls which ask for a dates on occasion but they don't try to force it, good fangirls which can range from stalkers and slightly obsessive fangirls who try to force the guy on a date or ask for dates every time they see them, then there are the professional fan girls these fan girls are usually the crazies who spend a lot of time creating strategies to trap the guy. Ino in this moment made a professional fangirl tier play since Sasuke literally was unable to do anything until a genius idea hit him. Ino jumped in the air and was descending on Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly ran through a few hand seals and chose his target.

Ino had her eyes closed while she was soaring in the air her arms moving to trap her target and kiss him on the cheek. Ino landed on her target wrapped her arms around him and kissed him where his cheek was supposed to be. But it didn't feel like a cheek at all, it was not very flat like and it was far too tender to be a cheek. When Ino opened her eyes she was met with bug eyed blone haired blue eyed boy instead of the black haired black eyed boy who was her target. Also she was not kissing him in the cheek at all. All of the rookies looked in shock, they weren't sure what just happened there since Sasuke was standing there one second then Naruto was there and Ino was kissing him. Ino looked at Naruto in shock for a little while before everything sunk in. Her reaction was something that shocked everyone watching even more. Ino who still had her arms around Naruto's neck pulled him in for another kiss but this time it wasn't just a quick peck but a full out make out session. This not only drew the attention of their fellow rookies and Team 9 but everyone who ended up turning around and seeing them.

After around 8-10 minutes Ami realized what was going on and was fuming. She walked over to the 2 that were making out and separated them forcefully before kissing Naruto herself. It didn't last long because she was pushed off by Hinata who entered a juken stance causing the purple haired girl to back off before she claimed a kiss for herself. Naruto's brain was overloaded with what just happened and he just fell over unconscious.

"What the fuck just happened?!" yelled Sakura.

"Lucky bastard!" yelled Kiba.

"Yosh! Naruto is overflowing in youthfulness, Sakura-san we must show them our youthfulness!" said Lee as he tried to steal a kiss but his lips met her fist.

"Troublesome blondes."

*munch munch munch*"What?"*munch munch munch*

"That was not expected." said Shino.

Some of the others looking at them from a distance had interesting thoughts.

'Wow, I didn't know Naruto was a player.' thought a sandy blonde from Suna.

'Man I am 2 years older than that kid and he goes and makes out with 3 attractive girls.' thought the man wearing a onesie with a cat earred hood.

'Mother I do not think any girl would want to do that to me. Mother stop, I will not force myself on a girl.'

"Hey you guys are attracting all the attention of everyone here. I really recommend for you not to do that but since you guys are rookies I guess it can't be helped."

"Who are you? Aren't you a little old to be taking the chunin exams?" said Kiba.

"This is my 8th time attempting to take the exams. The previous 7 times didn't go so well for me."

"Dude you must suck." said Kiba.

"Ah, I prefer the term unfortunate. Anyways I thought I could help you guys since we are from the same village and being a rookie in these exams paints a target on your back."

"What can you do to help us? You failed 7 times, you are trash." said Sasuke.

"I have these cards, they can tell you certain things about the chunin exam. For example if you would like to know about certain participants you can tell me their name and I will let you know more about them."

"Uzumaki Naruto, The red headed kid from Suna, Rock Lee, and Kenji from Konoha."

Naruto chose this moment to wake up after being unconscious.

"Ok here is the first card."

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 13

Missions completed: S:0 A:1 B:1 C: 5: D: 51

Taijutsu:

Ninjutsu:

Genjutsu:

Other Information: Uzumaki Naruto graduated his class in the middle of the pack. Although he is a seemingly average ninja it has been said that in taijutsu spars he consistently beats and humiliates the rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke.

"Impressive a Genin with an A rank mission completed. But for some weird reason I don't have any information on his abilities." said Kabuto.

Sabaku no Gaara

Age: 13

Missions completed: S:0 A:0 B:2 C:8 D:0

Taijutsu:

Ninjutsu:

Genjutsu:

Other Information: Has yet to receive a scratch from his missions.

"No way how can he not get scratched on a B rank mission?" said Kiba.

"I don't know but my cards never lie." said Kabuto.

Rock Lee

Age: 14

Missions completed S:0 A:0 B:0 C:11 D:30

Taijutsu: 4/5

Ninjutsu: 0/5

Genjutsu: 1/5

Other Information: Unfortunately is unable to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu due to a deformity in his chakra coils. He is still able to dispel genjutsu but that is all he has other than taijutsu. He studied under Maito Gai which helped him improve his taijutsu.

"Wow that sucks no Ninjutsu. It would be quite hard for him to become a jonin since you need to know ninjutsu to take the exam." said Naruto.

"I will work 100 times as hard to get to the highest rank i can. If they will not let me become Jonin I will dazzle them with my youthfulness and change their mind."

"Kabuto do you know which village those guys are from?" said Kiba pointing at the sound nin.

"Uh they are from a new village called Otogakure. I wouldn't expect much from them since they are a new village."

This statement pissed off the 3 sound nin as they ran at him and tried to kick Kabuto's ass. The sound nin with the spiky hair and the female sound nin forced Kabuto to fight in close quarters with their other member by throwing projectiles to control his movement. The other member who looked like a mummy threw a punch at Kabuto but missed. But apparently there was more to his attack than everyone knew because Kabuto's glasses broke and he threw up and couldn't stand for a second.

"Stop talking shit about our village or we will kill you." Threatened the Mummy looking shinobi.

"Hey everyone shut the fuck up or I will disqualify you. And you ugly ass mummy in the back keep your hands to yourself before I cut them off and send you back to your shit hole village." yelled a very tall man aproximately 6'4" wearing a black trench coat.

**A/N: Here we go Chunin exam time. I will probably keep exam 1 the same pretty much but in exam 2 im debating on whether Team 13 should breeze through the 2nd exam by getting their scroll and peacing the fuck out or staying to eliminate the other teams. Naruto will not be fighting Orochimaru, Im debating whether he should fight the sound nin though. Anyways if you would like to leave a suggestion or just a "Hey whats up?" or a "Cool story bro." or something like that just leave a review. I read every single review and try to send you back a PM if you had a question that needed to be answered. If you like the story feel free to favorite or follow it. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 15: Chunin Exams

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto or anything. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also may use some quotes from characters in a game made by Riot Games.**

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter. Also I have been working on what Naruto's Mangekyou sharingan would look like. I have already completed it but i'm not sure if I should show it to you guys now or later when he actually unlocks it. Also after I finish this chapter I was thinking it would be good if I went back and improve some of the earlier chapters for the new readers. It won't change the story but it would make them more inclined to read more.**

**Guest: Yes! Karin will be shown this chapter. Are you sure you aren't some kind of mind reader or my twin? I have plans for her later on.**

**And to those who said they like the story: Thank you.**

**"Sup br0"- Demons and stuff**

**'Sup br0'- Demons and stuff thoughts**

"Sup br0"- person talking

'Sup br0'- person's thoughts

**_Sup br0 no Jutsu-a_**** jutsu**

**_'sup br0'- Namikaze Kekkei Genkai_**

**_"sup br0"- Naruto talking in a demonic like voice whether affected by kyuubi or the kekkei genkai_**

_Sup br0 - Mysterious voice_

**Chapter 15: Chunin Exams**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age:13**

**Rank: Genin**

**First Exam **

"Alright you little bitches, I know all of you would like to become chunin but most of you will not make it. Well at least not this time. Anyways for your first test you will be taking a written exam. There will be 10 questions on the exam and you will have 1 hour to complete the exam. The last question however will not be given until the last 15 minutes of the exam. Go to this desk over here and register, they will give you the exam in a plastic bag, 2 pencils, and a number which tells you where you will be seated. Alright I'm done talking I will be waiting for you inside the room." said Ibiki.

'Hmm a written exam. I seriously doubt that the Chunin exams would have some normal written exam. There must be a second task, I wonder what it is.' thought Naruto. Shikamaru and Shino were also thinking similar thoughts.

Everyone in the room got their tests, pencils, and seat numbers. They quickly filled the testing room and were sitting in their seats eager to take the exam. Naruto looked around to see who he was sitting next to and he noticed that he only knew one person and it was the girl sitting next to him.

Hinata for some wierd reason was uncharacteristically calm after her kiss with Naruto. It was not sure if her mind didn't process the actions she did a few minutes ago or her mind was blocking the memory so she could seriously take the exam. When she walked to her designated seat she noticed she was sitting next to Naruto. A huge smile adorned her face as she sat down and was looking at him while the proctor was talking. Naruto looked so serious, he was just staring at the proctor and listening to whatever the man was saying. Hinata knew she should listen but she couldn't take her eyes off of Naruto. Hinata since the day Naruto and her met had many day dreams of dating him and being married one day and even bearing his children. When she hit 10 she went through puberty and she began to think dirty thoughts of Naruto. Every night she would go to bed early and when she locked her door she would lie in bed and close her eyes imagining Naruto in the bet with her touching her body and kissing her.**(Quick A/N: Hinata is still 10 years old she doesn't know about sex yet. She probably knows about kissing since we learn about that at young ages. Also if you didn't know kids touch themselves at very young ages. They don't know what they're doing but they know it feels good.) **Hinata would then guide her hand into her panties and would begin touching her self while she imagined Naruto touching her there. During their last year at the academy they were taught sexual education. After listening to the sexual education lectures Hinata's fantasies became more perverted. She would now imagine Naruto touching her like he did before but now after a certain point he would pull out his penis and they would make love. Many of the branch members who wash Hinata's sheets and pillow cases would wonder why there was always a little blood on the pillows but they didn't want to ask, they just hoped that it wasn't from any sort of disease.

Hinata finally snapped out of her trance when the proctor told everyone in the room to start the exam.

A majority of the genin read through the questions before even answering any. And as expected many were surprised at the difficulty of the exam. There were only very few who were able to answer any of the questions. Those who could were the 2 planted chunins, Sakura, and Shikamaru. Naruto looked around and noticed something weird with 2 of the genin taking the exam. There were many genin in the room who were quite mature in their ages, there were even a few Konoha genin taking the exam who were approaching their 30s but the 2 genin in question were only in their 20s and they seemed to have no trouble at all with the questions on the exam. Not only were they one of the more mature genins they were also answering the questions with very little trouble, almost as if they knew the answers to begin with. Naruto thought for a second that they were just smart but if they were truly smart then they should have had no problem graduating at a younger age. Naruto put on his sunglasses and used his sharingan to copy what they were writing by coping the elderly genins muscle movements. Naruto was only able to copy 7 questions until someone approached him and told him to take off his sunglasses or he would lose 2 points. Naruto quickly deactivated his sharingan and took his sunglasses off. There would be a day where he would tell everyone his secret but today was not even close to that day.

Naruto sat there looking at his 3 unanswered questions and knew that to be able to answer them a person must be very knowledgeable in Math. Naruto wasn't bad at math but the stuff on the exam were high level math problems which theoretically could be solved using methods of lower level math but it would take a lot of time and there were so many steps that Naruto would be prone to making mistakes. Naruto then remembered the rules.

**Quick Flashback(While Hinata was daydreaming) **

"Hello my name is Morino Ibiki and I will be the proctor for the first exam. Alright so we will be going over the rules. You will be given 10 points at the start of the exam, every question you get wrong you get deducted 1 point, every time we catch you cheating you will be deducted 2 points. You will be asked to leave as soon as you hit 0 points. Not only do you have to have more than 0 points, every single member of your team has to have more than 0 points."

**Back to reality **

Naruto had answered 7 questions and he was sure the guy at least got 1 right so he felt confident in passing. He was concerned for Ami and Kenji because they had nothing to use to help them copy. Naruto then started to think of a way to get his information to his teammates.

**Minutes Later **

Naruto was thinking of a sneaky way he could get get his information to his teammates and it hit him. Why didn't he summon one of his summons to deliver the message. Arachnids are quite small and they would probably go unnoticed.

_**'Kuchiyose no Jutsu'** _

Naruto summoned a very small spider on his lap and whispered instructions to it. The spider walked over his paper and memorized his answers and began its trek across the room to tell Naruto's teammates.

Ami was sitting at her desk and was very frustrated, she looked at every single problem and noticed that they were near impossible to do for a person with average or slightly above average intelligence. She didn't want to fail her Naruto-kun and deny his chance to become a chunin. When she felt all hope was lost she felt something crawl up her shoulder. Her body froze since she read some where that if you stay perfectly still a spider is less likely to bite you since most spiders only bite humans in self defense. To her surprise the spider had started to whisper in her ear.

"Hello miss Ami. Naruto asked me to send you some information. The answer to number 1 is..."

Ami was happy that Naruto sent some help for her and she showed her thanks by looking at him and giving him a smile. The spider crawled off her body and began its trek to Kenji's location.

Kenji at this point basically gave up. He couldn't answer any of the questions and neither could any of those in his vicinity. At first he was waiting for people around him to copy off someone then he would shock them into paralysis and copy their paper when nobody was looking but it seemed that those that surrounded him weren't good at cheating so he couldn't cheat off of them. His savior came in the form of a spider as it crawled up his body and began giving him the answers. Kenji smirked thinking his Taichou came through for him and saved his ass.

Team 13 was sitting on their tables quietly with smiles on their faces because they knew they were in the clear. Naruto was just looking around looking at the other participants to size them up, when ever someone returned the glance he added a little killing intent to spook them. Naruto looked to his side and saw a happy Hinata who was fiddling with her fingers showing she was able to get some answers. Hinata turned and saw Naruto looking at her, she began to blush and when he gave her a big smile telling her he had some how found the answers too. It was unknown whether she fainted due to the smile or she remembered that she gave her first kiss to Naruto maybe an hour ago but shortly after Naruto's smile Hinata was out cold.

**45 minutes after the start of the exam **

Ibiki Morino stood up from his seat and looked at the remaining students before speaking.

"Alright I guess it is about time we go over the rules of the 10th question. Unlike the other questions the 10th is the most important question of this exam. First of all I will tell you that you have a choice to take the 10th question."

Some faces smiled thinking they wouldn't need to take the 10th question since they got the majority of the other questions right.

"But if you decide not to take the 10th question you and your team are automatically eliminated from the exam."

"WHAT! Who in their right mind would even decide not to take the 10th question." yelled some random genin in the back.

"Well if you decide to take the question and answer wrong because you have shit for brains then you and your team will be a Genin forever. If you answer incorrectly you and your team will never be able to take the chunin exams ever again."

"Thats bullshit man, some fucker I met earlier said he took the exam 7 times already." said Kiba.

"Well this year I am the proctor so my test my rules. Don't like it? Don't take the question and go to the next chunin exams and test your luck there."

"So if you don't want to take the risk just leave. Nothing will happen if you decide to back down this time. If your instructors ask who gave the exam and you give them my name they will understand."

Many teams started dropping out due to the fear of not being able to answer the question and ending up a genin for life. In the life of a ninja there is nothing more shameful than staying a genin forever. Many of the older genin that are older than 20 are generally ridiculed by their peers and even civilians. Genin also get very little pay which is not even enough to live. The majority of the genin over 30 years old who never got promoted to chunin usually end up leaving the life of the ninja and either become bandits or become like the everyday civilians seen around Konoha.

Ibiki kept up scaring the Genin with stories of people who never made it to chunin and how miserable their lives were. Him and his group of chunin to tokubetsu jonin also put out a small amount of killing intent which was so miniscule that most people wouldn't notice the killing intent. The effect of the small amount of killing intent was to unnerve the genin and make them give into their fears.

Slowly the room became emptier and emptier the room also got colder due to the less amount of people in the room and the subtle Suiton jutsu that some of the chunin in the room used to unnerve them even more. There were very few teams left approximately 20 teams were remaining. Naruto was looking around to see if anyone was willing to surrender. He saw Sakura begin to twitch and slowly raise her hand but what caught his eye was Ami.

**A Few Minutes Earlier **

'Oh no if one of us in Team 13 get the question wrong then Naruto-kun will never be able to be promoted from genin. I reallly don't want to be the reason why Naruto won't advance this time but I will not be the reason why he will never be able to be promoted. I really hope Kenji raises his hand but if he doesn't then I will have to do it.'

After sitting in the room for 10 minutes and Kenji showed no signs of leaving Ami slowly raised her hand. She was almost fully raised when Naruto saw her. She couldn't look him in the eye because she was about to get them kicked out of the chunin exams so she closed her eyes and began to raise her arm even more.

She waited for Ibiki to call on her and tell her team to get out but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing up.

"Give us the damn question already! I am sick and tired of sitting her waiting for the pussies to give up and drop their balls off at the door. I don't give a fuck if I will never be able to take this stupid piece of shit disguised as a legitimate exam again. There are other ways to get promoted than this exam, everyone knows that not many will be promoted during this exam. Only those who are truly exceptional and catch the eye of the judges will be given the luxury of becoming a chunin through the chunin exams. So why don't you quit stalling and give us the fuckign question already? You overgrown ugly scarred limp dicked mother fucker who probably can't or will ever get laid." Said Naruto.

There was a long silence that filled the room. 90% of the genin were very impressed with Naruto's balls while 10% thought what he did was incredibly foolish and he has just fucked himself by saying that. The chunin in the room were very impressed with Naruto and many had a very hard time keeping their composure because it was not everyday that someone would shit talk Ibiki.

"So will anyone else want to leave? If not you may never become chunin." said Ibiki.

There was no response, those who had thought of giving up had lost that thought completely and were ready to take the question.

"I guess nobody else wants to give up then YOU PASS!" said Ibiki while he performed a few hand seals and confetti came out of the ceiling.

Ibiki explained why they passed and answered all their stupid questions and even said he was impressed by the size of Naruto's balls.

"Holy fucking shit! Only Naruto would have the balls to say that the the proctor." said Kiba.

Most of the people who knew Naruto nodded and a small amount imagined what his balls would look like. Sasuke on the other hand was beyond pissed that his pink haired teammate almost gave up if Naruto didn't do what he did. He also was angry that the proctor was impressed with Naruto's stupid act.

The people in the room didn't have much time to socialize as something flew through the window and threw something that stuck to the ceilings and a woman came out of the banner looking thing. The woman was around 5'5", had a very curvaceous body, had amber brown eyes with non visible pupils, a very pretty face and, and a short hair which was up in a ponytail that looked like one on Nara males. She was obviously very confident about her body because she didn't use much to hide it, she wore an open trench coat with a mesh shirt under her trench coat but she secretly is wearing a skin colored shirt under the mesh but nobody except herself knows that.

'The newly arrived second chief examiner officer Mitarashi Anko?'

Thought the majority of the genin who decided to read the message on the banner.

"Oh my god, I think I'm in love." said Naruto.

"She is so hot." said Kiba.

Naruto grabbed one of the tests and scribbled something on the back and held it up for Anko to see.

"10/10 would bang!...Hey, Fuck you!" said Anko.

The genin in the room along with Ibiki and the chunins saw what Naruto wrote and snickered.

'That guy is awesome.' was a thought for many.

Although many found it quite humorous there were a few girls who were not pleased.

'That hussy is seducing Naruto-kun!' thought Ami.

'Isn't she a little too old for Naruto-kun? Who cares I will fight for him if I have to.' thought Hinata.

'Naruto-kun is all mine! I took his first kiss and I'll be damned if she takes him away from me.' thought Ino.

'Holy shit, Naruto-kun must have balls of steel. I hate it but I think he has smitten me with his charm.' thought Temari.

"Anyways before that perverted bastard ruined my entrance I was going to introduce my self. What's up you overgrown shit stains? My name is Mitarashi Anko and I will be the proctor for the second part of the exam. Meet me in the training area 44 in 10 minutes or you will be disqualified." said Anko before jumping out of the window she used to break into.

Before Ino, Hinata, and Ami were going to ask Naruto to walk with them so they could talk Naruto shunshined to the training area 44. They were disappointed because they felt they really needed to talk about their kiss. The three girls decided to walk together to discuss some things.

**With the Girls **

"So Ino what the hell was that? Have you two been having some sort of relationship behind our backs?"

"Uh...N-no. I actually planned on jumping on Sasuke and kissing him on the cheek but when I opened my eyes I was kissing Naruto-kun."

"W-we know that w-was an a-accident b-but how about when y-you kissed him a-again?" questioned Hinata.

"Uh...Um...I-I don't k-know? I-It f-f-felt like the r-right thing to do. It f-felt really good kissing N-Naruto-kun so I k-kissed him again and it was magical."

"Stop stuttering, are you trying to make fun of Hinata?"

"Y-yah! T-that's n-not funny Ino! You know that I stutter some times when I think of N-Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata.

"Ah, sorry Hinata I didn't mean to offend you. I just stutter some times when I talk about N-Naruto-kun. I don't really know why but I do."

"So Ino do you like Naruto-kun now? Or was the kiss a one time thing?" said Ami.

"I d-don't know? I need to talk to him first about a few things."

The three girls then decided they shouldn't fight and wait to talk to Naruto and see what he has to say. They then told each other how their kisses were, but Ami and Hinata were jealous that Ino was able to have a make out session with Naruto.

**At the Forest of Death(Training Area 44) **

"Hmm you got here early gaki."

"Well I thought it would be nice for my eyes to be able to gaze on your beauty for a while longer."

"Is a 12-14 year old gaki hitting on little old me? Kid you are at least 10 years younger than me, you think a few compliments will get you in my pants?"

Anko was actually very happy with his complement since most people in Konoha wouldn't go near her because she intimidated them. The few that do approach her only did so for sex and she was not a person who fucked everyone she saw despite her looks. Those that approach her don't even say anything nice about her and instead just ask if they can fuck her or something stupid.

"I am only 13 ma'am and I wasn't trying to get into your pants. I am simply an admirer of beautiful things."

"So in short words you are a pervert?"

"Oh no, I am not a pervert. I have no ill intentions towards you, I just thought it would be nice to get to know you better."

"Why would I tell you anything about me gaki?"

"Well you don't have to but we will be sitting here awkwardly for 10 minutes and I'm sure you would rather talk than looking at each other awkwardly."

"How about instead of talking about me lets talk about you, Uzumaki Naruto. I saw you kissing those 3 girls earlier and you hitting on that Suna nin."

"Hmm, were you spying on me?"

"Well I happened to be comming back from a mission and I saw the Hokage's grandson being bullied so I watched from a distance. I have to say though, you were really suave."

"Well thank you I guess?"

"And I was watching everyone in the first room since I was looking for a kid to pick on during the 2nd exam, and I saw you and the blonde, purple haired girl, and the Hyuuga. It was also nice to see that Suna-nin's face when you were making out with 3 girls."

Naruto and Anko talked about Naruto for a few minutes. Naruto didn't reveal any important information but he gave enough to get Anko to trust him slightly and they even talked about her a little. Anko even wanted to use him to scare the shit out of the other genin.

**Flashback **

"Hey Naruto why don't you help me scare the other gakis?"

"What do I need to do."

"I will cut you and drink your blood and maybe molest you a little."

"Uh ok what do I do?"

"Just sit there and pretend to be scared or actually be scared."

"Ok, should I say something to get you angry or something?"

"Yah sure."

"Ok." said Naruto with a grin.

**End Flashback **

**10 Minutes after First Exam **

"Alright 10 minutes is up everyone here that still wants to participate must have their team here right now and is ready to possibly die. If you are not please leave. Those that are ready follow me through this gate." said Anko.

Anko led them through the gate and locked it after everyone went in.

"Alright this is Training Area 44 my home away from home. It's other name is the Forest of Death and you little gakis will soon learn why it is called that."

"Wait oh beautiful merciful full of grace Mitarashi Anko. May I ask one small favor before I march off to my death?"

Anko was confused but then remembered that Naruto was going to try to "piss her off" so she could scare the genins.

"I guess."

"Will you please take my virginity? It might give me the strength to survive the Forest of Death."

Most of the genin gasped when they heard his request. The girls who were interest in him became very angry and clenched their fists.

When Naruto and Anko were talking he found out that the Anko's 2nd most hated thing was a horny guy asking for sex. She hated when some of the chunin or new tokubetsu Jonin stare at her with lust and walk up to her and ask for sex. Anko actually rarely had sex and only ever had sex with a guy that is genuinely interested in her, had been on multiple dates with her, and of course if she actually liked the guy. So when Naruto asked Anko for sex she got really angry and leaked a lot of killing intent.

All the genin were trembling in fear of Anko. Anko was like radiating hatred and it was making some of the genin see things. Some even tried to leave by climbing the fence but it was too high and had barbed wires on the top that had electricity running through them. After a short while Anko remembered that she told Naruto to make her angry to scare the genin. It kind of worked since everyone was scared shitless but that wasn't her plan.

Anko then threw a kunai knife at Naruto's cheek and pushed her large shapely breasts on Naruto's back and licked the blood from Naruto's cheek. Anko decided to get revenge for what he said and brought a Kunai in between Naruto's legs which caused Naruto to jump and Ami, Hinata, Ino, and Temari to pray that she wouldn't castrate him. The other guys in the crowd had their hands on their precious organs doing their best to protect it. Anko then put the kunai away and used her hands to brush over Naruto's crotch area.

"Hmm, are you enjoying this?" said Anko before sticking her hand in his pants.

Naruto turned red as a tomato and let out a small gasp as her hands found its target in his pants.

"Oh, my why didn't you tell me you were packing some big weapons? Not bad for a gaki. Maybe I will have sex with you in a few years."

Ami, Ino, and Hinata were furious, no girl should be allowed to touch Naruto like that except for them. Temari was displeased but she wasn't too angry or anything. When Anko complemented Naruto's size the girls blushed imagining how big it was and what it looked like.

While Anko still had her hand in his pants when a creepy Kusa nin came from behind and gave her the kunai she threw at Naruto earlier. Anko then removed her hand from his pants and walked back to the front of the crowd of genin and explained that they needed to fill out a form to enter the Forest of Death.

When they got their forms the rookies and team 9 surrounded Naruto and barraged him with questions.

"Naruto, you are the luckiest son of a bitch I know! Man she was so hot, scary but hot. Did she really touch your dick?"

"Yah she did. That wasn't part of the plan though."

"Yosh! Naruto-kun is shining in youthfulness! He was able to get a woman to touch him there without calling him a pervert!"

"Plan?" said Sakura.

"Yah she asked me earlier if I wanted to help scare the genin."

"Oh so you said you wanted to her to take your virginity because it was part of the plan?" asked Ino.

"Yah."

"Oh thank Kami. Hinata, Ami, and I were about to kick your ass if you actually meant it."

"Well she told me to piss her off and I knew she hated guys who ask for sex so yah."

"Naruto-kun us 3 need to talk to you later after this 2nd exam." said Ami who was referring to Hinata Ino and herself.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Shortly after Anko explained the rules and each team was escorted to their starting positions.

"Alright you guys, we are going to try to get through this test as fast as we can. Fight teams until we get a Heaven scroll since we got an Earth scroll. Also if we run into random teams we can also take them out quickly to reduce the competition. Lethal force can be used if necessary."

"Um Naruto-Taichou we haven't killed anyone yet." said Kenji.

"Yah Naruto-kun we haven't."

"Guys, we might not have a choice. Be prepared to kill someone ok?"

"How do you prepare for that?" said Kenji.

"Take a deep breath and try to calm your self. After you are calm you need to know that you are not a murderer, you are a ninja and unfortunately this is part of the job. Also it helps if the people you kill are the scum of the earth kind of people. Like those who don't deserve to live."

They weren't given much more time to strategies as the gates opened and the second exam had begun.

Team 13 ran as fast as they could in the direction of the tower so they can stop at and lay some traps. Obviously many other teams also thought of this and as they were running forward they noticed there were many running with them. They counted at least 5 teams heading in the same direction as them from the looks of their headbands 2 teams were from Konoha, 1 Team was from Suna, and 1 Team was from Takigakure. The 2 Konoha teams looked to be in their late teens showing they have had quite a bit of experience. The first Konoha team had 2 fairly lanky dudes and 1 slightly muscular dude, the first team most likely had 2 ninjutsu specialist and 1 close range specialist but the lanky guys could also be genjutsu users. The second Konoha team was composed of 1 female who carried a med pack on her back 2 guys who were both pretty muscular. This team was most likely comprised of the girl being long range support using weapons and gejutsu while the guy were close to mid range taijutsu or ninjutsu specialists. The girl most likely would use genjutsu since she looked like a medic nin and medic nin have pretty good chakra control which is also tell tale signs of a genjutsu user. The team from Suna comprised of 2 giant war fan users one male and 1 female with a close range combat male who used a pair of scimitars as weapons. The team from Taki were all males and they all had basically the same build so it was hard to tell what each member specialized in.

The 5 Teams including Team 13 stopped moving and stared at each other. During the stare off the First team of Konoha decided to make the first move. The 3 members ran through some hand seals.

When they started to make hand seals each team jumped back a little to but a small gap between each of the teams.

_**'Chakra Bakufū no Jutsu'**_(Chakra Blast)

_**'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**_

_**'Chakra no Yoroi'** _(Chakra Armor)

One of the lanky guys shot out a blast of chakra towards the Taki nin effectively dispersing them. As they dodged the blast of chakra they had to dodge multiple shuriken which were thrown at them. As they landed they had to deal with the close combat member of the Konoha team and his Chakra armor which allowed him to move faster, hit harder, and take more damage than normal.

While the 2 teams went at it The 2nd Konoha team was eyeing the Suna team looking if they would have a move to double team the other Konoha team. The Konoha nin were obviously willing to team up with the other Konoha nin since they were from the same village. Naruto wasn't sure if they would team up with their team because of his condition. Naruto and his team felt it would be better and let the teams fight it out and give assistance to the Konoha nin if they get into trouble.

**Konoha vs Taki Fight**

The two teams were pretty evenly matched, the Konoha team had 2 mid to long range ninjutsu specialists and 1 Close combat nintaijutsu user. While Taki had all arounders. The longer the fight went the more it went in favor to Konoha because the Taki-nin weren't as good as the nintaijutsu user in close combat. They were constantly getting pushed back and sustaining small amounts of damage. Suna eventually went to the aid of Taki because if they allied with Konoha they could get back stabbed by the other 2 Konoha teams. It was a battle royal 6 Konoha nin on one side and 3 Taki nin and 3 Suna nin on the other.

_**'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**_

_****__**'Chakra Bakufū no Jutsu'**_(Chakra Blast)

_**'Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu'**_(Phoenix Sage Fire)

The three ninjutsu users on the Konoha side shot a chakra blast to seperate the members of the Suna Taki group and then sent flaming shuriken at them. While the ninjutsu users were performing their jutsu the female genjutsu user used low level genjutsu on the group to make them think the shuriken were comming at a different direction than they actually were. It would have worked if the Suna nin didn't only use area attacks.

_**'Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu'**_

_**'Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu'** _

The 2 Suna nin used their Wind Scythe Technique to blow away the projectiles that were coming at them. Even though they were under genjutsu the jutsu they used affected a large area. The Taki-nin used the opportunity given to them by the Suna nin to fire water bullets at the Konoha team but they missed due to the genjutsu. When they realized they were in a genjutsu they dispelled it but it was too late. A large fist met the face of one of the Taki nin and knocked him out cold and the Nintaijutsu user quickly did a spinning elbow and almost got another Taki nin. Knowing that most of their group wouldn't be able to deal with the nintaijutsu user they sent their Kenjutsu user to fight him.

The nintaijutsu user with his chakra armor dashed towards the man wielding 2 scimitars with 2 Kunai in his hands. They were matching each other blow for blow, it was obvious though the Kenjutsu user was far more skilled with his blade but the nintaijutsu user made up for it in power and speed.

As they fought the other group of fighters were also fighting and throwing jutsu out like candy. It was obvious they they were using too much chakra by the way they were breathing. But out of their sight 3 fuma shuriken were headed to massacre the Konoha group.

Naruto and his team saw it and they jumped forward and blocked the fuma shurikens.

"Thanks." said one of the Konoha nin.

"No problem, we are from the same village."

Naruto looked in the direction of where the Fuma shurikens were thrown and noticed that those who threw them were Ame-nin. The Ame nin were comprised with 1 female and 2 males. They call carried multiple umbrellas and the 1 male also had a sword strapped on his back.

"Alright Team I guess we got a little lucky since we got a straight up 1v1. Ami get the female, Kenji get the smaller guy, and Ill get the guy with the sword."

Before they attacked each of the 3 Ame nin pulled out the umbrellas and spinned them and threw them in the air. Senbon needles rained out of the umbrella and they used chakra to focus it on each of the Konoha nin. Naruto easily blocked the attack by expelling a large amount of chakra through his tenkutsu which created a pulse of chakra that pushed things away from a 1 foot radius from him. Kenji used his lighting chakra to magnetize the senbon in his vicinity and magentized a kunai in his pocket with the opposite pole and threw it to the side and all the senbon rained on the ground where the Kunai was. Ami used a simple Kawarimi to get out but she swapped spots with a stick behind the female Ame nin. Ami was the first one to get an attack in by kicking the Ame nin in the back before jumping on her and engaging her in Taijutsu. Kenji and Naruto ran at their opponents Kenji ran electricity through his muscles to make him run faster. He engaged the smaller male ame nin with his Tanto and enlarged Kunai in hand. Naruto unsealed his Sairentoburēdo and channeled wind chakra through it and ran at the bigger male Ame nin.

Ami threw a left straight into right hook combo at the female Ame nin and got her with a powerful blow to her jaw. The female ame nin staggered a bit before pulling out 2 kunai knives. Ami pulled out the Tanto Naruto gave her and a handful of shuriken. She threw the shuriken and put the Tanto in her mouth for a second before doing a few quick hand seals.

_**'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'** _

She threw 4 shuriken which multiplied to 40 at the female Ame nin. The female Ame nin pulled out a second umbrella and spinned it creating a chakra shield which blocked the shuriken that would have hurt her.

'So each umbrella is different huh.' thought Ami.

The Ame nin was about to put her umbrella back on her back but she noticed that Ami was no longer in her original spot. She felt something comming from her back and turned around and saw a Kunai speeding towards her. She blocked the kunai by hitting it out of the air with her umbrella. What she missed was the pressurized water speeding towards her.

**Flashback (After the Shuriken Kage Bunshin) **

'_**'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu'** _

"Go behind her and throw a Kunai knife to distract her." Ami ordered her clone.

Ami then put a small genjutsu on her self to make her seem invisble.

As she was invisible she began to form hand seals and waited for the Ame nin to turn around. As soon as she turned around she fired her jutsu.

**_'Suiton: Mizurappa'_**

She fired a highly pressurized shot of water directly at the Ame nin. She saw the Ame nin turn around right as the pressurized water hit her. The jutsu knocked her out cold so Ami went to search her body for a scroll.

**With Kenji **

Kenji's opponent was not well equipped to deal with him. First of all the opponent was a mid range fighter and his close combat skills were pretty bad. Second he was not only weak but he was pretty slow. It took him all he had to even block Kenji's swipes with his blades. He was running out of chakra because he needed to pump his limbs with chakra to even be able to block Kenji's quick strikes. He knew he was fighting an uphill battle and he needed to do something. His signature weapon the umbrella with many uses were all ruined by Kenji who cut them in half when the guy tried to use them to block. He started to feel Kenji ease up on him and he made a quick prayer.

"So why don't you just hand over your scroll? Your teammate is already out and you are obviously going to lose. Also your other teammate will probably not last long. If you surrender now you can go fight another team for their scroll but if you don't surrender and someone dies then it's all over for you guys."

"I won't surrender, Ame-nin... never surrender." said the Ame-nin.

"Ok, but if you die or one of your teammates die its on you." said Kenji before he channeled lighting chakra in his body again.

Kenji blasted off and left a foot print where his dominant right foot was. The other guy was fighting him for a while and got used to his speed a little but this time Kenji was at least going 50% faster. He saw a blur heading towards him then suddenly he felt a huge amount of pain from his chest and he noticed that Kenji had kneed him in the chest. He was seeing things in slow motion or something. After he felt the pain in his chest he felt the need to move his head but he was unable to, he slowly watched as the second knee came up in the direction of his face. All he could do was watch until... BAM. He was flying but it didn't feel so good because his body hurt a lot. He tried to move but he was unable to move much before a heavy body fell on top of him. Kenji pinned him down and pulled his Tanto next to the Ame-nin's throat.

**With Naruto**

Naruto engaged the Ame-nin with the sword. When Naruto got in range he channeled wind chakra into his blade and swung his arm as hard as he could at the Ame-nin. The Ame-nin pulled up his sword to block the swipe since he didn't expect much out of the smaller ninja. To the Ame-nin's surprise his sword was cut in half and he was now sporting a wide gash on his torso.

"Ah fuck! What happened?"

"Poor Ame-nin your country sent you to your death without even telling you about elemental manipulation. If you have another weapon use it, if not I will gladly fight you using Taijutsu."

'Hmm, he is much smaller than I am. Also I will be at a disadvantage in kenjutsu because he knows how to do elemental manipulation and he cut through my sword like butter. Maybe I can beat him in a Taijutsu and Ninjutsu fight.'

"Alright lets fight, no weapons but ninjutsu is allowed." said the Ame-nin.

"Sounds cool."

Naruto and the Ame-nin ran at each other. Since the Ame-nin was older than Naruto by 3 years he was taller than him by 6 inches so he had the height and reach advantage. The Ame-nin would easily be able to get the first hit in due to the reach advantage so he reared back his right fist and waited till he was in range to Naruto and threw a right straight. The Ame-nin was older than Naruto but Naruto had been training since he was a child and he had trained with a ninja who could rival Konoha's best. He was used to fighting people who were taller than him and had more reach than him when he sparred with Itachi, Kakashi, Genma, Aoba, and Raido so fighting the guy with the reach advantage wouldn't be too much of a problem for him. Naruto ducked under the Ame-nin's right fist and landed a left and right hook to the guy's midsection followed up with a swift right uppercut which dazed the Ame-nin. Naruto didn't stop there as he kneed the Ame-nin in the mid section causing him to double over and Naruto put his left hand behind the guy's head and barraged his face with uppercuts. The Ame-nin had never seen this type of fighting style before, most ninjas use martial arts that have very little to do with grappling and more of strikes and combos from a longer range. Most ninja didn't like to be so close and personal since martial arts at this range was rendered almost useless. Naruto then put his his right hand behind the Ame-nin's head and kneed him in the face and kneed him in his mid section and his face. The Ame-nin couldn't really do anything to get Naruto off him so he resorted to ninjutsu and did a few hand seals.

_**'Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu'** _

The Ame-nin spat out some pressurized water which caused Naruto to let go of the guy's head, separating the two.

"Heh so you want to do ninjutsu now?"

Naruto flashed through a few hand seals before taking a deep breath.

_**'Katon: Karyū Endan'**_(Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)

Naruto exhaled a large stream of fire that began to form into a bright yellow dragon the second it left his mouth. The dragon flew towards the Ame-nin who was sitting there looking in awe. The Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu was a very high level fire jutsu that required Jonin level reserves and good chakra control to even attempt. The Ame-nin didn't know if he was under a genjutsu so he tried to release it but nothing happened and the dragon of fire was descending on him. His instincts kicked in and he did a few back flips trying to gain distance from the dragon, after gaining a small distance he flashed through hand seals and pumped as much chakra as he could into the jutsu with hopes of stopping it.

_**'Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu'** _

If someone were watching the Ame-nin perform his jutsu they would be quite amused because as he held the water in his mouth pressurizing it his body began to expand due to the large amount of water inside his system. It was similar to Chouji going into his bullet tank form. When the inflated boy finally opened his mouth a large amount of water gushed out shooting towards the fire dragon. As soon as the pressurized stream of water made contact with the dragon a large amount of steam was generated and covered the area where they were fighting. The Ame-nin thought he did it and was able to counter the jutsu. When he saw the steam in front of him glow orange he started to freak out and tried to move but his body wasn't responding. The Ame-nin began screaming his lungs out for help. The help never came as his screams of pain filled the forest and spooked out many of the genin there.

**Outside the Forest of Death with Anko**

Anko heard a few screams here and there which made her crack a small smile. She was an incredibly sadistic woman when it came to ninja stuff so she enjoyed hearing people scream. Suddenly heard the most Bloodcurdling scream she had heard in a long while and became very interested in what caused it. She decided to take a peek in the Forest of Death and see who made someone scream like that.

**Back in the Forest with Team 13 **

Team 13 were standing around a black crater wondering what to do next.

"Which scroll did they have?" asked Naruto.

"The girl had the earth scroll, It is useless to us since we also have an earth scroll."

"Just keep it, we might be able to give it to an ally later on." said Naruto.

"Naruto-taichou what should we do with the other 2?" said Kenji.

Kenji was referring to the other 2 Ame-nin who were tied up on a tree.

"Uh It's your call, I killed mine on accident. These guys have already failed the exam because their teammate died. So it's your choice whether to end them now or let them live so they can possibly be killed off by a bloodthirsty group. If you kill them now they have no chance of surviving but they will die without pain since they are unconscious or you can give them a chance of surviving but they could still die and they will feel pain again before dying."

"Naruto-kun I don't think I'm ready yet to kill a person."

"I can't kill him, I won't feel right if I kill this defenseless person."

"Alright lets move out then." said Naruto before they all took off in a blur of speed.

Naruto and his team stumbled upon the area where the 2 Konoha teams were fighting the Suna and Taki team. Bodies littered the area and noticed that all the Suna nin, Taki nin and 1 of the Konoha nin were dead. They did a quick check on the dead bodies to try to find a scroll but there wasn't one. They then left the area in search for another team to fight. After a short time hopping across trees Naruto and his teammates smelled some blood and followed the scent to a scene where 2 Kusa-nin were ripped in pieces by some sort of beast. Naruto and his team were about to take off until Naruto heard a female scream. Naruto decided that they should check out what was happening.

When Team 13 arrived at the spot they heard a female scream from they saw a large bear with several weapons sticking out of its body looking to get a meal. It would have been perfectly fine if its meal was another animal but this time the bear was trying to eat a person. Naruto saw the fear in the red headed girls eyes as the bear was inching forward. Naruto decided to save the girl since he really didn't feel like seeing a bear eat a person. Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and dashed quickly towards the bear before unsealing his Sairentoburēdo and chopping up the bear in pieces.

"Hey, Miss are you alright?" asked Naruto.

The girl opened her eyes wondering what happened. She was greated with a blonde male giving her an eye smile while standing on top of a chopped up bear. She didn't hear the words come out of his mouth since she was so zoned out on his eyes and how beautiful the color was.

"Miss?"

Karin then realized that she had been staring and not paying attention to what the handsome blonde male was saying. She blushed in embarrassment and quickly apologized to her savior.

"Ah, Sorry I uh...um...got distracted. I didn't hear what you said."

"No I'm sorry, You see it's kind of hard being this attractive. I apologize in advance for invading your dreams."

Karin blushed and giggled slightly at what Naruto said.

"NA-RU-TO-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Ami.

"I-Is she...your girlfriend?"

"No, she is a good friend of mine."

Ami felt sad after hearing Naruto say she was just a friend.

"Well we might be more than friends now due to an event that transpired earlier but I'm not sure if we are a couple yet."

Ami perked up when Naruto said they were more than friends.

"S-so what are you going to do with me?" said Karin fearing for her safety.

"Um, I assume your team was the one we ran into that was ripped apart earlier?"

"Yah, they threw a rock at a bear trying to get it to chase me but it went after them first."

"Wow they sound like douches. What scroll do you have?"

"I have the heaven scroll."

"Perfect, lets trade I'll give you an earth scroll and you give us the Heaven scroll then we will go around and try to find another heaven scroll for you."

"Um...Ok." Karin couldn't really refuse since she was in position to.

"Alright follow us."

"Um...I am a sensor type shinobi so i can help us find teams."

"Perfect." said Naruto with a grin.

Ami was not happy they were traveling with a girl who looked like she was interested in Naruto but she also didn't want to leave her there after she almost died to a bear. The girl was already eliminated from the 2nd round so she felt that they should at least escort her to safety since both of her teammates died and it would be impossible for her to fend off 3 people. Naruto was impressed when she told him she could sense chakra from quite a long distance. It didn't take them long to find another team with Karin's unique sensor abilities.

Naruto's team landed on a branch a small distance away from the ninja Karin sensed. They wanted to make a few observations before attacking the team. Naruto noticed that they were Taki-nin so they were probably most comfortable with water jutsu. He also noted that the bigger member on their team wasn't carrying swords but he was built like a close combat specialist. He assumed the guy was a nintaijutsu fighter who could possibly have a sword sealed somewhere. He also noticed the 2nd male was lean and looked like he was really quick. Naruto assumed this guy was at least proficient in taijutsu. The third team member was a female who seemed to have quite a bit of weapons on her and she carried a couple scrolls. Naruto assumed the girl was a weapons expert with some knowlege in fuinjutsu. Naruto told his plan to his team before they would ambush them.

"Alright, lets do this." said Naruto before they began their ambush.

Kenji attacked the female ninja quickly knocking her unconscious. Ami attacked the lean guy but was only trying to hold him off until Kenji could come assist. When Kenji came they were easily able to defeat the male. Naruto made quick work of the bigger male by abusing his faster speed which allowed him to dodge a lot of the strikes and counter attack.

"Stay on guard, that was too easy." said Naruto to his teammates.

Karin was looking in awe at Team 13, she was supposed to support Naruto in his fight but she didn't do anything at all, yet they were able to take out a genin team in record time.

Suddenly the unconscious Taki-nin burst into water.

"I knew it." said Naruto.

The 3 Taki-nin decided to make their presence known as they walked out in front of Team 13.

"Fools, you fell into our trap. None of you will survive this day, you will rue the day you challenged the Taki Trio."

"Um, are we supposed to be scared?" said Naruto to Kenji.

"I don't know. This is like in the cartoons where the bad guy introduces himself and tries to be scary."

"Naruto-kun this guy is annoying can you shut him up for me?"

"HEY! YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN LISTENING." yelled the bigger Taki male.

"I'm sorry, can we just fight?"

"Um, no this is impor-" he was cut off by a fist in the face thanks to Naruto.

The Taki-nin was sent flying a few yards back as his 2 teammates engaged Naruto.

The girl pulled out a tanto she liked to use in close combat while the guy entered his Taijutsu stance. Naruto unsealed his weapon of choice and dashed towards them. Naruto didn't feel very merciful at this moment, those guys kind of pissed him off by wasting their time. Naruto parried the girls Tanto before slashing diagonally on her chest leaving a very deep cut. As the girls body fell to the ground Naruto used his blade to parry the male's fist and cut his hand off. The Taki-nin cried in pain but Naruto wasn't finished yet, he cut off the guy's other arm went behind him and cut into the Achilles tendon causing the man great pain as he fell to his put his hand over the guy's fore head and used his other hand to cut his throat with the blade.

The biggest person in their group looked at the blonde in fear. They were the best team that Taki sent this year and this boy cut down 2 of his team members before he was able to get into the fight. When he looked into the eyes on the blonde he saw something that scared him. It was the eyes of a person who has killed hundreds, the eyes of a true killer, the eyes that stare straight at your soul as he sends you to the shingami.

Naruto's team and Karin was in shock with what they saw. Ami and Kenji knew he had done this before but it still shocked them seeing it first hand. They knew the Taki-nin were being annoying but they weren't sure they deserved this. Karin on the other hand had not expected this from the blonde, she knew him as a nice cute guy who saved her life. She didn't think he could save a life one second and take 2 or 3 lives a second later.

Naruto walked slowly towards the fallen Taki-nin who wasn't really injured or anything but petrified by the actions he just saw. The Taki-nin tried his best to move but his body betrayed him and stayed still and stiff, he couldn't even open his mouth to beg for mercy. The Taki-nin could only stare at Naruto in fear before the blade made its full swing decapitating the man. Naruto searched for the bodies and pulled out a heaven scroll. He walked over to his team and noticed their faces.

"Are you going to sit there looking at me like that or should we head towards to tower and get out of this hell hole."

"Hai Naruto-taichou." said those from his team.

"Hai Naruto." said Karin.

Naruto felt kind of weird when Ami called him taichou. It was really out of character for her, what he did must have spooked her. He decided he would talk to her when they arrive to the tower. Luckily for the other teams they were able to get to the tower without meeting anyone. They let Karin open her scrolls first so she could get out of there as fast as possible since people might attack her.

"Ah I see you guys have pass-. Karin where are the other 2?"

"Sensei, they threw a rock at a bear and the bear killed them. I almost died but these guys saved me and helped get me a scroll."

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so useless." said Karin's sensei before grabbing her and shunshined.

"Wow she was a dick." said Naruto.

His teammates were still quiet. It kind of pissed him off how his own childhood friends would look at him in fear just like the villagers but he knew he kind of did something to deserve it. Naruto just opened up the scroll and his 3 sensei were there to great them.

"Hey guys! You guys finished pretty fast." said Genma.

"Yah you are the first Konoha team in that passed. The sand team beat you guys here and there were a few Konoha teams with dead teammates. Also there was a single Kusa-nin who somehow made it after 2 of her teammates died."

"Ah we brought her here since we didn't want to leave her to die."

"That was a good call, now why do you 2 look like that?" said Raido.

"They haven't seen people die before this, that is all." answered Naruto.

"Alright well lets go wait in the waiting areas for now." said Genma as he led them to the waiting room.

**Waiting Room **

Naruto was sitting down wondering how he would talk to his teammates since they were still scared of him. He looked around and he saw the sand team looking at him. He decided to go hang out with them for a bit before talking to his team.

"Hey what's up guys." said Naruto.

Gaara didn't really answer but looked at him. Gaara wasn't really sure how he felt about Naruto since he was pretty friendly to him but he also wasn't sure if he was trying to get close to assasinate him. Gaara had a lot of trust issues especially after his uncle tried to kill him. He wanted to trust Naruto and become his friend but his mother kept telling him to stay away from him.

'Mother what is wrong with him?'

**'Trust me son, he is dangerous and can get rid of your existance. Do you want that?'**

'No mother.'

**'Then be a good boy and give me his blood when you fight him. He will prove our existance.' **

'You know I am always a good boy mother.'

"Hey Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were such a player."

"Ha! I'm not a player what are you talking about."

"Dude, you made out with 3 chicks then asked that super hot proctor to take your virginity. You have big fucking balls man."

"Oh, uh that actually happened on accident. The three chicks part was on accident."

"Naruto-kun since those 3 girls got a kiss. Can I get one too?" asked Temari.

Naruto blushed and Ami who heard this clenched her fists. She was slightly scared of Naruto but she still liked him.

"Hmm, maybe." Naruto said before closing the gap between him and Temari. This caused Temari to blush up a storm and close her eyes.

"But not right now." Naruto said 1 cm away from Temari's lips.

Temari tried to hit him with her fan but he dodged.

"You bastard! You think this is funny?" said Temari as she chased him around swinging her fan.

Temari calmed down when Naruto apologized and she had finished bashing him over the head.

Naruto decided he should go talk to his team now before he could get distracted again.

"Hey guys."

"What do you want Naruto-taichou?" asked both of his teammates.

"We need to talk."

"Ok."

"I know it was hard to watch me fight those Taki-nin. But we are ninja and they were going to come at us with the intent to kill. I know I did it in a brutal manner but I want you guys to promise me something. If someone is planning on hurting your friends or precious people you will strike them down without mercy. I don't want you guys to hesitate and cause your loved one to die. I know you guys might hate me because of what I did but I don't regret doing it as long as you guys were safe from harm."

"Naruto-taichou, I understand why you did what you had to. I just haven't seen someone die like that in front of my eyes. I'm sorry if I was being slightly distant. I know I will have to do something of the sort eventually but it was just unnerving to see it happen in your face you know. And I don't hate you, how can I hate my best friend." said Kenji with a small smile at the end.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not mad at you or anything. Just like Kenji said it was hard seeing it happen in front of my eyes. I could never hate you Naruto."

She then put her hands out which was a sign that she wanted a hug. Naruto complied to her request and gave her a hug. She whispered something but Naruto was unable to hear it.

"I can't possibly hate the man I love." said Ami so softly that Naruto was unable to hear.

Temari across the room was slightly jealous that they were hugging. But she was pulled out of her thoughts by people entering the waiting room. A team of Taki-nin entered the room with smiles on their slightly bloodied faces.

"Dude that was so easy." said the First Taki-nin.

"It was fun to watch them scream for mercy before we killed them." said the Second Taki-nin.

"The girl was the best, especially when she started screaming and tried to run away." said the Third Taki-nin.

"Hah! It's only fun if they run." said the First Taki-nin

"I'm surprised the Taki Trio isn't here yet. They were the strongest team Taki sent out in a while." said the Second Taki-nin.

"I'm sure they just spent a little more time to look for more victims you know. They are one of the more bloodthirsty genin in this exam." said the First Taki-nin.

Naruto was annoyed with the really loud Taki nin. They could have talked at a normal volume but instead they talked really loudly and boasted about killing others in the exam. Naruto decided to tell them the fate of the Taki Trio to see how they would react.

"Did you say Taki Trio?"

"Yah they are Taki's most promising Genin team in a while." said the Second Taki-nin.

"So they are better than you guys?"

"As much as I hate to admit it they are stronger than us." said the Third Taki-nin.

"My team ran into them earlier. They are so annoying they were like '"Fools, you fell into our trap. None of you will survive this day, you will rue the day you challenged the Taki Trio.'"

"Hah that is so like them. So what happened did they kill the team they were fighting?"

"Oh no, I uh punched the big one in the face then killed the girl by slashing a deep cut through her heart. Then I cut off the lean guy's limbs and his Achilles tendon before cutting his throat. The big guy just looked in fear while I cut his head off." said Naruto with a sadistic smile on his face.

At first the Taki-nin thought Naruto was joking until they saw the look in his eyes.

"You bastard! I was going to ask her out after the exams." yelled the Second Taki-nin.

His teammates held him back because they didn't want to get DQed but they also hated Naruto's guts.

"Well you can ask her out if we fight. Because if we do fight I will send you down to the shingami to meet her." said Naruto with the sadistic smile still on his face.

As Naruto walked away he began to chuckle because of how mad the Taki-nin got. They got what they deserved after bragging about killing people.

After 4 days the rest of those that passed the 2nd exam came in. Naruto was surprised when all of the rookies made it. There were 6 Konoha teams, 1 Suna team, 1 Ame team, and 1 Taki team.

**A/N: Alright so the first and second exams are over. Im sorry if you felt that this chapter took a while but I have school now so Chapters will probably take around 2 weeks to finish unless I manage to finish it faster than usual. Anyways if you find a mistake or error or if you would like to leave a suggestion or even just a "Hey what's up." or "Cool story bro." you can leave a review. If you like the story and you have not favorited or followed it you can do so. I really appreciate your reviews and personally read each one since if you spent time typing one out I should at least spend time reading it. I respond to questions via PM unless I have a chapter comming out soon. After this chapter i will probably go back and edit a few chapters before going into my next chapter but who knows? I am quite unpredictable so I may decide to push the editing for later.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


End file.
